Rage Against the Dying of the Light
by spirithorse
Summary: When they are thrown into a strange world surrounded by people determined to separate the two of them, the last thing that Yami and Yugi need are the Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his favorite wife. My own take on the Capsule Monsters season. YYxY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This was my project for 2009's National Novel Writing Month and is based on the season/movie Capsule Monsters. This was done partially because I like the _idea_ behind Capsule Monsters but not the outcome, so I'll be throwing some of the major things that I remembered from the season/movie into this. I'm using the 4Kids timeline here, which puts Capsule Monsters between the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix and Memory World. As a heads up, I _think_ that what little Ancient Egyptian customs and ideas that I used here are right, but the few that are here don't really play into the story. The title is from a poem by Dylan Thomas. Mind speech is indicated with single quotations and italics. Individual warnings will be posted before each chapter, this one just has the overall warnings for the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs in here.

**Warnings:**blood, future lemons

**

* * *

**

**Rage Against the Dying of the Light**

**Chapter One**

The cloaked woman waited patiently in the darkness of the building, walking around the perimeter of the squares on the floor, carefully staying on the laminate titles. She looked up as another person, this one in plain clothes, rushed up to her and gave a bow. "All is ready."

"Good." She motioned the man out of her way, taking a few more steps around the pattern set up on the floor, nodding to herself as she looked over the pattern of painted squares in the depression. At last this part of their plan was ready to go. One thing left and the doorway into the world would be open, and their good work could continue. She folded her hands, a smile on her face. "Lead on then."

The man bowed again and scurried off, leading her into the depths of the museum and into the storerooms. He held the door open for her, tugging off his coat and adding it to the stack of coats that was already beside the door before hurrying after his boss. The cloaked woman shook out her auburn hair as she released it from the clip that held it back, sighing as she beheld the members of her group. The assortment of men and women nodded back at her, all of them looking drawn and tired, but she couldn't blame them.

They all had been working hard to get this exhibit set up, trying to make their deadline for the opening of the museum tomorrow. There was little chance that they would let this fall through, after all, they had been invited to display their artifact. Thirty-six large stones, painted with sections of scenery, had been shipped to the museum weeks earlier and they had started work in assembling them, working from instructions and detailed descriptions from the stones, no numbers or notes marring the stones themselves. The stones had to be clean of all markings but the original painting on their surface to work at all. Now, finally assembled to their full glory the stones were ready except for this one step.

Now, thirty-six balanced souls had to be summoned from the afterlife to charge up the stones. The souls would remain in the world that the stones led to until they were freed by the disassembly of the stones when the group was ready to move on. It wasn't as cruel as some of the things that she had heard souls being used for, the most recent being the Doma debacle. Of course, they had stayed out of the way of that, watching through the centuries as the plan was built up and then come crashing down.

She smirked to herself, taking her place in the circle. The mumbling that had filled the room fell abruptly to silence, the assembled men and woman walking to the edge of the design that was drawn on the floor in chalk. Candles were scattered about the room, used for their light alone. Decades of reciting this ceremony had stripped it down to its bare bones, all the useless and showy items tossed out as they now needed speed. She rolled her sleeves up, the modern world moved so fast compared to the pace of the world before, the world only accessible through books. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, signaling the others to begin to chant.

With the chant in the background, she fell back into a trance, letting her mind wander over the boundary between this world and the afterlife, the brightness of her own soul calling the spirits closer. She held them back though, pointing at a few and selecting the strongest. Only strong souls would fuel the stones for as long as they were on display. Pushing some of the more demanding spirits away, she began to move, sending the chosen spirits back to the circle in the basement of the museum.

A shift in the environment caught her attention, the sensation of warmth hitting her own soul. She turned, peering into the new environment. Sand met her eye, the scent of mud and rotting plants rushing over her as well. She shook her head and pulled back in disgust, deciding that she didn't want to linger here longer than she had to.

Mentally, she totaled up the souls that she had gathered so far. Thirty-four. So close to their goal. She sighed, looking forward, ignoring the environment that she had discovered. She wanted to get out of here and get some rest before the grand opening tomorrow. With that in mind, she reached out, tapping two souls that were outside the environment before turning around and heading back.

She blinked rapidly as she returned to her body, staring at the circle with a smile. Thirty-six souls waited for them. She nodded, the chant changing as she closed her eyes again, picturing the map that the squares made. Visualizing this, she raised her arms, pointing at a soul and sending them to a specific square, all while keeping her eyes firmly shut. In reality, it took a matter of minutes, while it felt like hours to her exhausted body.

Sending the last soul to its appointed spot, she opened her eyes, surprised to see two souls still huddled in the circle. She hummed to herself, thinking that she had lost count. It would be best to return them to their afterlife with sincere apologies for disturbing their rest, but she didn't have the strength for that. Instead, she motioned the four volunteers toward the circle.

A man stopped, staring at the souls who were still held within the chalk lines. "What about those?"

"Extras I am sending in with you." She raised an eyebrow as he began to back of, her patience wearing thin. "I have neither the time nor the energy to send them back now, and they should be easy to retrieve once I am recovered."

The volunteers finally gave in, walking into the circle, but staying away from the two souls that huddled near the far end. She smiled and closed her eyes, the chant rising again as she visualized the stone map, sending those remaining in the circle into the world. There was a scream from the souls as they were torn away, but she ignored it, opening her eyes and staggering as exhaustion hit her.

Raising a hand to rest against her pounding head, she waved to stop the chanting, the few who continued on for a moment more looking sheepish. She pulled herself together to give all the people a smile before rolling her sleeves back down. "Thank you all. Tomorrow, we begin our good work."

The people smiled and bowed to her before they left, collecting their coats from the pile. One remained behind to clear up the chalk and the candles as she left. She shuddered as she climbed back up into the museum, wrapping her arms around herself as she passed the various exhibits. It never felt right to her, a museum at night. Like everything was staring at you, accusing you of taking it from its home and bringing it to a place where it was looked at. She shuddered at the thought, breaking into a jog as she reached the main hall, nearly sprinting as she exited the museum and ran for her car.

Only was she was safely in the vehicle did she draw a steady breath, palms resting against the steering wheel as she calmed down. Quickly, she inserted the key into the slot and turned on the car, immediately flicking the headlights on. Carefully, she backed out of her parking space and began to head back to her apartment, her home until it came time for the squares to move on to the next place.

As she drove, she shuddered at the shapes that she caught out of the corner of her eye, things created by the shadows from the lights. That was another thing she was afraid of. She wasn't afraid of the dark per say. She was afraid of the shadows.

* * *

He coughed, pushing up from the sand and looking around. His muscles protested the move briefly as he sat up, brushing sand from his purple robe. He blinked as sand met his gaze, rolling dunes that disappeared into the distance as far as the eye could see. But it didn't feel like home, everything was all wrong and unfamiliar. He stood up, straightening his robe so that it covered his white tunic and shenti, squinting off into the distance.

He remembered that he had been walking out a short way into the desert with his sister, discussing how things had been going in the kingdom and speculating on how the outside world was. His sister delighted endlessly in making up bizarre tales about how much the world had changed since they had passed on, talking about humans having three heads and riding around on large beasts, all to see him try and argue back how that would be impossible. It was a daily occurrence for the two, something to pass the time as they walked to meet Mayati.

His favorite wife would wander out into the desert on her walks, never going too far, but standing so that she would be the first to see those just arriving. And she had done this almost every day she had come to the afterlife. Mayati assured him that she was alright, that she was just worried about her son.

Akhnamkanon turned swiftly, robe billowing out behind him as he searched the desert around him. His brown eyes widened as his recent memories came back to him. He and his sister _had _made it to where Mayati had been waiting, and he had walked up to draw her into an embrace when it had happened. They had been yanked away from their paradise and into a strange room with strangely clothed people before being whisked away. He had lost consciousness soon after that. But she had to be here as well, she had been clinging to him the entire time.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting out her name before pausing, listening hard for an answer. He prayed the gods that she could hear him and that she was unharmed. Akhnamkanon spotted an oasis close by, deciding in a split second that he would spend the rest of the day there, waiting until the cooler hours to begin moving. He glanced over his shoulder in the vague direction of the sun before nodding to himself. That would be the best course of action.

Akhnamkanon reluctantly pulled himself away from the search, heading for the shelter from the sun. He ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply. He couldn't believe that he had lost her, his precious treasure, his favorite out of all of his wives from his reign as pharaoh. The woman who had given him his son.

Mayati had been a gift on the day of his rise to the throne, doubling as a wedding gift as that was the night he had wed his sister. And he had grown to love the brown eyed woman, often spending what little free time he had as pharaoh in the palace gardens, admiring how the sun shone through her red-gold hair. Better yet, she had befriended his sister, the two of them becoming quickly inseparable. Akhnamkanon swore that they had invented their own language, just to annoy him. But Mayati had been a refreshing change from the rest of his wives, all of them jealous of each other.

He remembered that Mayati had stayed up all night with his sister when her child was a stillborn and the healer had announced that she was barren. Mayati had even broken the news to him, whispering to take it easy on his sister because she felt that she had failed the pharaoh.

And then Mayati had been the one who had given him his son, the future pharaoh. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the way she had cursed him the entire time, sending the servants into shock at the blasphemy against the pharaoh, which he had waved off. He remembered holding his son with her smiling up at him. And, in a few weeks, she was dead; taken from him by disease. After that, he had been desperate to protect his son from anything, especially after he found out the secrets of the Millennium Items that he had allowed to be created.

Akhnamkanon entered the cool shade of the oasis, slumping down against a tree. Right now, he didn't care that this wasn't the proper behavior for a pharaoh. He was too worried about Mayati to care. He was also sure that there wouldn't be anyone from his court coming to scold him on his behavior. He gave a short laugh at the image of Siamun appearing from nowhere to give one of his famous lectures before slipping back into silence.

He was trapped in a strange world without any known way out. He slid to the ground, staring at the tree in front of him. There had to be some way to escape from this place. After all, living humans had been brought here of their own free will. There had to be a way to get them out. He could remember a few of their faces. And, if he could find them, then he could get out. Both he and Mayati…if he ever found her.

Akhnamkanon looked up as a something blocked the sun, their shadow falling over him. He had a moment to recognize brown eyes and red-gold hair before Mayati threw herself at him, unashamedly hugging him. Without hesitation, Akhnamkanon embraced her back, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. Lotus. She always managed to smell of lotus.

Mayati pulled back enough to settle herself on his lap, looking nervously around as her fingers played with the single necklace that she wore, a gift from Akhnamkanon when she became his favorite. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But, there has to be people around here somewhere." Akhnamkanon stared out into the desert, shifting so he could point with one hand. "But as soon as Ra begins to sink, we will head that way."

Mayati nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Akhnamkanon lowered his arm, holding her close as he was afraid of her slipping away again. He looked down at her as she heaved a sigh, running a hand through her short hair. "He's still not there yet."

Akhnamkanon laughed, leaning back as she glared at him. "Are you in such a rush for our son to join us? Let him enjoy his life. He will come when he is ready."

* * *

"_Aibou!" The attack had been turned back, and he hadn't meant to do that. It had been instinct and Yugi's urging that had made him. Yami couldn't help but watch as the attack hit Yugi, sending the teenager flying backwards. And he was running forward before the Duel Disks had even deactivated. He shouldn't have done that, Yugi could have been hurt. What was he thinking, attacking his aibou?_

_He was running, but not getting anywhere. Yami screamed in frustration, the sound coming to a choked halt as the Seal of Orichalcos began to close. He couldn't lose him again. He couldn't._

_Yami tried to run faster, slamming into the barrier that the Orichalcos made as he arrived too late. Always too late. He growled before slamming his shoulder into the barrier, nearly sobbing as it wouldn't give._

_This wasn't fair. It couldn't take Yugi again. It had been his fault both times. It should take him, end his miserable existence without his light._

_His frantic motion stopped as Yugi picked himself up from the ground, cradling an arm close to his body. Yami whimpered as he saw that the Seal was gone from his forehead, leaving his beautiful violet eyes free of any red taint. Yugi was hurt and it was all his fault. Yami leaned against the barrier, resting one hand on it in the vain hope that it would let him pass through. "Aibou…"_

_Yugi smiled at him and Yami silently cursed the expression. It was the same smile that Yugi had worn before when…_

"_I trust you, mou hitori no boku."_

_Yami's eyes went wide at the statement, the same words that Yugi had said to him before his soul had been taken. He backed up and threw himself at the barrier again, finding that he couldn't look away from those wide violet eyes. He sobbed as Yugi began to fade away, now clawing at the green column that separated them. "No, aibou! No! You can't leave! It was all my fault!"_

"_I trust-"_

"_You shouldn't!"_

"_Mou hitori no boku." The way Yugi said his name forced Yami into stillness, the former pharaoh staring at his partner for a long moment of silence before he dropped to his knees by the column of light, not caring about the rocks that dug into his legs or the tears that ran down his cheeks._

"_Don't go. I lo-"_

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was woken abruptly from his sleep, or as close to sleep as a spirit could get, as the Puzzle was shifted from where Yugi had hung it the night before. It was unusual that Yugi didn't sleep with the Puzzle, even though his mother had lectured him for that very activity many times before. But neither Yugi nor the three thousand year-old spirit who inhabited the Puzzle felt comfortable unless they were in close contact; this one time being the only instance that both of them had slept well despite the physical separation.

Yugi had finally stumbled into his house at some ungodly hour in the morning, exhausted from the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix as well as the time change flying over from America. Yami, equally as tired as his hikari, had fallen into a stupor as soon as he was sure that Yugi had made it safely home; not noticing when Yugi had absently hung up the Puzzle on the head of his bed before tumbling under the covers, still fully clothed.

Yami willed himself out of the Puzzle, still bleary from his unexpected rest. He pushed his bangs from his face as he materialized on the bed, watching as Yugi moved around his room with an energy that someone shouldn't possess after being that exhausted the night before. He blinked as Yugi hastily threw some things in his backpack, using the other hand to pull the Puzzle over his head, turning to smile at the spirit as he did so. "Good morning, mou hitori no boku."

Yami grunted and tipped over; burying his face into the pillows, resorting to their link since he wasn't too sure he could speak. _'Too early, aibou.'_

Yugi glanced at the clock, shrugging on his coat as he did so. He turned back to the spirit with a frown. "It's nearly two, Yami." The confirmation of the time just earned a muffled grunt from the spirit.

He opened one eye as he felt the bed shift under Yugi's weight, the teenager crawling over to the spirit and resting his hand on the spirit's forehead. "Are you sick?"

'_No, tired.'_ Yami sat up, slowly waking up as his young host's energy leaked over the link to him. He stretched before running his hand through his hair, the motions seeming to be enough to soothe Yugi's worry because the teenager jumped off the bed and rushed back over to the desk, shifting through the pile of papers on top of it. The spirit stood up, walking over to Yugi and looking over his shoulder.

"There it is!" Yami stepped to the side to avoid being stepped though. Yugi was very careful about not walking through the spirit. It had happened once before and neither of them had enjoyed the sensation.

Yugi held up the paper he had been searching for, skimming over it before shoving it into his backpack as well and heading for the door. Yami took the moment to move back into the Puzzle, fading from sight to appear in the labyrinth that was his soul room. He stared at the stark space, glaring at a particular door before looking up at what he assumed he was the ceiling. _'Where are we going, aibou?'_

'_The museum.'_ Yami rocked back onto his heels at the answer, tipping his head to the side. Yugi elaborated for him, feeling the confusion that he sent down their link. _'I have an assignment to do that's due when school starts. It was the only thing I had left to do before…'_

His aibou's mental voice trailed off, both of them reluctant to touch on those memories. Yami shot another glance at the closest door, edging away from it. He relaxed when he heard Yugi again, sighing at the reminder that his hikari was still here. He hadn't left again. _'I want to get it done before something else distracts me.'_

Yami chuckled, sending his amusement down the link before yawning as exhaustion hit him again. He shook his head as Yugi spoke again. _'Going back to sleep, Yami?'_

'_If you do not need me, aibou.'_

'_I'm fine. Use my room instead of curling up on a set of stairs.'_ Yami smiled and walked to the door that led to the hallway between their soul rooms, opening the metal door and stepping out into the shadowy corridor. He crossed the short distance to Yugi's soul room, opening the wooden door and stepping into the bright room.

The spirit sighed as he entered the room, already relaxing under the influence of his light's soul. He looked at the blue walls to make sure that Yugi was alright as he said before picking his way to the bed, careful not to step on any of the toys that were constantly strewn across the floor. Safely across the floor, Yami toed off his boots and flopped backwards onto the bed, shifting until he was curled around the Kuriboh pillow that Yugi kept on the bed, eyes already falling shut as he let himself be swept away.

* * *

Yugi smiled and stroked the Puzzle with one hand as he walked toward the museum. He hadn't expected Yami to be this worn out from their adventures in America. But, then again, he hadn't been there for most of them, Yami being in control for nearly the entire time. Yugi flinched at the thought, feeling Yami begin to turn restlessly. He quickly sent calming thoughts to his other, sighing when he felt Yami stop twisting and turning.

Whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not, their fight with the Orichalcos had taken more out of them than they thought. And there hadn't been a moment to rest after that, Kaiba immediately demanding their presence for another tournament to advertise for his new theme park. Yami had stayed unusually close the entire time, his mind a constant brush against Yugi's.

Not that Yugi minded.

He was still shaken from the past events as well; first being torn from his body, fighting against Yami, watching as his dark had absorbed all the evil in the world and then having his friends fill in the gaps in his knowledge. He had never thought Yami would have fallen apart so completely without him there. He had always known how much he meant to the spirit, but he had truly underestimated how much.

Yugi shook his head, stepping to the side to avoid some people as he began to climb up the steps to the Domino Museum, letting the thoughts move into the back of his mind. It didn't matter now. They were back together, as it should be.

But for how long?

The thought struck him as he walked through the doors, his eyes catching the sign pointing in the direction of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. Yugi ducked his head and let a bunch of people pull him away. Usually, that would be the first place he would go, both he and Yami feeling more at home there. But now, it only served as a reminder of what would happen. He had to help Yami recover his memories, which might mean that Yami would have to leave.

He should have expected this. Yami was, after all, the spirit of a three thousand-year old pharaoh, bound to the Millennium Puzzle. He didn't belong in this world, and it wasn't fair to keep him like this just to make Yugi happy. Yami had done so much for him. It was time to return the favor.

Pulling himself out of the crowd, he wandered into a random exhibit, eyes widening as he looked at the reproductions of Greek temples. Feeling that he was safe, Yugi quickly found a place to sit down, pulling the paper from his backpack and rolling his eyes in distaste.

He hated when they were given these busy work assignments, things to guide you through all the steps of a project before the actual assignment was completed. Some teachers thought it would help the students but, to Yugi, he found it easier just to get the project done and move on. It was just another thing to worry about when the next call to save the world came. He pulled out a pen, looking up from his paper at the closest plaque and freezing as one word jumped out at him.

Atlantis.

'_No, aibou!'_

Yugi scrambled to his feet and darted out of the room, Yami's screams from his nightmare still ringing in his head. Ignoring the strange stares he got from people, he ducked out of the hall and stood panting in the front room, pressed back against the wall. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm down from his panic.

Everything was alright. The bad guy had been beaten and everything was alright. The Orichalcos couldn't hurt them anymore, they had conquered it.

So why did it still cause him to panic?

If this had happened after all of his old adventures, then he should be shying away from picking up his duel disk or the Millennium Puzzle. Why was it this one time?

'_Aibou…where…'_

'_I'm still here, mou hitori no boku.'_ The thought calmed the spirit, but Yami was now alert again, Yugi could feel him shifting around in his soul room.

'_What happened?'_

'_You had a nightmare.'_

He could feel confusion flood the link as Yami tried to get a handle on the events that recently occurred. Embarrassment and guilt flooded the link in the next moment before it disappeared suddenly, leaving Yugi wondering what that was about. _'Are you alright, aibou?'_

'_Fine.'_ Yugi stood up straight again, opening his eyes. They landed on a sign advertising a new exhibit. He leaned to the side; surprised to see that the room was mostly empty, save for a few people drifting around. Yugi shifted his backpack before pushing away from the wall, his paper and pen still clutched in one hand. _'I wonder what that is about.'_

He felt Yami use his eyes to look out into the world for a second, feeling the spirit's awareness flick over to the Ancient Egyptian section before refocusing. Yugi fought back a wince as he registered the direction of Yami's glance, feeling bad that he hadn't gone there in the first place. He might have already started on the assignment by now if he had followed his gut instinct instead of trying to avoid it. Yugi pulled himself back to the present as Yami focused on the new exhibit, the spirit seeming interested in it.

Taking this as a good sign, Yugi moved forward. He was halfway across the main hall of the museum when he felt Yami tense in his mind, tempted to duck into his soul room and check on the spirit. He slowed his walk, the hand that was not still holding his paper and pen clenching by his side.

'_Be careful, aibou, I sense something.'_

Yugi nodded, even though he knew that Yami couldn't see him. Carefully making his way through the crowd, Yugi arrived at the new exhibit, pausing to glance at the explanation, reading it to Yami as he did so.

'_This set of thirty-six stones was discovered in India years ago and kept in pristine condition by the owners, who have kindly allowed us to display these amazing artifacts. Each stone is painted in painstaking detail, displaying a section or a whole type of terrain, creating a map when assembled properly. No one knows if this is the map of an actual landscape, something created for the use of a story or some sort of game._

'_Further investigation into these stones has turned up nothing, not even connecting them to a single civilization. Study of the stones has shown that they are carved from larger stones without care for composition, although a few seem to have been imported from other parts of the world for an unknown purpose. For now, these beautiful works of art remain a mystery._

'_Doesn't seem so bad.'_

'_Looks can be deceiving.'_ Yami was still tense; Yugi could feel him pacing around in the corridor between the soul rooms. _'Just stay alert.'_

Yugi swallowed before moving further into the room, eyes widening as nothing met his eyes at first. Then the looked down, his mouth dropping open in awe at the massive map that was laid out at his feet. He could spot a forest, desert, mountains and a volcano, all rendered in perfect detail and taking advantage of the natural imperfections in the stones. He took a step forward, quickly darting back at a spike of worry from Yami. He soothed the spirit, moving along the outside with his eyes still glued to the map, noticing that few people wanted to get close.

Yami nudged his attention up to the people on the edges of the room, noticing that they were not moving from their posts. His attention was drawn to one woman, her manner of clothing making her stand out among all of those dressed in causally. She wore a purple blouse with a slightly darker purple skirt, her red hair tied back in a simple but elegant ponytail. Yugi ducked his head to avoid her gaze, not wanting to meet her brown eyes as he continued around the room.

"Yugi!" He looked up at the summons, smiling as his grandfather made his way over to him. Yugi met up with him on the side of the map farthest away from the door, allowing himself to be hugged before they both looked down at the stones on the floor. His grandfather leaned forward, peering at the painted stones in amazement. "Isn't this astounding? The craftsmanship that went into making these things…and the detail…simply amazing."

He nodded in agreement; distracted as Yami tensed again, the spirit's consciousness pushing against his own almost to the point where they switched control. He turned in the direction that Yami was indicating, noticing that the woman had moved and was walking closer. Yugi's hair rose on the back of his neck, making him to turn and look to his right, jumping as he saw another man walking toward him.

'_Another on the left.'_ Yugi reached out for his grandfather, getting ready to swap with Yami when the time came. He began pulling his grandfather in one direction, pretending to take a sudden interesting in something else in the room. But the people still followed him. He felt his grandfather tense under his hand, the elderly man realizing what was going on. _'Ready, aibou?'_

Yugi was about to respond when he felt arms grip him from behind. He yelped and struggled in the hold, looking over at his grandfather as the other man grabbed Solomon, almost carelessly tossing the elderly man towards the stones. "Grandpa!" _'Mou hitori no boku!'_

'_Hold on, aibou!'_ He felt Yami getting ready to take control, raising his eyes to look at the woman as she looked at him. She carefully ran her fingers over Yugi's face, cupping his cheeks. Yugi heard Yami growl as the woman touched him, distracted from the spirit as she spoke.

"Your light shines brightly, but it has been tainted. Still, we can save you from the darkness. There is no need to fear it anymore. Just relax and it will all be over." The woman stepped away as the man who held Yugi stumbled forward a step before pitching the small teenager towards the stones.

He winced, ready for the impact that never came. Instead, he continued to fall, his world going black although he did not loose consciousness. Suddenly scared, he reached out for Yami, surprised to find the link between them weak. He held onto the link, trying to open it back up again as it writhed and threatened to collapse. _'Mou hitori no boku!'_

'_Aibou!'_

Yugi gasped as he felt like something was ripped from him, clutching his chest in pain as he continued to fall. His hand brushed against skin, quickly drawing it back as he didn't know what lurked in the darkness. As his attention was distracted, the link snapped shut, his breath knocked out of him from the suddenness of it. He was then blinded as the light returned, giving him a glimpse of golden hills before he was thrown down onto the ground.

He must have lost consciousness, because he woke up and the sun had moved. Cautiously, he pushed off the ground, staring in awe at the sand that was beneath his hands. Yugi stood up, wiping the sand from his hands before reaching down to hold the Millennium Puzzle, a habit that he had gotten into. He turned into a slow circle, finding nothing but sand all around him with no landmarks to show him the way.

Yugi groaned a picked a random direction to walk, limping slightly as his legs were stiff, muscles sore from hitting the ground. Hopefully, he could find his grandfather in this place, wherever he was. He reached out for Yami, surprised when he couldn't feel him. But the spirit was probably still unconscious, especially after being so close to taking control before being thrown back. Yami was probably sprawled out on the floor of his labyrinthine soul room, his side of the link shut.

His initial fears resolved, Yugi continued limping in his chosen direction, his hand not straying from the golden pyramid that he held in his hands.

* * *

She walked around the edge of the map, smiling at the familiar terrain. She stopped when her foot knocked into something, nudging the backpack that the boy had worn. She picked it up, handing it to the nearest member of her group, who carefully put it aside. The boy would want it back when he came out from his cleansing.

She turned back around, heading back to her post while keeping an eye on the door. A frown crossed her face as she walked. She had never before felt such a powerful light from a person, almost rivaling her own, but the boy was in a natural state. And she had never felt such a powerful darkness coming from one person. The boy had scared her when he had entered the room, the taint that hovered around him making her want to send him away.

But then she had seen those large amethyst eyes and knew that she had to save the boy from his inner darkness, the thing that threatened to take his innocence and rip it all away, leaving him crippled for the rest of his life. And she didn't want that to happen to that boy. That one precious boy.

She sighed, absently securing her ponytail. Now she wished that she had a more sure way of contacting her volunteers in that world and warning them to watch out for that boy. More than anything she wanted this boy to make it out without getting stuck. It was what he deserved after all; that sort of innocence shouldn't be wasted.

It was only a matter of hours now until he was pure.

_

* * *

_

_Alright, aside from this first chapter which is a little early, I will post regularly on **Wednesday** and **Friday**. I try to hit those days as close as possible and I might toe the line. Considering that I have morning classes this semester, they might either be toeing the line of the posting day and the day before or in the early morning. Unless something unforeseen happens, this will be the schedule._

_Please read and review. Criticism is welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the few OCs in here.

**Warning:** Blood

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

The black haired man smiled as he felt the atmosphere shift, looking up from his carefully adjustments of the saddle on his horse. He slowly took a deep breath, reveling in the pristine scent of the desert and coughing when he caught the scent of darkness.

It was individual this scent, different for every person depending on how deeply the darkness was ingrained in their conscious. This one was strong and smelled of dust and spice; an unusual combination.

He smirked as he easily swung aboard his steed, raising a hand to the sky. Clouds quickly gathered at his request, pulsing with white light as they grew darker themselves, a wind beginning to whistle and play amongst the dark masses. He was laughing outright now, sending one cloudbank shooting one way and another one the other way. Hopefully the darkness would be caught in the midst of the storm. Then it would be easier to get it.

"Let's get ready to ride." The man carefully adjusted a piece of fabric so it would cover his mouth and nose from the soon to be swirling sand, addressing the emptiness behind him. Not bothered by the lack of response, he turned and kicked the horse forward, charging off after the clouds he created as one hand strayed to the knife at his hip. He wanted to beat this darkness badly now, especially feeling how old it was. It would make the others look up to him, see his true skill.

As his horse's hooves kicked up a cloud of sand behind him, figures rose from the particles, forming into other riders that immediately following him into the gusting wind. The riders' hands all strayed towards their swords, expressions blank as they followed their master in the hunt for the darkness.

* * *

Damian looked up at the faint shudder down his spine. He stood up, stretching his back and looking over the gathering of tents that they had gathered in the shade of the oasis. They were lucky to have gotten to this one so soon. He had been afraid that they wouldn't get to this place in time.

While he could not actually see what was going on in the real world anymore, he had developed a sense for when they were moving the squares that made up their world. And, while their lives went on even when the stones were not assembled, it was more prudent to find permanent shelter during the days when the stones were put together because the weather could get unpredictable as the people responsible for imprisoning them here used the magic they had gained to separate their victims.

He turned his head, scanning the horizon and groaning when he saw the two masses of clouds converging, obviously unnatural in origin. A poor victim must have been thrown into the world, which meant that the cycle had started again. He ran a hand through his short hair, sighing in annoyance as he turned to look back at the people who were still scurrying around camp. He cupped his hands around his mouth, bellowing out orders. "Warriors and healer to me! The rest of you, get ready for some new arrivals!"

There were groans from the people, but not because of the extra work, but because they all understood what this would mean. Some people wrapped their arms around themselves, eyes wide as they stared off into the distance, almost like they were trying to see something. Damian nodded his head, waiting for the warriors he had called to him to jog up. He waved them on, stopping when a sharp voice called out.

"Wait." He glared at Ismene, the red headed woman ignoring the threat. "We have another one down. I don't know how much longer he will last."

Damian rubbed a hand over his face. "We'll worry about him when we get back. I just want to get those poor people out of whatever they plan to do with them."

Ismene nodded and hurried after Damian and the others.

* * *

Yami groaned as he picked himself up from the sand, coughing as some leaked into his mouth. He sat up, spitting out a mouthful of sand and blinked.

This wasn't right.

The last time he checked, there hadn't been sand in the museum. Nor dark clouds on the horizon.

Yami stood up as wind began to whip around him, narrowing his eyes to prevent too much sand from getting in. He reached down to hold the Millennium Puzzle, the warmth of the gold centering him as he reached out for Yugi…

…and found nothing.

Yami stumbled backwards a few steps, hands pulling away from the Puzzle as he glared at it. That couldn't be right. Yugi should be safe in his soul room. They had switched when Yugi had started to fall, just before the feeling of being torn apart.

Not willing to trust his first search, Yami closed his eyes and dove into his soul room, breaking into a run as he reached for the metal door. He paused with one hand on the handle, taking a deep breath that he really didn't need before turning the knob and swinging open the door.

Or tried to swing open the door. It wouldn't budge.

He ruthlessly pushed down his panic, pressing his free hand against the door as he concentrated. The heavy metal door just might be stuck, or there might be something preventing him from getting to Yugi, both barriers easily removed. He sent tendrils of shadow magic out, cramming them under the small crack in the door and sending them out into the corridor.

Which wasn't there either. Which meant that Yugi's soul room wouldn't just be across the hall. Which meant that Yugi wasn't here.

Yami's eyes snapped open as he came back to himself with a jolt, stumbling backwards. He realized that he was breathing heavily, the need to breathe something new to him. Shakily, he raised his hands, staring at them like they were about to disappear. So, this was his own body.

He hated the feeling.

Of course, he had looked forward to the day when he could actually interact with Yugi instead of being confined to their soul rooms for any real touch; everything else was Yugi just wishing texture and temperature onto the image of a body that he presented his aibou with. He had wished he was able to touch Yugi, run his hands over the teen, maybe lean into him and…

Yami shook his head; those thoughts were for another time when Yugi was not missing. He had promised himself that protect his hikari, especially after the Orichalcos incident. It was no good just standing here and fantasizing over what he could be doing to Yugi now that he had a body. He released his hold on the Puzzle, striding forward in a direction away from the wind so that sand wouldn't by flying into his eyes. He needed to get to Yugi before this wind turned into a sandstorm.

He began a laborious climb up a sand dune; sliding partially down at least three times before he scrambled to the top, pausing to look around. His heart sank at the sight of sand all around him, the landscape looking exactly the same in all directions. Unless he guessed correctly, it would take forever to find Yugi. And then, they would have to find Solomon as well. There was no telling where the elderly man had ended up. Hopefully they would be able to find him as well as the way out of this place.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the thought of those people, seething at the memory of the woman. How dare she assume that about his aibou; that he was tainted with darkness? Yugi had welcomed him, kept him close where others would have shoved him away. If anything, the darkness was cleansed by the light. And what did that woman know about darkness? Did she truly think that it could be cast away this easily?

And who was she to touch his aibou? Yugi was his and his alone; no one was to touch him.

Yami blinked at the thought that ran through his head, shifting nervously. He shouldn't be like that with Yugi; after all, the teenager had his own life to live. And it was getting close to the point where he would have to leave. It wasn't healthy or right for Yugi to keep the spirit with him forever. Yugi would feel forever obligated to keep him close, losing chances that he should have taken to keep him happy. It just wasn't natural.

He rubbed a hand over his face, leaving it over his eyes for a moment longer than necessary. Truthfully, he almost didn't want to discover his memories. He had lived for so long without them, that he was fine. It was only when they were dangled just out of his reach that the compulsive urge came back. But anyone would jump at that chance, the idea that they could recover something that they had lost too much to pass up in the end.

Yami pulled the hand away from his face with a long sigh, letting it fall back to his side. Wearily, he looked up, freezing as he saw that the clouds had gathered in the distance as well. He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw the clouds that were driven by the earlier wind still moving behind him, getting closer to the new clouds. What kind of world was this? Either way he was going to be trapped.

He started to back off of his dune, looking at the desert below him for a place to wait out the storm, or a break in the clouds that he could run to. He was distracted from his search by the sight of something coming toward him. He began to carefully slide down the dune, coming to a shaky stop when he recognized the figure, mouth falling open in shock. His eyes widened as they followed Yugi, watching him run between the dunes, slowed even further by the sand. Yugi had almost completely passed him before Yami finally moved, scrambling down the slope of the dune. "Aibou!"

Yami fell to his knees at the base of the dune, struggling to his feet and staring after the running hikari. He glanced in the direction Yugi was heading, brow furrowing as he realized that Yugi was headed for where the clouds were converging. The wind picked up, Yami throwing one arm across his mouth and nose as he narrowed his eyes against the sand. Why would Yugi be running towards the storm? Finding shelter would be the best plan of action. Unless Yugi had found the eye of this storm and was heading from a patch of worse weather.

He took off at a run, following Yugi through the maze of dunes, always staying a good distance behind his hikari the entire time. Yami changed from an easy jog to a sprint, trying to catch up to Yugi, his breath coming in quick pants as he rushed to reach the teenager. But Yugi still managed to stay ahead, even darting around a dune and getting lost from his sight. Yami rounded the dune, only to find Yugi still running away, an impossible distance stretching between them. Yami gave a short gasp of disbelief before stumbling forward again.

How was Yugi doing this, staying far ahead while Yami felt like his lungs were burning? He stumbled to a stop, leaning over and gasping for air.

What was going on here? He shook his head and stood up straight, coughing at the dryness in his throat before he reached for his shadows. Whatever was going on, he would get to the bottom of it. He did _not_ like being toyed with. He smirked as the felt the cold touch of the shadows rising at his call, the pleasant rush of power almost making him forget why he feared them so much. Yami made himself focus again, watching as the shadows solidified at his command, dancing around his body in patterns that defied the wind's commands. The shadows were a double edged sword, it was far too easy to cut yourself while handling them. Sure that he had a firm control over the few that he had called up, Yami aimed them towards where he had last seen Yugi, forming the command in his mind. _'Go find my aibou.'_

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yami paused at the sound of the shout, shadows licking at his arms as they tried to gain their master's attention. He quieted them with a glare, closing his eyes and praying that it hadn't been a cruel trick of the wind. He remained standing, swaying slightly in place as he waited for the next shout, hoping that another shout would come. His patience was rewarded. "Yami!"

His eyes snapped open and he took off in the direction of the sound, banishing the shadows with an absent motion and without a second thought. Yami scrambled up another dune, catching sight of Yugi running in the distance again. He cupped his hand around his mouth, ready to shout to get Yugi's attention when the full fury of the sandstorm hit.

Yami fell to one knee with a grunt, shutting his eyes against the biting grains of sand. He thought he heard another shout for him before the wind grew too fierce, obscuring any other sound than its own whistling. Yami curled around himself slightly, cautiously opening his eyes to stare at his knees. He had to get off this dune and find a place out of the wind, already feeling blood from where the sand had cut his skin. He stood up, nearly falling over again before fighting to the edge of the dune and carefully making his way down the slope. But that still left Yugi and Solomon missing.

He cursed as he moved down the dune, sliding the last few feet again before pressing himself back against the pile of sand. As shelter, it only worked for partially blocking the vicious wind, but it was better than stumbling around blindly. Yami curled up again to protect his exposed skin, pulling the collar of his jacket up.

For the longest time the only sounds were those of sand hitting his body and the whistle of the wind. Slowly, a new sound encroached on the other two, the strangeness of it making Yami stir from his huddled position. Carefully, he looked up, eyes still narrowed against the stinging sand. The sound didn't repeat itself for a while longer, Yami almost giving up when he saw it, the sound reaching his ears a moment later. His eyes widened as he watched the clouds before him light up with an eerily familiar green color.

"No." The word was breathed out and immediately swallowed by the wind as he scrambled to his feet, watching carefully for the next occurrence.

It couldn't be possible. They had defeated it. Atlantis had sunk again. Everything had been fine, the horrible reminder of what he had done was gone.

Apparently, it still existed here, wherever here was. And Yugi had been running straight for it!

Panicked, Yami broke into a run, leaning forward to fight against the wind and sand. He _wouldn't_ lose his aibou to the Orichalcos again!

The dark atmosphere was lit at random intervals by the green light, showing him where he was running to, coming at shorter intervals the closer he got to the center of the storm. He gritted his teeth as the winds battered against him harder, his determined run turning into a drunken stumble as he reached the edge of the eye of the storm, hesitating a moment to get his balance before leaping into the center.

He blinked at the abrupt change within the center, the sand falling from his clothes as he began to cautiously walk forward into the calm. He had a moment of peace before he had to jump to the side, barely keeping his balance as the green column of light appeared, the Seal of Orichalcos tracing itself on the sand. Horrified, Yami backed away, turning around to renew his search for Yugi, still watching the column of bright light and only relaxing when it disappeared again.

"Mou hitori no boku." Yami turned around at the sound of Yugi's voice, a smile crossing his face when he saw the small teenager standing behind him. Yugi laughed, taking a step backwards and encouraging Yami to follow him. "I was calling for you. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was too busy trying to keep up."

Yugi blinked, violet eyes wide with confusion. "But I wasn't moving that fast." He took another step back, Yami following him to keep the distance between the two of them the same. Yugi looked down for a moment, shuffling his feet in the sand before he looked back up. "I was just trying to get away from the storm. I wasn't trying to lose you."

Yami took a step forward, surprised when Yugi continued to retreat. He hesitated before continuing to follow after Yugi. "I understand, but we should leave this place. It isn't safe."

"Of course it's safe. You're here." Yugi had stopped backing away, letting Yami come to him now. The former pharaoh began to close the distance between them, relaxing as Yugi smiled and held out his arms as the teen shrugged. "I will always be safe when you are with me…Unless you've betrayed me."

Yami felt his blood run cold at the tone that Yugi suddenly adopted. He stood stalk still as the happy look in Yugi's eyes dissolved into something more malicious. The teenager walked up to Yami, reaching up to cup his hand around the former pharaoh's cheeks. "But you have done that, haven't you, mou hitori no boku? You let me be taken by the Seal so that you could have your own body."

"Ai-aibou." Yami tried to swallow around the sudden obstruction in his throat, beginning to shake as Yugi continued to caress his face. He wanted to lean away from the touch, but he couldn't bring himself to do that, not able to tear his gaze away from the accusing violet eyes.

He flinched as Yugi dug his nails into his skin, the hikari soothing the hurt with a gentle caress the next instant. "But you felt sorry, didn't you, Yami? Or, was that just what you told everyone else?"

"Yugi…" He winced as one of Yugi's hands began trailing suggestively down his chest.

"And your dreams," Yugi gave a playful wince himself, almost laughing at the action, "your dreams are something you won't tell anyone."

Yami tried to pull away as Yugi leaned forward, one hand having dropped around his waist. The former pharaoh glanced down before looking up, jumping to see that Yugi was now inches from his face, their breaths mingling. Before Yami could think of his next move, Yugi had closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against Yami's as he spoke. "I thought you would like this, my darkness. After all, you dream of kissing me…of touching me…of taking me until I am screaming out your name in pleasure…"

"Yami!" He didn't get a chance to turn at the sound of his name as something plowed into his back, knocking him into the sand. Yami heard the strange sound of the Orichalcos activating behind him, immediately rolling onto his back to stare at the column of green light, the Seal drawing itself into the sand where he had been standing a moment before. The former pharaoh sighed in relief before stiffening again. Where had Yugi gotten to?

He sat up and searched frantically for his hikari, trying to calm himself down at the same time. That had been a close call. What the column of light would have done to him now that he had his own body…he shuddered to think about it.

A groan from beside him brought his attention back to the ground, his brow furrowing in confusion as he watched Yugi pick himself up from the ground. But Yugi had been in front of him the entire time, taunting and teasing him with his nightmares and fantasies. He stood up quickly, putting distance between the second Yugi. As he stood, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, making him turn.

The first Yugi gave him a coy wave before he dissolved into sand, raining down in a growing pile on the ground. Yami halted in the middle of a step forward, one arm outstretched as if he could stop the transformation. He pulled his hand back, swaying in place. So that Yugi hadn't been real. But how had he known about all of that?

"Yami?" He turned to see the other teenager, _his_ Yugi on the ground, slowly sitting up. The former pharaoh was about to reach out to help the teen, but stopped halfway through the motion, his mind supplying him with what the other Yugi had taunted him with. His eyes became unfocused as his mind ran over their whole conversation, a shudder running through his body. He was jolted out of his daze at the next minute as Yugi jumped up to hug him, nuzzling into his chest. "That was too close, Yami, too close. I almost lost you."

"I'm…" What could he tell Yugi? Yami glanced down at the small hikari that was attached to him, cheek resting against his chest as the tension leaked out of the teen's body. Absently, Yami began to run a hand down Yugi's back, calming him as his own mind raced. He couldn't possibly say he was anything but fine, he had to be strong if they were going to get out of this trap alive. Yami sighed, finally burying his face in Yugi's hair. "I'm fine, aibou. Thank you."

They both jumped as the Seal activated again, closer this time. Yugi glanced up at Yami, arms slipping down until one of his hands was entwined with the former pharaoh's. "We should get out of here."

Yami nodded, allowing Yugi to pull him toward the outside of the eye of the storm. The sand presented less of a threat than the columns of green light. They were standing at the divide when Yami felt his skin tingle, the shadows under his control responding joyously to the thing that was coming. He had a moment of thought before he immediately pushed Yugi away, jumping to the side himself to avoid the next column of green. Separated by the Seal, the two gasped for breath, Yugi splayed out on the ground.

Yami anxiously waited for the green light to disappear, taking the brief respite to walk over to Yugi, a strained smile crossing his face. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Yugi was reaching out his hand when the tingling started again, Yami only getting a moment of warning before the green light snapped down around him.

"No! Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi was up on his feet a moment later, reaching out for the light created by the Seal even as Yami backed to the opposite side, watching in horror as the intricate symbol was drawn in the ground beneath his feet. His tried to calm his frantically beating heart, looking up at Yugi.

His hikari had a heartbroken expression on his face, both hands pressed against the column of light. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes as he pressed closer to the column, muttering, "No, Yami, no. Please, no," continuously.

Yami walked over, hesitating before resting his palms so they matched up with Yugi on the other side of the column, leaning forward so his head rested against the surface. "Hush, aibou. It will be alright."

"No. Yami, please, don't go. I…I-"

"Now, why would you create this?" Yami spun around at the new voice, placing his back against the barrier that the Seal created to hide Yugi from sight. His eyes narrowed as he watched a man, dressed in blue jeans and a sand colored t-shirt as well as a turban, saunter towards him. He tensed as the man paused, leaning against the barrier. "The Seal of Orichalcos and a version of your light, ready to please you. How close were you to tainting him before we interfered?"

"What do you want?" The question came out between clenched teeth, Yami glaring at the man. He ignored the questions that the man had asked, not feeling that he deserved the answers to them. Yami tipped his head to the side as he heard a whimper from Yugi, a small motion of his hand telling the teen to stay back. He didn't want this man to get his hands on Yugi.

He jumped as more figures emerged form the sand, simply forming out of the flying particles. Yami heard the man speak again, listening with half an ear as he continued to watch the men. There were at least ten, more if the initial man pulled more out of the sand. He pressed further against the barrier, trying to hide Yugi from sight. The man began to walk forward, pulling an ornate knife from its sheath on his belt. "Don't bother trying to hide the light; we can sense him."

Yami tensed, wishing that he could feel Yugi behind him. The barrier did nothing to help because he couldn't reach Yugi at all, couldn't keep him safe. He twitched as the men began to spread out, walking around his prison to surround him. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Yugi shift closer, fingers twitching. From the look on his face, Yugi was scared. The small teen was opening his mouth to speak when one of the sand men grabbed him, pulling him away from the barrier. Yami spun around, shoving his shoulder into the column as the men pulled the struggling Yugi away. "Aibou!"

Another cold laugh from the man made him turn back around, his anger disappearing into shock as the man walked easily into the Seal, like the barrier didn't even exist. The man glanced at his knife, adjusting his grip on the blade, staring up at Yami. The former pharaoh gathered his thoughts together, pushing away from the barrier. "You will not harm him!"

"Who said we would hurt the precious light? We just want to save him."

"Save…him?"

"Yes." Yami resisted the urge to call his shadows to attack the man as he leered at his light. "And such a bright little light. I'm amazed that you haven't tainted him yet. What a temptation he must be for a twisted creature like you. Few complete souls could resist him. Simply amazing."

Yami felt the cold touch of his shadows, relaxing into their grip, but keeping them from becoming visible. The man twitched, shuddering as he stared a Yami, a smirk rapidly forming on his face. "Oh, so you will fight back. Surprised that you can call upon magic?"

Yami retorted with a smirk of his own. "Not really."

He struck before the man had a chance to react, lashing out with the purple-black shadows. Tendrils wrapped around the man, sending him sailing back into the barrier. The man caught himself at the last minute, staring at Yami in shock. The former pharaoh simply raised an eyebrow. "Surprised?"

The man scowled and lunged, stepping to the side to avoid the next bout of shadows. Yami shifted to the side, unable to move much because of the barrier. He was caught in the next moment, pressed up against the barrier, shadows lashing at the man behind him as he felt the point of the knife against his side. The shadows were confused where to attack, suddenly without command as Yami struggled to move away from the blade.

A yelp from behind him distracted Yami and his attacker, both craning their heads to see Yugi bite down on one of the sand men's arm, dropping to the ground and rolling to his feet. Yami found himself spun around and pushed face first into the barrier and the knife pressed once again into his ribs. Instantly, he sucked in a breath to keep the point away from his side, wincing when the point was pressed more firmly against him. Yami glared up at the man out of the corner of his eye before his attention was distracted by Yugi clawing at the barrier. "Get off of him!"

"Of course, little light." The man pulled the knife away from Yami's side, but didn't release Yami from the hold on him. "Everything we do is for your own good."

Yami was about to demand an answer when the man used his free arm to pull Yami's head back, the former pharaoh arching his back as the arm pressed against his throat. He raised one hand to pull at the arm across his neck, the other once clenching on the barrier, trying to resist the pull that was nearly bending him in half. He coughed weakly, trying to draw air into his lungs, vision wavering for a moment before the pressure delivered by the arm was let up a little.

"No. I want you awake for this." Yami gave a choked gasp, wanting to ask what he meant. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as white hot pain lanced through his stomach and side. He slumped forward, caught by the arm that had moved from his neck to rest against his collarbone. He panted for breath as he felt something warm trickle over his stomach. Yami felt the man shifted, laughing before he chided himself. "Oh, it wasn't enough."

Weakly, Yami flung shadows at his tormentor, the wisps dying mere centimeters from his body. He felt the knife press into his wound again, swaying in the hold that the man had on him to get away from the blade. A whimper made Yami look up, watching Yugi rub his shoulder before throwing himself at the barrier again. "Stop it!"

"I can't, little light and I am sorry that it's causing you such pain. It must be hard watching this happen to something you have gotten used to having around." The man twisted the knife in the wound before shifting the tip. "But, if I do not get rid of him, you will cease to be you."

"Yami!" Yugi's scream was almost drowned out by the sounds of shouts as men and women burst through the sandstorm, the man releasing the former pharaoh to turn and confront them. Yami swayed on is feet before falling, the green column flickering out of existence as he pitched forward. He grunted as he was caught by someone and turned onto his back. Worried violet eyes gazed down at him, shaking him gently when Yami went to close his eyes. "Stay with me, mou hitori no boku. There are people here to help us."

Yami turned his head, watching as the second group of people chased away their attackers the sand men dissolving back into sand. The man who still held the bloody knife took one look at the determined group before disappearing back into the storm, which had already begun to die down.

Yugi held him tighter as the second group reached them, a woman that looked eerily like the woman who had grabbed them in the museum kneeling down by Yugi. The small teen tried to pull Yami away from her, stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't worry; we're here to help you. Now let me see him."

Yami groaned as he was shifted, resting his head on Yugi's chest to see what was going on. The first thing he saw was the bleeding gash that ran across his stomach and partially over his side. He pressed his head back into Yugi with a hiss as the woman probed at the wound, relaxing slightly as she finally sat back. She pulled the fabric from around her mouth and nose, wrapping around him and tying it off tightly. "It's not that bad, but worse than we would want. We'll have to take him back to take care of it properly." She looked over her shoulder. "Damian, we've got to head back."

The leader nodded before walking off, the woman staying to help Yugi with Yami. Between the two of them, and what little help Yami could offer himself, they managed to get the former pharaoh back to his feet and shuffling after the people. The woman adjusted her hold, taking more of Yami's weight onto herself and leaving Yugi just to cling to his darkness. Softly, she began to talk. "Don't mind Damian, he's just mad because of what they did to you. He'll be in a bad mood for an hour more at most, but he'll be fine soon."

"Where are we going?" Yugi timidly voiced the question, looking down at the ground as he held onto Yami's arm. The former pharaoh concentrated on moving the arm closest to Yugi, entwining their fingers to comfort Yugi. The teenager looked up at Yami before squeezing his hand.

"Back to our camp. There'll be a tent for the two of you and dinner when you feel like moving." The red headed woman tossed her head to throw some strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'll bring you this one back as soon as I'm finished. But just rest for now."

Yugi was nodding now, looking tired as they walked across the sand. The teenager smothered a yawn, rubbing one eye cutely as he pulled closer to Yami. The former pharaoh smiled, trying to hold back a wince as a dip jarred his wound. The woman, however, noticed and got a better hold on him.

The teenager was silent for a moment more. "Um…have you rescued any more people today?"

"No. Why?"

"They must have done the same thing to my grandfather as they did to me."

"Oh, no." Yugi and Yami looked at the woman in confusion. "He's just here to convince you of…its better that I wait to explain. We're almost there, see."

Yami looked up, surprised to see a few trees valiantly standing guard over a pool of water, tents pitched in the shade of the trees. The smell of something cooking drifted on the wind, a rumble coming from Yugi's stomach. The teen blushed and looked away as the woman laughed. Yami was about to add his own gentle teasing to the mix when he suddenly felt weak, slumping forward in the hold that the woman had on him.

He gasped as his head spun, reaching up with the one hand that was not holding onto Yugi to hold onto his head, groaning as a headache mixed in with the pain from his wound. He heard Yugi shout, the sound seeming both too loud and to come from too far away. Yami stiffened as the woman took a firmer hold on him, one of her hands pressing slightly into his wound. Yami blinked, his vision fading in and out for a moment and coming back as Yugi pressed up against his side. Yami felt Yugi brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes, his body leaning into the touch without his permission. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, aibou." Yami found himself being pulled back into motion, stumbling back upright as he was pulled through the tents. He saw Damian look in their direction, quickly wrapping up his conversation before walking over and resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Your tent is here. We'll help your friend back once Ismene is done with him."

Yugi nodded, hesitantly unwinding his fingers from Yami's before walking in the direction of Yugi's tent. Devoid of Yugi's touch all his energy suddenly left him. Yami managed a yelp of surprise, enough of a warning for Ismene to grab him, quickly adjusting her hold so she wouldn't drag him along the ground. Thankfully, Damian came along to help, taking most of his weight before Yami sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

Solomon brushed the sand from his clothes, adjusting his bandana before standing up and looking around. He had been in deserts before, but none like this. There was an extra snap to the air, something that seemed vaguely familiar but refused to cement itself firmly in his mind, always sliding away when he tried to grasp it. He held a hand over his eyes to shade them; scanning over the land he could see.

From what he could tell, wherever he was, it was getting close to sunset, which was why the desert wasn't as hot as it could be. And, off in the distance, clouds were moving away, which could mean that it had rained here…or he was mistaking clouds for a sandstorm. Either way he was safe from them.

Solomon sighed and looked around himself, stopping when he was sure that there was no sign of his grandson. He was sure that Yugi would have been thrown into wherever they were after him, especially with the way the woman had been talking. He shuddered and began to walking quickly in the direction of the setting sun. His first priority was his grandson and finding him quickly.

The only problem with whatever plan that Solomon came up with was that he didn't know how wide this desert stretched, or where Yugi was. It was some relief to him to know that Yami was still with Yugi, the spirit of the Puzzle would keep his grandson safe if things began to get dangerous. Equally as troubling was the fact that Yami could also cause Yugi harm- although he never meant to- by trying to protect him. After all, they did share the same body.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was not the time to be worrying over things that he could not help. Hopefully, there would be a place for him to rest during the hottest parts of the day and search for anything edible. There was a slim chance that people actually lived in this desert, but Solomon wouldn't rest his hopes on that fact alone.

Pushing aside his unease, Solomon settled himself for a long night of walking.

* * *

_Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**Warning:** Lemon.

Dedicated to Natoya as an early birthday present. Happy birthday Natoya, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Akhnamkanon wiped his hands on his robe, glancing at Mayati as he leaned back against the tree. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of her laughter. How long had it been since he had heard it last? It must have been before Atem was born, because she never had any energy after the birth of their son and certainly never while they were in the afterlife. There had been smiles, some that reached her eyes and most that didn't, but never laughter. It was strange how much he had missed that simple sound and how much he regretted not hearing it in the years that he was separated from her.

Mayati stretched before moving over to cuddle by Akhnamkanon's side, leaning her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. The smile slowly faded from her face as she played with the wrinkles in the fabric of his robe. "How long do you think it has been?"

He sighed, resting the back of his head against the tree. That was the one question that they all wondered. In the afterlife, the sun and moon still rose and fell, but there was no sense of time. And no one really missed the endless march of days which counted down their lives. But the loss of that sense also made it difficult to determine what was going on in the outside world and with the ones that they loved. Even being considered the son of the gods hadn't earned him any favors. Whatever secrets that the gods had, they kept them jealously.

His knowledge of the outside world ended when he had died, so Atem was reigning over their kingdom, or so he assumed. There was really no other information to go on. He had been disturbed when most of Atem's priests showed up, including Siamun, all in a short span of time. And they had all looked haggard, so he assumed that there had been a war. But they had been full of nothing up praise for Akhnamkanon's son, telling him stories of the moments he had missed with his death.

And then Seto had shown up, long after all of the others. The priest hadn't been able to meet his eyes, instead going to talk with his fellows before they all emerged, all looking worse than the day they had arrived. When he had questioned them, they had revealed nothing, all looking very sick.

Akhnamkanon looked down at his favorite wife, giving her a one armed hug. "I don't know. But Atem must still be alive if he hasn't come in yet."

"What if he comes back when we're not there? Then what will he do?" Akhnamkanon stared at his wife, wondering why she was worrying about such a matter. Atem was a strong young man, he had seen so himself as their son had grown up. Mayati shook her head. "It's what you expect when you go to the afterlife, to see everyone you have lost and loved. We won't be there, only his priests and some of his friends, but not his parents."

He just kept her close, wondering what had brought this on. For a moment, he wished that his sister was here. She would understand what Mayati was worried about. He was hopeless when it came to understanding women. He shifted to get into a more comfortable position, smiling as Mayati cuddled closer, quickly falling asleep.

Akhnamkanon, however, couldn't. Mayati's line of questioning had brought his mind back to their son, and brought back the one worry that he had.

He had finally been able to get Seto to talk about Atem, the subject that the former priest the most reluctant to talk about. But what he had gotten out of the priest had scared him.

Seto said that Atem had become very adept at the shadow powers that had come from the Millennium Items, the same items that had led to Akhnamkanon begging the gods for further protection for his son. He shivered at the memory of the dank, underground temple where he had petitioned them, remembering how confused and scared Atem had been at the time. Was that the gods answer to his plea, to make his son unrivaled in the use of the shadows? It was very little comfort to him, especially knowing how the Items had been made.

It was enough to make him wish that he _had_ destroyed the Pendant when he had found out about what his brother had done to create them. Unfortunately, his priests had talked him out of it. And now, Atem had possession of that accursed item, and no idea of where and what it had come from.

Akhnamkanon frowned, his mind conjuring up an image of Atem at a young age, sitting patiently for his father to come and play Senet with him. He sighed, looking down at Mayati as she shifted in her sleep. The welfare of their son was his biggest concern at the moment, even as they were trapped in a strange world. He closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep, his dreams haunted by the purple-black touch of the shadow magic that he had allowed to come to being.

* * *

Yugi pressed his hands harder against his head, whimpering at the pain. But the pain was keeping him from drowning in the emptiness in his head. It had been this bad before, right when they had been dropped into this world. Then he had been too busy trying to find Yami and get out of the way of the storm to bother with the sensation in his head. Now that Yami was found, and had been taken somewhere in the camp to be patched up, all he could focus on was the emptiness in his head.

It had started off so innocently, him being led to a tent where he could rest, watching over his shoulder as the men took Yami away, his darkness still bleeding from the knife wound he had received from the crazy man in the sandstorm. He had been peeking out of the tent, eyes wide as he realized how much pain Yami must have been in. So he had reacted without thinking, reaching out for Yami with his mind, preparing to send a wave of comfort to the former pharaoh or brush his mind across Yami's. Anything to show him that he was not alone.

And that was the problem, because they were both alone in their head now. It was far too easy to get lost in the silence where there had once been another presence. Another voice.

Another whimper escaped him as he curled up further, trying to retreat from the space in his head. He sought out his soul room, trying to find the bright light that usually appeared within it, but he just couldn't find it. The blank space that Yami had left behind was too much. He curled his fingers, nails digging into his temples as he tried to drag himself out of the frightening lack of life.

If he was like this now, what would happen when Yami regained his memories and returned to where he belonged?

Yugi stiffened at the thought, eyes snapping open although they stared blankly at the blankets that made up his bed. It was all too real now, Yami's eventual disappearance from his head permanently. He could almost imagine that it had already happened, trying to push away that thought as soon as it entered his mind, but it wouldn't let him go.

Yami is gone, the thought kept repeating itself. He left go back to where he belongs. There is only me now…only me.

He gave a muffled keen, one leg twitching as if he was trying to run from his thoughts. For a brief moment, he heard the sound of footsteps, but it was all too easily put off as something that his mind was creating to torment him. Yugi ducked his head closer to his chest, eyes closing again. He wanted Yami back. He wanted the comforting presence in his head that showed that he was still sane. He wanted his friend back.

"Aibou!" Yugi blinked as something shook him, only then realizing that a hand had been placed on his shoulder. Cautiously, he uncurled himself, catching a glimpse of crimson eyes before he threw himself at the person, wrapping his arms and legs around Yami as they both crashed backwards to the ground. He barely heard Yami's grunt of pain as he sought to get himself as close to his darkness as possible. Only then was the aching emptiness in his head eased. He whimpered when he realized that it wasn't going to completely go away, rubbing his cheek against Yami's chest.

"Hurts."

Yami shifted, bringing the both of them up into a sitting position, although Yugi refused to untangle himself. If anything, the teen clung even tighter during the movement, afraid that Yami would disappear. He felt Yami running his hands over him, shivering at the contact. That felt _good_. He shuddered guilty before pressing closer, arching his back to lean into Yami's touch. He felt Yami's chest vibrate as the former pharaoh made a confused sound. "Aibou?"

"Without you…hurts." Yugi gritted his teeth as he realized that he wasn't making any sense. He shifted, wiggling to correct his position so he could rest his head in the juncture between Yami's neck and shoulders, not noticing how Yami suddenly went still. Yugi sighed as he felt skin against his cheek, absently nuzzling Yami's neck. "Just want it to stop."

"I'm here now." This time, he felt Yami shudder as he hummed in agreement, reluctantly pulling away from the patch of skin that he had found. He looked up at Yami, who must have seen something in his eyes because there was a panicked look in his own before they just went blank. Completely blank.

Frightened by Yami's suddenly stillness, Yugi reached a hand up to his darkness, squeaking in surprise when Yami moved suddenly. He pulled Yugi back up against him, almost squeezing the air out of the teen. A hand smoothed down his back before diving under his shirt, running along his skin as Yami ducked his head. "Please, tell me you're real."

"Yami?" Yugi was strangely coherent, pulling more out his daze the more skin-on-skin contact that he had with his darkness. He fell silent as Yami tightened his arms, gasping for breath when the former pharaoh released his hold. Yugi titled his head up, the motion encouraging Yami to raise his own head. The teenager swallowed harshly, hating the blank look in his darkness' eyes. He knew what Yami had done, reacting the same what that Yugi had initially. Yami had gone to comfort Yugi through their link only to find the emptiness of his own head.

"I…remember the Seal. And…please…tell me you're real. Tell me this isn't something I've imagined while I'm unconscious." Yugi shivered as Yami's hand started moving again, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yami's chest. The contact felt so good. And he wanted more. More of Yami. Yugi forced himself to pay attention, wondering why he was feeling the need to get closer to Yami. He liked Tèa…right?

Right now he wasn't too sure himself. And he couldn't exactly remember why that was a problem.

"I don't want to lose him again." Yugi reached up to cup Yami's face in his hands at the tremble that he heard in the former pharaoh's voice. Carefully, he forced Yami to look at him, forcing himself not to start at the blank look in Yami's eyes. Slowly, be began to rub his thumbs against Yami's cheeks, stopping when the former pharaoh reached up with the one hand that wasn't pressed against Yugi's skin to hold one of Yugi's hands in place. Some of the frightening blankness left as Yami continued to hold Yugi in place. "I can touch…I can feel you but…I can't _feel_ you."

"I know." Yugi held back a whimper at the reminder of what they both were missing. He tried to shove back the encroaching feeling of emptiness. He looked up a Yami, barely realizing how close they were. He frowned suddenly, letting Yami drop his head so their foreheads rested on each other. When had he craved Yami's touch like this? He blinked, the sudden realization of how close they were hitting him. Hesitantly, he put a hand on Yami's chest, ready to pull away. "Yami?"

The former pharaoh looked up at the same time that Yugi stood up, getting out of Yami's lap and taking a step away. Or, he intended to take a step away. Instead, he was shivering in place, wondering why he suddenly felt so light headed. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and looked down at Yami, realizing that the blankness in his darkness' eyes had disappeared, only to be replaced by a slightly woozy look. "Aibou…what's…"

Suddenly, he _needed _Yami. Before a more coherent thought could take over, Yugi was back in Yami's lap, pulling his darkness down for a kiss.

They both paused at the contact, Yugi gasping as sparks raced up and down his spine. The lethargy that he hadn't even known had been sneaking up on him had vanishing in an instant, leaving him feeling more alive than ever. He heard Yami moan, a hand slipping back under his shirt to find skin.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Yugi pushed his tongue into Yami's mouth, running it along Yami's tongue before exploring the rest of his darkness' mouth. Carefully, he stroked the underside of Yami's tongue with his own, the motion feeling clumsy to him before he pulled away, placing a line of kisses down Yami's jaw as he hands moved down to work the former pharaoh's jacket off. There was a moment of hesitation before Yami returned the favor, making Yugi groan as the warmth of his hand disappeared.

Yugi threw Yami's jacket away from him before he struggled out of his own jacket and shirt, tossing them in an equally random direction before he lunged to help Yami pull his own shirt off. He pressed himself back against Yami and hissing at the skin on skin contact. Now _this_ was what he wanted, what his mind was telling him to do. He absently undid Yami's collar and his own before taking off their respective puzzles, the frantic nature of his movements slowed to soft kisses and slow strokes of his hands down Yami's sides, fingers trailing over the bandage that was around Yami's stomach.

"Does it hurt?" The words were whispered right by the former pharaoh's ear, making him shiver. Yugi hugged his darkness tighter as it felt like Yami was going to pull away. He would die right now if Yami pulled away from him. He closed his eyes with a moan as he felt Yami's hands snaking in between them to run over his chest.

Something wasn't right with him, a nagging feeling pulled at the corner of his mind, never getting far as the emptiness of his own mind loomed again. He pulled Yami closer to him, gasping when his darkness rubbed over his nipples. This was wrong…but it was also right. No, Yugi moaned as Yami leaned forward to kiss a line down his neck, this was still wrong. He liked Tèa. But Tèa could never make him feel like this. Tèa could never soothe the emptiness in his head. That was Yami alone.

"Mou hitori no boku." The name came out breathy as he pulled Yami's head away from his shoulder, staring into the crimson eyes before engaging his darkness in another passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss, eyes rolling back as he savored it. Nothing could compare with this. Yami's hands moved, one to the back of his neck and the other one to his lower back, gently applying pressure so Yugi would move forward. The small teen did, abruptly pulling out of the kiss to groan at the friction that was caused at their members rubbed against each other.

More! He wanted more of that.

Tentatively, he shifted on Yami's lap, loving the growl that came from his darkness. Loving the way Yami breathed his name in pleasure. Loving the way Yami pressed him closer, encouraging him to create some more of that delicious friction. He threw back his head as they grinded against each other, stirring from his daze as a thought nudged at him again.

Claim him. Make him yours so they never take him away.

Yugi blinked at the ferocity of those thoughts, his natural shyness coming back as he realized what he was doing. He looked down at Yami, blushing at the dazed look in his darkness' eyes. And _he_ had done that. He had been the one to bring Yami to this state. And he didn't want anyone else to be able to do that. Yami was _his_!

With a very uncharacteristic growl, Yugi pushed Yami onto his back, lying over the former pharaoh and kissing his chest. One hand continued to trail down Yami's body as Yugi looked up, watching as Yami squirmed under his touch. He hesitated when his fingers brushed over the bulge in Yami's pants, drawing a moan from his darkness, watching Yami's face as he writhed in pleasure. "Please…Yugi…"

Yugi nodded and leaned back down to kiss Yami, fingers already working on the familiar zipper to the leather pants that they were both wearing. He fumbled, a moan coming from Yami with the motion, as he felt Yami's hands skimming the top of his pants, quickly finding the front. He pushed away from Yami to allow his darkness work at the zipper of his pants before pulling away entirely, quickly stripping the clothing off himself before returning to Yami. He encouraged Yami to lift his hips, pulling off pants and underwear at the same time before pressing their naked bodies together.

They both released a groan at the contact, Yugi feeling completely alert again. The silence in his mind that had been threatening to consume him was easing away again, leaving him room to think. Unfortunately, his body had other plans. He pulled Yami into another kiss as he let one hand explore his darkness' body, not stopping to tease. Under him, Yami bucked as Yugi's hand trailed over his thigh, pulling out of the kiss to gasp for air. "Aibou…please…it's almost gone."

Yugi nodded, moving his hand back up Yami's thigh as he looked around the room. As much as he wanted to take his darkness now, he didn't want to hurt Yami more than necessary. His eyes spotted a small container of oil by the blankets that made up their beds. He glanced back at Yami, flicking briefly to the flap of the tent before he stood up, backing toward the blankets as Yami keened at the move. His darkness turned onto his side, some of the emptiness returning to his eyes as he watched Yugi, the look slowly breaking Yugi's self control. He wanted to run back over there and pull Yami close again, to reassure the both of them that neither was going anywhere.

"Yugi…aibou..." Yugi smiled and gestured for Yami to follow him, pausing as his darkness hesitated before scrambling to his feet and nearly throwing himself at Yugi. The small teenager caught him, turning the both of them as Yami started a demanding kiss, settling Yami back onto the blankets as he straddled the former pharaoh. He reached for the container as he nipped at Yami's bottom lip, pulling away slowly and just brushing his hand over Yami's chest, watching as the former pharaoh shivered at the light touch.

"I'll try to be careful, mou hitori no boku." His hand briefly touched the bandage that was wrapped around Yami's stomach, not pressing on it as his hand wandered down further, wrapping around Yami's member and giving it a squeeze. Yami arched under the stimulation, breathing out Yugi's name. The teen smiled before slicking up three fingers. There would be time for further exploration, but the silence in his head was coming back, and he was doing the only thing that came to mind that would send it away permanently.

Carefully, he circled Yami's entrance with his fingers, looking up at the whine that Yami gave as he pushed one in. Ever so slowly, he began to push the finger in and out, surprised when Yami pulled him back down into a kiss. Another whine was forced from his darkness as Yugi inserted another finger, now all of his movements tentative. His rational mind was intruding again, throwing him images of Tèa, snatches of fantasy that he had once had, but now were nothing to him. He only wanted Yami.

He _craved_ the darkness.

His fingers hit Yami's prostate, making the former pharaoh arch against the touch with a choked scream. Yugi aimed for that spot twice more to hear the sound before he inserted the third finger, working on stretching Yami to prevent any pain. Soon, his darkness was thrusting back against his hand, clutching his arms. "Aibou. Oh gods, aibou, I _need_ you."

Yugi removed his fingers, a shiver running through his body as he left the warmth of Yami's body, his darkness tightening his hold on Yugi and whimpering at the loss. Yugi didn't waste time soothing him, instead reaching for the container and slicking up his erection. He positioned himself at Yami's entrance, the darkness lifting up his hips in a plea. Yugi reached up to push Yami's bangs from his eyes, wanting to see the crimson orbs before he leaned forward to kiss the former pharaoh, thrusting into him at the same time.

The silence was blown out of his mind, the aching throb suddenly stopping as he felt Yami's inner muscles caress his length. In the sudden transition, he almost didn't hear Yami's cry of pain, forcing himself to stop as he felt Yami tense around him, breathing out through clenched teeth. He was mentally preparing himself to hold the position to let Yami adjust when he felt hands on his back urging him on. Yugi looked up at Yami, surprised at the sudden demand. He gave a terse nod before sheathing himself fully in Yami, moaning at the warmth that surrounded him. He heard Yami echo the sound before he was pulled so that he was laying flush against Yami. He gave a soft sigh as Yami ran a hand down his neck and onto his back, nuzzling his neck. They remained in the embrace for a little while, freezing when Yugi shifted to lean into the caress, pulling out slightly. He whimpered before thrusting back in, setting up a slow rhythm.

They were content with the slow pace, taking the time to run their hands over each other, exploring skin as they both reveled in the sudden lack of emptiness in their heads. While it wasn't quite like before when they had been sharing a mind, it was enough that it wasn't going to drive them insane. Yami tipped his head back, allowing Yugi to run a line of kisses down his neck, moaning when Yugi bit down on skin. He soothed the bruise with his tongue, smiling down at the mark. Now everyone would know who Yami belonged to. And no one would take him away.

Yami reached up to touch Yugi's cheek, his motion disturbing the teen's swaying blonde bangs. Yugi leaned into the touch, turning his head slightly to kiss Yami's palm. The action got a smile from the former pharaoh. "Aibou…"

On his next thrust, Yugi hit Yami's prostate making the former pharaoh scream in pleasure. The pace increased, the pleasure that they were both feeling overriding the need to continue to stay in contact. Soon Yami was screaming, nearly continuously, his voice quickly becoming hoarse. Yugi reached between them, stroking Yami's member in time with his thrusts. Yami thrashed under him, lasting a few more thrusts before he came, his release coating the bandage over his stomach and Yugi's hand.

Yugi saw stars as Yami's muscles tightened around him, losing his rhythm before he finally came, screaming out Yami's name. He fell forward, bracing his hands on either side of Yami as he rode out his orgasm, watching as his darkness recovered from his own, hands beginning to move over Yugi's back again. Yugi gave a content hum before nuzzling Yami's neck.

Carefully, he removed himself from Yami, the action earning a wince from the both of them. But the silence didn't come back, the gentle and soothing feeling that had come over him during sex remaining. He sighed and clambered off of Yami to curl up in the blankets, barely having the presence of mind to pull the blankets around him as he started to drift off. He felt Yami curl up around him, leaning happily back into the warmth as sleep claimed him.

Thankfully, there were no nightmares about the Orichalcos or Marik viciously killing Yami to get his revenge. Only the peaceful blackness. Unfortunately, it didn't last.

Yugi shivered and sat up, rubbing his arms and wondering why he was suddenly cold. His mind seemed unable to focus on the past few hours, jumping around the events as he rose to his knees, wondering why he felt so sweaty and gritty. The last thing he remembered clearly was the terrible silence in his head, which had gone away by now.

He jumped as he felt something warm against his foot, relaxing when he reasoned that it would have to be Yami. His darkness had probably come in after Yugi had lapsed into unconsciousness from the pain of having no one else in his head suddenly. It was probably Yami who had brought them over to the blankets. Yugi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his head. His eyes widened at the sight of Yami, hand dropping from the back of his neck.

Yami was completely naked, curled in a position that would have had Yugi spooned up against him if the teen hadn't rolled over in his sleep, which had brought him out of the cocoon of blankets and into the cold that had eventually woken Yugi up. Yugi went to rub his eyes, stopping to stare at the dried substance on his hand, flailing as he scrambled out of the bed of blankets.

Memories flooded back into his mind, leaving Yugi shaking in the middle of the tent, not caring that he was naked too. He had done that to Yami when his darkness was still hurt. And he didn't care for Yami…at least, not in that way. He was in love with Tèa, he knew that. Yugi wrapped his arms around his stomach as it rolled, suddenly needing to get out of the tent. He lunged for his clothes, pulling his underwear and pants on before struggling into his black sleeveless shirt, leaving his jacket on the floor with Yami's before racing out of the tent and into the cool desert night.

He shivered a bit as the cool air hit him, nearly running into Damian as the man strolled past. Yugi jumped to the side, looking blushing as Damian turned to look at him, preying that the man wouldn't comment on his ruffled appearance. The leader of the group stopped, rocking back on his heels before raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to be out."

"I…" Yugi swallowed nervously, hiding his hands behind his back, "I just feel really disgusting."

"Getting caught in a sandstorm would do that to you." Damian laughed before motioning for Yugi to follow him. The teenager looked back at the tent he had just run from before scurrying after Damian. The man led him deeper into the oasis, stepping aside as they came to a stop by a large pool of water. Yugi stared at the water, not expecting so much water to stay in the desert. He looked up at Damian as the man sat by the edge of the pool, trailing his fingers in the water. "You can bathe here. There's a small stream that comes in on the other end of this pool, we get our water from there."

"How come there's so much water here?"

Damian frowned, standing up again. "They want to keep us alive, so they make sure that we want for nothing but the thing that we can never have back."

He stomped away quickly, leaving Yugi to stare after him before quickly tearing off his clothes and nearly diving into the cold water. He broke to the surface again with a shiver, paddling his way closer to shore to run his hands through the sand on the bank. He grimaced before deciding that it would work for scrubbing himself. He quickly snatched up a handful and rubbed it over his body, hissing as he discovered small cuts on his arms and neck from where the sand from the storm had gotten him. Yugi stopped himself before he caused self injury, reluctantly hauling himself from the water.

Yugi shivered in the cool air, belatedly realizing that he hadn't brought anything to dry off with. He reached for his boxers and shirt, staring at his leather pants in disdain. Why he had thought to bring those with him he would never know. He had been running to find a place to clean up, to wash of the memories of what he had been doing with Yami…

He shuddered and pulled on his pants despite still being damp before jogging back into the camp. He yelped as Damian appeared out of the trees, stumbling backwards and nearly falling over. Yugi placed a hand over his racing heart before following the man back into the camp, hesitating when Damian made to walk off to continue whatever errand he had been on before Yugi interrupted him. The black haired man turned to look at Yugi, glancing between the teen and the tent that had been designated as theirs. "Aren't you going back to him?"

"I…" Yugi stared at the tent, suddenly afraid of seeing Yami again. "I can't."

"Why not?" Damian looked back at Yugi, concern crossing his face before he quickly ushered the teen in the direction of the closest fire. Yugi allowed himself to be led, wrapping his arms around his stomach and holding himself. He stared blankly into the distance, feeling Damian encourage him to sit before the man sat to the side of Yugi, still in the teen's line of sight. "What happened?"

Yugi looked up at the man, slowly rubbing his arms before letting his hands fall back to his side. He stared at the fire, letting the dancing flames lull him into a trace-like state before he spoke. "I slept with him."

There was silence from Damian, stretching on until Yugi turned to look at the black haired man. He blinked in confusion as the man simply shrugged. "And…"

Yugi pushed a hand through his bangs, shaking now. "We're not like that. We've never been like that. He's my friend, my best friend, he's injured and…Argh!" Yugi dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking as he tried to control his shudders. "How could I have done that?"

"I did it too the first time I came here." Yugi looked up as Damian spoke, his purple eyes going wide at the implication, but still confused. The black haired man looked over at him, smiling at his confusion before leaning back onto his hands. "You see, this is a world, a world run purely on magic, where the dark and light parts of people are separated from each other. Now, all the violent tendencies or those not strictly attributed to saints are put into the dark half while the rest," he gestured towards Yugi, "goes into the light half."

Yugi nodded, not wanting to seem rude by pointing out that he already knew parts of this and probably knew more than Damian did. He sat up fully, tipping his head to the side in an indication for the man to go on. "You get so used to having that other part there that, when it's gone, you search for a way to get back together. You are driven to connect on an intimate level that can only be achieved through…"

The teenager blushed and looked away, easily following what Damian was saying. That didn't mean that he liked it. He bit his lip as he thought back over what the man had said. "But Yami and I aren't parts of the same person. We're separate people." The confused look made Yugi have to elaborate, the teen carefully choosing his words. "It's like possession, except completely voluntary, and by the other half of your soul."

Damian remained quiet for a while before he gave a nod, showing that he was still following Yugi if not understanding him. The black haired man stared at him for a while before giving a shrug. "It's still the same idea, trying to get connected back on that level…only to find it's impossible to do."

Yugi played with his fingers, watching the shadows they cast on the ground before he spoke. "Which half are you?"

"We're all the dark halves here. At least, all the abandoned ones." Yugi looked up at the venom put into the last statement. Damian was sitting upright again, staring into the fire. "We're the ones who were injured and left behind while our lights just ran off."

He jumped, wrapping his arms around himself. Then that man in the storm… "I thought that they were going to try and kill Yami."

Damian gave a harsh laugh. "No, they couldn't do that, or it would kill you." Yugi let him go on, not wanting to point out that Damian was wrong about that. "They just wanted to injure him so you would have to move on and leave him. That's what this twisted thing is all about, separating people into good and bad qualities and then shuffling the light halves on to go back into the world while the dark halves remain trapped. It's their plan for cleansing the world."

Yugi shuddered, imagining Yami stuck here for the rest of eternity. "It doesn't sound like it. People can't live like that…can they?"

"No. They are more easily obsessed with things, trying to fill the hole in their selves." Yugi gulped at the description, pushing away the memory that sprang to mind. The first seventeen years of his life had been filled with him playing games and not making friends. Not for lack of trying, but it had always seemed a bit more trivial than games. He looked down, one finger drawing abstract patterns in the sand as he listened to Damian continue on. "Some spend their lives devoted to religion, others come back to the group that 'saved' them and help ruin the lives of others. It isn't natural."

"So…is there a way to escape, because my grandfather is in here too." Yugi refrained from making a comment about Yami, not wanting to remember the duty that he still had to the former pharaoh. Helping Yami recover his memories was the least he could do after taking advantage of him in his injured state.

"Yes." Damian turned, staring at some point to the west. "Over those mountains, somewhere, is a city where the lights that just couldn't leave are. Pass through there, and you're home free. But keep a hold of your dark, they can't leave without you. Now, off to bed, we'll need your help in the morning."

Yugi nodded and stood up, walking back to his tent and leaving Damian to continue to stare at the fire. He looked down at his hands as he walked, wondering what to do. Absently, he stepped into the tent, wincing at the scattered clothes before carefully picking them up, folding and sorting them into piles. The twin Millennium Puzzles were rested on top, tipping over into nearly identical positions as Yugi stepped away.

He knelt on the ground, hesitating as he stared at the pile of blankets that Yami was still wrapped up in. He was torn between just staying out here, as he knew he should do, or cuddling up with Yami again. After all, they had cuddled plenty of times in their soul rooms, just holding each other so that Yami could drift off to something other than nightmares.

As if thinking had conjured it up, Yami twitched in his sleep, wincing before rolling over. Yugi gulped at the skin that the move revealed to him, heart starting to pound in double time. He was sure that Yami had never had this effect on him. But, then again, Yami had never really had a manifestation to place his affections on. Yugi had always been devoted to the former pharaoh because they were friends and Yami had helped him so much. But it had never come to this before.

"Please, no." Yugi startled as Yami spoke, the former pharaoh now thrashing around. "Don't take him. Take me. It was my fault!"

Yugi made his decision, sliding in behind Yami and tentatively wrapping one arm around the former pharaoh. He realized that he was searching for the old feeling of peace that he used to have in Yami's presence. Yugi sighed, watching as Yami tensed at the breath that drifted over his shoulders. Yugi ran his hand down Yami's side. "Yami…mou hitori no boku, it's alright. I'm right here."

Yami rolled over, wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling the hikari flush against him with a whimper. Yugi's eyes widened, but he didn't stop trying to comfort his dark. Yami needed this now, he could continue to freak out about the sudden jump forward in their relationship tomorrow. Right now, it was too easy to slip back into his role of comforter, snuggling close to Yami.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**Warning:** Lemon.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They had been walking since midnight when he had shaken Mayati awake, trying to take advantage of the lack of heat, a thing that they were rapidly running out of. The sun had begun its ascent towards noon, the harsh rays already beginning to bring the temperature up to nearly unbearable levels. Akhnamkanon scowled and raised a hand to shield his eyes.

Off in the distance was a stand of three trees, barely enough to qualify as an oasis, but enough to shade them from the sun; the green a stark contrast against the yellows of the sand. He was sure this wasn't just a trick of the heat because the image had yet to waver and he hoped that he would imagine something better than three scraggly trees. This fact was a relief to him because his throat was beginning to feel dry.

It was one of the things he head learned about this place. Food and water, while suddenly necessary, were not demanded as much as the thought they would be. But it worked to their advantage since they had to cross huge stretches of desert.

He quickly reached out to catch Mayati as she stumbled, the woman giving him an apologetic smile as she stood up, wiping sweat from her face. "How much farther or has our oasis turned out to be a mirage in the end?"

"It is not a mirage. And it should not be too far away. Just a while longer." He smiled as she pulled her hair away from the back of her neck, the red-gold strands just touching her shoulders. She held the hair up to let the air reach the back of her neck. Akhnamkanon wanted to reach out and hold her close, but the heat prevented that. So he settled for the smile for now and picked up his pace as the stand of trees disappeared behind a dune. The two of them scrambled up the shifting hill, pausing at the top to catch their breaths, Mayati setting off.

He remained on the top of the hill, squinting as he saw something moving in the shade of the trees. Akhnamkanon stiffened, taking a step down as he senses went on the alert. "Mayati!"

She paused at the shout, looking back at her husband before looking down at the stand of trees, freezing as she saw the thing moving too. Akhnamkanon moved down to stand beside her, stretching out one arm to keep her behind him. He heard the huff of annoyance at the treatment, Mayati able to express such opinions away from the court. He ignored her protest of the treatment, beginning to walk down the rest of the slope, annoyed that Mayati followed him; still remaining behind his outstretched arm per half of his unspoken orders. Akhnamkanon knew that Mayati felt like she could take of herself, something that he respected her for, but he would prefer her to stay where he wouldn't have to worry about her safety.

He made sure that he was the first into the shade, Mayati still close behind him. Akhnamkanon blinked to adjust his eyes from the bright sun to the shade. Behind him, he felt Mayati shift, staring at the human that had been moving, her mouth falling open in shock. He glanced back at her before focusing on the figure, freezing in is own amazement as Mayati whispered, "That's not possible!"

The old man had settled at the base to a weak looking tree, standing up when he noticed them. Akhnamkanon was shocked by the man's clothing, pondering the strange blue apron that also covered the man's legs, letting glimpses of a bright colored tunic with its sleeves rolled up to the man's elbows. The man had on strange footwear, looking much more solid than the sandals both he and Mayati wore. There was also black fabric wrapped around his head, not serving any purpose but to keep his spiky grey hair back. But, despite the strange clothing, Akhnamkanon could recognize his advisor and former bearer of the Millennium Key. "Siamun!"

* * *

Solomon jumped to his feet at the appearance of a man and a woman, both clothed in a style reminiscent of the Ancient Egyptians. He resisted the urge to gape at them, too confused by their reactions to him. It was if they knew him, but expected not to meet him here. He was about to speak when he heard the man speak a name. "Siamun!"

He started at the name, mind immediately going back to the last time he had heard the name before, in that forgotten tomb all those years ago. A figure surrounded by light and shining with gold. And then, a hand reaching out to him and a deep baritone voice.

"_I have been waiting for you, Siamun."_

Solomon shuddered at the memory of the cold tomb, absently rubbing the arm that still carried the scar of the graze from the bullet. He looked up at the man, noticing that the woman had edged out from behind him. He gave them both a long look before shaking his head. "You seem to have mistaken me for someone else."

"But…" The woman stepped forward, ignoring the way the man reached out for her. "You look just like him. How can you resemble Siamun so perfectly and not be him?"

Solomon shook his head, slightly confused by their insistence. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you there. I'm looking for my grandson."

The man gave a deep chuckle, the sound somewhat reminiscent of Yami when the spirit was having a good day. "You misunderstand us. We are not searching for anyone ourselves, but for a way out of this forsaken place as we are trapped here. Since we seem to be heading in the same direction, we could help you in your searching."

Solomon nodded his thanks. "Thank you for your help. I am Solomon Mutou."

The two started at the mention of his name, Solomon only now realizing how close to Siamun that his name was. He sat back to wait for them to answer, the man seeming to shake off his shock first. "I am Pharaoh Akhnamkanon." A muscle by his mouth twisted as a thought came to him. "Former Pharaoh. And this is Mayati."

Solomon's eyes widened at the mention of the title at Akhnamkanon held. It seemed odd that a seemingly accidental adventure had brought something of Egypt in with it. He made a mental note to be alert for enemies to Yami while out here, wondering if he and Yugi had been targeted because of their connections to the Puzzle and it hadn't been as random as it had first seemed. He shoved his worries to the far corner of his mind, drawing the two Egyptian's attention to the remains of a fire that he had discovered in the small amount of shade that the trees offered. "There were people here about a day or two ago, and I guess that they didn't go the way that you came from. Considering the storm that blew in, I say that they headed that way."

He pointed in the estimated direction, watching as Akhnamkanon crouched down on the ground, looking at the remains of the fire before nodding. Content with that, Solomon sat down, ready to wait out the heat of the day. Akhnamkanon gave him a confused look before sitting down himself, Mayati dutifully coming over now that the discussion was over. "Shouldn't you be concerned about your grandson? I would be running after him by now."

Solomon smiled at the woman. "Yugi has a way of getting in and out of trouble. I just try and keep up; I'm not as young as I once was. And," he rocked back to rest more fully against the tree, "he has ways of protecting himself."

Mayati hummed, curling her legs closer as she cuddled up to Akhnamkanon. He absently allowed her to get close, the motion telling Solomon everything that he needed to know about the two of them. It was obvious that they were close, Akhnamkanon keeping up appearance of distance between them to keep her safe, so much like the way that Yami presented the world with his mask of indifference. He kept his smirk buried and simplely closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

Yami wiped sweat from his forehead, weakly stumbling over to lean against a tree. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his wound, relieved that it was not as bad as it had been first thing this morning. He straightened up, hissing at the pain in his lower back as well, this ache bringing a smile to his face. He had never expected _that_ when they had been thrown into this world.

His smile faded as he saw Yugi hurry past, frowning when his hikari didn't even look his way. Yami pushed away from the tree with a sigh, stumbling forward to help a blonde man with the poles of a tent, the small tent city spreading out and growing as the people prepared to spend the season at this oasis. He took up his end of the poles, forcing himself to keep a steady pace with the blonde man as they walked back into the camp.

Yugi had been avoiding him since the night before. He knew the hikari had stayed at least through some of the night because Yugi had been there to chase away the usual nightmares, but the teenager had been gone by the time Yami had woken up the next morning. Yami had attempted to find Yugi when he had finally emerged, but had only gotten glimpses of Yugi as he rushed about the camp.

He had spend the whole morning trying to keep up with Yugi, only to have the teenager obviously trying to avoid him, even turning around to go in another direction when he saw Yami coming. Frustrated, he had tried to talk to his light, only to have Yugi disappear to help with more of the work around the camp. Yami had offered his help where he could, confined to easy tasks with Ismene's glare on him.

The blonde man nodded his thanks before hurrying to set the poles up, leaving Yami to make his way back to the edges of camp. There was bound to be someone there who needed his help, or someone who knew what was going on with Yugi. He hadn't seen Damian all morning, hoping to see if the black haired man knew about what was wrong with Yugi, since he had spent more time with the teenager.

He came to a stop in the shade, wondering why he was feeling so off today. It could have been the blood loss from the day before and then the exertion during the night, but he had felt fine first thing in the morning. Yami groaned and rubbed his forehead to try and stave off the oncoming headache. His steps wobbled, leaving him leaning against a tree and gasping for breath. Why did he feel like this?

"You alright?" He looked up to see Ismene peering at him, eyes worried. Yami forced a smile on his face and waved her off.

"Fine." She didn't look convinced, but walked off nonetheless. Yami turned his head to watch her go, nearly falling to the ground. He quickly reached for the tree, using it to hold himself up as he tried to regain his balance. Yami shook his head, immediately regretting the action as his world spun rapidly.

He looked up at footsteps, the world taking a while to calm back down before Yami could see who was coming towards him. He immediately stood up straight and would have pushed away from the tree if he thought that he could stand up without its assistance. Damian hesitated before walking forward again, Yugi held carefully in his arms. "What happened to him?"

Yugi was clearly unconscious, dangly limply in Damian's arms, his beautiful purple eyes closed. Yami reached for the Puzzle that dangled around his neck, letting go carefully when he remembered. There was nothing he could do, unless he wanted to get caught in that silence that made up the rest of his mind. All he could do was wait for Yugi to wake up on his own. Yami swallowed harshly, reaching out to take his hikari, only to have Damian keep Yugi away.

"Sit down before you fall down." Mutely, Yami obeyed the order, holding out his arms to take Yugi as Damian lowered the teenager to him. The black haired man remained crouched on the ground, looking over Yugi as he spoke. "He was feeling pretty bad earlier, but he kept working despite of it. Then suddenly, he was down. You look close to collapse too. Rest."

Yami bit back his protest, settling into a more comfortable position and shifting Yugi so his head resting against Yami's shoulder. He cradled his hikari, carefully looking the teenager over for any other signs of injury, only relaxing when there were none. He reached up to brush Yugi's blonde bangs away from his face, carefully fixing the little lightning bolt shaped one in the center of his forehead. Yugi mumbled something inaudible as he leaned into the touch, Yami smiling as he cuddled closer to him.

He looked up as Damian cleared his throat, tipping his head to the side in a silent question. He preferred to keep his tender moments with Yugi out of the public eye, not knowing when the next enemy would come and attack them. They usually figured out pretty quickly that the way to the former pharaoh was through Yugi, but Yami hoped that the perceived coldness would hold them off long enough for him to think up a plan. He shifted again so that Yugi was a little further away from the man. "He was fine this morning."

"Yes." Damian ran a hand through his hair a stood up, Yami squirming at the action. The black haired man looked down at Yami, still looking distracted. "But I never expected him to do _this_, although I should have after the scare he had last night. I honestly thought he was alright."

"Yugi is a good actor." Yami spoke the words somewhat coldly. "Now, what happened to my aibou?"

"He can explain the bulk of it to you when he wakes up." Damian sighed, looking around to check on his group before looking back down at Yami. "Basically, because you have been split in two, you feed off each other; he keeps you here and you keep him here. If one of you doesn't come in contact with the other it will cause the both of you to become weak or black out unless contact is reestablished. Give it a few more days and you won't have to be in constant contact."

Yami gave a curt nod, looking back down at the teenager before what Damian had said before truly sunk in. "What do you mean be 'after the scare' he had last night?"

"I caught him running out of your tent last night in a panic. When I finally got him to talk to me he spewed nonsense about taking advantage of you when you were injured." Yami blushed at the statement, his mind already going over the memories of last night. He looked down at Yugi as Damian laughed. "And I see that you don't actually mind what he did. But he thinks you did. I say, as soon as you are ready to stand, you take him back and spend some time talking. We'll be fine without you."

Yami nodded, carefully shifting Yugi in his arms so that he could stand. The teenager moaned, opening one eye to look at Yami. "Mou hitori…"

"Easy, aibou." Yami smiled down at the small teenager, relaxing when Yugi closed his eye again, cuddling closer with a content hum. The former pharaoh nodded his thanks at Damian before carefully making his way back towards the center of the slowly expanding camp, dodging the working people as he made his way back to their tent. He paused at the entrance before ducking it, toeing off his boots once he was inside. Yami walked over to their pile of blankets, laying Yugi down before pulling off the teen's boots and socks.

Yami sat at the edge of the pile, pulling off his own socks and looking over his shoulder as Yugi whimpered and tossed on the blankets. The former pharaoh quickly scooted up to hold Yugi again, watching as the hikari settled down in his hold, snuggling closer with a sigh of relief. Slowly, his eyes opened, Yugi not quite focusing on him. "It was coming back, mou hitori no boku. And I couldn't…not after what I had done…"

"Aibou." The haze over Yugi's eyes cleared somewhat, Yugi looking around and seeming to realize where he was. The teenager gave a yelp and jumped out of Yami's arms, scrambling to the edge of the blankets. Yami tried to follow, falling forward as his dizziness came back. He grunted as he pushed himself onto his forearms, looking up to see Yugi swaying slightly. Yami moved into a sitting position, even finding that a little unsteady. "Yugi, you need to tell me what's going on. I'm not in your mind anymore, so I can't find out that way."

Yugi looked at him before biting his lip and looking away. Yami smothered a growl at his aibou's refusal to explain, falling backwards so he was lying out on his back, glad to find that he didn't feel so off balance in this position. He heard something fall into the sand, rolling his head to the side to see Yugi on his hands and knees, head dangling down as he tried to get his balance. Yami reached out with one hand, only to have Yugi flinch away from his move. With a groan, the former pharaoh rolled to his side, staring at his hikari. "Yugi…"

"Stop it!" He jumped at Yugi's outburst, watching as the teenager slumped forward, forehead resting against the ground as his body trembled. Yami was about to get up to comfort him when Yugi looked up. "Just…don't come near me. I don't want to lose control again!"

"Yugi, what…"

"I'm sorry!" Yami was taken aback by the sudden apology, staring wide-eyed at Yugi as the teenager shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I never meant to…but it just wouldn't go away, not until then. I should have stopped, because you were hurt and…"

Yugi buried his head in his arms, not looking at Yami. The former pharaoh stood up, shakily making his way to Yugi before he sat down on the ground beside his hikari, tentatively resting a hand on Yugi's back. When there was no motion made to throw him off, Yami moved his hand so it was resting on Yugi's shoulder, the move causing the teenager to stiffen. There was a whimper before Yugi spoke, Yami barely catching what he said. "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Yami turned his head to the side so he could see Yugi, smiling when he saw that Yugi was merely resting his head on his arms now instead of hiding it. He was tempted to rub Yugi's back, the motion usually soothing to the teen, but decided to just leave his hand where it was.

Yugi sniffed, wiping the tears out of his eyes and sitting up. "Because I…we…"

He blushed, looking down at his hands. Yami smirked, lifting his hand from Yugi's shoulder to raise his chin, crimson meeting amethyst. "I am quite aware of what we did." Yugi squeaked and tried to pull away, Yami holding him firmly. "Now, why would I hate you?"

"Because you were hurt! I didn't give you a choice."

Yami laughed, letting go of Yugi and leaning back onto his hands. "And I didn't exactly stop you."

Yugi blinked, mouthing what Yami had said before shaking his head. "But we're not like that, mou hitori no boku. You and I are best friends and partners. Not lovers."

The last word was whispered, Yami having to lean forward to hear it. He sighed and shook his head, gathering up Yugi into a hug before the teen could protest. Yugi struggled, trying to get out of the hold but soon stopped, staring up at Yami. The former pharaoh remained silent for a moment before beginning to speak, his eyes moving from the walls of the tent back down to Yugi. "Yugi, you are my savior, my best friend, my light and my aibou." He sighed and rested his forehead against Yugi's making sure that the teen was looking at him before he spoke again. "And I love you."

"W-what?"

Yami nodded. "I have since that moment I thought I'd lost you in Duelist Kingdom…possibly before. It broke my heart when you were frightened of me because of what I'd nearly done to Kaiba." Yami paused, closing his eyes. "And it nearly killed me when you gave up your soul for mine."

"Yami…" The former pharaoh held Yugi tighter as he felt the teenager try to wiggle away from him, shivering at the thought of letting Yugi go. This would be the point where he lost him, where Yugi ran. How could he expect Yugi to return his love? He was dead after all and there was always Tèa. How could he compete with Tèa? "Mou hitori no boku."

He looked up as Yugi spoke that original name that he had been given, the name he was still called by even as everyone else accepted that Yami was a separate being. And it soothed him that Yugi still considered him his other self. It meant that Yugi wanted to keep him around, wanted him to stay. He flinched as Yugi raised his hand, eyes widening in surprise as the soft fingers were trailed down his cheek, pushing the ends of his bangs away.

Yugi looked down before smiling up at him, leaving his hand on Yami's cheek as he leaned forward. "Mou hitori no boku…what do I do now?"

Yami opened his mouth to speak, stopped by Yugi's finger over his lips. The hikari gave him a long stare, reinforcing the request to be silent. "We've been working so hard to get your memories back. And then you move on, free from this Puzzle." Yami looked down as Yugi reached out to stroke the Puzzle that rested around his neck. "Would you have us start something that would only hurt us both in the end? Because…I would want it to be forever…and you can't promise me that."

"Aibou." Yami spoke, watching Yugi's eyes become unfocused as his lips moved against the teenager's finger. "I would stay behind for you."

"No." Yugi pulled his finger away, resting his forehead against Yami's and sighing. Yami waited for Yugi to speak again, realizing that the teenager was still brushing his fingers over the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's voice cracked over the words as he finally spoke again. "I couldn't do that to you. I…I couldn't let you keep yourself trapped forever. What happens when I'm gone? Then you would have never gone back…and we'll be apart again."

"Yugi…"

"I love you, mou hitori no boku," Yami's heart leapt at the statement, his stomach churning at the look in Yugi's eyes. "But I don't know if I can let myself, knowing…knowing…"

"Oh, aibou." Yami hugged him closer, holding him as Yugi shuddered, the teenager trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to come out. Yugi clenched his hands in Yami's shirt, shaking his head.

"I don't want to lose you, mou hitori no boku. I don't want to."

"Then you won't have to." Yami whispered gently in Yugi's ear as he shifted to lay the teen down, not caring that they were lying on sand just beside the piles of blankets. He reached out to touch Yugi's face, his other hand holding him braced above the teenager.

"I won't ever let you go. I want to be with you always," Yami leaned over to press a kiss to Yugi's lips, pulling back to watch his eyes widen as he recognized the words from before, "even if that means I never get my memories back."

Yugi squeaked, violet eyes open wide as Yami smiled down at him. He leaned down again, resting gently on top of Yugi, smiling before he kissed Yugi again. Yugi gasped, arching his body to press more of it against Yami as he wrapped his arms around the former pharaoh's neck. Yami took advantage of Yugi's open mouth and pushed his tongue in, gently brushing across the roof of Yugi's mouth and enjoying the moan that the teenager gave.

He pulled back when the both needed air, just lifting his head so his lips could brush over Yugi's, watching as the small teenager panted for air. Yami smiled, chuckling as he brushed a hand up Yugi's side. "You offered me all your memories once. Do you still want me to stay?"

Yugi nodded, dazedly running a hand over Yami's neck and shoulders. "Forever, mou hitori no boku"

"There is only one Yugi Mutou." He pushed away from Yugi, pulling the teenager to his feet before leading him over to the pile of blankets. Yugi hesitated, looking at their entwined hands, obviously trying to figure out what Yami was staying. The former pharaoh pulled on Yugi, encouraging him to kneel on the blankets before he scooted around so he was kneeling behind Yugi. His fingers found the chain that held the Puzzle around Yugi's neck and lifted that off, quickly undoing the buckle on Yugi's leather collar. He leaned forward to kiss Yugi's neck, one arm wrapping around him to rest on Yugi's stomach. "I am honored that he would share his name with me. And I am content to forever be his shadow."

Yugi turned his head for a proper kiss, working on shedding his jacket. Yami helped with the article of clothing, the two gently removing the rest of their clothes, more soft touches shared between slow kisses. Unhurriedly, Yami explored Yugi's body, learning what places made him sigh and what places made him squirm. The hikari leaned back into Yami, breaking off their series of kisses to give himself over to the exploration.

Yami looked up as Yugi reached forward for something, passing it back to Yami before staying on all fours. Yami smiled, running a hand down Yugi's back, making the small teenager shiver before he slicked up two fingers, carefully inserting one into Yugi. The teenager arched, Yami quickly scooting up and wrapping his other arm around Yugi's stomach, rubbing it as he tried to comfort Yugi. "It will be alright, aibou."

"Mou…AH!" Yugi screamed as Yami brushed over his prostate, thrusting back on the finger. Yami groaned at the sound of Yugi's scream of pleasure and the warmth that surrounded his finger. He pulled the finger out before thrusting two in, aiming for Yugi's prostate a few more times before he began to stretch the hikari. When Yugi was thrusting back eagerly against his hand, he removed his fingers, rubbing the oil over his erection and keeping Yugi on his hands and knees as the hikari tried to move. Violet eyes blinked slowly, hazy as they looked up at the dark. "Yami?"

"Easy, aibou." Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, giving his stomach a rub before slowly pushing in, groaning at the feel of Yugi clenching around him. The small teenager gave a cry of pain, fingers clutching the blankets. Yami quickly sheathed himself fully in Yugi, trembling as the teenager tried to relax under him.

After what seemed like ages, Yugi moved his hips, Yami groaning before he pulled Yugi back into a kneeling position. Carefully, Yami entwined the fingers of his right hand with Yugi's right, slowly drawing the two hands backwards, letting go when the angle became too painful for him. Yugi understood what he was trying to do, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck with a sigh. His left hand came up to rest on Yami's left, brushing his fingers down the former pharaoh's arm before resting overtop it. Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck in thanks before pulling out and pushing slowly back in. Yugi let out a moan at the action, right hand tightening briefly on the arm that Yami had over his stomach before relaxing, head lolling back against Yami's shoulder.

Their pace was languid, a slow give and take that made them both moan at the feel of being so complete. Yugi gave a choked scream of pleasure as Yami hit is prostate on one thrust, the arm around Yami's neck tightening for a moment. The pace ever so slowly increased after that, Yugi hanging onto Yami as he approached his climax, panting for breath in between his screams of pleasure. Yami smirked, nipping at a chosen spot on Yugi, neck as he reached around with his right hand to stroke Yugi's member. The teenager gave a scream that ended in a whine, nails digging into Yami's skin.

Yugi succumbed to the double assault a few thrusts later, shuddering as he reached his climax. "YAMI!"

Yami grunted as Yugi's muscles clamped down around him, thrusting wildly into his aibou's body before he came, holding Yugi close as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, reluctant to move from the position they had found themselves in. Yami let go of Yugi's flaccid penis, sighing against Yugi's sweat covered skin before resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder. He trembled as Yugi curled the fingers that rested against the base of his neck, Yugi sliding the fingers of his left hand between those of Yami's left, keeping him there. Carefully, Yugi raised his head from where it had fallen on Yami's shoulder, turning to place a kiss on Yami's neck. "Mou hitori no boku?"

"I'm not going anywhere, aibou." Yami sighed, relaxing from his place behind Yugi. "This is forever, remember."

Yugi nodded, the fingers on the back of Yami's neck moving as he slowly came out of the daze that had been brought about by his orgasm. "I remember." He turned to meet Yami halfway in a kiss, their tongues brushing lazily against each other.

_

* * *

Read and review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bland fabric that made up the walls of the tent. A smile crossed his face at the warmth on his back, turning his head to try and look behind him. He only got a glimpse of a shoulder, but it was enough for him. Yugi gave a happy coo before nestling back into his darkness, feeling the arm that had snaked around his waist sometime while they slept tighten a little. He felt the soft exhale of his darkness on the back of his neck before Yami shifted, propping himself up on his other arm to look down at Yugi. "Hello aibou."

The teenager giggled and rolled over, letting Yami brace himself over him, hands going to rest on Yami's biceps. The blanket that they had snuggled under had slipped down to Yami's hips, revealing his darkness' muscled chest. Yugi resisted the urge to run his fingers over the muscles, instead smiling up at Yami as his darkness stared down at him. "Hello."

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm," Yugi pulled Yami down into a kiss, waiting until Yami had pulled away to finish his answer. "Much."

Yami leaned closer, Yugi now wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and sighing at the skin-on-skin contact. They rested like that for a while, Yami eventually beginning to kiss what skin he could, quickly finding the spot that made Yugi mewl in pleasure. He continued to attack that one spot, making Yugi writhe and try to pull him away without any real conviction. He would have allowed Yami to continue with whatever plan his darkness had if he hadn't heard the polite sound of someone clearing their throat.

Yugi groaned as he pushed Yami to the side, his darkness undeterred. He was still scrambling to pull Yami away from his neck, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he looked up to see Ismene standing at the entrance of their tent, smirking at them. Yugi yelped and shoved Yami from him, sitting up and clawing at the blanket to make sure that it still covered everything below his waist. Yami sighed and looked up at Yugi before turning his head to see what had caused the panic. His eyes widened slightly but there was no other sign that he was surprised to see the woman there.

Ismene gave them both a wave, her smirk still not wavering as she held open the entrance to the tent with one hand. Yami sat up a bit, leaning on one arm as the other discretely held the blanket they were under close to him. The healer remained silent for a moment more before nodding her head towards the outside of the tent. "Dinner is ready, if you two feel up to it."

"We'll be out soon." Yugi rushed the words out before Yami could respond, feeling his stomach growl at the mention of food. He had been running around all day and then had what little energy he had regained by coming in contact with Yami had been used up in their afternoon escapade. Yugi blushed as Yami smirked at him before nodding his agreement, that enough to send Ismene back out of the tent. The teenager sighed, squeaking in surprise when Yami pulled him into a kiss, allowing Yugi to break away. "I'm hungry, Yami."

"Alright, aibou." Yami threw the blankets back, leaving Yugi to stare at his darkness as the former pharaoh went to sort out his clothes out of the piles that they had landed in. Yugi had never expected his darkness to have this effect on him; he had always thought that he was interested in girls. And he guessed that he still was, in a way. But there was no competition between them and the man who was the other half of his soul. Yugi smiled to himself, just watching as Yami moved around.

He jolted out of his daze as his shirt came flying into his face, obscuring his view. Yugi pulled the fabric away from his face, pouting when he realized that his darkness was getting dressed. Yami looked over at him, a smirk crossing his face. "Were you enjoying the show?"

Yugi blushed and scrambled to gather his clothes, quickly pulling them on to avoid responding. He wasn't sure how to react to that, not knowing what to do in situations like this. No one had ever _wanted_ him like this, wanted the teenager behind the title, with the exception of Tèa, but even that was different from now. Tèa just wanted what he would show the world, what he felt comfortable with others seeing as well as the few things that she had worked out about him from being his friend for so long. Yami, however, loved all of him. Everything that Yugi could show the world and the things he was too embarrassed to reveal about himself.

He shook his head, searching for his collar as he pulled on his boots, frowning when he couldn't find it. Yugi jumped as he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back towards Yami. The teenager hummed and leaned back, his eyes opening as he felt one of the hands move. "Looking for this?"

He stared at the collar for a moment before it was taken out his line of sight. Yugi stiffened at the soft touch of fingers on his throat as Yami fasted the buckle on the collar, making sure to brush his fingers against Yugi's skin as much as possible. Yugi couldn't hold back a moan as Yami pressed a light kiss to his jaw before pulling away. He blinked, realizing that he had grabbed onto Yami sometime during his ministrations. He heard his dark chuckle, feeling the vibrations through his back. "Are you sure you want to go out, aibou? Because I'm still up for staying here with you."

Yugi gulped and scrambled away, dashing out of the tent before he could be tempted by Yami's offer. He managed to get a head start on the former pharaoh before he was caught around the waist again and swung around, a small yelp escaping him as Yami pulled him close. Yugi giggled and pushed away, Yami letting him go before following. Yugi smiled as he recognized what was going on; Yami was in a playful mood.

He stuck out his tongue at Yami, looking around to check for escape routes as the former pharaoh closed the distance between them. Yugi allowed himself to be caught, snuggling close to Yami before raising his head to whisper into the former pharaoh's ear. "You'll have to catch me, mou hitori no boku."

The small teenager slipped out of the hug and dashed away, leaving Yami to stand stunned for a moment before he tore after Yugi, dodging people as they raced through the camp. Most of the inhabitants of the tent city shook their heads and laughed, enjoying the sight of two people happy. Others helped Yugi hide from his dark, pushing the small teen through gaps in tents and distracting Yami from his prize, only to laugh as Yugi snuck up behind the former pharaoh to attract his attention and run off again; the two of them slowly circling to the outer edges of the tents.

* * *

Akhnamkanon had never thought he would be so happy to see a collection of tents in his life. They had begun their long trek through the desert as soon as the heat was bearable again, Solomon leading the way. There had been little time for talking as they scrambled up and around dunes, the older man sometimes lagging behind during some of the physical activities, but never falling behind. Akhnamkanon had been amazed by Solomon's stamina, which had been waved off good naturedly. "It's like the old days."

The elderly man had failed to elaborate on that, leaving Akhnamkanon to wonder what Solomon had actually done when he was younger. But the welcoming sight of the tents and the smell of food in the air had driven those thoughts away. He turned to smile at Mayati, who returned with a tired expression of her own before breaking into a stumbling run, easily catching up to them. Her brown eyes brightened at the sight, the life returning to her step as she saw a chance to rest. Akhnamkanon chuckled before reaching out for her, holding her back. They still did not know if this was a safe place.

A black haired man broke off from the milling people within the camp, walking out to meet them before they could even enter the outer ring of tents. He crossed his arms, looking over all of them evenly. "What is your business here?"

"Weary travelers looking for a place to stay and information." Akhnamkanon saw hesitation on the man's face as Solomon spoke, the leader of the camp weighing the old man's words carefully before he finally nodded, taking a step to the side to allow them to enter.

"You're just in time for dinner."

"This late." Mayati looked up at the sky, the sun having set an hour ago, and the stars beginning to come out without the shielding rays of the sun.

The man gave a short laugh. "We've been working hard to get ourselves set for the season, or at least until the next move."

Akhnamkanon frowned, wanting to get more information from the man when a red headed woman walked over to them, attempting to hide her laughter behind her hand. "They're up. But, fair warning, they might come tearing through here soon." The woman dropped her hand, bursting into laughter. "They're so cute together."

There was a yelp from somewhere off to their left, the three new arrivals turning to look towards the sound while the leader and the woman walked off. Another yelp was heard before a giggle and the pounding of feet.

A small boy rolled out from under the entrance the nearest tent, laughing as he brushed his clothes off. He glanced back at the tent he had just escaped from before turning around and jogging toward them, constantly looking around.

Akhnamkanon was drawn up short by the striking resemblance between this boy and his son, immediately seeing the differences between them. His son's hair had more blonde in the gravity defying spikes and less baby fat to his face. But the most striking difference were the large violet eyes that this boy had. He felt Mayati tense up beside him, pulling her close as she looked over the boy in awe. The boy must have felt their gaze because his run slowed, turning his head around to look at them fully; his mouth dropping open as he spotted Solomon. "Grandpa?"

Solomon didn't have a chance to take a step forward before something plowed into the boy, knocking him to the ground. There was a short puff of dust that cleared almost instantly, revealing a teenager pinning the boy to the ground. "Were you trying to escape from me, aibou?"

The boy looked away, trying to wiggle out of the hold. "No."

The teenager smiled. "I think you were. And you shall be justly punished for it."

The boy's eyes widened, instantly dissolving into laughter as the teenager ran his hands over the boy's sides, tickling the child. The boy writhed, weakly trying to shove the other off as he laughed. "Mou…mou hitori no boku…Yami..."

Yami sat up, stopping his attack to smirk down at the boy before getting off him and offering a hand to help him stand up. The boy accepted the hand before darting over to Solomon, throwing himself at the old man. "Grandpa!"

Akhnamkanon heard Mayati sigh at the reunion, shaking his head before he turned his attention back to Yami, stepping back in shock as he got a good look at the teenager. There was no mistaking him, every detail seared into his memory forever. His son was standing before him, calmly brushing sand off his strange clothes. If any more proof was needed, Akhnamkanon could see the Millennium Pedant dangling from around his neck on a chain, a part of his mind wondering where the piece of leather that had always held the pendant had gone.

Suddenly feeling the stare on him, the teenager turned his head, matching Akhnamkanon's stare. Akhnamkanon nearly jumped at the achingly familiar red eyes, a smile crossing his face. His son was here! He had finally found him after waiting for so long. It didn't matter how or why he was here, all that mattered was that he could finally see Atem.

Mayati turned away from the reunion, tensing as she looked over Atem, her mouth dropping silently open. "Is that-"

"Hello Grandpa." Akhnamkanon blinked, confused. Why would Atem address Solomon as Grandpa? There was no way they could be related. He felt Mayati tremble as Atem walked over to Solomon and Yugi, obviously not paying them any attention. Something was wrong here, Atem should have been overjoyed to see his parents. Akhnamkanon remembered avoiding questions asked by Atem as a child about where his mother was and, later, his son crying as he lay on his deathbed. It should have been a boon to see his parents again after so long.

Solomon looked up as Atem approached him, a smile crossing his face. "Well, it's odd to see you out and about Yami."

Akhnamkanon scowled at the name, watching as Atem ducked his head. Why did they call his son by this name? Better yet, how did they seem to know him so well? He smoothed out his features as Solomon looked over, the motion making Atem turn to look at them. Akhnamkanon watched as Atem shifted, becoming less relaxed and holding a pose that more befitted a pharaoh, his emotions carefully hidden behind a mask. "This is Pharaoh Akhnamkanon and Mayati."

He waited for any sign of recognition, surprised when Atem just gave a bow of greeting. "It is good to meet you."

Atem looked down as Yugi moved to stand beside him, Akhnamkanon's attention drawn to the Pendant that hung around the teenager's neck, identical to the one that hung around Atem's. There had never been two Pendants, so one had to be a fake. Yugi gave Akhnamkanon a respectful bow, pausing halfway back up when his stomach gave a loud growl. The teenager blushed, Atem raising one eyebrow in amusement before beginning to walk back into camp. "Come on, aibou."

Yugi bounded after Atem, talking animatedly to his grandfather as they followed. Akhnamkanon remained behind, staring after his son. Why had there been no reaction to their presence? And, while Atem had been nothing but respectful if a bit distant, why did he look at them like they were a potential threat?

Mayati took a step forward, looking like she was going to follow the group, but she turned to look at Akhnamkanon instead. "That's…" A fond smile crossed her face. "He's grown. He looks a bit like you."

He found that he couldn't respond, not wanting to make that smile across Mayati's face disappear. It had been so long since there had been a _real_ smile of joy on her face instead of the ones that she faked. He would allow her a moment of wonder as she finally got to see their son alive and thriving. Unfortunately, she quickly caught onto what was bothering him, her smile fading as she turned to look at him. "Why didn't he recognize us?"

"I do not know." Akhnamkanon began to walk after the small group of three, watching his son and Solomon's grandson, his thoughts troubled.

* * *

Mayati settled on the ground with her bowl of stew, watching the people around her as she waited for it to cool a bit. Akhnamkanon was off talking to the leader of the group, the two talking animatedly about something, probably the best way to get out of here or the route to the real world. Her husband gave his thanks shortly after she began to study them before walking back over to her, taking his own portion of food. Mayati smiled and shifted to let him sit by her.

He had changed in the years between her death and his death, now taking a while to become the man she had known. Mayati guessed that it had to do with running a kingdom and raising their son in a time of trouble. Thankfully, he was becoming less like the hardened pharaoh that he had been and more like the man that Mayati had fallen in love with. Although she was sure that she wasn't helping with her constant waiting. But something had always felt off when she was in the afterlife, urging her to look for something that she couldn't reach, which Akhnamkanon rightly assumed was their son.

She looked up across the fire, easily finding Atem sprawled out on the other side, looking more relaxed than when they had met him. Her son sat up, smiling as Yugi came over, carefully balancing a bowls of stew. Yugi handed one to Atem before sitting on the ground close to her son, curling up into him and resting his head on Atem's shoulder. They held a quiet conversation, Mayati looked back to her stew, carefully taking a sip and finding that it was cool enough to eat.

She was about to begin to eat when Solomon walked past them, obviously on his way to sit by his grandson and Atem. The elderly man looked kindly at them before tipping in the direction he was heading. "Come and eat with us."

Mayati stood up, reaching back for Akhnamkanon, feeling slightly hurt when he didn't immediately respond to her, instead staring into his bowl. She waved Solomon on with a smile before turning to look at Akhnamkanon, this time getting his attention. "Come on."

He looked over to where Atem was sitting before standing up with a sigh, lowering his voice to a whisper as they walked over. "I do not know what to think about this. Why would Atem be here if we were just an accident…and with a boy who looks exactly like him?"

"Maybe it's this dark and light idea that they are talking about." Mayati wracked her brain for any more information that they had been given. "It makes sense."

"Except Solomon has been with Yugi nearly all his life, so Yugi existed outside this world. And we know that Atem existed outside of this world." Akhnamkanon shook his head. "It just doesn't fit. And nothing is making sense because we are missing that one piece of information."

Mayati shook her head, sitting down by Yugi as they approached. He turned to smile at her before snuggling back against Atem, her son absently wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist to keep him close. She felt Akhnamkanon tense at the move, further questioning by them cut off by Solomon as he leaned forward to look at his grandson. "Do we know who is behind this one?"

Yugi shook his head, putting his bowl down on the ground before leaning back against Atem and tapping his fingers on the Pendant that was around his neck. "No. They just seem to want to separate Yami and I; not because of _who_ we are, but _what_ we are." Yugi trembled as he remembered something. "It was horrible. They were using our memories against us."

"Aibou…" Atem twisted to comfort the teenager, wincing halfway through the motion, Yugi immediately pulling back and looking at him. Atem waved off the concern, shifting so he was sitting more upright, Mayati catching a glimpse of a bandage that was hidden by his dark shirt. She looked back up at her son's face, surprised by the determination that she saw there. "They won't separate us. Others have tried and they haven't won yet."

Yugi gave a shaky smile, his hand still resting on Atem's stomach for a moment longer before sitting back. He glanced at those around them before shrugging. "So, we just try and get out of here as soon as we can?"

Atem nodded, looking over at Solomon. "It seems best so we can confront the ones responsible for this directly. Did Damian say anything about the way out of here?"

"Something about the way out being within a city." Mayati found herself being drawn into the conversation, recognizing the easy banter as coming from experience. Her maternal instincts began to kick in, making her want to hold both Atem and Yugi close while forbidding them from doing anything dangerous. She reached back for Akhnamkanon's hand, looking over her shoulder to see that he was as stunned as she was. Yugi's soft voice drew her attention back to the three. "He said that you would have to stick close the entire time, mou hitori no boku, or you would be stuck here."

A guilty look crossed Yugi's face as he brushed over the Pendant that danged around his neck, the motion stopped as Atem reached out to grab his wrist. "I won't let that happen."

Yugi was calmed by that, turning to look over the desert before gesturing towards the west. "Damian said that we should head that way and just keep going. They'll be trying to draw me to the exit…so we should let them."

"We're not using you as bait, aibou." Atem gave a short glare that booked no argument, Yugi meeting the gaze for a while before sighing, closing his eyes. He rested his hand on Atem's arm, looking up at Atem. They stayed silent for a long time, staring at each other, neither wavering. Some silent signal passed between them and they pulled away, going back to their previously set aside meals.

Mayati blinked at the sudden change, wondering what had gone on that she had missed. Behind her, she heard Akhnamkanon shift closer, his hand covering hers as they looked at the two boys. Atem was the first to look up, setting his empty bowl aside and looking at the two of them. His gaze darted to Akhnamkanon, considering his father for a long moment before toning back his glare. "I am guessing that you two are not split souls."

"No. We were pulled in here by accident." Atem's eyes widened at his father's announcement, tipping his head to one side in an invitation to go on. Akhnamkanon moved around so he was sitting next to Mayati. "We were in the afterlife one minute and then in a circle with thirty-six other spirits. The others were sent away and living humans walked in, and we were sent here with the humans."

"They used souls…" Atem closed his eyes for a moment, his brow furrowing as he concentrated. Mayati shivered as the area around her son suddenly became cold. She thought she saw something on his forehead, but it was gone before she could see what it was, Atem opening his eyes. "It's almost like a shadow game…it has the same feel, but without the punishment in the end. But that must be the thing that allows them to use their magic."

Yugi gave a yawn, quickly covering up his mouth as he did so. Mayati found herself smiling at the teenager, surprised that her son was doing the same. Atem stood up with a faint grimace, holding out a hand to Yugi. "Tired, aibou?"

The smaller teen nodded, standing up and giving his grandfather a hug before he walked back over to Atem, another yawn escaping him. Atem pulled Yugi close to his side, keeping him standing as he swayed a bit before letting him go, giving him a gentle shove in the right direction. Still yawning, Yugi stumbled off. Mayati watched the small teenager go, keeping an eye on the men as they continued to talk. "We'll leave tomorrow and head west. Good-night."

Atem gave a bow to all of them, walking after Yugi soon afterwards. Mayati hesitated between joining Solomon and Akhnamkanon in discussing this world or following her son, eventually choosing the latter. She started after them, finding that she didn't have to sneak after them as Atem was completely focused on Yugi. He eyes widened as she watched them interact, the hesitant touches that had been displayed by the fire were more noticeable now, Atem finally pulling Yugi into a passionate kiss just outside one tent, one hand groping for the flap.

Yugi pulled back for air, leaning against Atem and panting, looking up at the taller teenager. "We should have told Grandpa."

"There will be plenty of time tomorrow. Besides, you were tired." A smirk crossed Atem's face, making Yugi shiver and look away blushing. "As you should be, aibou."

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi shoved Atem away with a whine before darting into the tent, Atem laughing as he followed after the smaller teenager.

Mayati remained frozen in her tracks for a moment before making her way back to the campfire, her mind suddenly filled with questions. She sat down beside her husband and waited for him and Solomon to stop speaking, staring at her fingers as she did so. How could Atem have gotten so close to Yugi is such a short time? The teenager was too pale to have lived in their kingdom for any length of time, and his clothes looked nothing like anything she had ever seen before.

"Mayati?" She looked up at Akhnamkanon's question, sighing as she sat up.

"I'm just confused. So much is going on and we don't know the whole story." She leaned into Akhnamkanon shaking her head and bringing up a hand to rest on her forehead. "I think I should go to bed."

Akhnamkanon nodded, standing up and leading them to the tent that the three of them would be sharing. She leaned on him the entire way, shaking her head slowly as she puzzled over Atem's behavior. "He doesn't recognize us."

"No. But we'll find out why tomorrow." Mayati nodded at the promise, her eyes sliding shut with a sigh. At least she still had someone who cared for her. And, as horrible as it might be, she never had gotten any time with Atem before the gods had pulled her away, so it didn't hurt as bad as it could. But it must have been killing Akhnamkanon; he had basically raised their son on his own. She opened her eyes, looking up at her husband.

"Are you okay?" They paused at the entrance of their borrowed tent, Solomon already disappearing inside. Akhnamkanon looked away from her, Mayati noticing that he looked off to where Atem had disappeared to with Yugi. She reached up to cup his cheek, pulling his attention back to her. She saw the pain in his brown eyes. She shook her head as she gently stroked his cheek. "Things will turn out alright."

He gave a curt nod before ducking through the entrance to their shelter, leaving Mayati standing there with one hand still in the air. She sighed, bringing that hand down to tuck strands of hair behind her ear, looking at the tent before turning to look in the direction where Atem and Yugi were. She smiled, pressing her fingers to her lips before blowing a kiss in that direction. "Sleep well, my son."

* * *

The black haired man growled as he gathered the supplies he had found, left by the last volunteer that had come here. He would have to return and replace the taken supplies before he was pulled out of this world, but he would worry about that later. Right now, he was only focused on the dark and light pair that had gotten away from him. Damn those trapped darks for interfering. He had hoped that the light would end up dragging his dark through the desert before having to move on without his other half, freeing his brilliant soul of taint. But there had to be a complication.

He stood up, looking around him at the peaceful night and scowling. There would be no peace until all humans were purged of their baser natures and their darker influences. The world would not settle until humans had cleansed themselves of their own impurities. He glared at the stars like it was their fault that he had failed initially, irately waving his hand.

The sand boiled as he stormed away from the supply drop, spinning around to glare at the men and horses rising from the sand. The horses snorted, tossing their heads as their riders sat motionless on their backs, waiting orders from their leader. The black haired man waved his hand again, his own horse leaping from the sands. He strolled around the animal, stroking the hilt of the scimitar that dangled in its sheath from the saddle, a smile crossing his face. He would give the light another chance to get away and, if the boy did not go of his own will, they would steal him away from that terrible darkness. He did not want to have to resort to the final plan, the one that all the volunteers were told about.

"_If the light will not let go of its darker half, then it has spent too much time in darkness. Put the soul out of its misery."_

He shuddered at the thought. As much as he wanted to cleanse the world of the evil that ran through it, he didn't want to lose a single soul. He had never killed a person before, and he wasn't looking forward to the task. A sigh was released as he finally led his horse over to the mounted men who were waiting for his orders. They all nodded at him as he walked over, the man not bothering to return the motion. "We ride out, attacking in the morning when they are resting. Seek out the light and carry him away, do _not_ kill the dark half of his soul, but make sure that the dark remains behind where it belongs."

He swung up onto his horse, gripping the reins tightly as the animal tossed its head in eagerness. He turned the animal away, setting off at a steady walk towards where he guessed their camp would be. There were only so many places where they could stay while the stones were out and, thankfully, one was close.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I borrow a character from the Season 0 anime here, specifically episode 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Yami woke up suddenly, sitting up before he realized what he was doing. He scowled, running recent evens back through his mind. He hadn't had a nightmare, nor had Yugi been thrashing in the throws of one. There was no reason that he could think of for him to be up. But he was not one to ignore his instincts.

He carefully rolled from the blankets, watching as Yugi immediately took advantage of his disappearance to roll Yami's section of the blanket around him. Yami stared at his lover, quickly grabbing his pants and shirt before pulling them on. Yami had barely gotten Yugi into the tent in time before the smaller teen had collapsed in exhaustion. He had lasted long enough to strip down to his boxers before falling asleep next to Yugi.

The former pharaoh padded to the entrance to the tent, peeking out into the pre-dawn darkness. He scanned the avenue between the tents, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Yami scowled and stepped out, now looking around him and cautiously extending shadows to search the immediate area. Still nothing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before ducking back into the tent. He must have been more tired than the thought. Yami shook his head, almost missing the soft sound of something cutting through the fabric of the tent as he yawned.

Immediately Yami was alert again, quickly crossing the distance to the back of the tent. He stopped in the shadows as someone pushed through the hole they had cut, stepping into the tent. Yami tensed as the person walked over to his aibou, easily recognizing him as the man who had attacked him a day ago. He began to gather up his shadows, slowly shifting so he would have a better shot without hitting Yugi. Yami took a deep breath, centering himself before letting his shadows loose, the Puzzle flaring under the sheer force of power that he put out.

The tendrils wrapped around the man and knocked him backwards, Yugi sitting up abruptly at the strangled scream that the man made. He was on his feet in the next instant, scrambling over to Yami. The former pharaoh stepped in front of Yugi, the teen quickly slipping on his boots as the two stared at the man. Their attacker rested on the ground for a while before laboriously picking himself up, glaring at Yami the entire time. "This is your last chance, hand over the light and I won't hurt you."

"If you think that I would trade my safety for Yugi's," Yami's voice was a low growl, "then you are sorely mistaken."

The shadows lashed out again, Yami taking the chance to push Yugi out of the tent and into the open. They heard the screams from the man as the shadows attacked him. The two ducked their heads at the flash of white light, Yami squinting against the glare. When their vision cleared, the man was still standing, clothes torn and bleeding cuts on his skin. Yami pushed Yugi behind them and began to retreat back down the avenue; aware that other members of the camp were looking out, scrambling for their weapons as they realized what was happening.

"You don't seem to understand." The man gave a strained laugh as he walked forward. "If you don't give us the light, then we will have to take him."

"Not while I still stand!"

"Then he will die!" Yami wavered, Yugi immediately latching around his waist, peering out from under Yami's arm. The man laughed at Yami's shocked expression. "We cannot save one who has been tainted completely by darkness. If you do not stand aside, then he will die!"

The man waved his arm, horses and men springing from the sand around them. The summoned sand men raced off into different parts of the camp, distracting any help. Yami looked around before continuing to retreat, the eye appearing on his forehead and glowing as he called on more shadows. Both he and Yugi were knocked to one side as a horse leapt from the sand, Yami holding Yugi close and making sure that he hit the ground before the small teenager.

He looked over Yugi's shoulder as the man pulled something from the horse, eyes widening as he saw the blade glint in the dim light. The man started walking over as Yugi scrambled away from Yami, getting on his feet. Yami climbed more slowly to his feet, one arm wrapping around his stomach as he wound protested the rough treatment. Already the man was too close, and he couldn't move as fast as he needed to, meaning that he would have to find another way to fight.

He smirked as he drew upon his shadows, willing them into a familiar form. Yami opened his eyes at the familiar weight on his arm, quickly activating the Duel Disk that had formed there before reaching for the cards that should have been in the deck slot. But they weren't there. His fingers curled on the plate where his deck should have been, looking down in shock.

"After watching what Doma did with simple cards, did you think that we would allow for such a thing to happen?" Yami looked up at the sound of the man's voice. The man was closer than Yami thought, the scimitar raised over his head. Yami reacted by throwing up his arm, using the Duel Disk to block the blow. He winced at the sound of the contraption breaking, stumbling back under the onslaught. Yami glanced down at the ruined machinery, shaking his arm to try and rid it of the numb sensations.

"Yami!" He looked up as the man lunged again, rolling to one side to avoid the next attack. He held out an arm to stop Yugi from rushing past him, backing up steadily now. Yugi scrambled for a hold on his jacket as they began to make their way into the crowd. If they could make it into the main group, then they could lose this man while Yami came up with another idea. He glanced down at the mangled Duel Disk on his arm before banishing it back to shadows, deciding that it was useless.

He watched the tendrils dissipate, blinking as he got an idea. While he couldn't summon the monsters themselves from cards, he could probably summon them via the shadow realm, which he could still reach here. And, seeing the amount of power that the man had used to throw off his shadows, it would have to be a powerful one.

Yami ducked into a small alley between tents, rushing down to the end. He needed space for this. Hopefully it would work, or else he was out of options. Yami caught Yugi's shoulder, gently steadying his aibou as Yugi stumbled over a peg. He pulled them out of the alley, sighing at the deserted stretch between tents before he called up his shadows, feeling their power surge as he called more of them up, searching for the creature that he wanted to call. He could see the card in his mind, praying that it worked. The only problem that remained was the need to sacrifice something to call the god into existence. Yami took a deep breath and offered whatever it would take to call the god into being.

For a moment there was nothing. And then it felt like he had punched in the gut, Yami falling to his knees with a gasp of pain. One hand went up to his forehead as his head pounded in protest of the power that was running through him. He hissed as his palm burned as it came in contact with the eye that blazed in gold on his forehead, trembling as the shadows tore energy form him. He barely felt Yugi pulling at him as he felt the cold rush as something formed beside him.

Giving in to Yugi's frightened demands; Yami looked up with a grimace, staring as he watched the man walk into the open before them. He smirked to himself, his head dropping back down as another wave of pain went through him. He sucked in a deep breath before staggering to his feet feeling Yugi try to steady him as he swayed. Yami forced himself to look up, briefly enjoying the look of fear on the man's face as he stared him down before he pointed and bellowed out the order. "Thunder Force!"

There was a roar from the red dragon that had appeared behind them, Slifer opening his lower mouth and letting a yellow stream of energy spew from it. The man only had a moment to scream before he was consumed by the energy. The red dragon ceased its attack when the man fell to the ground, eyes staring blankly up at the sky. Yami gave a curt nod before turning to Yugi. The smaller teen was still clinging his jacket, staring at the man and shivering. He looked up at his darkness, squeaking at what he saw on Yami's face. "Di…Did you have to kill him?"

Yami sighed, hugging Yugi close as the teenager shivered. He buried his face in Yugi's hair, feeling Yugi tense before he moved closer to Yami, clinging to his darkness. The former pharaoh let Yugi hang onto him for a moment before gently raising Yugi's chin, making the hikari look up at him. "I'm sorry, aibou, but I couldn't have him hurting you."

"But…that means his dark is dead too." Yami withheld his next argument as Yugi looked up at him with tear filled purple eyes. The former pharaoh sighed, turning his head away before beginning to walk towards the edge of camp, Slifer hovering close to the ground before rising above the scene to await further commands. He turned at a soft whimper, holding out his hand for Yugi. The teenager hesitated for a moment before taking Yami's hand and following him.

The carefully made their way through the camp, surprised when the sand men didn't disappear with the death of their commander. Yami snarled as he pulled Yugi away from one of them, the creature reaching for Yugi before Slifer broke it into pieces. Glancing around him, Yami held Yugi close, searching for a way out. His good idea to get away from the man had seemed to work at the time, but had actually only given the invaders time to close out possible escape routes. He backed Yugi towards a tent, pushing him out of the way as a man ran out.

Yami grunted as he hit the ground, coughing as he pushed himself off the sand. He stared at the man who had run out of the tent, noticing his disheveled clothes and wild eyes before the man leapt in front of one of the sand creatures. "Kill me! I want to go back to him! I want to be whole again!"

He was about to call down Slither, but was too slow, forced to watch as the sand man turned to glare at the man and then calmly cut his head off. Yami heard Yugi give a strangled scream, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the body that was slowly falling forward onto the ground.

That could have been him once. If there had been a way out for him after losing Yugi's soul, he would have taken it without a second thought. He swallowed harshly, trying to get to his feet, yelping in surprise at the pain from his wound. He looked up as the sand man turned its head towards the sound, stepping carelessly over the body and walking towards him. Yami was about to call Slifer down when a voice made his heart skip a beat. "Hey, leave him alone!"

He turned to look at Yugi, who was standing up and backing away. "I'm the one you want, right? So come and get me."

"Aibou!" Yami tried to get to his feet as Yugi took off, running towards the outer edges of the camp. He watched helplessly as the sand men followed after him, unhurriedly getting on their horses and galloping after the running teen. Yami finally pushed himself to his feet, anger close to spiraling out of his control. He would _not_ let his aibou be stolen away from him that easily. He took off at a run himself, keeping parallel with the path Yugi was taking.

Yami let out a curse as he had to take the long way out of camp, awkwardly leaping over a fallen tent. He yelped as he tumbled to the ground, groaning when he came to a stop. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, panting for breath before cautiously standing up. It was taking more energy here to use his shadow powers, more so because he had summoned Slifer. He took a deep breath before looking up, eyes narrowing at the sight before him.

Yugi had managed to keep out of the grips of the sand men until he had reached the edge of camp. Now, he was just frantically dodging to keep out of their grip. He shuddered, gathering together what energy he had left to stand up straight. He felt the Puzzle grow warm from where it dangled around his neck and the slight burn of the eye on his forehead. They would pay for trying to take his aibou away. "Slifer, thunder force!"

He felt the attack sizzle past him, the wind of the dragon's passage coming soon after. Yami swayed a bit under the two forces, managing to stay upright as Slifer swooped down over the sand men, obliterating them easily. Yami smirked as they all burst into fragments, tipping his head to watch Slifer twist in the air before coming down to wipe out the few remaining. In the light from the Slifer's last attack he thought he saw Solomon and the two Egyptians that had followed him to the camp, but he couldn't be sure because as soon as the attack was over, Yami fell forward onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Yami looked up as Slifer gave a roar of victory before disappearing, his arms giving out in that second. He closed his eyes, ready to hit the ground, only to have someone catch him. Yami looked blearily up at Yugi before they both gasped, Yami's eyes rolling back in his head at the sheer amount of energy that was being pushed into him. He held onto Yugi's arms, suddenly slumping forward when the flow stopped, panting for breath. He felt Yugi gently stroking his face, forcing his eyes open to look at Yugi.

"Are you okay, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi shifted so he was kneeling on the ground, his left arm supporting Yami's shoulders and his right hand holding Yami's left hand. Yami remained still as Yugi moved, just moving closer when the teenager had finally settled. Yugi gave his hand a firm squeeze, the two of them just resting in silence for a while. The small teenager shifted forward, pressing his forehead against Yami's temple.

"Aibou, that was probably the dumbest thing you have ever done."

He felt Yugi smile before the teenager kissed him. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Never do that again." The words lacked their usual bite, just coming out as a sigh as Yugi nuzzled him, a content hum coming from the former pharaoh. "Don't want to…" He trailed off with a sigh, his head lolling onto Yugi's shoulder.

"Tired?" Yami nodded, feeling his eyes begin to droop shut. Yugi cradled him close, shoulder moving as he turned to look at something. Yami attempted to get his body to look up, but found that he was far too comfortable where he was. He gave another sigh and tried to curl around Yugi from this position, wincing as his wound protested the movement. Yugi gave his hand another squeeze before looking up at the approaching person. "Hi Grandpa."

"Is he…"

"Just tired." Yami groaned at the soft nudge that Yugi gave to him, a signal to get up. He got slowly to his feet, all muscles protesting the movement. Yugi gave him a shaky smile before wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let's not do that again."

"No promises aibou." Yugi gave a grudging nod of acceptance before helping Yami back to the camp.

* * *

Fuwa crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his fingers against his forearm as he stared out at the desert. He had heard the camp of the dark souls had been attacked, the message brought to him by bird, the only communication method between the volunteers. He looked down at the paper in his hand with a sneer before crumpling it up and turning to walk back into the sanctuary of the temple that he waited in, a lonely place just before the edge of the desert. He looked up at the marble walls, frowning at the unintelligible writing that was there, scoffing before tossing the paper randomly to one side.

He supposed that he should be feeling better; after all, he was cleansed. And his luck had returned to him as soon as he was free, but he wasn't as renowned as before a simple game had caused his downfall. Fuwa narrowed his eyes, glaring at the white stone in anger. All because of a simple game against a simple boy, he had lost everything. It had taken years to build up his reputation again, and even then his luck had stayed away until he had torn his soul in two.

It had been a desperate move when he had agreed to the trial, needing his luck back more than anything in the world. Without luck, he was just another person, another useless person trying to make his way in life. Trying to be remembered forever while no one cared. And he wasn't quite sure if the treatment had worked. He saw how the others composed of only the good half of their souls went about their lives and it was nothing like him. But he would never become as obsessive about this project of cleansing the world as they did; it just wasn't in his personality.

Fuwa slumped against a wall, running a hand through his short red hair before sighing. He should be ready in case the person before him failed to separate what lights were coming through. Fuwa smirked as the looked at the empty space of the temple, carefully extending a foot and pressing down on one certain stone. A large swathe of the floor suddenly dropped away, leaving the fall into the maze below visible. Fuwa nodded, raising his arms above his head to stretch out his back.

He would play with his prey first, after all, it was good practice for him when he finally tried to regain his title again. Perhaps, he could even go after the fabled King of Games once his stint in this world was over. Fuwa had watched Yugi Mutou's rise to fame, but scoffed at the name that they always announced as the winner of the tournaments. It was never Yugi; never the wimpy boy who he had easily beat up. It was the _other_ Yugi, the one that he had faced and been beaten by. And it was this other Yugi that he wanted another chance at.

He moved his foot, the floor snapping back up and leaving no trace that it had ever existed. Fuwa shrugged, rolling his shoulders as he walked back outside the temple and staring out at the sands. He would eventually go to use the enchanted pool that had been provided for him, only because he would need something to engage in the mental game with his opponent. He preferred to run on his newly found luck. He tapped his foot on the sand before nodding to himself. He would remain out here for a while longer to see if another message would come and then he would see who his victim was.

* * *

Atem was using Yugi as a pillow, seemingly dead to the world as his chest rose and fell in the steady pattern of sleep. And the smaller teen didn't mind, long having moved to a more comfortable position to allow Atem to use his stomach as a pillow. He would sometimes absently run his hands through Atem's hair, his own eyes drooping closed before he shook himself awake. Akhnamkanon found himself staring at the two as Mayati and Solomon slept through the heat of the day.

When Atem had come charging out of the camp earlier, it had scared him. He had been trying to keep Mayati away from the men who had appeared from the sand. The three of them had managed to get out of the camp, but without anything to defend themselves with. Akhnamkanon had been working on a plan when Yugi had come running out of the camp, more of those men behind him. The small teenager had seemed to run out of places to escape, trying to get away from the people on horseback.

And then Atem had burst out of the camp, the Pendant glowing around his neck and a third eye glowing in gold on his forehead. Atem had fallen to his knees before clambering to his feet and commanding…Akhnamkanon looked back at his son, who was still resting peacefully. It was almost too easy to pass off the instance as something from his imagination. It was impossible for that to have happened. Akhnamkanon had struggled for a while before giving up on the feat himself. It was just impossible to call forth the Egyptian gods from the shadows. But Atem had done it.

His son had managed to summon Slifer into this strange world and command it to attack those who were harming people. And he had done it without any outside help, just his own force of will. That fact alone was enough to baffle Akhnamkanon. He had thought that the gods would never be able to be summoned by a mortal.

He rubbed his hand over his face, a long sigh escaping him. Now Seto's words were beginning to haunt him where they should have made him proud. Atem was strong, stronger than his father. There was still a little pride for his son's accomplishment, but the true origins of the Millennium Items still bothered him, and Atem still did not know. He thought that he had taken care of that when he had begged the gods for their protection for his son; that nothing would come to harm him from that one bad choice.

Akhnamkanon closed his eyes for a moment, slowly opening them and rolling his head to look at Mayati. The woman was cuddled close to his side, sometimes sighing in her sleep. He fondly brushed a hand through her hair, taking comfort from her presence. At least he still had her through all of this.

He turned his head as Atem sat up abruptly, suddenly wide awake. He tensed, but remained sitting, turning his head as he scanned the area around them. Yugi reached out for him, touching his arm. Atem looked back at him briefly before shaking his head, still remaining on alert. Akhnamkanon leaned forward, going to ask the small teenager what was going on when Yugi also tensed, scooting close to Atem.

"What's that?" The words were whispered, Akhnamkanon almost missing them. Atem looked back at the smaller teenager, giving a brief shrug.

"I don't know aibou." Atem seemed to find what had attracted his attention, staring towards the mountains that could just be seen on the horizon, Yugi following his gaze before stilling again. Akhnamkanon was about to speak to them again when he felt it, the faint tickle against his mind, feeling the shadows that he had once had control over catch on something.

Akhnamkanon turned to wake up Mayati as Yugi scurried off to wake his grandfather, Atem getting to his feet. His wife woke up at the first gentle shake, looking at him and then at Atem, still on alert. "What's going on?"

"Something's coming." Atem answered without looking over, one hand dropping to hold the Pendant around his neck.

Akhnamkanon tensed himself as he assisted Mayati to her feet. Just now, he was getting the information that there was indeed something out there that needed his attention instead of something merely interesting. But Atem had known all of this long before Akhnamkanon had sensed anything. How long had Atem been messing with the shadows? And just how powerful was he?

His son turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching as Yugi and Solomon edged closer, suddenly spinning back around a moment before a strong gust of wind rolled through. Akhnamkanon pulled Mayati close to him as the wind rushed through, squinting against the sand that it threw up in their faces. Through the rush, he could hear the faint sound of someone laughing.

"Yugi!" The wind died down, the person laughing as it did so. "Or, should I say, the other Yugi. Have you taken over for that weakling?"

"Who are you?!" Atem looked around him calmly, Yugi rushing up to stand beside him.

"Oh, so you two are separate now. Perfect." The voice cackled again. "And I bet that you still can't resist a challenge. Isn't that right King of Games?" Atem glared at the wind, the hand that wasn't resting on the Pendant clenching by his side, the voice letting them have the short moment of silence before speaking again. "But you'll have to come and find me anyway. You have to pass through me to the mountains. And, I don't think I'll let the other Yugi go."

Atem snatched Yugi back as the teenager lunged forward, holding him back. He held Yugi close, whispering something. Akhnamkanon moved closer to them, not wanting to lose their group in the swirling sand. He moved to the side as Solomon stumbled toward them, Atem letting go of Yugi. The teenager slumped in resignation, staring at the ground.

"That's the weak Yugi I know." Yugi's head snapped back up at the voice's taunt. "Always letting his other self do everything for him. Who is really the King of Games here, Yugi? Are you just a vessel after all?"

"You will _not_ speak to my aibou like that!" Atem stepped in front of Yugi, holding the teenager behind him. There was no reply and the wind dropped away as quickly as it had come. The tableau held for a moment before Yugi broke away, flopping down into the sand with a shake of his head. Atem offered a hand to the smaller teenager, Yugi looking up before taking his hand and standing up again, but he kept his head down. Atem ducked his head, pulling Yugi's chin up. "Aibou?"

"I don't believe him, mou hitori no boku." Yugi finally taking a step away and looking in the direction of the mountains. "Let's go."

Akhnamkanon expected a protest, but Atem just nodded, snatching up Yugi's hand and walking off. He felt Mayati tug at his hand, pulling him along when he would have stayed still. He looked over at Solomon, walking beside the elderly man, Solomon still speaking before he could even open his mouth. "You're wondering about the two of them."

It was eerie how like Siamun Solomon could be at times. Akhnamkanon could all too easily forget that this man was not his advisor, the two looking so alike and their powers of perception almost equal. He sighed and nodded, watching as Solomon just gave a short laugh.

"There's a long story behind that, and it's theirs to tell." Akhnamkanon looked up at his son and Yugi, wondering if he could have the patience to wait until the next opportunity. The questions were gathering faster by the minute, his mind scrambling to try and fill in the gaps of his knowledge. And nothing was adding up right. He rubbed his forehead and pushed his worries away for now.

* * *

Yugi shivered as they came to stand in front of the temple, looking around him. The desert stretched out on either side, the mountains now closer. The distances here didn't make sense to him, things appearing far away but then hopping closer within minutes. He supposed that it didn't have to make sense here. If these people were after fragments of people's souls, then they would try to push them through as fast as possible so they didn't have time to change their minds. Yugi took a deep breath before pulling away from Yami and stepping into the temple.

He blinked quickly to adjust his eyes to the darkness inside the temple, relaxing a bit as he moved out of the hot sun. Yugi turned his head, looking around him as Yami hurried after him, walking past where Yugi had stopped to stare around at the inside of the temple. There was nothing there.

Yugi frowned as he began to walk along the outer edges of the temple, skirting the deeper shadows that were thrown by the columns that lined the sides. Yami had said that he had sensed something in here. But then, why couldn't they see it. He stopped in the middle of the temple, shrugging at Yami before he began to walk back towards the front. Something in his darkness' eyes made him break into a jog, nearly sprinting when something caught him around the waist, pulling him back abruptly.

He gasped as the arm tightened around him for a moment before letting go, the person who had caught him spinning Yugi around so the teen got a glimpse of red hair before he was punched in the gut. Yugi coughed and stumbled backwards, one hand grabbing onto the Puzzle as it swung from its place around his neck. He heard Yami's bellow of outrage before he received a kick in the side, his balance suddenly off.

He hit the floor on his side, flinching and trying to roll onto his stomach to get up when a foot came down and pressed him back to the floor. Yugi groaned, turning his head to look at his attacker and freeing when he saw who it was. "Fuwa!"

"Hello, little Yugi. Surprised?" Yugi was hauled up from the ground, an arm wrapping around his neck to keep the smaller teen from escaping. Yugi flailed to get free, Fuwa holding him away from his body and squeezing his arm tighter around Yugi's neck until the smaller teen ran out of air. Slumping in the hold, Yugi felt himself being pulled back until he was held against Fuwa, blinking the dots of out his vision.

Halfway to them, Yami had halted, shadows visibly rising around him. "I remember you." The words came out as a low growl, a smirk crossing his face. "Your luck deserted you after you lost. Are you really stupid enough to try again?"

"Yes," Yugi shivered as he felt one of Fuwa's hand slid down his body, an increase of the shadows that surrounded Yami a reaction to the motion, "but I want to even the field a little. You see, I did my research this time."

Yugi tried to squirm away, attempting to wrap one leg around Fuwa's so he could throw the older boy off him, but failing as the arm around his neck tightened again, leaving him coughing. He tensed as he felt Fuwa touch the Puzzle, running his fingers over the gold and shoving one of the corners into Yugi's stomach. Fuwa laughed. "You see, Yugi was never like this until this little trinket came into his possession. He didn't even enter any of the larger tournaments until it did. So, if I get rid of this…"

The shadows flickered around Yami as Fuwa quickly yanked the Puzzle from around Yugi's neck. The two of them cried out at the red head dangled the Puzzle out by its chain, making the golden item turn in the light. He chuckled and looked at Yugi. "It's a beautiful little trinket…if a bit tacky. I'm sure it would be worth a lot if it was sold."

"Give it back to me!" Yugi tried to reach for the Puzzle, a short sound of annoyance escaping him as Fuwa continued to hold it out of his reach. Yami tensed himself, the shadows growing again as he began to walk slowly across the floor.

Fuwa laughed at his efforts, drawing back a bit to look at Yami. "I propose a game, since that's what you are good at, little Yugi. But there has to be a good reason for playing, or else it just isn't fun anymore. Don't you think so?"

Yugi shook his head, trying to duck out of the hold. Fuwa frowned at him before tightening his arm again, leaving Yugi wheezing. He stopped struggling for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he tried for the Puzzle again, clearly hearing Yami as the former pharaoh crossed the distance between them. He heard Fuwa clear his throat, the sound drawing his attention back to the person who still held his Puzzle. "And this place has magic, little Yugi, which means my games can be anything I want. Such fun this will be."

"Fuwa…please…" Yugi coughed as the hold on his throat increased. He stretched out his arm to try and reach the Puzzle, his fingers brushing over the warm gold, pausing when he heard Fuwa give a short chuckle.

"No such luck, Little Yugi. Now, how would your other self phrase this?" Yugi turned to look at Yami, the former pharaoh almost close enough to touch now. He felt the Puzzle move away from his fingertips, turning his head so he could see the Puzzle out of the corner of his eye, mouth falling open as Fuwa raised it above his head, gathering up the chain until he was holding the Puzzle in his hand. "Oh yes. It's game time."

Fuwa threw the Puzzle across the room, releasing Yugi at the same time. The smaller teenager gave a cry of distress and reached out for Yami, hearing the soft tinkle from the other side of the room as the Puzzle shattered to pieces against one of the pillars. He saw Yami's step falter, the former pharaoh's eyes going blank before he suddenly disappeared, the desperate lunge that Yugi made at the last second just carrying him through empty air. He grunted as he hit the ground, rolling before he scrambled to his feet, eyes going immediately to the shattered puzzle on the other side of the temple.

"No!" He was working his way to his feet when he heard someone scream, turning his head to see Mayati being held back by her husband, both of them looking equally distressed by Yami's disappearance. Yugi hissed at the pain from the bruises he had acquired, standing on his feet slowly and glaring at Fuwa. He hardly noticed that he suddenly felt more off balance and weaker than he had been a day ago. All he could feel was the pressing silence in his head that threatened to drive him insane. At least while Yami was visible, he had been able to assure himself that the former pharaoh hadn't left him.

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to Fuwa. "What are the rules?"

The former star's eyes lit up, Fuwa taking a casual step backwards as he seemed to consider Yugi. He snapped his fingers before rocking forward, bending over in a show of talking on Yugi's level, something that made him grit his teeth. His usual benevolent personality was quickly being stripped away as he tried to control the hopelessness that was spreading through him and the pain, both brought about by the emptiness in his head.

"Simply assemble the Puzzle and you will get your precious other self back." Fuwa took a few more steps back, pausing when Yugi began edging towards the Puzzle. "But, for every four minutes that you don't complete the Puzzle, one year of his life with you will be erased. What will happen when you run out of time that he's spent with you, little Yugi? What will he do to you?"

Yugi ignored the taunt, more angered at the fact that Fuwa had messed with Yami's memories. Even the few that the former pharaoh had gained in the modern age were precious to him, something to fill the large gap where there was nothing. He took a step forward, standing up as straight as his protesting body would allow. "Can you give him those memories back?"

"If you beat the game…yes." Fuwa looked at his arm, staring at the watch that was on his wrist. "You have sixteen minutes starting…now."

Yugi darted forward at the signal, racing for where the golden puzzle pieces glittered in the dim light. A smile crossed his face as he hit the halfway point between him and the Puzzle. He had put it back together once in more stressful situations, so he was sure he could do it this time. Yugi took another step, hearing something click. He glanced over at Fuwa, staring in confusion at the depressed stone under his foot. Then he wasn't standing on anything anymore as the floor fell out from underneath him.

He gave a yelp as he fell, twisting in the air to try and grab onto something. His hand scrapped over stone before he finally fell to the bottom, giving a scream of pain that was cut off as he slammed his back into a wall. His vision jumped to the right, leaving him unable to move as the world righted itself around him. Yugi moaned and reached up to hold onto the wall as he hauled himself to his feet.

"No!" Yugi looked up as he saw his grandfather rush to the edge of the drop off, still too dazed to really say anything. He glanced over at Fuwa, noticing that the boy had his arms crossed over his chest. "This is a challenge for Yugi only. Let's see if he can do something without his precious other self."

Yugi scowled and rubbed the back of his neck, turning to glare at the walls that surrounded him. He had been dumped right into the center of a maze. There had to be a way out of here and back up to the temple. He was sure that there was one, but he wasn't sure about making it there in the little time he had left before Yami lost all recollection of him. Yugi took a deep breath and took off at a limping run, his stride evening out as he got used to the pain in his back.

He paused at the first crossroads, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Out of habit, he reached out to search for Yami, stumbling back when he encountered the emptiness in his mind. Yugi gave his head a shake, his back protesting the movement before he peeked down both ways, staring at the floor. If he wanted to get back up, then he would have to find a path that led up. Yugi thought he saw a slight slant on the right hand path.

Yugi raced down the path, quickly making his choices depending on which way the paths sloped, hyper aware of every minute that passed. He mentally cursed his short legs and inability to run for any distance at all. If only Joey or Tristan were here, they could have at least gotten to the Puzzle faster than he could, or they could have carried him, as much as he hated to consider that. But he was running out of time at his slow pace.

"Six minutes left, little Yugi!" He let out a curse as Fuwa called out the time remaining was called out, pushing off the dead end he had come to and running back down the path. He couldn't afford to dissolve into a panic now, he needed to think clearly to find his way out of here. Yugi took the next path that was heading uphill, peeking down one turn to see a dead end before continuing on.

He stumbled to a stop, gasping for breath as he leaned against a rough stone wall, feeling the world spinning around him. His hands slowly curled into fists, the pads of his fingers beginning to bleed from cuts gotten from the stone at the move. Yugi hissed, the small pain bringing him out of the emptiness that threatened to swallow him. It was becoming too much now, pressing down around him on all sides. Yugi gasped and pushed away from the wall, wrapping his arms around himself and taking off at a run.

Yugi lost himself among the twists and turned, slowly losing his struggle to keep from falling into the terrible silence in his head. Both hands went up to hold his temples as he head because to pound with a massive headache. He stumbled in his run, falling to the ground and rolling for a bit before coming to a stop and trembling on the floor.

'_Mou hitori no boku!'_ There was no answer, just the echoes of his scream. Yugi twitched on the floor, open his mouth in a silent scream as the emptiness pressed down upon him. _'Mou hitori no boku, please, where are you? I need you. Ah! YAMI!'_

He whimpered, trying to push back the silence. He needed to get to Yami, he needed to help the former pharaoh return. Yugi gasped for breath as he forced his eyes open, rolling onto his hands and knees before forcing himself back up. He stumbled to the nearest wall and leaned against it, panting for break before breaking into a shaky run.

'_Yami, I'm coming for you. Please, hold on. For me, hold on. I'll save you.'_ He kept directing his thoughts towards Yami through their nonexistent mental link, the process both steadying him and bringing the emptiness in closer. He gritted his teeth and kept going, forcing himself on even as he had to lean against walls to keep himself upright.

'_I'm not giving up, Yami, you taught me that. Never give up. You never gave up, not even when you lost me, you were still fighting. Please, don't give up now and I won't either.'_ There was a pause in his internal monologue as he fell again, barking his shins on the rough stone. Yugi groaned and picked himself up. _'I'm sorry if I'm weak and slow, but you'll forgive me. Right, Yami? As long as I keep on trying? Right? And I am trying, I'm trying really, really hard right now. You would be proud of me if you weren't trapped again. But that was my fault too, and I'm fixing it. Just give me a few more minutes, I think I can see the exit ahead._

'_Remember that fire, Yami. I know you don't like to think about it, since you couldn't do anything to help me…but I got us out of there alright. I put the Puzzle back together in record time. I can do it again. And you'll be helping me. I'm your aibou, remember. We're partners. It's what we do.'_

Yugi winced as he leaned against a wall, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the sensation. He looked up at the exit, sure that he was close to the end. He broke into another run, cursing himself for being so slow as Fuwa called out from above, "Two minutes left, little Yugi."

He broke from the maze, stumbling a few feet before skidding the final foot towards the Puzzle on his knees, hands scrambling among the pieces. Yugi sighed as he felt the familiar warmth, mind drifting away. _'You're helping me, aren't you, mou hitori no boku?_'

Yugi gave the piece he was holding an extra caress as he guided it towards the correct slot, joining two pieces together His hand went for the next piece, smiling as he felt invisible shadows wrap around his hand. _'Thank you. I won't fail. I'll get you back. I'll-'_

"Time's up, little Yugi." He pitched forward onto his hands and knees at Fuwa's statement, the small section that he had managed to assemble shattering on the impact; the pieces digging into his palm. The helpful shadows had disappeared at Fuwa's words, lost as Yami descended back into complete darkness. Yugi gasped for breath as the silence roared into his head at full force, twitching at the feeling. He heard shouts from behind him, his arms trembling as he continued to fight to stay upright. It was tempting to just give up, oh so tempting to just fall into despair. Yugi turned his head, spotting the piece with the eye of Horus. He stared at the piece before he reached out to touch it. _'I'm coming, mou hitori no boku.'_

He sat up and reached for the broken pieces, setting his mind to the work. He ignored the laughter from Fuwa, hands stumbling over the gold pieces. "Why are you still trying, little Yugi? It won't be the same. The great king of games has lost."

Yugi's hand faltered, carefully placing one piece to the side to try another. He looked up as his grandfather walked over, the two Egyptians following him. They settled by the pillar, talking in low voices and, probably, about him. But Yugi was too focused on the gold pieces. He swallowed before continuing at a steady place, pleading with the shadows that were beginning to brush him as more of the Puzzle was assembled.

'_Please, they just took him away from me, someone important.'_ The shadows brushed over him, the motion seeming concerned. Yugi leaned into the touch, imagining Yami's touch in that motion, and missed his dark even more. _'They took him away from me because of some petty revenge scheme. He is so important to me; he is my best friend and my partner. And I love him.'_ Yugi paused at the thought, fingers twitching.

He sighed and reached for the next piece. _'I love him so much. I always have but, I guess, it was too easy to put off as devotion to get his memories back or something. I am thankful for everything he has done for me and it would be ungrateful to keep him here, but I don't want to let him go. I want him to stay forever, mine for all eternity. I could live without him, I'm strong enough, but I just don't want to. He keeps away the silence in my head and I never want that back again.'_

Yugi found himself clutching the last piece in his hand, staring at the eye of Horus. Without really thinking about it, he kissed the piece before lowering it in. _'That's my wish. I want him back. Please,'_ he stared at the completed puzzle before resting his forehead against the front of it, _'Mou hitori no boku…'_

He felt the chilling brush of shadows as the Puzzle warmed against his skin. Yugi pulled the Puzzle away, sighing at the fleeting touch of Yami's mind against his own before they were pulled apart again. The teenager glanced behind him, watching as his shadow extended beyond its normal length, golden eyes snapping open as soon as the shadow had reached its full height. A tendril gently brushed against his skin before it lifted his chin, forcing him to meet the golden eyes. The eyes in the shadow narrowed in anger as it saw something in Yugi's eyes. The shadow moved away from him as Yami's deep voice echoed through the chamber. "You have trespassed on my soul. And, for that, you will suffer."

Yugi heard Fuwa yelp in fear, but he was too busy watching as Yami emerged from the shadows, a few wisps clinging to him as he solidified into this world. His darkness' arms were crossed across his chest, eyes sparkling dangerously as he smirked at Fuwa. "It's game time."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

He floated in darkness. He was trapped in darkness, as he had been since…he couldn't remember when. He had always existed in darkness. He had thought that he had seen something other than this darkness, a light, but that was already fading now. It had been a dream then. He let the dream go, let it be devoured by the shadows. He had given up trying to hold onto dreams or brief flashes of…something, the shadows would only tear them in the end. It was better to do it of his own free will, then the shadows remained happy.

He could have laughed at himself, if he even felt like laughing at all, at the position he was in. He could control the shadows without a problem, they happily submitted themselves to his will, almost lovingly. And yet, he was bound by them. Trapped in the darkness. The thought caused him wry amusement even now.

He tensed as something began to drift into his prison, perking up as the shadows began to loosen their hold. He turned to stare at what was coming, mouth dropping open in awe at the soft light. He reached out to touch it, eyes going wide as when he saw his pale hand. Something told him that it was wrong, but that was merely a minor thing. Especially when compared to this glorious light. He wanted to catch the light and hold it close; never letting go.

He stepped forward into the light, closing his eyes and stretching out his arms as he tilted his head back. He could bask in this glorious light forever. A smile crossed his face, the first true smile he had ever given in his entire existence. He allowed himself to stand in the warm light, loving the warmth that was slowly seeping into him.

The smile faltered as more of the light drifted in, bringing emotions with it. He brought his head back up to its natural position, tipping it to the side as the emotions passed over him. Pain, physical and emotional. He was taken by the sudden urge to comfort the light. Everything would be fine, he was here now. This beautiful light would never be hurt again as long as he was around. But he didn't quite know how to comfort this light. He didn't want to touch it with is shadows, didn't want to taint his beautiful light that was driving the darkness away, filling the ache in his mind and soul that he had possessed since the beginning of time.

He tried to send reassurance to the light, cursing when he was blocked from doing that. Couldn't they see that the light needed comfort? He sighed, hand reaching up for the light. His poor, beautiful light.

Slowly things were becoming clearer as the emotions flowed down to him, making him tense as his anger grew. Something had been taken from his light, something that his light loved dearly. And taken implied that there was another person, another person harming his precious light. And he wouldn't allow that to happen.

A flood of light signaled the completion of his prison. He closed his eyes against the sudden intrusion before pushing himself out into the world. At first he was confused why if felt so easy to do this. His wonder was cut off as he came upon a block, lunging for another way and feeling the shadows shift at his call. He relished the rush of power that came with the move. He opened his eyes, now a mere wraith made from his shadows, but still enough for him to look at his savior.

He stared longingly at the teen, finding him perfect in ever way despite the odd hair and short stature. He glanced over the cuts and bruises on the boy, feeling sorry for his light; the boy must have been in pain. He carefully used a tendril of shadows to turn the boy's chin, wanting to see the boy's face.

His breath caught as he stared at the large violet eyes that held such innocence. He found himself falling in love with this boy, wanting to hold onto him forever. But, his savior already had someone that he was in love with. He bit back his regret, knowing that no one could love a being like him. He was tainted, soaked in shadows and blood. He sighed and released the teen's face, noticing that the teen just kept staring at him. He looked away from the teen, focusing suddenly on the man who was backing away.

There was the one who had caused this harm to his savior. And he would pay dearly for that. He glared at the man as he spoke. "You have trespassed on my soul. And, for that, you will suffer."

He stepped out of the shadows, forming his own body for the first time in forever, mimicking the clothes that the teen wore. He felt the shadows still try to cling to them, soothing them quickly. It wouldn't be long until they were appeased again. But he would always be theirs, he had never been anything different. He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at the man. "It's game time."

"W…What?" The man glared at the teen. "But Yugi lost!"

So Yugi was his savior's name. He shook his head as he realized that he would have no time to savor the sound of that name. He took a step forward, reaching out to stop Yugi when the teen scrambled to his feet. Their hands touched for the briefest of moments, the creature from the shadows holding back a soft sigh at the innocent contact. It had been so long…

He shook his head to clear it before walking forward, Yugi staying behind as he had silently asked. He walked over to the man, staring at him before rocking back on his heels. "Then I shall play in his place. And it is a simple game. No harm ever came from a simple game."

He gave a slow smile, the expression making the man stumble back, pointing at him. "I've played one of your games before! It was anything but simple!"

The creature of the shadows faltered, although his surprise didn't show. How could this man have played one of his games if this was the first time he had been out since his creation? He shook the thought away carelessly, just another thing to wonder about in the end. The creature of shadows watched the man continue to move backwards, yelping when he backed into a column, the stone holding the man still. He smirked and moved forward, striding across the space to stand in front of the man.

"You cannot refuse this. The rules are simple," he swept his arm out to draw the man's attention to the chamber's floor, "choose to move from this spot by one, two or three squares. Once you reach your destination, you cannot move. Some squares will stay steady; others will disappear beneath your feet. The winner is the first to the entrance." He turned so he was standing by the man's side, sweeping one arm again to send the shadows out. "Game start."

The man lunged forward, racing across three squares before coming to a quivering halt. He smirked as the man looked back at him, simply taking two steps forward. The first square that they had both stepped on trembled before disappearing, consumed hungrily by the shadows. He turned to look at the missing stone without interest as the man began to panic. The creature of shadows looked on as the man stared at the stones surrounding him before taking a quivering step to the next one, not moving once he had stepped completely onto it.

He took a single step forward, and then two to his right, the man staring at him in disgust. The creature of shadows looked up as the man sputtered, pointing at him. "You…you know where all the faulty stones are! You set up the game. You are cheating!"

He felt the shadows perk up at the man's accusation, giving a disappointed hiss as they settled back down. He turned slightly to face the man. "I know nothing of where the pit falls are, so I do not cheat. There is a punishment awaiting those that do."

The man swallowed before looking back at his feet and making his move. The two continued in this manner, having to backtrack many times as stones disappeared into the hungry shadows, a maze-like structure becoming visible on the floor. The creature of shadows remained confident, even to the point of looking back at the teenager that had released him. Even in the midst of a game, he found the teenager drew him closer.

All too soon, they were standing on two squares that were side by side, the man twitching as he looked over at the creature of the shadows. He held back a smile of his own, looking over at Yugi before staring back at the entrance. He was almost there, his path completely clear while the man's path was blocked by two stones that had disappeared, one to his left and the other right in front of him. The creature of the shadows muffled a chuckle. The man would have to retreat while he went forward. He shifted to stare at the man. "Your move."

The man swallowed nervously before taking a step back, and then to his right so he was right behind the creature of the shadows. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the man, both of them pausing at the faint clicks. The two of them looked down at the stone beneath the man's feet, watching as cracks appeared on the surface. The man panicked and grabbed the back of the creature of shadow's shirt, pulling back as he escaped safely to the stone behind the cracking one.

The creature of the shadows let out a short laugh before he felt the stone give out under his feet, falling into the writhing shadows that waited below for him. He was welcomed by the tendrils, the shadows brushing over his skin in loving caresses. But they would never hurt him, not this time. He was an innocent in this. His head jerked up as he heard Yugi screaming. "Yami!"

He frowned at the mention of the name, tipping his head to try and remember where he had heard it before. He had never possessed a name, he had never needed one. And yet, it felt so familiar. He shuddered as the shadows gripped him tighter, hissing in their anger at the cheat that had been pulled on him. There were other things that needed his attention now. He calmed the shadows with a single thought before giving a nod. They closed around him, dissolving his solid form on his command, taking him back up to the floor again.

He laughed as the shadows released their hold on him, allowing him to gather his form back together. The creature of the shadows stared at the man as he jumped, turning on the square that he had jumped to at the last minute. The creature of the shadows calmed his laughter, a scowl falling over his face. "The door to darkness opens."

"No…" The man was backing away now, coming to the back edge of his square. He looked back with a yelp, noticing that he was teetering on the edge of the fall that he had forced the creature of shadows to take. He tried to keep his balance, turning back to look at the creature of shadows. "Please, no."

The creature of the shadows smirked, "Penalty game."

The man fell backwards, screaming as the shadows tore into him. The creature of the shadows was confused at the information that he was getting. The shadows had no intention of letting the man go; this one was a repeat offender. He blinked in confusion, his confident stance disappearing for a moment before he shifted. How could anyone dare to cheat in a Shadow Game after they had already been through one? It made no sense to him.

He looked up at the man's final scream of pain before the man was pulled apart, dissolving into the shadows. He chuckled and turned back around to the people, the stones in the floor fixing themselves as the Shadow Game ran its course. There was another man and a woman, both who looked frightened and appalled by what they had just seen, the elderly man close by them managing to hide what he was feeling better than the other two. He shrugged, looking over at Yugi, surprised by the expression on the teen's face.

Yugi actually looked happy, not something he expected from the innocent light. He had expected to be scolded for his actions, not receive this kind of welcome. He watched as Yugi got up, swaying a bit before the teen finally stood upright. He was shocked at the look of relief in those expressive violet eyes. He hesitated as Yugi appeared to wait for him, hands twitching as his sides before he finally gave in and walked towards his savior, intending to apologize for tainting his light and promising his service forever in return for the freedom he had been give.

Slowly, he began to walk towards Yugi, wincing as his head began to pound. He saw concern pass through Yugi's eyes, wondering why the teenager would care for one like him. The thought was lost as he nearly fell to the ground with the pain that passed through his head. He swayed on his feet for a moment before his knees gave out, sending him to the ground as images played behind his eyes.

Shadow Games, so many, and all taking place without his host knowing about him. And then, that changed as a figure in a turban drew him out by threatening Yugi. Then, there was Kaiba, stealing away Yugi's grandfather and challenging Yugi to a series of dangerous challenges; Death-T. Running into Bakura and fighting for Yugi's life.

Then there was a man with silver hair that covered one eye. Pegasus! And Duelist Kingdom. Looking down onto the field and seeing Yugi as the Dark Magician. Fighting their way through duels together until…Kaiba again. Then there was the fear and disappointment, him being locked away from Yugi's light as Yugi struggled with what was going on. Fighting Pegasus and watching as his light succumbed to the shadows and wishing, preying, for him to be alright. Victory and a title.

Fire. He gasped at the image. Shattering and fire. Worry for Yugi. Then talks. Promises and declarations. Understanding? But possibly not as he was pushed into control and out to talk to Tèa to try and resolve problems. Finding out about his past while not remembering any of it.

Battle City. Putting together their deck and fighting against that first Rare Hunter. Watching their friends duel before facing Marik for the first time. Fighting, losing and then, against all hope, winning and taking the god card. Slifer. Slifer the Sky Dragon. Panic and running, racing to get to their friends. Screaming as Yugi removed the Puzzle and turned the attack on himself. Watching his aibou fall into the water. Rushing off to find the finals. The duels on the blimp; Bakura and his spirit, summoning of The Winged Dragon of Ra, Joey collapsing, jumping into the line of fire for Joey and Mai.

Noa and the danger of getting Yugi stolen away from him. Getting them both lost in the depths of a computer program. Then, freedom and racing for the blimp.

Finals, fighting against Kaiba and gaining Obelisk, watching Joey fall to Marik. Fighting against Marik while Yugi dissolved away into the shadows. Victory and gaining the last god card. Almost to his memories. Almost home.

Walking to the museum, watching as the process didn't work. God cards stolen and introduction of his enemy. Chasing Doma across America and loosing it all. He gave a keen and the memory, pressing his hands against his temples. Loosing the most important thing to him. Loosing Yugi, his aibou. Then, nothing but pain and deep anger. Lashing out against Weevil, and part of him loving it. Loving the rush of power that he got that he hadn't felt since had stopped playing Shadow Games.

Facing Yugi in the stone wilderness, feeling his heart being torn out. Couldn't Yugi see that he cared so much? That this was killing him? The fact that it was Yugi's body was the only thing that was keeping him here. Then holding his beloved in his arms and watching him drift away. More trekking across America, losing Joey, Mai. Facing his aibou under the control of Dartz, watching Seto and Raphael have their souls stolen because he couldn't act. Almost giving up. Almost losing any chance of getting Yugi back. Then striking back until he had won.

But that was forgotten, nothing in the midst of Yugi. His wonderful sweet Yugi returning to him with no ire. Holding Yugi's brilliant soul in his hands and relinquishing control so that he could bask in that light, the light he had missed so much. His Yugi. His aibou. The most precious thing in the world to him. His memories could wait forever if Yugi was lost to him again.

A short moment of bliss before battle, fighting for what he had just been returned before forcing himself to leave. He had to fight to defend Yugi, but it hurt to be away from his light, even for that little bit. Then, rejoined. And a sweet moment of relaxation before being whisked off for the next adventure. But, thankfully, a little less dangerous. Only his title on the line, and that was nothing compared to his aibou's soul. Only his pride as a duelist kept him serious about it.

Falling into a world, being confronted by Yugi, his worst nightmare. The seal and the slash across his stomach. The pleasure, Yugi dominating him, thrusting into him, driving the silence away and completing him. And then he returned the favor. Slow, passionate kisses and made the blood boil and the heart pound. Fighting for his right to keep Yugi, summoning Slifer, saving Yugi and then collapsing. That was a good thing though, because he was close to Yugi the entire day.

Until Fuwa. And then anger and rage. Trying to save his aibou as the Puzzle was removed from his possession. Puzzle being tossed, Yugi leaping for him, the sound of shattering. Trapped and watching the memories drain around from him like sand through his fingers. The soft touch of Yugi as his light came to save him again. Then, nothing. Then this.

He trembled, the motion stopping as he felt gentle hands being rested on his shoulder. He remained looking at the ground until a soft finger slipped under his chin, encouraging him to raise it. Another hand brushed aside his blonde bangs as he looked up at Yugi, not sure how to react. He leaned into the caress of the hand on his cheek, never breaking eye contact with Yugi. The teenager smiled and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the creature of the shadows'. "Yami…"

Yami lunged for Yugi, pulling him close and curling around him. He couldn't stop trembling now, wondering how he could have ever forgotten his beautiful light. He whimpered as Yugi returned the desperate embrace, his hands quickly finding skin where Yami's shirt had ridden up, making both of them sigh at the contact. Yami's quick breathing calmed, allowing Yugi to arrange the former pharaoh in any way he desired. Yami found himself being pulled close to Yugi as the teenager wrapped his arms and legs around his darkness, nuzzling Yami's neck.

The former pharaoh hesitated for a moment before sighing and cradling Yugi. "Aibou…I'm sorry. How…How could I forget you that easily?"

"Yami," Yugi looked up, kissing along Yami's neck until he reached an ear, "it's not your fault." Yami shuddered as Yugi licked the shell of his ear, hands tightening briefly on Yugi's back. "It was all a twisted game that Fuwa made up, impossible for me to win. But I wouldn't stop, because I needed to get you back."

He gave another shudder as Yugi gave his neck a little nip, eyes going to where Solomon and the others waited. Yami looked down at Yugi, meaning to talk to him when Yugi nipped his neck again, drawing a moan from the former pharaoh. "Aibou…"

The teen looked up, turning his head to glance at their watchers before blushing and hiding himself in Yami's chest. "Sorry Yami. It's just…" Yugi gave a frustrated groan and relaxed his grip. "It was really hard, going on without you visibly there. The silence came back, and the weakness."

Yami nodded, understanding what Yugi meant. He carefully unwrapped the teen's legs from around his waist, standing up and still holding Yugi close. He carefully made his way back over to the small group, already feeling weak from the experience of playing a Shadow Game. He had stopped before, mostly because it disturbed Yugi, but he had forgotten the thrill that came with the games. He shook his head, the motion earning him a confused look from Yugi. "I'm alright, aibou."

He carefully set Yugi down on the ground, catching him when the teen almost feel over. Yugi gave Yami a weak smile as he swayed, clinging to the former pharaoh's arm for stability. They both looked up as Solomon sighed, the old man sitting back down on the stone floor. "We might as well stay here. Yugi is in no condition to be walking around."

Yugi opened his mouth to argue, but relented as he nearly fell over again. Yami quickly guided his hikari to the ground as Solomon began to walk around the columns, searching for a store of some sort. Yami looked over at him before closing his eyes and sending shadows out to help, his head beginning to pound as he overexerted himself. He tipped forward, Yugi catching him before he hit his head on the ground.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes, pushing up onto his hands and knees as he panted for breath. His head ached even more now, the light becoming painful to him. He moaned as he felt Yugi press a cold hand against his forehead, shifting so he could rest with his head on Yugi's lap. "Thank you, aibou."

Yugi made a distracted noise of agreement, his fingers tangling in Yami's hair. After a few moments, they began to move, scratching lightly against his scalp, almost drawing a purr out of the former pharaoh. Yami felt his eyes slowly falling shut again, feeling Yugi shift as the hikari leaned back on one arm, the other still gently rubbing Yami. The former pharaoh smiled, turning so he could nuzzle Yugi's stomach in thanks before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Akhnamkanon was stopped from approaching his son as Solomon returned. The elderly man shook his head, merely squatting down next to the pair and gently shaking his grandson. Yugi opened his eyes, taking everyone in before sitting up properly, looking sheepish. "Grandpa…I…"

"Not now Yugi. I found a place where we can spend the night. Do you think you can wake Yami up?"

Yugi shook his head, untangling one hand from Atem's hair. "He's out cold, Grandpa. I'm really worried about him."

Akhnamkanon looked behind him as Mayati gave a soft whimper, her hand reached out even as she stayed back. He shot his wife a look before walking over to Atem and kneeling down to lift him from the ground. Carefully, he adjusted his hold on his son, left arm going under Atem's knees while the right kept his torso upright. Atem muttered something sleepily before his head lolled against Akhnamkanon's shoulder.

"Oh," Akhnamkanon looked up from Atem's sleeping face at the soft sound that Mayati made, surprised to see that his wife had moved close. Her hand hovered over Atem's face before she finally moved a blonde bang to the side, smiling as he twitched slightly in sleep. Akhnamkanon looked up into Mayati's face; he had never seen her so happy. She gave a content hum as she dropped her hand back to her side.

"Do you know him?" Akhnamkanon turned at Solomon's question, finding that the elderly man was supporting his grandson. Instead of waiting for his answer, Solomon began walking towards their destination, Akhnamkanon a beat behind him.

Mayati kept close as they entered the shadows of the pillars, her eyes never moving from Atem, which Akhnamkanon couldn't blame her for. But he couldn't concentrate simply on the joy that was coming from being able to hold his son again; there were too many questions that needed to be answered. And Solomon had figured the two of them out quickly enough; they wouldn't be able to hide it much longer from Atem, especially if he persisted in not acknowledging them.

He looked down as Atem shifted in his sleep, whimpering and reaching for something. Atem squirmed some more, still searching for the one thing that eluded him before going still. Akhnamkanon couldn't help but smile, remembering the times he had paced through the corridors of the palace with a colicky baby, refusing to pass his son off to someone. He had been scared that Atem would slip away from him, like his mother had. After all, Akhnamkanon was the son of the gods. If he couldn't help his son then no one could.

Akhnamkanon slowed down as Solomon ducked into a niche, digging out materials to start a fire as the temple was becoming chilly. Yugi found a place to sit, gathering a pile of pillows that they could lay Atem on, all from his seated position. Akhnamkanon hesitated before laying Atem down, watching as his son turned toward Yugi, pulling the teen close to him. From his place by the fire, Solomon gave a short laugh, carefully feeding the fire another stick. The elderly man motioned for Akhnamkanon and Mayati to sit down.

"We might have to deal with canned soup for dinner." He stared at one of the metal cans that he held in his hand. "Tomato…and that looks to be about it."

Yugi made a disgusted face as he shifted in Atem's hold. Solomon turned, giving his grandson a mock glare. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. But, I could always wake Yami and inform him that you aren't eating."

Yugi's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Grandpa!" Yugi smiled as he whined, leaning as far forward as Atem's hold would allow him. "He needs his rest after all of today."

"Then you'll just have to eat this then." Solomon shook a pot at his grandson with mock anger. "You wouldn't want to collapse from hunger when Yami is awake."

Yugi blanched and looked down, both Mayati and Solomon laughing at the teen. Akhnamkanon stared at the two before looking back at Atem, his worry returning. Suddenly, he couldn't allow himself to watch the easy interaction between Yugi and his grandfather. He sighed and sat back, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Part of him knew that he should let up on his racing thoughts until Solomon was ready to explain, but he couldn't forget the display just a few minutes before.

When Seto had said that Atem had an affinity for shadow magic, he hadn't thought it would be on this scale. The priests from early on in his reign had sometimes struggled to summon two monsters at once, let alone actually call on a god or the shadows themselves. The amount of power that must gone into the game and summoning Slifer was too much for Akhnamkanon to even consider. And Atem had enough strength left for shows of power. Akhnamkanon rubbed his forehead, removing the headdress from his head to run his hand over his closely cut hair. It frightened him, for his son's sake, to have Atem in control of such things. It almost made him wish that he had destroyed the Pendant when he had the chance. But then, he hadn't known it could be broken.

The thought drew his attention to Yugi, the teenager having given in and allowed himself to be cuddled by Atem, now lying on the ground. Akhnamkanon had never known that the Pendant could be broken, let alone solved so quickly. The pieces had seemed to complex, baffling him completely. How could had anyone have solved that so quickly and with so little hesitation? Unless they had already put it together once, which meant that it had been shattered before. There was more to this Yugi than met the eye.

But then, how did Yugi get his hands on the Pendant, especially while Atem still had it in his possession as the pharaoh, let alone the broken Pendant?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, taking the headdress from his hands before placing it back on his head. Mayati slid her hand down so it rested on his own as she leaned back. "Stop worrying."

"But-"

"I want answer too, but it's not worth the headache that comes with the worrying." The look on Mayati's face showed that she wanted to know as badly as he did, but was holding herself back. But she had better practice with this; she had been waiting to hear about her son for a long time. He had been the Pharaoh, too used to getting what he desired without argument. For Mayati, he could control his impatience.

Akhnamkanon stared into the fire, the scent of the tomato soup beginning to fill the small niche, making Atem twitch slightly at the smell. Akhnamkanon sighed and closed his eyes, almost dozing when there was a small noise.

Yugi as propped himself up, staring into the fire with a look of intense concentration. Akhnamkanon looked over at the small teen, surprised to see large purple eyes focused on him. The two stared at each other for a while before Yugi broke the silence. "You can remember your time as Pharaoh, right?"

"Yes." The reply came out slowly and with a confused tinge to it.

Yugi nodded, absently entwining his fingers with Atem's. "Did you ever hear stories about a Nameless Pharaoh?"

"Nameless…" Akhnamkanon started at that. How could that have happened? No one would willingly lose their name as it kept them from entering the afterlife. It wouldn't happen…unless that pharaoh had done something horrible, so terrible that the people wanted him erased forever. And Akhnamkanon couldn't think of anything or anyone who had gained that reputation. "No. Possibly he came after my reign. I would have heard of such disgrace."

"Disgrace? What…" Yugi thought something over for a minute, the anger disappearing from his face. "Oh, I understand. But it isn't what you think. I was just hoping that you would be able to help."

They both looked up as Solomon removed the pot from the fire, digging out bowls and cups before serving out the meal, withholding Yugi' s until the teen had managed to shake Atem awake. Atem sat up blearily, not letting go of Yugi as he scooted closer to the fire, accepting his cup of soup from the teen and eating it automatically. The teenager looked back at Atem, leaning back when he was sure that everything was alright and blowing on his hot food.

"Yugi," both Yugi and Atem looked up as Mayati spoke, "where did you hear about this Nameless Pharaoh?"

Atem coughed slightly, looking up and suddenly seeming more awake. He looked at Yugi before meeting Akhnamkanon's gaze. "I am sometimes called the Nameless Pharaoh."

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for any confusion in the first part...and for the second cliffhanger. *runs for cover*_

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs

**Warning: **Lemon

Dedicated to s2Teennovelist. Happy birthday, Teenie.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Akhnamkanon couldn't help the strangled gasp that came from him, the sound escaping without his permission. His fingers dug into the bowl that he held, the only thing that was keeping him grounded at the moment. He couldn't stop staring at Atem, wondering when his son would deny what he had just said or if he had misheard the whole thing.

There was no way for that to be true. They had given him a name, Akhnamkanon remembered showing Atem to his kingdom and his name being spread around as the heir to the throne. Atem had a name.

Mayati moved forward, having set her dinner to the side. Cautiously, she approached Atem, one hand stretching out towards him when he didn't move at first. Tears ran down her face as she stared at him. "Please, tell me that you remember us."

Atem's gaze flickered between her and Yugi before he leaned back, trying to put distance between himself and his mother. The move just brought more tears to her eyes, causing the woman to curl up on herself. Atem swallowed and sat back up, looking confused. Mayati glanced up at him, shaking her head as her hair fell into her face. "Please, Atem, tell me that you remember us."

His son jumped at the mention of his name, Yugi suddenly clinging to his arm. Atem leaned forward, still keeping Yugi close to him. "W-what did you say?"

"It's your name." Atem looked up as Akhnamkanon spoke, the surprise in his eyes making Akhnamkanon wary. "How could you have forgotten your own name?"

Atem looked away, eyes closing as he sighed. One hand went to rest on the Pendant around his neck. The silence between them drifted on, only broken by the occasional crackle of the fire. Finally, Atem looked up, slowly shaking his head. Akhnamkanon wanted to demand what the gesture meant when Yugi beat him to it, the teen making Atem look at him. Another one of those moments happened, one where Atem and Yugi seemed to be carrying on a conversation that he couldn't hear.

Yugi was the one to pull away, his hands cupped around the identical Pendant that he wore around his neck. "Anything?"

"No." Atem shook his head, looking up at Mayati and Akhnamkanon. "It's just my name, not anything else. I never expected anything else; it seemed too easy."

Yugi looked like he was about to say something, but ended up turning his gaze away. There was even an attempt to move from Atem's lap, but he was held there. Atem was clinging to the teenager like a lifeline when he turned to look back at Akhnamkanon and Mayati. The usually steady gaze wavered now as he looked between them.

"Atem," Akhnamkanon noticed that his son flinched when he spoke his name, "what happened to you?"

"I don't really know myself." Atem spoke quietly, directing his attention away to the fire that was still burning down. "I don't know the whole story, just fragments that we have figured out or others had deigned to show me."

"Show you?" Mayati was the one who voiced this question, Atem's gaze pulling away from the fire to look at the two of them. Atem crossed his arms, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment before looking up again.

"I have been told that I was a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt and convinced with overwhelming evidence and promises to have my memories returned to me. Without that, I only know that I am another part of Yugi." Atem glanced down at Yugi, who was leaning back against him. "And who are you to who I was?"

"Atem…" Mayati swallowed, wiping tears from her eyes. "We're your parents."

Akhnamkanon saw the confidence in his son's posture fade a bit with that declaration, Atem looking at the two of them with a mix of longing and disbelief. He decided to step in, placing his bowl aside and moving to sit next to Mayati. "You can trust us, my son. We just want to know what happened to you, what caused you to lose all recollection of us."

Atem was looking between the two of them with his mouth open in shock. He shook his head slowly, managing to stutter out two words. "F-father? Mo-mother?"

"Yes." Mayati moved to hug Atem, encircling Yugi as well in her embrace. The small teenager wormed out of the hug, sitting worriedly back as Atem reached up to hold onto one of his mother's arms, looking frightened and lost. Mayati ran a hand through his hair, rocking slightly. "We're here. We're here, my darling. Oh, what happened to you?"

Mayati released him from the hug, Atem immediately pulling Yugi back to him and clinging to the teenager. He didn't look inclined to talk any more, just holding Yugi tightly and shivering at times. Akhnamkanon reached out to rest a hand on Mayati's shoulder, the simple gesture holding her back from any other signs of affection. "Please, tell us what went on."

"Mou hitori no boku." Atem finally looked up as Yugi spoke, entwining the fingers of one hand with Yugi's and releasing his death grip on the teenager.

"All I know from my past," Atem took a moment to swallow, slowly looking up from them, "is that I ruled during a time of trouble. I don't know exactly how long, but it couldn't have been many years before I sealed myself into the Puzzle to keep some evil from taking over the world, erasing my memories and my name. I don't know what happened to my body, but my soul was trapped in darkness when the Puzzle was shattered."

Akhnamkanon found he couldn't stop staring at his son, mouth falling open in surprise. He had died when Atem was barely entering his teenage years, leaving his son to rule. He knew that Atem would have gone to join the gods, but never that soon. He had always thought that his son would live to a good old age, ruling well after his prime. But Atem hadn't. He had given up his life for his people barely into his prime. Akhnamkanon felt Mayati shudder, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. He held her closer, not really knowing what to do.

Atem seemed to take their silence as permission to go on. "I was trapped within the shadows for three thousand years and…" he turned away, "it drove me insane. After Yugi solved the Puzzle and freed me I literally had no other purpose than harming those that hurt him. I was less than human then, just another creature of the shadows. Yugi didn't even know about me for the longest time. But, since he found out, we've been partners; protecting the world from the evil that I failed to defeat."

Which meant that Atem's sacrifice had meant nothing. Akhnamkanon slumped at the realization. His son had died and subjected himself to thousands of years in darkness for nothing. And they had never suspected. He should have questioned those priests, demanded answers, when they had all come into the afterlife close together. He should have made Seto talk, demand to know what had happened to his son. It was painfully obvious that Seto had known this entire time what had happened to Atem and had just withheld it from them to spare Akhnamkanon the sorrow. But had it been worth it in the end?

Akhnamkanon looked down at the sobbing Mayati and the way Atem was holding tightly to Yugi, refusing to look anywhere but the teenager that was in his arms. It was a split second decision, but he knew it was correct. It had not been worth it, because it had Mayati and him having to deal with this news in a dangerous situation and Atem close to falling apart in one.

Surprisingly, Atem didn't demand to know what had happened while he was alive, just moving back to the bed that he had been on and curling up with Yugi on it, shudders still running down his body. Akhnamkanon watched the teenager trying to comfort Atem, a position that Yugi was obviously not used to.

He took Atem's suggestion and guided Mayati over to another comfortable spot, noticing that Solomon still remained by the fire. Akhnamkanon watched the man who looked so much like his former advisor, holding Mayati until she had been lulled to sleep. It was only then that Solomon looked up from the fire and spoke to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you never knew." Solomon glanced over at Yugi. "It would kill me not to know what happened to Yugi if I were in your situation. And I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. There could have been a better way."

"Yes." Akhnamkanon agreed. "But it still would have hurt."

Solomon nodded in agreement, carefully nudging the coals of the fire apart with a stick as the fire began to die, Akhnamkanon staring at the dull red coals. "I just wonder who brought the Pen…the Puzzle to someone who could free him."

"I did. I found his tomb and I brought the Millennium Puzzle out with me." Solomon paused. "I saw Ya…Atem then. He saved my life then. I guess I returned the favor."

Silence drifted between the two of them, finding that there was nothing more to say. Akhnamkanon eventually gave up trying to reason his way through the information they had been given, giving himself over to sleep in the hopes that his thoughts would finally stop racing.

* * *

Yugi held his breath as Yami finally slipped off to sleep, letting it out in a soft sigh. He looked over his shoulder to see if his grandfather or Yami's parents were still awake, relieved when they weren't. Yugi turned his attention back to Yami, biting his lower lip as he carefully reached up a hand to move some of Yami's bangs out of his eyes, his hand coming to rest on the former pharaoh's cheek.

He guessed that he should call Yami by his real name now that they knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. He had spent so long calling the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle mou hitori no boku and then Yami. Atem didn't sit right on his tongue, didn't describe the person that Yugi thought of as Yami. But he assumed that having no memories had caused the former pharaoh to change because he had nothing else to go on.

But this made everything worse. They had been working so long to get Yami's memories back, to help him find out who he was, and here were two people who could help him do that. And, even though Yami had said that he would stay behind for Yugi, the teenager was sure that the former pharaoh wouldn't pass up a chance to learn what he had been like in the past, especially after Doma. Raphael had taunted Yami with the possibility that he had been an evil ruler, which Yugi had known wasn't true, but Yami could never be sure.

Besides, Yami had made that promise to him when they were both desperate for something to connect them, something to ease the aching emptiness that had been building in their heads. It was a promise made without thought and when they weren't thinking about the real world. In a way, it was almost alright to discount those hurried words before.

He could always convince Yami that he was alright, he had Tèa after all. It was only right that the former pharaoh should go to the afterlife, a reward for all he had done. It was the better thing to do; the afterlife had everything that Yami could want, while Yugi had nothing.

Yugi swallowed to prevent a whimper from rising, flipping so he wasn't facing his darkness, not wanting to be looking the temptation in the face. He now just had to convince himself that he preferred Tèa over Yami, a fact that was quickly becoming false. Yugi had always loved Yami, first merely as a friend and then as something more, but he had never attempted to put a label on it. Yami was the one who always understood him, the one that Yugi didn't have to censor his thoughts to, the one who completed him. Yami was so many things, too many things to be wrapped up into one neat category.

Still, Yugi had meant what he said when he told Yami that he couldn't bring himself to admit his love to the former pharaoh, especially knowing that he was going to lose him. But, in retrospect, it was too late now. They had slept together, driven each other wild with soft caresses and passionate kisses. They had lain in the aftermath, whispering words of love and endearment to each other, believing with their whole hearts that they were true. And everything Yugi had said to Yami was true, except that he had to make it a lie now, just to protect his heart.

And he hated himself for it.

Yugi looked back over his shoulder at Yami, wincing as he forced the familiar name out of his head. Yami was Atem now; he had his name, a better name than what Yugi could come up with. Better than sharing the name of a seventeen year old high schooler who was obsessed with games. Atem could do better form himself.

And suddenly, Yugi couldn't stay there any longer. He would have to stay close to Atem for the rest of their journey through this world, because Atem had to come with them to get out. And then, he would continue with Ishizu had said that they must do. Take the god cards and show them to the tablet; then Atem would get his memories back and he could be happy. No wimpy Yugi to hold him back anymore. Atem would go back to the afterlife and Yugi would be happy with Tèa for the rest of his life. Happy with the silence that would always be in his head.

He would have to be, for Atem.

He was only the vessel, after all, as so many had told them. It was his job to keep the spirit of the former pharaoh comfortable and not the other way around. Yugi looked down to where Atem's arms were wrapped around his waist, staring at them for a while before he began to execute his plan to get out.

* * *

Yami woke up as Yugi attempted to wiggle out of the arms that he had wrapped around his waist. The former pharaoh sat up, starting at Yugi's vague outline in the dark; sure that Yugi was blushing right now. "Aibou?"

"Sorry. I was just…"

He blinked at the reluctance in Yugi's voice, recognizing the signs of his hikari trying, unsuccessfully, to lie. He reached out for Yugi again, grabbing his arm and standing up. The teenager didn't struggle as Yami led him over to another shadowed part of the temple, releasing his arm before leaning back against a column. "What's the matter, aibou?"

"It's just that…" Yami could make out the movement of Yugi rubbing the back of his neck before his hand dropped back to his side. "I…You…Please, don't make me say this."

"Say what, aibou?" Yami carefully backed Yugi up until the teenager was pressed back against a pillar, the former pharaoh bracing his arms on either side of Yugi. The teenager looked away, pressing as far back into the marble column as it would allow him, trembling as he looked away. Yami tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what was bothering his aibou. "You can tell me."

"I can't." Yugi looked up at him, trying to maximize the space between their bodies. Yami made a worried sound, leaning in to nuzzle Yugi's neck before beginning to kiss his way up it. Yugi gave a shiver before he pushed the former pharaoh away, the surprise making Yami stumble back a step. He stared at his aibou, watching as Yugi cling to the column like it was the only thing holding him up. "We can't do this anymore."

"Aibou…" Yami reached out for him, only to have Yugi press himself back into the column, waving the hand away.

"Don't touch me, Atem."

Yami's hand dropped back to his side as he understood. He took a step back, watching as Yugi curled into himself and slid to the floor. Yami hesitated before crouching down in front of his hikari, cupping his chin and turning Yugi's face towards him. He felt Yugi try to pull away but kept his grip firm. "This doesn't mean that I'm deserting you, aibou. I meant what I said."

"What if I didn't?" The effect was somewhat ruined by the way Yugi's voice cracked halfway through. He stopped trying to pull away, leaning somewhat into Yami's hold. "I've al-always liked Tèa and…this isn't right."

Yami smirked, closing his eyes with a sigh. He should have known that Yugi would try this. Yugi would try to make him happy by making it easier for Yami to go after his memories with the chance that his mother and father offered him. It wouldn't work. Yami had already made up his mind. He wanted to stay with the small teen. He _had been_ Atem, but he was Yami now; Yugi's mou hitori no boku. Three thousand years of darkness had changed him too much to go back.

He opened his eyes, leaning forward until his was nose to nose with Yugi, the teen trembling at the contact. They were both craving each other after today, especially Yami with the magic he had used. He groaned at the thought, closing the distance between them and pulling Yugi close. The teen tried to pull away, Yami choosing that moment to place a chaste kiss on his hikari's lips. He couldn't stop himself from kissing a trail to Yugi's ear. "Please, aibou, don't do this."

"A…" Yugi swallowed, one of his hands moving to tangle in Yami's hair to keep him there. Yami hummed in contentment, worrying the earlobe with his teeth before releasing it as Yugi moaned.

"I want you and only you. I gave you my word that I would stay and I would never go back on my word, aibou." Yami moaned as he felt Yugi's fingernails scrape across his neck. "Please, aibou, no more of this nonsense."

"This isn't…" Yugi threw back his head, one hand covering his mouth as Yami reached down to rub his fingers over the bulge in Yugi's pants. The teenager looked back up, his eyes darkened with lust. "Nonsense."

"Yugi," Yami pulled away from his aibou's ear, his lips now brushing against Yugi's. He smirked and pulled back a bit when Yugi leaned forward to try and engage him in a kiss. The former pharaoh removed his fingers from Yugi's arousal, making the teen whimper. "I need to know what you want. My wish remains the same. I want to stay with you."

"I…" Yugi swallowed, Yami watching the movement of his hikari's throat. "I want the same. I really want it. But…"

Yami put a finger up to Yugi's lips to forestall anything else. "We'll tackle the buts as they come up."

Yugi frowned. "But we always have a plan."

"Not this time, aibou." Yami removed his finger, leaning forward so their foreheads rested against each other. "This time, it's just about me and you. The world won't end if we try to make each other happy."

Yugi looked directly in his eyes before looking away, studying the floor of the temple. He sighed, the hand that he still had resting on Yami's neck twitching slightly. "I-I still don't know what I want, mou hitori no boku. I-I'm almost sure that I love you more than I should but I've never _thought_ about it. And…I'm scared. Scared that I'll hurt you when we go back home and I realize that this was brought about by this world. And I don't want that to be true."

"Aibou…"

"What if, when we get back home, I think this is wrong, Yami? What then?"

Yami chuckled, standing up and pulling Yugi up with him. He looked over his shoulder before taking Yugi's hand and backing away. The teen hesitated for a moment before the gentle tug on his arm made him follow Yami, his eyes meeting the former pharaoh's. Yami smiled gently at him, moving them both until they were on the other side of the temple, the light from the moon painting the floor silver beneath their feet.

Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace in the middle of the pool of moonlight, rubbing his hands up and down the teenager's back. "We are two souls that were meant to be with each other, aibou, even if it was just platonic. Yami and hikari. Pharaoh and Yugioh. You and me. We know how it works between us, aibou, and it's up to you if you want more."

There was a short pause. "It hurts when you are gone."

"I know." Yami hugged Yugi tighter, the reminder of what they were both missing eased slightly by the ability to hold his aibou like this. "I know that all to well."

Yugi gave a short nod, seeming to come to a decision. He pulled away from Yami, soothing the slight by reaching up to brush his fingers over Yami's cheek. The former pharaoh held Yugi's hand there, closing his eyes at the touch for a moment before looking over at Yugi. "What do you want, aibou?"

"I-I…" Yugi bit his lip, shaking his head before taking a step forward. "I want this to never end, mou hitori no boku, but it will eventually."

Yami felt his stomach drop at the words, eyes widening in fear. So he was going to lose Yugi after all. His hand tightened briefly on the one that Yugi still had on his face, reluctant to let the teenager go. He allowed himself the moment of weakness before beginning to let go, surprised when Yugi didn't move away.

The teenager smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. "And I will be fighting against that end all the way. I won't let you go"

Yami wasn't sure who moved first, but they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately. He submissively opened his mouth to allow Yugi's tongue free range while his own hands wandering over Yugi's body, pulling the teenager close. Yugi gave a whine at the move, pushing Yami's jacket off before his hands sought skin.

Between long kisses they undressed each other, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle set to one side extra carefully. Hand smoothed over pale skin illuminated by the moonlight, encouraging moans and sighs from the other. Kisses slowed as the frantic touches eased, bodies pressed close against each other as they tried to reach equilibrium again. The calm remained, the silence between them only broken when Yugi leaned down to whisper in Yami's ear. "Please…mou hitori no boku..."

"Of course, aibou."

Wetted fingers circled Yugi's entrance before gently pushing in, making Yugi mewl and arch his back. Yami smiled at the picture that his aibou made, outlined in soft silver from the moon, the light making his pale skin seem to glow. He shifted his fingers, hitting Yugi's prostate before beginning to stretch the small teen, earning more soft cries of pleasure.

He slipped his fingers out of Yugi, the teen's head dropping forward with a moan. Yami encouraged Yugi to move backwards, helping the teen lower himself onto Yami's erection. They both moaned at the sensation, Yami sitting up to wrap his arms around Yugi. Trembles ran through both their bodies as they held still, just enjoying the feeling of being complete.

The death grip that Yami had on Yugi loosened as the former pharaoh laid back, hands sliding down Yugi's body to his hips. The small move was enough encouragement for Yugi to move, the teenager's eyes rolling back as he slowly lifted himself off Yami before quickly slamming back down, the speed of is return surprising the former pharaoh. Yugi leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Yami and trembling as he kissed Yami's face. "I-I don't want you to leave. Please…"

Yami stared at Yugi with incomprehension for a moment before he understood, his eyes softening as he reached up to guide Yugi's mouth towards his. "Never. I would never leave you, aibou."

They shared a long kiss before Yugi sat back up, beginning the rhythm of rise and fall that soon had them moaning. Yami smirked as Yugi let out a choked scream as he bucked up into the teen. Even with that, their pace wasn't fast, just a gentle give and take until their climax approached, finally giving into the demands of their bodies, Yami succumbing first with a shudder. Yugi followed after, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming.

Exhausted, Yugi collapsed onto Yami, the former pharaoh hugging his hikari close as he tried to control his breathing. Yugi nuzzled into Yami, giving a content hum. "Sleepy."

"As you should be, aibou."

Yugi groaned, trying to playfully hit Yami, but failing as he couldn't bring himself to get away from the warmth that Yami gave off. "Arrogant."

"As I should be."

That response drew a laugh from the teen, Yugi kissing the side of Yami's neck before yawning. "We're okay, right."

"Of course." Yami gave Yugi a little squeeze to enforce his words. "We're always okay."

Yugi hummed again, a shiver running through his body. The former pharaoh sat up, pulling out of Yugi as the teenager groaned. He gave Yugi a reassuring smile before gathering up his clothes. "Come on, aibou, let's get you cleaned up."

Yugi made to stand up when Yami abruptly changed his mind, pressing Yugi back against the ground. The teenager writhed, staring up at Yami in confusion. The former pharaoh smirked, laying Yugi back on the ground before giving Yugi's stomach a tentative lick, tasting the release that coated it. He smirked as Yugi blinked in bewilderment, licking his lips as he watched his aibou. "You taste delicious, aibou."

He leaned down for another taste, aware that Yugi was blushing badly. He cleaned off Yugi's stomach, holding the squirming hikari down until he was done. Yami stood up, turning back to the abandoned pile of clothes, aware of the soft pants that came from Yugi. Yami looked back over his shoulder, his smirk returning at the stunned look on Yugi's face, the teenager looking like he was trying to speak. Yami pulled on his pants, nothing bothering to zip them up before laying himself back over Yugi, watching as the teenager tried to refocus. Yami chuckled and kissed the tip of Yugi's nose. "What's the matter, aibou?"

"You…you just…" Yami pushed himself back up to his feet, snatching up his shirt on the way. He tugged the black material over his head, Yugi still sputtering as he tried to come to terms with what Yami had done. The former pharaoh snatched up his collar and buckled it on before reaching for Yugi's collar. He crouched by his aibou's side, wrapping the collar around Yugi's neck before working on the buckle. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Yami just liked his lips again and stood up again, Yugi blushing even brighter red. The teenager kept staring at him, a wicked thought coming to being in Yami's mind as he stared at the still naked Yugi, only wearing the leather collar. "You should just keep that on, aibou. It suits you."

The teenager grabbed his jacket and threw it at the former pharaoh. "Mou hitori no boku!"

Yami laughed, watching as Yugi quickly got dressed, smothering another yawn as he did so. The former pharaoh let up on his teasing to wrap his arms around Yugi's waist, turning Yugi's head to get another kiss, gently nipping Yugi's bottom lip before pulling away. Content, he rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "Okay, aibou?"

"Yeah." Yugi moved his hands to rest on the former pharaoh's, tipping his head so that it rested against Yami's. "We know how this works between us."

"That's right." Yami released Yugi and began walking back toward their makeshift camp. Yugi immediately stumbled to the bed, flopping down in exhaustion. Yami followed him, gently shifting the teenager over so that he could rest on the bed. Yugi was already half asleep, curled into his usual position. The former pharaoh smiled, pulling Yugi close. The teenager gave a content sigh, hand fisting in Yami's shirt above his heart. "Mmm, my pharaoh."

"Yes, aibou. Always yours."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

The perch remained irritatingly empty, no matter how many times she looked at it. There should have been something there. There should have been a bird with the next message from her colleagues. But there wasn't. And she hadn't felt the shift that signaled another soul coming in since that first one, which meant that they had not become swamped with work. It also meant that the soul was fighting them.

The woman leaned back with a sigh, rubbing her forehead to stave off the ache that was beginning to form. The other times she had come into this world the people that were competent, the light half of the souls passed down the line and out while the dark halves remained behind. But, that was what she got for deciding to go with a new bunch. She pulled her dark hair back, brown eyes narrowing in thought.

Without the bird, she still had to be ready for whoever was coming through. It would not be safe to assume that the light had already left its darker half to languish in the desert. She stepped outside of her temporary home, breathing in the scent of the forest.

Shrieks reached her ears, a smile crossing her face as she turned to walk around her hold, eyes lighting up as she saw the creatures that waited in their cages for her. Two giant praying mantises waved their forelegs, pressing against the bars of their cages in their eagerness to get out. The woman made a chiding noise, that enough to keep them quiet for now. "Hush, my pretties, you will get to run soon."

One hand went to the whistle that dangled from her neck, her fingers running over it before she let it drop. "As soon as they get here, you will get to run."

The creatures replied with screeches before they went back to scratching at the bars of their cages. The woman smiled before moving off again, walking slowly into a stand of trees and brushing her fingers over their trunks. She felt the magic flowing from her into the trees, partially closing her eyes at the sensation. This was one of the reasons that she never wanted to leave this world, the pure joy of being able to work magic, to do something outside of her mundane job of working as a secretary.

"Find the light." She whispered, feeling the soft breeze take her words away. "Find the thing that gives off this. Spread the power among yourselves and seek the light out. Once it reaches you, never let it go. It is a precious thing."

She pulled her hand away, a soft smile crossing her face as she folded her arms over her stomach and walked back towards her house. She sat down in the rocking chair that waited for her on the porch, taking in another deep breath of the forest air before she closed her eyes. From her spot, she could hear the rustle of the wind through the trees, the sounds of her pets as they became eager for a run and the sound of the river running.

The woman resettled herself into her chair, tipping her head back to enjoy the full effect of the breeze. She would sense the presence of the light soon enough, and then she would release her pets to drive the light towards her. Then, she would either apologize for her rambunctious boys and invite the poor soul in for food or rip the darkness away from it. Either way, her mission would be fulfilled.

* * *

Mayati woke up early, rubbing her face in an attempt to erase the tearstains from the night before. She sighed and stretched, a bit stiff from falling asleep in an awkward position. Beside her, Akhnamkanon slept on, snoring softly. She kissed his cheek before looking at the rest of the group, finding that Solomon was still asleep close to the fire. Mayati smiled and looked over at where Atem was.

Sometime during the night the two boys had shifted, Yugi now resting nearly completely on Atem's chest, head tucked under his chin and hand resting over Atem's heart. Atem looked like he could be asleep, but he was running his hand over Yugi's back, the motion probably meaning that he was awake. Mayati felt her smile grow wider at the picture that the two made, shifting so she could stretch out her sore back.

She must have made a sound because Atem opened his eyes, turning is head to look at her. He stared at her for a minute, indecision obvious in his eyes before it was shoved away. "Good morning...mother."

Mayati never knew how much she had wanted to hear that phrase until now. She had waited all her life to be called mother. She restrained herself from walking over, hating the rational part of her mind that said he was only saying that because of what he had been told last night. She was about to lean back against Akhnamkanon, stopping when she heard a muffled grunt from Atem as Yugi shifted so that the teen was now resting completely on Atem's chest. Mayati gave a soft laugh, gaining Atem's attention again. He gave her a smile before looking down at Yugi, the expression urging her to walk over to them.

"Pharaoh…"

"Hush, Yugi. I'm still here."

"Lost…no…soul will…"

"No." Atem held Yugi tighter, the whimpering that had been beginning stopping abruptly as Yugi sighed, the tension in his body starting to disappear. "None of those dreams now, aibou. I have enough of them for the both of us."

He looked up at Mayati as she crouched down beside them, resting a hand on Yugi's back, the teenager gave a soft whimper as the last of the nightmare began to fade away. "Save…somebody help me…moth-Yami."

"I'm here, aibou."

Mayati sat back on her heels, staring at Yugi. Why would he suddenly change from calling for his mother and call for Atem? Shouldn't he be used to a mother's comfort? She looked over at Atem, the question in her eyes.

Atem shrugged. "I'm always here for him."

"But what about his mother?" Mayati looked down at the hand was resting on Yugi's back.

"She's never around, always at work or various social events." Atem sighed. "If I hadn't seen her myself once, I would still think that she had died. I've never seen his father, but aibou says that he's on a business trip. To the rest of the world, Yugi Mutou lives with his grandfather only."

"And you."

Atem laughed, nodding. "And me. But few know about me, and all but one acknowledge my existence. To others, I'm just the voice in his head that Yugi talks to." At her shocked look, Atem raised an eyebrow. "I'm a three thousand year old spirit. Except for when I switch with Yugi, I'm not solid or visible."

"Switch with him?"

"'S like voluntary possession." The sleepy answer came from Yugi opened one eye to glare at Atem. "Can't sleep. No talking."

"Yes, my pharaoh." Atem's chuckle was cut off as Yugi elbowed him in the stomach. A grumble came from the teen as he looked up.

"I hate the days when you're up with the sun."

"Sorry, aibou, force of habit." Atem released his hold on Yugi so the teen could adjust his position. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." Yugi covered up a yawn, shifting the Puzzle that had been digging into Atem's side. "Sorry."

"I've suffered worse from Shadow Games."

They both winced at the shared memory, Mayati feeling left out of the discussion. Yugi laughed and pulled away, sitting to the side. "Mom had a talk with me about my personal stash of painkillers. She was worried that I was getting beat up again and not telling them."

Yugi rolled his eyes as Atem sat up in alarm. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Sleeping off the damage from the Shadow Game against Marik."

Mayati joined Yugi in his laughter, amused by the shocked look that Atem was giving them, settling into a more stable position. Atem reacted by reaching out to tackle Yugi to the ground before proceeding to tickle him into submission, the smaller teen flailing as he tried to push Atem away. Her son finally stopped his attack, holding Yugi in his lap, the teen struggling to get his breath back. Atem gave Yugi a tap on his nose. "Naughty hikari."

Yugi gave an indignant snort before leaning back to look at Atem. "You're a bad influence."

Atem gave another laugh, cuddling Yugi close. "I'll admit that, aibou."

Mayati settled back as she watched the two just cling to each other for a while, her smile dying into an expression of contentment. This is what she imagined having a family would be like, of course, those had all been the dreams of a little girl. But, for a single moment, she was able to pretend that Yugi was her son as well, and Atem was visiting them before he went off with his father for some minor business in the kingdom. None of this nonsense about lights and darks and nothing to do with the Pendant…or the Puzzle, whatever it was called now.

She glared at the golden pendant that hung from Yugi's neck, hating the Items more than ever now. Akhnamkanon had told her what had been done to create them, and she had hated them then, ready to tear Aknadin to pieces if she had seen him, but he had prudently kept out of her way. Now, she had even more of a reason to hurt Akhnamkanon's brother, because he had caused her son to die. And she hated the Items for breaking up her family, for keeping her son away from her and what deserved for thousands of years. If Atem hadn't been bound to the thing, she would have smashed it again, not wanting to stare at the eye on the front of the pendant that seemed to know everything.

"Time to move out." Mayati looked up as Solomon got up, stretching his back and groaning when it cracked. And, as easily as that, her happy image was gone. She sighed and stood up, brushing off her hands as Atem and Yugi followed her example. Akhnamkanon was the last one up, rolling his shoulders to relieve the last of the stiffness. Mayati took her husband's hand as Yugi bounded forward, Atem following at a more sedate walk, darting forward when Yugi stumbled.

"Alright there aibou?" Mayati sped up, her mothering instinct kicking in. She wanted to keep both of these boys safe from whatever was going on, especially if those accursed items were involved in it. She sighed in relief when she saw Yugi smile, looking sheepish. "Just a bit sore."

Atem just responded with a smile before helping Yugi up and walking on. Solomon was already waiting for them at the entrance of the temple, a makeshift backpack holding supplies. He herded all of them out, taking the time to ruffle Yugi's hair before they stepped out into the sand.

Immediately, Atem turned and started walking towards the mountains, which seemed much closer than they had been yesterday. Yugi hesitated before going to walk beside Atem, sticking close. Mayati went to follow them, wavering as Akhnamkanon pulled her back. He was still wary of their son, she realized. There was part of him that was not sure if they could trust him after the obvious show of his power over the shadows. She wanted to reassure him that Atem was fine, but knew that her knowledge of Atem was severely lacking when compared to Akhnamkanon's.

Carefully, she pulled her hand from his, making sure that he looked at her before she spoke. "It will be alright. We know why he's like that. We know why he acted like that."

"Yes. But is he in control?"

"Are you afraid of him?" Mayati tipped her head to the side, watching as Akhnamkanon looked up to where Atem was walking confidently ahead before sighing.

"I no longer know what to think. He has changed beyond what I remember, and yet, there are moments when I think I see Atem and not the creature..." Akhnamkanon winced as Mayati gave his shoulder a slap, glaring at him and daring him to let the sentence go on unfinished. "I do not know what I meant, Mayati. All I know is that our son has changed and…"

"He was bound to do that." Mayati gave him a smile before walking ahead, wanting to talk to Atem, to find out about what had happened during the interval between being let out of the Puzzle and being forced into this world. She looked back at Akhnamkanon. "He grew up while you weren't looking."

He let her go with that, Mayati walking up past Solomon to fall into step beside the two boys. She noticed that Atem was the first to notice her, turning his head slightly so he could watch her. Yugi looked over at the movement from Atem, a bright smile breaking out on his face. It was the younger teenager that spoke. "Hello."

Mayati gave a nod of greeting to Yugi, watching as Atem looked over at her, the guarded look in his eyes relaxing somewhat. "Hello, mother." His eyes darted back to where Akhnamkanon was still trailing behind them. "Father still doesn't trust me?"

"He's more worried about you. Seto," she noticed that they both jumped when she mentioned the name, "came to the afterlife talking about how powerful you were…are in the art of shadow magic, and it worried your father."

Atem gave a curt nod, the message horribly clear. He was not going to trust his father until Akhnamkanon put of bit of effort into being trustworthy. She sighed, looking over at Yugi to see the teenager looking slightly distressed. He reached over to take Atem's hand, drawing her son's attention to him. "He's just worried about you."

"Aibou…"

"Please. You should talk to your father." Mayati looked away at those words, remembering that Yugi hardly ever got to see his parents. She heard Atem sigh, glancing up to see him look back over his shoulder.

"Alright, aibou." Atem's response brought the smile back to Yugi's face, the teenager not letting go of Atem's hand but moving closer and encouraging Atem to wrap his arm around his waist. The slip into these positions seemed so natural, Mayati finding herself questioning why she was not reading more into their actions. After all, they had been sharing a body and mind; it was natural to want that closeness back.

Atem looked over as he sensed her gaze on him, his arm tightening around Yugi before it relaxed. She took in the protective gesture without a second thought; Atem had been doing that ever since she had met him here. He would always shift towards Yugi, just enough to be able to defend the teen if anything horrible happened. Mayati made the conscious decision to ignore this, not willing to pry into this side of Atem. "How long have you been with Yugi?"

It was Yugi that answered, blinking before seeming to run over something in his head. "About four years. Close enough to four years, but it feels like so much longer. Especially with everything."

"Everything?"

Yugi looked over at Atem, who just shrugged, the motion the signal for Yugi to continue on. "Well, when Ya-Atem first came from the Puzzle I wasn't aware of him, he just took over whenever I was in trouble or had been hurt to save me. I still can't remember everything from that time quite clearly," Atem winced at this, looking down at the ground, "but I don't really worry about that much. He helped me beat Kaiba when he wanted to kill me and helped save my grandfather twice."

The teenager launched into a tale of their adventures that had Mayati laughing for a while. Initially, his exploits with his friends were funny, until he got into Duelist Kingdom, her laughter stopping when the Items made an appearance again, the cursed ring and eye. She noticed that Atem would hold Yugi slightly closer when the teen was approaching certain parts, like when Yugi had nearly been lost to the shadows during his championship duel.

It seemed like the Items had continued to cause trouble even after Atem had sacrificed himself to save the world from darkness. Mayati shuddered as she heard Yugi talk about their fights with Marik, watching Atem continue to hold the teenager close, his eyes sometimes losing their focus as he stared ahead.

"We were going to the museum to try and get Atem's memory back when…" Yugi suddenly trailed off, shivering. Mayati looked at him with worry, noticing that Atem was not helping him on as he had during the other times the teen had faltered. She thought she saw a shiver run over Atem, the arm that he had around Yugi pulling the teenager flush against him. Yugi shook his head when he looked back over at her. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Alright." Mayati took a small step back, watching as Atem leaned toward Yugi, resting his head against Yugi's. She was close enough to hear what he was saying, shivering at the softly spoken words.

"I'm sorry, aibou."

"I forgive you, Yami. You know that." Atem shivered and pulled Yugi into a hug, stopping for a moment before releasing the teen. Yugi stopped Atem from pulling completely away, rewrapping Atem's arm around his waist with a smile before allowing Atem to walk forward. Mayati had to smile at the astounded look that appeared on Atem's face for a moment, shaking her head before dropping back to walk with her husband.

* * *

The woman sat up as she sensed something, a smile crossing her face. Her eyes slid closed again, focusing on the faint pulse of bright light that appeared behind her eyelids. This one was a strong one, different from the others that she had sensed. Strong, young and pure; an amazing combination. She allowed herself to bask in the light, jumping when black tendrils wrapped around it, acting as protection from her.

She sat up with a hiss, narrowing her eyes. How dare that darkness touch that light? They _had_ to be torn apart for that beautiful light to survive. She stormed around to the back of her house, ignoring the excited noises that the creatures were making as she walked up towards them. She rested a hand on each cage, watching as they calmed. "Find it, my beauties, find it and save it from that…thing!"

The creatures gave a screech as they disappeared, sent into the forest on the other side of the river. They would always find their way back to her, that was the least of her worries. Right now, her priority was that bright light that was surrounding by the darkness. She viciously wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes away before turning toward the river, walking calmly through the forest, heading for the bridge across the river. She would be there to make sure that nothing went wrong with this.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he entered the cool shade of the forest, not bothering to wonder how a forest was thriving directly on the edge of the desert. This world was strange enough without having to try and reason out the scientific reasons behind it. He took a deep breath and sighed, untying his jacket where he had tied it around his waist earlier when the temperature rose. He looked up at the dappled sunlight with a smile. He turned back towards Yami, watching his darkness shrug on his jacket as well.

His grandfather walked over to the nearest tree and sat down, the makeshift backpack set down on the ground beside him. "How about a rest?"

Yugi nodded, staking out his own place to sit, scooting over when Yami came to join him, wrapping his arms around Yugi and resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi could still feel the tension in Yami's body, reaching up to rub his shoulders in a comforting manner. "You can relax a bit, mou hitori no boku. You're one big knot."

The comment got a snort from Yami, but he did as Yugi commanded, relaxing a little even though he stayed alert. Yugi sighed, leaning back against the former pharaoh. "How's the stomach wound?"

"Getting better. Still hurts every once and a while, but never when I'm with you." Yami gave his neck a kiss, making Yugi shiver as he hit one of his sensitive spots. Automatically, he tilted his head to give Yami more access, getting a shiver from the former pharaoh. "Now, aibou, not here. Unless you want to shock your grandfather."

Yugi leaned backwards, gently pushing Yami against the bark of the tree that they were sitting against. "Is that all you think about, Yami?"

"I was trapped as a teenager in a Puzzle for three thousand years, and then shared a mind and body with the object of my desires, who is also a teenager." Yugi stiffened as Yami brushed a few fingers over his side. "It's not my fault if I'm a bit…preoccupied."

Yugi laughed as the fingers found a ticklish spot on his side and took advantage of it. The smaller teenager tipped forward laughing, struggling to get away. Yami just followed him, easily pinning him to the ground as he continued to tickle him. Yugi writhed on the ground, looking up at his grandfather. "Grandpa…help!"

Solomon laughed and shook his head. "I'm exhausted from crossing that desert, Yugi. These old bones haven't had to do something as strenuous as that in a long time. Let an old man rest."

"Grandpa!" Yugi managed to wriggle away before Yami dropped on top of him, holding him down as the teenager laughed, looking over his shoulder at his smiling darkness. "Get off, Yami!"

"You've worn me out, aibou. I can only take so much." He looked up and winked at Solomon. "I've got years on your grandfather and I still have to put up with you."

"You've got my body to do it with!" Yami allowed himself to be pushed off, leaning back as Yugi scrambled a good distance away before pouncing on the former pharaoh. "Why are you complaining?"

"Aibou, of all the things I could complain about, your body is not one of them." Yugi blushed at the wink that Yami gave him, pushing away from his darkness before walking back over to his tree. He was aware that Yami was watching him, remaining on the ground until he was sure of where Yugi was going. Yugi allowed himself to be pulled into the former pharaoh's lap before he sighed, leaning against Yami's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke as Yami sat up abruptly, throwing him forward. Yugi caught himself on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Yami as the former pharaoh slowly got to his feet, scanning the area around them. Yugi cautiously stood up, looking over at his grandfather as Solomon stood up as well. A moment later Mayati and Akhnamkanon were on their feet, staring at Yami as he took a few steps forward, still tense and alert.

They all jumped as birds shot from the nearest trees, chattering nervously. Yugi spun around at the next flock of birds, backing up until he ran into Yami. The former pharaoh caught him, keeping a hold of his shoulders as he turned to look around them. Yugi glanced over at Solomon, noticing that the elderly man was edging away. He reached up for Yami's hand, encouraging Yami to follow him as they moved back to the main group.

Unfortunately, something appeared through the trees before they could reach the group, towering above them and chattering. Yugi gasped and stumbled backwards, taking Yami with him as he tried to get away from the creature that was looming over them.

It resembled a praying mantis, the folded forelegs moving slightly as it edged its way out of the trees. Yugi though he saw a flicker of wings, but was distracted by the head of the creature as it turned to fix multifaceted red eyes on him. The small teenager froze, eyes going wide as the creature made a rapid clicking sound, shivering as the sound was repeated by something off to his left.

Yugi turned to look at the source of the new sound, yelping when he was suddenly yanked around. He stumbled into a run, aware that Yami was pulling him along. Yugi struggled to get out of his darkness' grip, looking over his shoulder at the two creatures. "What about Grandpa?!"

"They're after us, Yugi." Yami looked over his shoulder as well, Yugi surprised to see actual fear in his eyes. "They'll come after us and leave them alone. We'll find them again."

Yugi nodded. He didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him, least of all his grandfather. Solomon had suffered too much already because of him. He ducked his head and concentrated on running across the forest floor, leaping awkwardly over roots that Yami's longer legs seemed to easily carry the former pharaoh over. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that was heard for a while, until a tree crashed down in front of them, both of the teenagers stumbling to a stop.

One of the creatures had managed to cut them off, stepping easily over the fallen tree and clicking at him. Yugi hung onto Yami's arm as he turned around, eyes widening when he saw the other creature right behind him. He swung around, pressing his back against Yami's, feeling the former pharaoh tense. "Dodge right, Yugi."

Yugi threw himself to the right, wincing as he hit the ground as one of the creatures lashed out at them. Yami followed him, scrambling back to his feet before backing through the trees, holding out a hand for Yugi to grab on to. The two edged backwards through the cover of the trees, searching for any sign of those creatures. Yugi jumped at the sound of another tree falling, Yami turning his head sharply to glare at the source of the sound, hand tightening around Yugi's.

Slowly, the sound of rushing water invaded their senses, Yugi turning around to try and see the source. He caught flashes of sunlight off the water from behind him, a large body of water by the look of it. Yugi was about to draw Yami's attention to it when the former pharaoh gave him a shove in that direction, a tree coming down right where they had been standing as one of the creatures tried to reach them again. Yugi nearly fell, grabbing a hold of one of the nearby trees and pushing off at a fast sprint.

He jumped at the cold brush of shadows as Yami called on his power, the former pharaoh's run immediately slowing down at the drain on his energy. They burst out into the open, Yugi waving his arms frantically to stay balanced as they both nearly fell into the river. He looked over his shoulder to see that Yami had stopped on the edge of the small path that they had stumbled upon, still glaring up at the creatures that were looming over them. Yami glared at them before throwing a wave of shadows in their direction, his other hand reaching for Yugi and shoving him into the river.

Yugi gave a short scream before he fell into the water, cautiously opening his eyes as he slightly distorted sound of someone else entering the water reached him. He saw the silhouette of another body, hanging in the water for a moment before pushing up towards the surface. Yugi followed, coughing and spitting water out of his mouth. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him close to Yami as they both tried to stay above the surface of the water.

Coughing, Yami brushed a wet bang from Yugi's face, a shiver running through the former pharaoh's body. "Sorry, aibou."

"That's fine." Yugi looked at the bank of the river where the creatures were watching them, one hissing at the wound that was across its abdomen. "At least it got us away from those things."

Yami gave a curt not before turning to swim for the other shore, the movements even slower than they should have been. Yugi, concerned for his darkness, swam up beside him. "Yami?"

"Still tired from yesterday, aibou." Yami ducked his head under the water and came back up, bangs plastered back out of his eyes. Yami shook his head before continuing his swim. "But nothing to worry about."

"What about your wound?"

Yami shot him a look, a mixture of exasperation and love, before shrugging. "It's been getting better. I told you, I hardly feel it when you're around." He shot Yugi a crooked smile before turning his eyes back to the opposite shore. "But that's true above everything, aibou."

Yugi smiled, concentrating on keeping pace with Yami as they tried to get to the shore. He winced as his palms scraped against some of the hidden rocks, thankful that they didn't start to bleed. He didn't need Yami going into his overprotective mode while the former pharaoh was hurt as well. At the thought, he looked over at the former pharaoh, biting his lip as he saw Yami falter, going under for a short moment before popping back up, spitting out the water that had gotten into his mouth.

Exhausted, the two of them climbed up onto the opposite shore, dripping wet. Yugi found a flat rock and scrambled on top of it, spreading himself out on its surface and sighing as the sunlight hit him. He opened one eye as he heard Yami haul himself up beside him, the former pharaoh not laying down, but instead staring at the other side of the river. Yugi shut his eye, sighing. "Are they gone?"

"Not entirely. I can still see some movement from where they're patrolling the shore. We should keep moving, aibou."

"Yami, we're both soaking wet and tired."

"Still…" Yugi sighed as the former pharaoh trailed off, sitting up as the silence began. He gave a stiff nod before peeling off his shoes, dumping the water out of them before wringing out his socks. Next, he took his jacket and shirt off, shivering as the air hit his bare chest. He tried to get as much water out of them as he could before slipping them back on, shuddering. Yugi smirked as he found Yami staring at him, gently reaching out to pull the former pharaoh closer.

They shared a hug for a moment before Yami stood up, brining Yugi to his feet as well. The former pharaoh glanced back at the opposite shore, the slight relaxation of his muscles showing that the creatures had finally left. Yugi swallowed and hopped down from the rock, Yami following a heartbeat later. "What about Grandpa?"

"Now, we find him." Yami closed his eyes for a moment, Yugi shivering at the touch of shadows before they disappeared. The former pharaoh swayed for a moment, one hand coming up to rest on his forehead as he winced. Yugi walked over to him, gently pulling the hand away and kissing Yami's forehead. The former pharaoh opened his eyes slowly, blinking before tipping his head to the side.

Yugi entwined his fingers with Yami's letting their joined hands swing between them for a minute before beginning to walk back into the forest. "You're searching for them now?" Yami nodded, the motion getting another wince. Yugi looked down at the forest floor, carefully navigating around the roots. "Just don't overdo it, Yami. I still need you here."

That got a smile from the former pharaoh, Yami giving his hand a squeeze. The two lapsed into silence as they continued into the dappled shade of the forest, Yugi stumbling over roots. The smaller teen looked for a safe place where he and Yami could rest until the shadows found his grandfather, hoping that it wouldn't take that long. He didn't trust Yami or himself to stay up much longer, the energy deficit from yesterday plus the pull from today draining them.

Yugi stumbled to a stop in a little glen, smiling at the cover that the trees offered him, leaning against one of their trunks as Yami nearly collapsed at the base of the tree. He frowned as he noticed the way that Yami had wrapped an arm around his stomach and was breathing heavily, the exertion from their walk not enough to cause that reaction from the former pharaoh. Yugi knelt by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yami?"

Yami sighed, resting his head against the tree and closing his eyes, a smile on his face. "I'm fine aibou, just a bit sore."

"Mou…" Yugi trailed off frowning, staring out into their resting place. He had thought he had heard a growl and the sound of creaking wood, but it could have just been his imagination. He looked around, the hand he had resting on Yami tightening for a moment before relaxing. Yugi felt the former pharaoh start, attempting to get up, but Yugi kept him down with a slight bit of pressure. "Did you hear that?"

Yami looked at him before closing his eyes again, the two of them straining to hear anything other than the soft background noises of the forest. Yugi looked down at the former pharaoh as he opened his eyes and shook his head, mouth opening to speak when the sounds came again. This time there was a distinct growl, followed by the creaking of wood.

Yugi stood up, Yami scrambling to his feet beside him. Cautiously, the two spread out, searching for the source of the sounds while staying within reaching distance of each other. Yugi came to an abrupt stop as he heard the sounds again, swaying in place as it seemed like it was coming from behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes widening as he saw a branch stretching out towards Yami. The end of the branch gave a little flick, reminding Yugi of a snake. He heard the growl again, stiffening before throwing himself at Yami, knocking the two of them to the ground before the branch could touch the former pharaoh.

They both grunted as they hit the ground, Yugi rolling onto his back to stare in shock at the questing branch, not liking the hiss that came out of the forest around them as the branch withdrew. He scrambled off of Yami, taking a few steps back, jumping as more growls echoed through the area. Yugi caught sight of another branch inching toward them out of the corner of his eye, spinning around so he was back to back with Yami.

The branch twisted, sinuously moving closer to Yugi. The teenager swallowed harshly before stepping to the side, eyes widening as the branch followed his movements. He saw a shudder run down the branch, his only warning before it shot forward, Yugi rolling to the side as Yami dropped to his knees. Yugi sat up as the branch withdrew, the growls growing louder.

Frantically, he looked around, mouth dropping open as he saw the branches on all the trees that surrounded them twitching and coming to life, growls coming from the trees themselves as they reached out for their prey. He felt Yami nearly pick him up to get him to stand up, shoving him forward. "Run, aibou!"

They took off again, ducking the snapping branches that reached out for them. Yugi jumped to the side as a branch came whipping out at eyelevel, falling into Yami's arms. Yami pushed him forward again, both of them barely missing the tree that tried to lasso their necks. Yugi gasped for breath as he was forced to contort himself at a run, feeling his muscles protest from the unnatural positions he was forced to use to escape.

He felt Yami rest a hand on his shoulder, the shoulder being jerked forcibly back as Yami shoved him out of the way of another branch, the former pharaoh tumbling to the ground with the move. Yugi pushed himself to his feet, ducking under another snaking branch to get to Yami, worried that the former pharaoh was still lying on the ground. "Mou hitori no boku!"

Yami turned toward Yugi, gasping for breath as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking with the effort. Yugi wrapped an arm around Yami's waist, helping him along. He noticed that the former pharaoh winced away from any touch to his side or stomach. Yugi shifted so he was supporting most of Yami's weight before trying to hurry them from the glen, eyes widening as the trees closest to them began to move. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the trees still as they passed them. So there was no escape from this.

He jumped as he felt the wind of something's passage go by his cheek, seeing the tip of a branch before it disappeared out of his line of vision, hearing a strangled noise from Yami the next moment. Yugi was pushed out of the way, rolling as he hit the ground. The teenager quickly sat up, eyes widening as he saw that the branch had wrapped around Yami's neck, attempting to choke the former pharaoh.

Yami scrambled at the branch, trying to get it off of him as it tightened around his neck. A root shot from the ground, tangling itself around Yami's leg and pulling him down. Yugi shot forward, his motion cut short as something yanked at his own leg. He turned to see a root wrapped around his ankle, tugging at him slightly as he tried to get away. Yugi gave his foot a yank, trying to break free and failing. He gritted his teeth and moved as far forward as he could go with the root still holding him, reaching out for Yami.

Yugi nearly screamed in frustration when he realized that he wasn't close enough to reach the former pharaoh, still trying to stretch his arm to reach Yami. "Mou hitori no boku!"

Yami opened one eye, moving one arm to reach for Yugi, their fingers just brushing against each other. Yugi attempted to lunge forward, nearly losing all of his gained ground as the root that held his ankle yanked him back. The teenager clawed at the ground, getting back within his meager reaching distance, touching Yami's fingertips again. "Aibou."

A root appeared from the ground, wrapping itself around Yami's wrist before forcing his arm back to his side, a gash left in the earth from the path it had traveled. The branch around Yami's neck tightened, making him choke and gasp for air, eyes opening wide before they slid shut.

Yugi gave a hoarse shout as Yami lost consciousness, glaring at the branch that slowly uncoiled itself from around his neck. Yugi flipped over onto his back, clawing at the root that was around his ankle, giving an annoyed shout when it wouldn't release him. He had to get to Yami, something could be wrong with the former pharaoh. The teenager flipped back onto his stomach before reaching out for Yami, feeling the insistent tug of the root around his ankle. He felt like screaming as Yami remained out of reach.

"Calm yourself, little light." Yugi looked up at the soft voice, staring at the woman who had entered the glen. She pushed back a braid of dark hair off her shoulder, the sun revealing her tanned skin. Some sixth sense told Yugi to remain silent, something about the woman seeming off, like that first man and Fuwa now that he thought about it. He tensed as he watched her walk closer, his natural inclination to trust people having been shoved away by this nagging worry. Some of his apprehension must have showing in his eyes because she squatted down. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

She looked over at Yami, turning her head to get a better look at him. "You've got a very handsome darker side, little light. A shame that you would give such an evil creature such a beautiful face." She gave a hum, moving so she was leaning over Yami. "But it says a lot about you."

The woman looked back at him, tipping her head to the side. "Why don't believe that you are handsome?"

Her question had Yugi sputtering for a moment, completely thrown by its innocent nature before he shook his head. "Who are you?"

"I am no one important. Just someone trying to save the light." She was absently running her fingers through Yami's hair as she spoke, the motion making Yugi bristle in anger. No one was allowed to touch Yami without his permission. Yugi tried to move again, immediately yanked back again, clawing at the ground to keep from sliding too far back. He looked up as the woman gave a soft laugh. "Don't struggle so; I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Get away from him!"

She stood up and took a step back, hands going into the air in a sign of surrender. "Alright. See, I'm not touching him."

Yugi gave a curt nod as she stepped closer to him, violet eyes carefully watching her every move. He tried to shy away when she sat down next to him, gasping as a root wrapped around his middle, prevent any more movement. Yugi tried to escape, opening his mouth to demand to be set free and jumping when another root burst from the ground to act as a gag.

"There now," Yugi tried to pull away as she began to stroke his head, "that's better. I won't hurt you like the others did. I just want to make you happy."

Yugi felt his eyes beginning to droop, heart pounding in fear as he tried to stay awake. His eyes slid back to Yami, reaching out with his mind for his darkness, the resurgence of the emptiness in his mind waking him up. _'Mou hitori no boku!'_

'_He can't hear you.'_ Yugi stiffened at the voice suddenly in his head, the feeling of emptiness becoming stronger. The voice wasn't Yami, it wasn't his other half. It was a foreign invader. It was wrong. He thrashed as he tired to expel the voice, screaming against the root that acted as a gag.

'_Get out of my head!'_

'_Such interesting things here. You have created a whole life for that creature, interesting. Is that your way of dealing with him? But then, why are you so afraid of him leaving? You should be celebrating.'_

'_Mou…'_ Yugi winced as the emptiness grew; now becoming an ache in his head. He whimpered through the gag, trembling as his world narrowed to the pain of being left alone.

'_It's alright, little light. I'm here.'_

'_No.'_ The voice was wrong; it was too soft, too high. Where was the familiar baritone?

'_Yes. It's just me. It has only been me.'_ Yugi shook his head, opening his eyes to stare at Yami. He flinched as a burning sensation ran across his mind. _'Not him. He is unimportant.'_

'_No.'_ Yugi struck back weakly, devastated when the woman's voice remained where it was. _'No. He's my other half. I need him.'_

The woman scoffed. _'No you don't. He has fooled you into thinking that. You can stand on your own.'_

'_I know I can stand on my own, but I want him with me!'_

'_You do not need him!'_ Yugi screamed at the burning sensation that ran through his body, his vision whiting out until the burning had stopped, leaving him panting for breath as the woman rubbed his back soothingly. _'I'm sorry, little light. I shouldn't have lost my temper, but you have to understand, this isn't healthy for you.'_

Yugi barely had the energy to flinch as the burn trickled across his nerves, not fighting it anymore. It hurt too much to fight, his body bruised from the hold of the roots as the ache from the silence in his head, wanting the soothing touch of the shadows again.

'_That's it. Just relax.'_ Yugi whimpered as the burn increased with every word. He knew what she was trying to do, forcing his mind to succumb to her suggestions. But he should have been able to resist. Yami had worked with him on this, partially out of fear of Marik and the slim chance that Yami wouldn't have been able to help him fight against the powers of mind control that Marik had. He should have been able to fight, but there was something else. _'You don't need him. Come away with me.'_

The burn appeared again, triggering a thought. The man that they had first run into had said that they could work magic in this world; which was probably allowing her to invade his mind. Yugi gave another muffled scream as the magic burned him; tears running down his cheeks as the weakly tried to fight her off, earning a soft rebuke.

'_Relax.'_ Yugi hated himself for following her orders, drifting away. He gave a weak cough, looking back over at Yami.

'_I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku…'_

'_That's right. Just listen to my voice. I'm the only one you should worry about.'_

'_I wasn't strong enough.'_ Yugi closed his eyes, ready to give up so the burn would go away, so the voice would leave him alone.

'_That's right. Come with me so the darkness is broken…'_

Yugi's eyes snapped open, not hearing the rest of her sentence. She wanted to harm Yami, just like the rest of them. And he wouldn't let that happen! Yugi bit down on the root to keep from screaming as he called upon the magic he had received from this place, surprised when it responded so quickly.

"What?"

'_You will _not_ harm him!'_ Yugi saw the look of surprise on the woman's face before his magic exploded outward. He shut his eyes against the bright glow, feeling the roots that held him down burning with the intensity and dropping off. The teenager winced and stood up, stumbling as he tried to remain standing.

The glow faded, leaving him in the perfect silence of the glen. The woman had been thrown back against a tree, looking panicked as she stared at Yugi. He gave her a cursory glance before walking over to Yami, pleased to find that the magic had burned the branches and roots from him. Yugi leaned over to brush his fingers against Yami's cheek, gasping at the cold touch of the shadows before kneeling down to throw one of Yami's arms across his shoulders before wrapping his own arm around Yami's waist.

Sure that he had a good hold on the former pharaoh, Yugi turned to glare at the woman, beginning to back out of the glen. "As long as I stand. You will not hurt him."

The woman shook her head, looking like she was about to stand up but then deciding to remain against the tree. "Your light cannot exist with the dark."

Yugi began to walk forward, pausing once to throw a retort over his shoulder before continuing the drag Yami out of the glen. "I exist _because_ of the dark."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**Warning:** Lemon.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Solomon led the way through the trees, aware that his hand kept creeping to where he would have kept his deck before he pulled it away. His deck wasn't there, nor did he have a Duel Disk. He had just thought that he had been going to look at the newest exhibit in the museum, but he should have expected otherwise. Anything that involved the former pharaoh, and by default Yugi, was bound to be dangerous. Before he had always been able to count on the extra help of the monsters from his deck. Now he had to depend on his own instincts, which wasn't that hard.

His instincts were just a bit rusty now.

Solomon looked back over his shoulder at Mayati and Akhnamkanon, slowing his pace so they were within talking distance. He wanted to stay as close to Yami's parents as he could, in case they had any insights into this world. Also, he felt that he needed to help him. They looked so lost, even after discovering that their son was still alive, in a fashion.

"Will they be alright?"

He chuckled at the question from Mayati. "They've been in worse trouble before. They can handle themselves."

Mayati nodded, absently brushing her hair out of her eyes, but still looking worried. "They told me some of their…adventures. But it still…"

"Still worries you?" Solomon gave a shaky smile, feeling the same way himself. He trusted Yami to take care of Yugi and vice versa, but he still couldn't curb the instincts that had come with basically raising Yugi himself. Still, he had to trust them, because they were often the only ones who knew how to handle situations. He was the one who sat on the sidelines and offered his advice as they needed it.

"About your grandson," Akhnamkanon spoke up, "who is he to Atem?"

Solomon glanced back at the Egyptian, the look on Akhnamkanon's face saying enough. He had been silent for their journey to the forest and through most of their time within the forest. Plenty of time to think and come to conclusions. Solomon adjusted the way the sack sat over his back before speaking. "Atem is Yugi's friend."

"No." Akhnamkanon seemed to be staring off into the distance. "There is something more there."

The elderly man paused in his walking, brow furrowing as he found he agreed with Akhnamkanon. At first, he had been too distracted by the relief that his grandson was still alright, and then by the various attacks on them. He would have willingly written it off to the spirit of the Puzzle enjoying an experience in a body for the first time in millennia, but there was something off. Even when using Yugi's body, the former pharaoh had been a bit stand-offish. There could be an explanation in the talk about the balance of lights and darks, how they had to stay in contact with each other to remain sane, but Yugi and Yami functioned differently than the others. They were two souls instead of different bits of a person's personality carved up.

He rubbed his hands over his face, his mind unhelpfully supplying images of Yugi and Yami, their behavior beyond the expected norm. Something must have happened before they had all found each other and, while he found that he did not mind it, Yugi could have made a worse choice, although he would have preferred that they told him instead of having him figure it out on his own. Now a confrontation was imminent by the way things were working out.

Solomon shook his head, banishing his worries for the moment. One thing at time; that was how he had survived his archeological career. Priorities first and then he could worry about his grandson's choice in partners. Solomon sighed and absently adjusted his bandana. "I doubt anyone but those two know what their relationship is."

Akhnamkanon cleared his throat, the being his only retort. Solomon looked back, the familiar look of thought on Akhnamkanon's face. Atem was like his father in that respect, they were always trying to analyze a situation before daring to make a move, although the fast pace of duels and danger had shorted the spirit of the Puzzle's deliberation time. The elderly man gave an amused shake of his head before a sobering thought wormed its way in. "Your son will fight if you try and take him back with you."

Akhnamkanon's sure step faltered, Mayati staring at him in shock, her brown eyes widening as she realized the same thing that Solomon had. Solomon was sure that she was going to speak, but Akhnamkanon beat her to it. "It is his right. As a pharaoh he has a place waiting for him."

"He hasn't been a pharaoh for three thousand years." Solomon watched as Akhnamkanon tensed, the man seeming to realize this fact. Solomon gave a small nod. "He won't leave unless there is a good reason to."

Silence fell over them with the announcement, Mayati and Akhnamkanon having to adjust their view, and Solomon sympathized with them. There were times that he would still act as if Yugi was still a child and it took conscious thought at those times to remind himself that Yugi was a young man; that he was able to take care of himself. It was only because they cared so much that they clung to their idealized image of their child and tried so hard to keep it safe. They found the change hard because it meant their job as protector was almost over and, no matter how many times they had cursed their fate, it still scared them. They knew that the world was harsh and frightening, and they could only watch and be supportive as their children tried to make their way in it.

Mayati sighed; breaking the silence and making both Akhnamkanon and Solomon look at her. The woman gave a shaky smile. "Atem can choose for himself, we can only encourage now, no matter how much we want him to come with us."

Solomon held his tongue. He had been sure that the spirit of the Puzzle would eventually leave but then they had come here and he had seen the two interact, had seen how eagerly Yugi had kept in almost constant contact. And, surprisingly enough, Atem was just as eager to return the touches and embraces. There were even hints that there was something more, if Yugi's greeting of Atem after the Shadow Game was any indication. He felt the urge to sigh again, but just settled for shaking his head. If he still wanted to, he could confront Yugi when they found him.

* * *

Yugi dragged Yami back into the glen, shuddering before walking over to the nearest tree and closing his eyes. Yugi whimpered as the magic burned through his veins, feeling more of the shadow magic residue that had formed when he and Yami shared a body burn away. He clenched his teeth, trying not to scream at the pain it caused him. He didn't want that residue to go away, it was the only thing keeping him from collapsing when they were taken to the Shadow Realm and it had taken him a while to build up this much resistance to it.

He stumbled back as brambles rose from the ground with roots, tangling together to create a cave of greenery that would keep them hidden from that woman. Yugi sighed, running a hand over his forehead, pulling it away when he felt that sweat had gathered there. He shuddered and walked back over to Yami, who was still unconscious from the ordeal with the killer trees. Yugi knelt down and stroke Yami's forehead, watching as his hand shook.

The battle with that woman must have taken more out of him than he had thought. Of course, he had almost been completely under her control. At least he had broken her control when she started suggesting what he could do to Yami. There was no way he was going to leave the former pharaoh, not after all they had been through and not while Yami was hurt. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he finally fell to the ground in exhaustion, automatically seeking out Yami's arm to get skin on skin contact again and sighing when he felt energy flow to him.

Yugi blinked after a moment, drawing back with a moan. He couldn't do that to Yami, especially not when the former pharaoh was suffering as much as he was. He buried his head in his arms, sighing deeply before he decided that he would try and sleep this off.

'_I wouldn't do that, little light.'_ Yugi sat back up as that woman's voice came back to his head, clutching his temples as it made his head pound.

"No. Get out!"

'_Now, why would I do that?'_ She laughed, the sound making Yugi shake. _'I want to make sure that you do as I say.'_

"You don't have control over me anymore!" Yugi moved away from Yami in case that wasn't true, shuddering as he tried to expel the voice in his head.

'_Not true. There is still a little bit of control that I have over you, little light.'_ Yugi moaned as she announced that, gathering what little power he had left to blast the woman out of his mind. He felt the power rise and then fall completely again. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands, whimpering when he realized that nothing was going to happen.

'_Too weak? That's a shame.'_

"Shut up!"

'_But you don't have to be weak.'_ Yugi found himself looking over at Yami, suddenly aware of how form fitting Yami's clothes were. He swallowed, catching himself before he could move closer to the former pharaoh.

"I can't. He needs the energy more than I do."

'_I doubt that.'_ Yugi snarled at the voice. He had to get away before he was forced to do something horrible to Yami. Yugi froze as the voice made a soothing sound. _'Now, I would never make you do something horrible.'_

"I don't trust you."

'_I'm just looking out for your best interests, little light. Don't you want to feel that passion again? That pleasure that only your dark half can give you?'_ Yugi found himself beginning to breathe heavily with the memories that were coming to the front of his mind, biting back a moan as he remembered his first time with Yami. How the former pharaoh had writhed under him, begged for him…

Yugi blinked, shaking his head to clear it. He shouldn't be thinking about that! Not while Yami was hurt. He couldn't take advantage of Yami like that.

'_You did once.'_

"No. He said it was alright. He said…"

'_You know that he would do anything to make you happy, say anything to make you happy. It wouldn't be taking advantage of him, it would be taking initiative.'_

His resistance was weakening, and he knew it. Yugi shook his head frantically, trying to get rid of the images of Yami writhing under him, begging Yugi to take him. The teenager scrambled away from the prone body of his darkness, panting as he tried to fight against the voice in his head. "I would have thought you wouldn't want me to do this. I wouldn't be 'pure' anymore."

'_The purity of your soul has nothing to do with sexual experience, but on how you choose to act. His very existence with you will taint you, but not this. Besides, you want this. You crave this, little light.'_

"No."

'_Yes.'_ The word came out as a hiss. _'You know what you want to do to him. You want him that badly. It won't hurt to be the one doing the taking for once. And he'll enjoy it. After all, he said it was alright.'_

Yugi hated that the woman used his own words against him, hated that she was in his head trying to get him to do _that_ to Yami. He shook his head, pressing his palms against his temples as he concentrated. He just wanted this woman out of his head no matter the consequences. He didn't want to hear her whispering to him, encouraging him.

The burn of his magic returned with a vengeance, feeling like it was boiling his blood in his veins. Yugi gasped at the pure power behind it, feeling the voice in his mind panic as well. That was good; it meant that what he was doing would work. Yugi focused the energy that he was gathering, concentrating on it until he could see straight anymore before letting it loose to blast the voice out of his head, screaming as he did so.

It _hurt_ to have the voice expelled from his head, feeling like the nerves were being stripped away as well, leaving only the most recent thoughts in his mind. The rest of his thoughts and memories were pushed to the side, leaving him with a clear mind. Yugi toppled to the ground, panting for air as his vision returned. Ever so slowly, he was able to see.

Yugi slowly relaxed from his position on the ground, purple eyes glazed for a moment before he blinked. He couldn't remember what he had been talking about, or why he felt so weak and why he had just used his magic. Cautiously, he lowered his hands from his head, curling and uncurling his fingers as he felt them beginning to cramp. As he preformed the small movement, he looked around; swallowing when he saw Yami sprawled out on the ground.

He couldn't remember what he had been doing just before, but he did know that he wanted Yami.

Shivering, Yugi stood up and stumbled over to Yami relieved when he saw Yami twitch, a groan escaping from the former pharaoh. Yugi smiled and reached out to touch Yami, gasping as he fingers made contact with skin. Vaguely he felt Yami stir and gasp himself, but the teenager was too far gone to notice it, the feeling of Yami's skin and the touch of the shadows too much for him. He closed his eyes, head falling back with a moan. It felt so good, easing the burn that had taken over him and slowly allowing his memories to trickle back. Even the slight ache that had come from suddenly being alone in his head was fading.

He opened his eyes, not aware that he had shut them, and lifted his head, smiling at the twitching form of the former pharaoh. Yugi gave a soft coo, his fingers moving in a caress against Yami's cheek, trying to soothe his darkness. Yami thrashed, the violent movement worrying Yugi, but the strength of the shadows around Yami worried him as well.

Had he always been able to feel the shadows this well? But Yami was still suffering from the expenditures the day before. Yugi gave a soft whimper, feeling sorry for Yami. With the loss of energy, the stomach wound and the rough handling by the trees, Yami would be completely miserable. And it was partially his fault. Yugi sighed, scooting closer to the former pharaoh. "Yami, you're suffering because of me again."

"Y-Yugi?" The smaller teenager sighed in relief as Yami opened his eyes, the usually rich baritone voice harsh because of the pressure that had been put on his throat. He gave a cough, trying to clear the rasp from his voice. "What…"

"It's alright, mou hitori no boku, we're safe." He watched Yami sit up, staring at the enclosed space before sinking back down, Yugi reaching out to help him. Yami hissed at the skin on skin contact, giving Yugi a worried glance. The teenager blushed and glanced away. "I figured out how to use my magic, and I used it to send her away. She was in my head."

He gave another whimper, hands falling to the ground and the fierce pulse of light that went off behind his eyes. One hand went up to rest against his forehead, his whole body shaking. He could feel the magic building up again. He could hear the woman's voice in his head again, this time a mere echo of a memory. _'Break him.'_

"Aibou?" He looked up as Yami sat up, looking at him with concern. Yugi tired to speak, but just curled up shivering. He heard Yami move, the cold brush of shadows alerting him to the former pharaoh's movement. He gasped as arms wrapped around him, cradling him close as Yami pulled the teenager into his lap. Yugi shuddered in misery, pressing as close as he could to his other. "What have they done to you?"

Yami tipped Yugi's head up, giving the teenager a gentle kiss. Yugi immediately tensed with the contact, his eyes widening as he tried to control himself. But he wanted the shadows badly. He _needed_ Yami.

His self control snapped, his body quivering as he reached up to pull Yami into a deeper, more demanding kiss. He felt Yami try to pull back, not allowing the former pharaoh to move as he slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth. Yugi turned to straddle Yami, pushing the former pharaoh back to the ground as his mind urged him on. _'Yes, yes, yes. Oh gods, yes. More!'_

* * *

Yami gasped as he was pushed back to the ground, surprised as Yugi continued his frenzied exploration of the former pharaoh's mouth. He had just meant to comfort Yugi, not for it to go to this. He had wanted to stay away, keep away from the painful burning sensation that came from touching Yugi.

The former pharaoh drew in a breath as Yugi pulled away, the oxygen almost immediately exhaled in a breathy scream as Yugi's hand dove under his shirt, lips attacking his neck. Yami writhed under the smaller teen, eyes falling partially shut. The burn still remained, but it was starting to feel good, so good on his skin. He hadn't realized how cold he was until Yugi had started touching him.

Yugi roughly pushed at his shirt, Yami sitting up to help him before throwing the garment to one side, the jacket going with it. He was shoved back to the ground, Yugi holding Yami's hands over his head, the former pharaoh arching with a scream as the burning increased to the point of pain. He thrashed, trying to get out of the hold as something wrapped around his wrists, yanking them down to the ground. Yami blinked and looked up, eyes widening as he stared at the root that was holding him to the ground.

A giggle from Yugi made him look up again, mouth falling open as the small teenager stripped off his jacket a shirt, pausing to rid his neck of the Millennium Puzzle and his collar, before leaning back over Yami, absently running his hand through the former pharaoh's bangs. Yami swallowed, trying to speak when Yugi leaned back down to kiss him, the slight burn on his neck indicating that Yugi was undoing Yami's collar as well.

He gasped into the kiss as Yugi ran a hand down his torso, pausing to skim over one nipple before continuing on. Yami broke the kiss to turn his head to the side, panting for air through clenched teeth. How could something that hurt so much feel so good? He jumped as Yugi tenderly turned his head back to look up at him. "Yami?"

"Aibou…" He was cut off by another kiss, arching as Yugi's hands brushed over his stomach, coming to rest on his pants. Yami tried to pull away from the teenager, stopped by a hand on his chest, the fingers tapping against his skin. Yugi released his mouth to undo his zipper, giving Yami the chance to scream in pain and pleasure. He tugged against the restraint on his wrists, looking down at Yugi as the teenager pulled away, quickly undressing himself before going back to Yami.

The former pharaoh gasped as the cool air hit his erection, only having a moment to process this before something hot engulfed him. Yami screamed again, bucking up into Yugi's mouth. He barely felt Yugi rest his hands on Yami's hips, preventing any more movement from the former pharaoh; all Yami could feel was the warmth that surrounded him and the faint burn that came from it.

He panted for breath in between his screams, slumping back to the ground as Yugi released him, too dazed to notice the smirk that sat on his aibou's face. Yami jumped as Yugi ran a hand down his chest, looking up at the teenager. Yugi leaned back up to kiss the underside of Yami's jaw, the former pharaoh lifting his chin to allow Yugi to do whatever he wanted. He heard Yugi laugh, wincing at the slight pain as Yugi gently nipped him. "I love you, Yami."

Yami made sure to meet Yugi's eyes as he spoke, his gaze keeping Yugi from moving for a moment. "And I you, aibou."

He missed the link even more now, because the words were woefully inadequate. They couldn't contain the depth of feeling that he needed Yugi to hear, that he yearned for Yugi to hear. Then maybe the teenager would understand that he didn't want to leave him. Ever. What did the afterlife have to offer him that Yugi could not?

Yami tensed as a wet finger circled his entrance before pushing in. It was thrust in and out of him, making him squirm against the awkward feeling before another was added, both fingers hitting his prostate on the next thrust. Yami arched and screamed, vaguely hearing Yugi laugh before he felt the burning fingers trail over his ribs. "Is that the spot, Yami?"

His prostate was hit again, encouraging a similar sound of him, the former pharaoh closing his eyes and thrusting back against Yugi's fingers. He heard Yugi laugh again before the fingers were removed.

Yami looked up, moaning at the loss of the fingers, only to have Yugi gently rub his inner thigh. "Patience, Yami."

The former pharaoh was about to retort when he felt something begin to move into him, throwing back his head with a moan of ecstasy that Yugi echoed. The teenager sheathed himself fully in Yami, trembling as he waited for the former pharaoh to adjust. Yami pressed his head against the ground, gritting his teeth at the pain from the penetration and the burn that came from touching Yugi. It was almost too much for him.

Then, Yugi began to move, the duel sensations of pleasure and pain just allowing him to tremble as Yugi continued thrusting into him. His voice quickly became hoarse, the screams now becoming mostly silent. He felt one of Yugi's hands slide behind his neck, leaning down to kiss him. Yami whimpered into the kiss, the sound turning into a raspy moan as Yugi's thrusts began to be aimed at his prostate. Yami felt Yugi's tongue enter his mouth, running over the roof of his mouth before he had to pull away as gasp for air.

"Yugi…"

"I know." Yugi threw back his head with a load moan, the sound sending shivers down Yami's spine as he arched into the thrust, adding his own sound of pleasure. "Gods…you feel so good…"

"A-Aibou!" Yami bucked as his prostate was hit again, so close to release. Yugi reached out to wrap his hand around Yami's member. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut as Yugi began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Yami shuddered as he felt the coil that had built up in his gut finally come undone. He came, screaming Yugi's name.

Yami blinked sleepily as he slumped back to the ground, feeling Yugi give a few more wild thrusts before screaming as he released and collapsed on top of him. The former pharaoh hissed weakly at the burn, sleep starting to take over him as Yugi pushed away, pulling out. Yami gave a weak cough, the dryness in his throat encouraging the motion.

He thought he heard a quiet sound of distress, frowning as he tried to open his eyes and turn his head. Yugi's face appeared in his line of vision, but it was blurry. He tried to reach out to touch his hikari, wincing as the root rubbed his wrists, becoming aware that they were already raw from the harsh treatment. Yami pulled weakly at the root before his trembling arms wouldn't obey his commands and he slumped back to the ground, the move earning what sounded like a choked sob from Yugi.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Yugi would react like this, his mind too foggy from the afterglow and the pleasant sensation of being balanced again. He blinked slowly, intending to ask him, but instead finding it too hard to stay awake. Yami just settled with a smile, knowing that Yugi would understand. Just before he fell asleep, he wished that they had the link back, because he wanted more than anything to feel the soothing touch of his aibou's mind.

* * *

The woman paced around in a circle in the clear area behind her house, listening to the chatter of her two pets. She seethed internally, walking faster in remembrance of what had happened. She had been so close, both times. The light had been ready to obey her, ready to walk away from that evil influence. But he had been able to shake her control. She had vastly underestimated his attachment to the darker half of himself. And she had also been unprepared for the sheer power that the light had, but she should have know. He was a powerful light, brighter than the others that she had seen. It would be logical to assume that the light would be able to overpower her.

She hissed as a sharp movement disturbed a bruise on her body, a reminder of the time she had been thrown back against a tree. She rolled the sore shoulder, shaking her head. Overpowered and distracted. She resisted the urge to punch something, knowing that it would get her nothing more than more bruises.

She had been unprepared for the light's darker half to be that attractive and, once she had seen him, she couldn't help but touch him. She had never realized how much she missed the darker parts of her mind until then. And she had felt the need to balance herself again. But she had felt a little distracted by the different feel of the light's darkness. It felt cold and ancient, different enough to frighten and excite her. And that had been enough for the light.

The woman shook her head as she put an end to her circular thoughts, settling for leaning back against a tree and rubbing her forehead. Her last battle with the light had given her a headache from being shoved out of his head at a high speed. But she could still feel the slightest bit of a link with the boy, a sign that she hadn't completely failed. That meant that she could have another chance with this. Although, the link was more broken than functioning, just allowed the faint trickle of strong emotions, and only when the boy wasn't focused.

She jumped at a sharp spike in emotion, pushing away from the tree to look around in panic. She hadn't expected that. She shook her head to try and dim the emotion, but the broken link refused to work properly. She stumbled back a few steps, trying to control the pounding in her head, the pain slowly shifting away and leaving the emotion alone. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the emotion, trying to sort it out.

The boy had done something horrible. The woman frowned for a moment before something dawned on her, making her smile. He had done something horrible to his other half. Her whispered words had taken effect after all. Now the two would be split up, if the reaction of the light was anything to go by. Her work was done, except to help the light along, a task that might just result in her herding him over the mountains and into the town where the portal was to return to the real world. Once the boy was out, the darkness would remain behind.

Perhaps, if she worked quickly enough, she could have that beautiful darkness all for her own. She smirked at the thought, fingers twitching at the thought. It had been a while, but…She shook her head sadly. No, the darkness had to be kept away from them. Its beauty was one of its weapons. The woman gave a long sigh before moving to check up on her injured creature. The light would need time to get away from his pain, and that would take him into the mountains, where he would be easy prey.

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Yugi came down from his high, sighing in relief as the burning stopped, fighting back the urge to laugh in relief. Everything felt right again. He pulled out of Yami, reluctant to leave the warmth that had surrounded him, but he didn't want the former pharaoh to be uncomfortable. As it was, he was embarrassed that he had taken charge. He smiled and looked down at Yami, his smile disappearing all together in the next moment.

Yami's pale skin was reddened in places, some where Yugi remembered touching him. The teenager whimpered, backing away from the former pharaoh trying to hold back a cry of horror. He stiffened as he watched Yami stir, his crimson eyes opening sluggishly. Yugi watched as Yami tried to reach up, stopped by a root that was wrapped around his wrists. Yugi gasped, eyes going wide. He didn't remember doing that; he didn't remember tying Yami down, which made this whole thing even worse.

Yami could have been trying to get away, and he had stopped Yami to carry out his selfish desire. How could he have done that?!

Yugi scrambled away, hands searching out his clothes as Yami relaxed into sleep, feeling tears begin to run down his face. He thought he had banished the voice, but he hadn't. He had broken Yami anyway. Yugi hastily pulled on his clothes, hesitating for the longest time over whether to take the Millennium Puzzle.

It was symbol of his connection with Yami, a sign that he was the one chosen to act as a vessel for the Nameless Pharaoh. It marked him as someone apart from the rest of the world, in a way more subtle than his hair or eyes could. He was the only one that the Pharaoh would not intentionally harm, the only one who knew what was on the Pharaoh's mind because he was trusted.

And Yugi had destroyed all of that with a single act.

In the end, he only took the Puzzle with him out of habit. He threw the chain over his neck, wincing as a sharp edge tapped against his stomach, but didn't bother to adjust it, standing up with his collar in his hands. Unbidden, memories of the times that Yami had put it on him came to mind, the gentle brush of fingers against his neck and the warmth from Yami. He shook his head before buckling the collar on. He had no right to those memories anymore.

Yugi around to where the former pharaoh was sprawled out on the ground, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Yami. He didn't deserve that privilege anymore. He closed his eyes, finding the bit of magic that was still working and cutting it off abruptly, wanting to have nothing to do with it anymore. The root suddenly relaxed, dropping away from Yami and slithering back into the ground, Yugi getting a glimpse of Yami's wrists before he staggered to his feet.

Yugi shivered before walking away, crossing his arms over his chest. The brambles that sheltered him and had hidden his act of defilement had dropped to the ground, leaving a way out. He couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Yami, biting his lower lip.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, turning around and running from the grove. He sprinted through the forest, stumbling as he didn't try to avoid the roots that stuck up from the ground. Yugi preferred to run instead of allowing himself to cry, not leaving himself the breath to sob. Another stumble sent him careening into a tree, the impact bringing out a strangled cry of pain, bruises forming on his side and stomach, the latter from where the Puzzle had struck him. Yugi leaned against the tree for a moment more before staggering away, trying to get back up to speed.

His steps faltered as he heard something moving, freezing in fear. The woman could be coming back to get him. He didn't want to go with her, he just wanted to get away and hide. He wanted to find a place where no one would find him. He recognized the response as the same one that he had developed when he had been bullied, the need to find a safe place to hide and ride out the storm. Except, this time, he was missing the familiar object to comfort himself with. His hand began to stray up to the Puzzle before he forced it back down. He still didn't quite know why he was carrying it with him.

Yugi edged his way to a good spot to look out, sucking in a shocked breath of air as he saw his grandfather making his way through the woods. He clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress a yelp, not wanting to give himself away. He watched with wide eyes as Akhnamkanon and Mayati followed Solomon, all of them heading for where he had left Yami. Yugi jumped, turning to run away from the small group, pushing himself to full speed quickly, now being more careful. He didn't want to give himself away and deal with the accusing stares. And then they might take Yami away from him. Even if he couldn't bring himself to hold or touch the former pharaoh, he wouldn't be able to stand it if he never saw Yami again.

Yugi broke free from the forest, panting for breath as he looked up at the mountains that towered over him, wrinkling his nose as the faint smell of sulfur reached him. He jumped at the sound of rocks breaking part, mouth dropping open as a plume of black dust was shot into the air. So there was a volcano here!

He took a step back, finding himself trapped. He couldn't go forward without risking whatever environment that volcano created, but the woman and Yami's parents would catch him if he went back. Yugi glanced over his shoulder before darting forward, he decision made for him. There was no way he was going back to that. He stumbled forward as his vision blurred, raising a hand to wipe away tears. He couldn't let himself go back and let Yami forgive him as the former pharaoh would. He could already hear Yami's laugh at his stumbled apology and Yami's warm tone of voice as he calmed Yugi down. "But you're my aibou. I'll always forgive you."

Just like Yugi would always hurt him. First when he hadn't been able to trust Yami, and then when he insisted to fight in Duelist Kingdom, proving too weak in the end. He hadn't been able to keep the Puzzle from being smashed by Keith or keep himself from being used by Marik in their final duel against him, just left to hang there and act like he was alright as the shadows ate away at him. Yugi head done nothing but hurt Yami, and now he had the chance to set it right.

He would take a step back; push their bond back to the place where they were close acquaintances, not lovers or soul mates. Just the vessel and the spirit. The high schooler and the pharaoh. The support and the champion. Yugi and Atem. How it should have been so neither of them would be hurt.

He felt the heat increase as he ran closer to the volcano and the mountains that surrounded it. Yugi squared his shoulders and began to pick his way up the trail, not sure of where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep climbing up.

* * *

Yami was slowly pushed from his slumber by something shaking his shoulder. He was tempted to swat at Yugi and tell him to knock it off, he was still tired and there was nothing that could possibly interest him at Yugi's school. If Yugi was in trouble, he would be awake in mere seconds, quick enough to save his aibou. Right now, he just wanted to sleep.

But the insistence was enough to make Yami drag himself out of sleep and turn his head to look over his shoulder, pausing to see if it was really worth it before opening his eyes. Yami froze in confusion as he found himself staring into worried brown eyes rather than into the bright violet eyes that he was used to. He blinked, mind processing all of this slowly as his father sat back. "Thank the gods."

"Atem," he swung his head around at the sound of his name, staring at his mother as she leaned against a tree, "what happened to you?"

He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what his mother mean as his brain was still fuzzy from sleep. Yami shifted, eyes opening wide at the pain in his lower back, suddenly remembering the past events. There had been something wrong with Yugi, something about magic. And they had tried to balance out the poor teenager, Yami being as off balance as his hikari. But Yugi had been distracted by something, not listening like he normally would; not that Yami hadn't enjoyed the slightly rough treatment.

A slight throb of pain from his wrists made him look at them, frowning at the circle around the outer part of raw skin, some blood still trickling slowly from the wound. That would have been from the root. He frowned and stared at his wrists, turning them slowly to see if he had full mobility and relieved when he did.

But, if he was still here, where was Yugi? Yami looked up from his wrists, swallowing nervously when he saw his clothes still thrown off to one side, but no sign of Yugi. He shook his head, the remains of sleep leaving him as he realized that his hikari wasn't anywhere nearby. Yami looked up, finding Solomon staring at him. "Where's Yugi?"

He winced at the rough sound of his voice, the words coming out as a raspy whisper. Cautiously, he rubbed his throat, wincing as the act of speaking hurt his throat. Yami coughed, hoping that the problem would solve itself. He rolled to his hands and knees, shivering slightly at a light breeze. With a groan, he set himself to the task of dressing, bruises from the rough treatment from the trees and Yugi making themselves known.

Thankfully, his mother and father managed to stay quiet until he had pulled his pants on, absently buckling the belts that wrapped around his hips before he reached for the sleeveless black shirt. He was about to pull the material over his head when his father reached out to stop him, the motion directing Yami to look down at his shoulder. His red eyes widened in surprise as he saw the red marks that littered his body, some of them in the vague shape of human hands. Yami shook off his father's hand to look over himself. It had burned when Yugi had touched him, but he never though that it would actually show up on his skin.

"Atem, what happened? Was it those creatures?" Yami looked back at his mother before pulling the shirt over his head, wanting to hide the red marks. He didn't want to think about the faint burns on his skin, or how they had gotten there. As an answer for his mother's question, he shook his head, reaching out to grab his collar and quickly putting it on.

"Then what did?" Yami looked out of the corner of his eye at his father, Akhnamkanon still on the ground. Yami was tempted to shrug and lie, almost sure that his parents didn't need to know the truth. It had all been an accident; Yugi had been nearly out of his mind at the emptiness and the burn of magic. If it had been agony for Yami to stand the touch of the teenager, then it must have been worse for Yugi. This was a private thing.

"It's nothing." The Millennium Puzzle was placed carefully over his neck, reaching for his jacket with his other hand and wincing as his back throbbed in pain. Yami bit his lip to keep from gasping, managing to stand up and pull on the dark blue jacket without showing much pain. He could still feel the worried gaze of his parents on his back, sighing and looking over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter."

"Atem…" Something in him must have recognized the warning tone in his father's voice because he spun around to face Akhnamkanon, finding himself answering.

"Some magic went a bit out of control, but the matter was dealt with and it caused no harm." He held out his hand to stop any protests from his parents. "The burns do not hurt. Now, where is Yugi?"

"We thought he would be with you." The way Solomon said the statement made Yami freeze for a moment. The elderly man had already been perceptive, knowing things before Yugi had even gathered the courage to tell him. It wouldn't have been hard for Solomon to figure out that Yami and Yugi had started a more physical relationship, seeing as he couldn't keep his hands off his light. Yami shifted, the motion almost classifying as nervous movement, as he faced Solomon.

The elderly man raised an eyebrow, the action mimicking one of his own expressions. "Is that assumption correct?"

"Yes." Yami didn't know why he should deny what Solomon had already figured out. There was no shame for him in acknowledging the relationship that he was in. In fact, it should have been expected somewhat. He folded his arms across his chest, trying to find a comfortable way to stand with the bruises and his lower back complaining. Yami's fingers tapped against his arm as he pondered this.

Yugi was supposed to be with him, but he wasn't. He was somewhere out there. Yami had seen the barrier that had surrounded them before he had been distracted. There would have been no way for any living creature to get through there, even with magic. Besides, Yugi would have made sure that they wouldn't have been found. So that meant that Yugi had to have gone out on his own, searching for something or…

His arms dropped to his sides, eyes turning to look out of the grove with a glazed look in them, the muscles in his jaw working as his mind went back over the last couple of hours. He remembered Yugi seeming distressed, the sounds of muffled sobs standing out in his mind. Yami shifted his stance, looking around the grove as he continued to think.

Yami stilled as he ran his mind over his last contact with the teenager, mouth dropping open in shock before he turned abruptly. He had to find Yugi, because the teenager had assumed wrong again. Sure, Yami had tried to stop Yugi from taking him, but he hadn't fought that hard because the lure of the light had been his undoing, as it always had been. It was nothing to him; Yugi should know that by now. He swallowed, worried now.

There was someone after them; Yugi wouldn't have hidden knowing that Solomon and the others would be searching for them unless there was a threat, one that he had known that Yami wouldn't be able to handle. Knowing that, why would Yugi risk running out unless he had really thought that his act was unforgivable. But Yami could forgive Yugi anything because he had committed worse acts himself. And he couldn't use his shadow magic to search for the teenager because they were too similar, he would be constantly sensing himself over Yugi until they were nearly on top of the teenager.

Yami repressed a growl before striding forward, his usual sure stride broken by the pain he was feeling. He brushed past his mother, one hand dropping to the Millennium Puzzle, eyes shutting for a moment as he tried to calm himself down. Charging after Yugi could prove fatal as he had others following him. He heard Solomon coming up behind him, intending to turn and talk to the elderly man but stopped as something attracted his attention, the shadows withdrawing from something coming for them.

The former pharaoh turned his head, narrowing his eyes as something began to emerge from the forest, knowing who it was before they were completely visible. He didn't know how magic worked in this place, but he did know that his shadows would only welcome the touch of Yugi's light, the touch that completed and complimented his own magic. He stiffened as the woman moved out of the trees, his shadows curling around him and becoming visible as they reacted to the power that she gave off.

"It is wonderful to meet you when you are awake but," the woman tipped her head to the side, a soft smile on her face, "you are just as handsome unconscious."

Yami could feel his patience reaching its end. This was the woman who had called the trees on them and had done something to his hikari, thrown Yugi so off balance that he was only composed of light, so he burned so brightly that it harmed him. He tried to calm the shadows that were lashing at his feet, an impossible task at the moment. "What do you want?"

"To see if your little light had really done as he had been ordered." She tipped her head to the side. "You don't look broken to me."

Yami's eyes widened for a moment before he sent the shadows flying forward, knocking the woman back into a tree with their suddenness. She struggled to her feet, staring at him with awe and hatred. Yami just smirked back at her, silently daring her to do something that would give him the right to challenge her to a Shadow Game. He ached to kill her for harming Yugi in this way; he wanted to watch her writhe in a pool of her own blood, no more holding back for his light.

The woman rubbed the back of her head before lashing out with her magic, the light flaring briefly as it became visible. Yami glared at her, making no move even as he heard his mother cry out in shock. He waited until nearly the last moment before allowing a weak tendril of shadows to snap out, easily blocking the attack. She may have been strong, but he was stronger. He saw the shock in her face before she sent out more light, Yami easily stepping forward with the shadows whipping around him until he was standing before the woman.

He reached out, one hand closing around her throat and holding her to the tree as his shadows flickered around him, outlining him in purple and black. He watched her struggle, hands reaching out to claw at his hand before attempting to reach out for him, drawing back when she came in contact with the shadows. Yami smiled down at her before forcing her head back against the tree. "Now, where is my aibou?!"

She choked for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "You disgusting creature."

Yami gasped as a flash of light blinded him and something punched him in the gut. He stumbled back a step, shaking his head before cautiously opening his eyes. He saw the woman move, raising a hand to catch her blow at the last minute, the Puzzle around his neck flashing and the Eye shining on his forehead. He heard the woman gasp before he dropped her hand, backing her up against the tree again. "I will not ask you again. Where is Yugi?!"

The woman shook her head, fear and stubbornness fighting each other behind her eyes. She finally closed her eyes, opening them a moment later filled with a new resolution. "I will never tell you where he is. It is your destiny to remain here for the rest of time as he goes on to live a life without you."

"He can never be without me." Yami slammed her back against the tree before turning away and walking off, shadows snapping out to deflect her attacks on his person. He had to leave before he did something stupid. Yugi had begged him to stop the Shadow Games so that no one else would be hurt because he hated seeing people get hurt, even when it was the people who had been tormenting him. Yami had to respect that, no matter what he wanted to do. He looked back over his shoulder at the woman. "I will not allow it."

He stormed off through the forest, barely noticing that Mayati was scrambling after him. All he wanted to do was find Yugi quickly. He was so close to loosing control, and it scared him. He hadn't been like this since he had lost Yugi's soul. Yami took a deep, shuddering breath, the shadows dimming back to invisibility at the action. He was almost in control, but not enough for his taste.

"Atem." Yami turned as Akhnamkanon reached out for him, something in his eyes making his father draw back. He tried to relax, the urge to go and find Yugi still rushing through him. He watched his father retreat, confused as Akhnamkanon seemed to restrain himself from saying something.

It was Mayati who finally spoke. "You should rest, Atem."

Yami tensed in anger, forcing the shadows back. This was his mother; he couldn't strike out at her. But she just didn't understand.

Mayati shuffled forward, walking past Akhnamkanon and lowering her voice to a whisper. "I know how much Yugi means to you. But wouldn't it be better to rest and find him when you are at your full strength than to rush off."

"I can't. He means too much to me."

Her eyebrows rose. "That much?" Yami could only nod miserably as realization crept into his mother's gaze. He wondered how this woman, who had never known him while he was alive, could know him so well after barely spending two days with him. She bit her lip and looked back at Akhnamkanon before sighing. "I understand how you feel, Atem, but doing this will not help him any."

Yami shook his head again, Mayati sighing and taking a step back. "I can't. He's…he's Yugi."

He silently pleaded for her to understand, relaxing slightly as she nodded. Without waiting for further approval, knowing that they would just try and stop him. Yami walked as steadily as he could through the forest. There was no sound from behind him before Solomon began to follow him. Yami looked to where the elderly man was walking, blinking in confusion when Solomon laid a comforting hand on his arm, the simple motion quickly dispelling the rest of his anger.

"We'll find him." Yami stared at Solomon, not really able to think at the moment, just looking at the man he considered his grandfather. Guilt suddenly bit at him, making him look away. It was his fault that they had gotten into this after all. If he had been quicker in taking control back in the museum, or if he had stopped Yugi from running…But none of that mattered right now. He knew better than anyone that you couldn't change the past.

"Grandpa…I…" He swallowed nervously. Solomon had probably figured out what he and Yugi had been doing. They had found him naked in the grove after all. Yami kept his gaze on the ground. "Aibou and I…"

"I've figured it out." He winced as Solomon spoke, but steeled himself for a fight. He would never give up his light willingly. Yami lifted his eyes from the ground, carefully shoving his emotions behind his mask before turning to look at Solomon, searching for any condemnation in the elderly man's eyes. To his shock, there was none. Solomon gave a slow nod, Yami not sure if the motion meant that he had permission to continue with Yugi or that Solomon was just gathering his thoughts.

"And," Solomon sighed after this, "while I wish that Yugi had chosen better, I can't find fault with you."

"Chosen better?"

"Someone who wouldn't break his heart." Yami stumbled a bit, Solomon shooting him a worried look. The former pharaoh waved off his concern, his thoughts already beginning to tangle. Solomon either though that he was going to return to the afterlife, a plan that he had long since lost interest in, or that the elderly man did not give them all his approval. Here, at least, they were two separate beings. But, when they got back, it would just be Yugi and Yami would be forced back into his insubstantial state. He knew that they could touch each other in their soul rooms, so their relationship could be real there, but never to the outside world.

He sighed, feeling too drained to run a hand through his hair. Yami nodded, understanding what Solomon was saying. Cautiously, he licked his lips, glancing back at his parents before looking back at the elderly man. "I…I want to stay."

"Your memories?" Solomon didn't seem too surprised.

Yami shook his head. "I lived for three thousand years without them. I can live for a while more. I promised," Yami swallowed, deciding that the contents of his promise and desires would stay a private matter between Yugi and himself, "something to him before all of this started. Why should I go back on my word to him because of this?"

"Yugi would feel like he was keeping you back from your reward." The way the words were spoken made it sound like Solomon was skeptical. A look between the two of them told Yami all he needed to know. Solomon and himself saw eye to eye on this. He had spent too long as Yami and forgotten what it was like to be Atem. Maybe he could recover that, and maybe he never would.

"He'll understand." Because I need him, was the part that Yami left unspoken. He would allow Solomon to become privy to some of his more private thoughts, but never for things like those. They were reserved for Yugi alone. He thought he saw Solomon nod, but was too focused on walking as quickly as he could through the forest. He had to get to Yugi before the teenager deluded himself further.

* * *

Mayati carefully watched her husband, noticing that he seemed to be wary of their son again, the relaxation that he had shown prior around Atem having disappeared with the display of shadow magic. It seemed that Akhnamkanon was very reluctant to trust their son, especially after watching the almost careless displays of power. She shook her head and gently took his hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand as he turned his worried brown eyes on her.

"He should be resting." Mayati shook her head with a smile, giving his had a squeeze.

"Atem is stubborn, like you." She held back a laugh at the frown that appeared briefly on Akhnamkanon's face for a moment. "He won't stop until Yugi is safe."

Akhnamkanon gave a sound that sounded like a snort of disbelief, his face arranging itself into the natural expression of extreme thought. Mayati let her husband have this moment, watching her son and Solomon talk ahead of them, biting her lip as she watched him try and hide his limp. She had known that he and Yugi were close, and she had just begun to see hints of a further relationship.

She was distracted from her thoughts as Akhnamkanon sighed, reaching up with his free hand to rub at his forehead. Mayati glanced up at him, watching as he noticed her and gave a weak smile before lowering his hand, eyes going back to their son. She saw the frown about to appear on his face again, shaking his arm to gain his attention. "None of that. Just focus on the miracle that this is. Atem is _alive_ and we get to see him. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mayati," Akhnamkanon paused for a moment before shaking his head, "he's not alive. He told us himself that he's been dead for three thousand years. He died so young." She looked up at him, amazed that he couldn't see this for the wonder that it was. Akhnamkanon looked down at her, his thumb gently brushing over the back of her hand. "It is great that we get to see him again. But I just can't help but feel horrified because _I _caused his death. I was the one who told Aknadin to make the Items and I was the one who passed the Pendant down to Atem."

Akhnamkanon shook his head, seeming to be fishing for words. "And this just reminds me of it. I can see our son and I'm very proud of him. But then he does something that reminds me of what he has done and what he has become. And I can't stop myself from worrying. I tried to protect him from harm, Mayati. I asked the gods to take care of him, but I must have done something later in my life to anger them, because they still allowed this to happen."

She stared up at her husband in shock, seeing tears beginning to form in his eyes. Akhnamkanon hastily wiped them away, looking away from her as they followed in Atem's wake. Mayati glanced up at her son, tipping her head to the side before smiling, more to herself than her husband. "You did nothing wrong. The gods could have let his soul disperse into the darkness that he was in, but they sent him Yugi. He _has_ been protected."

Akhnamkanon gave an interested hum, staring off into the distance. "Who is Yugi to him?"

"Pardon?" Mayati looked back up at him, not quite understanding what Akhnamkanon wanted to know.

He didn't look down at her, instead staring at his fixed point. "Yugi solved the Puzzle and allowed Atem to use his body while Atem was merely a spirit, but the way they act…it's more than friends."

"It doesn't need your approval."

"You are right, it does not." Akhnamkanon nodded, the quick agreement with her surprising Mayati. "It matters little now if Atem sires a child, which would have been my only concern in the past. Now, I just want to know the truth."

She must have made some sound of frustration because Akhnamkanon turned to look at her, his brown eyes hard and angry for a moment before he gave a long sigh. "I used to understand him, Mayati. I used to know what he would do and why. I used to know that about him and now, I know nothing. He acts and I can only stand amazed. I just want to know my son again instead of constantly looking at him as a stranger. It seems to be no problem to you but, perhaps, that is because you never knew him before."

Mayati knew that he meant no disrespect with his comment, but it still hurt to hear that. It was true that she had never been given a chance to get to know her son, but that didn't mean that Akhnamkanon automatically knew him better. She was about to voice her disapproval when her husband smiled. "I know you too well, I know I'm about to be told off by you. And perhaps I deserve it for that last comment. But I just feel lost now."

"Then talk to him." Mayati wanted to scream at the incredulous look that Akhnamkanon shot her. It was like she had asked him to pull Re from the sky. "He won't blast your head off it that is what you fear. He will talk to you, he talked to me. Get to know _this_ Atem before you condemn him for becoming something different."

Akhnamkanon sighed before nodding, agreeing with her. The tension in his body disappeared after that, the hardest hurdle overcome. Now, there was only the reconciliation of the Atem that he had known and the Atem that had been created from millennia trapped within a puzzle. She sighed and gripped his hand tighter.

Hopefully they would find Yugi quickly, because it looked like the teenage boy was the only thing keeping Atem close to remaining sane. And, she had come to like Yugi with his bright eyes and huge smiles. He was a breath of fresh air in a strange and dark world.

* * *

The woman remained behind, staring at them as they left. Apparently, she had underestimated the two of them badly; something that she had not done in a long while. But how was she to know that they carried a different magic? Here, all magic was flashes of color whether it was wielded by a light or dark half, but that creature's magic was as dark as his soul, twisting and turning with vile intent. That creature was dangerous even to others of its kind. The light was worth the danger though, if such brightness could shine in the real world, then things would not seem so bad.

She carefully hoisted herself up, looking back in the direction of her house before coming to a decision and limping after the group. No matter how much she wanted to just rest and recover from her ordeal, it was more important to be sure that the creature did not disrupt her plans. The light had run away from it, and she had to keep them separate.

Her eyes narrowed as she continued on the trail, thinking of plans as she went. Let others stumble along without a firm plan in mind. She knew that the other two had to be dead by now, the violence shown by the creature leaving no other option open. If they failed in the presence of this evil, there would be no second chances. Only death.

These two were different from the rest, she had to remember that. Their magic was different, which was enough for her to be wary in the first place. None of the strangeness associated with this world fazed them in the least bit. And, what made her task harder, was the fact that they actually supported and cared for each other. The bond was stronger than the usual lust that was shared between the halves; the other was simply a way to gain energy and feel normal again. These two actually liked each other.

But they couldn't work together while they were separated. And the light seemed to be the weak link in the chain. The creature could easily defend himself and the light. She smiled as she remembered that she had been able to hold the light under her control while the creature had been unconscious. Now it would be even easier to get to the light now that he had separated himself from the creature.

She shook her head, slowing to catch her breath as she leaned against a tree. No, she shouldn't go for the light first, she should take out the stronger link in this chain. Then the rest would fall into place, leaving her in complete control of the situation. The light would be frightened and alone. And it would be even better if she left a little reminder of her power for him.

A smile crossed her face, the ideas that were swirling around in her head encouraging her to start moving again, cutting through the forest away from the group that she had been following. She could use that entire 'history' that the light had created for his darker half, show the light what he feared while incapacitating the one thing that could stop her. It was as simple as reaching the mountains ahead of them and finding the light first. Spook the light and it would draw the darkness away. It was perfect. She laughed and jogged off, intent on her new plan.

* * *

_Enraged Yami is too much fun to write. ^^_

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**Warning:** Blood

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Yami leaned against one of the tall mounds of black rock, panting for air in the oppressive heat. Thankfully, his limp had gotten better, only to be replaced by the burning pain of his legs from the climb up. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at the sweat that was there. He looked up at the mountain that was still spewing dust with lava trickling down its sides. Yami groaned a leaned a lit bit to the side, looking out over the drop off into the river of lava below.

A hand on his shoulder gently pulled him back, a reminder of their mission, like Yami would so easily forget. He groaned and hauled himself back upright, shoving off from the black rock and continuing to walk forward.

Thankfully, there was only one path, the surface covered with the debris. And it ran around the volcano, hopefully into the harmless mountains beyond. He squinted through the haze of heat, licking his dry lips as he caught glimpses of grey stone through the dust that was rising up into the air. Yami drew in a breath only to lean over and cough, turning his head so he was coughing into his elbow.

"Atem?" He looked up into the worried gaze of his father, waving Akhnamkanon on as he recovered, panting for air. He gave another weak cough before standing upright, following after Solomon and his parents. Yami gritted his teeth against the pain in his muscles, one arm wrapping around his stomach as the wound began protesting. Now was not a good time to be feeling weakness. Yugi had to be found and things had to be explained.

Grunting as he had to nearly claw his way around another pile of rocks, leaning heavily on that too before walking onward. Yami stumbled as the debris beneath his feet shifted, thankful for the person that caught him. He looked up into Solomon's kind eyes, the elderly man patting his shoulder before escorting Yami closer to the group. "I think you should rest."

"No." Yami tried to struggle out of the hold, the one hand over his stomach tightening as the pain increased. "We have to find Yugi. That woman could have done anything to him. She's gotten into his head once, what's to say that she couldn't do it again."

"Yes, but having you too injured to help him will not solve anything." Solomon pushed him to the ground, kneeling down in front of him. "Stay here for a few moments and then we'll move on. The rest of us aren't as young as you are."

Yami sighed and resting his head back against the hot rock, watching as Solomon walked a few strides back to Akhnamkanon and Mayati. He stared at them for a few minutes before closing his eyes with a sigh, fingers rubbing at wrapping of his wound, wincing as he felt that it stuck slightly. That meant that the wound had started bleeding again. While it wasn't fatal, it was annoying and persistent. He sighed and let his hand fall to the ground, wincing at the slight burn of the rock on his skin. From the group of adults, the soft sounds of conversation drifted over to him.

There was a slight undertone of shifting to the conversation at first, soft enough for Yami to disregard it completely for a moment before he sat upright. He exchanged glances with his father before section of the path that they were on crumbled, leaving semi-stable spires. Yami scrambled to his feet, staring at the three who were stuck on the other side before looking down, watching the black rock being carried away by the flowing lava. The molten rock licked at the base of the spires, slowly eating away at the already thin rock.

"Mayati!" Yami jerked his gaze up as he heard his father shout, watching as Akhnamkanon steadied Solomon and reached out for the woman. The former pharaoh hesitated, looking at the group of three before glancing up at the trail that continued to wind deeper through the lava field. He shook off the temptation with a muffled groan. They needed his help _now_, while Yugi still needed to be found.

He growled to himself before stepping back, judging the distance he would have to jump, his arm coming up to press against his stomach wound. Yami was about to run and jump when Akhnamkanon turned and glared at him, the rebuke in his gaze enough to make Yami stop. The former pharaoh stared at his father before looking down at the arm that rested on his stomach. He turned his head away with a curse, backing out of their way. Of course he was still useless with the recent abuse on his body.

The former pharaoh watched as Akhnamkanon assisted Mayati and Solomon across the spires of stone, shifting impatiently and looking over his shoulder. He didn't have the time for this, Yugi was still out there. If he had been allowed to help then it would have gone faster. Yami backed up some more, making sure that he was out of their way. The motion drew his attention to the fact that they weren't paying any attention to him, and that it was simple to just run down the rest of the trail. He could easily just find Yugi himself now. Yami only hesitated a moment more before making his decision, turning on his heel and running down the path.

Yami rushed through the barren landscape, awkwardly taking a turn around another pile of black rocks. He winced as he cut his arm on them, glancing down at the blood before putting on more speed. Yugi had to be here somewhere, this was the only place he could go. He stumbled to a stop, leaning heavily against the nearest rise of stone, catching his breath before cupping his hands to his mouth. "Aibou! Aibou where are you?!"

He heard the echoes coming back to him, making him grit his teeth in anger. Yami looked back the way he came, knowing that Akhnamkanon would be following him as soon as he had gotten Mayati and Solomon to safety. His hand strayed to the Puzzle, fingers tracing over the surface before he turned back to his path, breaking into another sprint.

Stones were kicked into the lava to his left as Yami ran, spiraling closer to the tops of the plateaus that made up this area. The path got steeper, pushing him to his limits. He winced, one arm resting against his stomach as the wound complained. Still, he pushed himself onward. He had to find Yugi and explain that it hadn't been his fault; he had been possessed. And that Yami held no ill feelings towards his aibou.

He yelped as his feet slid out from under him, scrambling for a hand hold as he slid towards the lava. His fingers found a hold, Yami wincing at the pain from his arms as they suddenly took all his weight. He looked over his shoulder at the drop into the molten rock below him, carefully placing his feet on the rock wall before attempting to haul himself up. Yami gritted his teeth against the pain, the corners of the Millennium Puzzle digging into his stomach.

He screamed as he finally pulled himself up onto solid ground, rolling onto his back and panting for breath. He could still hear the echoes bouncing off the rocks in the distance, but couldn't bring himself to care. Groaning, Yami sat up and got to his feet, turning his head to look up the slope that he still had to run up. There was only one path, so only one choice, ever onwards.

Yami pushed back onto his feet, stumbling back into a limping run, eyes focused on the plateau that he would top soon, nearly falling onto the flat surface as he cleared the slope. He looked around him, turning in place. There was no one here. But, at least it had a good vantage point. He turned slowly in place, only seeing more of the black rock and the sickly red light from the flowing lava.

"Greetings." He tensed at the voice, turning slowly to look at the female who was suddenly standing with them. Yami narrowed his eyes, the shadows gathering around him.

"Where is Yugi?"

"I don't know." The woman flipped her hair over her shoulders, crossing her arms. "I did not take him. What he did was of his own choosing? After all, you must hate him for what he did to you."

"He's my aibou, I could never hate him. Now tell me where he is!" The shadows darted forward at his command, wrapping around the woman and holding her in place. She merely shook her head and disappeared, leaving Yami tense on top of the plateau. He turned slowly while walking toward the center.

"Silly boy." He spun around abruptly, still finding nothing there. Yami growled to himself, peeking over his shoulder to see nothing there either. The voice drifted out of nowhere again, making him jump. "Do you honestly think that I would steal the light from you? He has to make the decision on his own."

"You and who you serve are pushing him towards a choice that he does not want!" Yami took another step back. "Leave him be!"

The woman's disembodied voice laughed. "I can see where my compatriots went wrong. They tried to remove you from the equation with Yugi there for support. But, what will happen when your precious Yugi isn't there to help you. What will happen to the brave darkness?"

Yami took a small step back, grunting when he ran into something solid. He stiffened as he felt an arm wrap around his stomach while fingers ran down his face. He snarled and tried to jerk away, the woman digging her nails into his cheek and pressing her arm into his already throbbing stomach wound. Yami stopped his struggles at the spark of pain, watching out of the corner of his eye as the woman ran her nails over his skin. "You're going to help me break Yugi completely. And he'll leave just to get away from what's he's done."

"What would that do to his soul?" Yami shot the question back at her, smirking as she paused. "You people want him to remain untainted."

"He will be." Yami felt his blood run cold as the woman spoke again, trying to turn his head to see her expression. She laughed, running her nails over his neck. "And I know the perfect way. Those 'memories' of yours can be withdrawn and then you'll have to leave, or at least that's what he believes."

Her fingers pressed against his temple, a bright flash of light going off behind Yami's eyes as his body twitched in her hold. He gasped, shivering and twitching as the power rushed through him. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one should have been able to do this. But he had already had some memories returned to him from his enemies and through Ishizu's influence.

"Oh, this is perfect." Yami slumped in her hold as she stopped, his mind spinning as images flashed by in quick succession, finally stopping on the last one before an extended period of darkness. Panting for breath, he turned his head to look at her, wondering what she was doing. Her free hand waved in front of him, Yami feeling the burn of her magic over his body before he was released, stumbling forward a step. He winced as the sharp stones beneath his feet, looking down at the sandals that adorned his feet before blinking in surprise. He stretched out his arms and looked down at himself, eyes going wide.

Starting at his ankles and going to just below his knees were what looked like the equivalent of golden shin guards. A white shenti with a blue apron covered his lower half, ending about mid-thigh, a golden belt around his waist. A white tunic covered his upper body, a large golden collar around his neck, most of the collar obscured by the purple cape that hung from him. The Millennium Puzzle still dangled around his neck, the chain replaced by a simple leather cord.

Yami looked down at his arms, finding gold bracelets on him and another band of gold around his biceps. On his left shoulder was a golden piece that looked like a wing that kept his cape from dangling over that side.

With shaking hands, he reached up to run them through his hair, wincing as his fingers hit the golden crown that sat on his head. With the fingers of one hand, he traced the eye on the front before feeling over the swept back edges of the crown, the gold styled to look like wings, finding a small jewel near the base of the swept back edges. He turned his head, feeling earrings knock against his jaw and neck as he moved.

The woman laughed, one arm folded across her chest as she gestured with one hand. "That's what he thinks you are. Yugi gave you this identity out of the need to classify you as something different. He thinks you're a pharaoh, how sweet. And that little 'memory' that he gave you is much sweeter."

She lunged forward, taking Yami by surprise as he tried to digest what had happened to him, yanking the Puzzle from around his neck. Holding the Puzzle in one hand, she grabbed onto Yami's arm, making sure he stayed in place while she looked at the Puzzle. "Are you ready to relive this moment, 'Pharaoh'?"

"What?"

The woman shook her head and squeezed his arm tighter as her magic flared around them. "You get to relive one of your precious 'memories'."

Yami stared wide eyed at her, shaking as the magic burned through his veins, his memories shuffling by at high speed again. He gasped as the memories slowed, coming to his last one before his time in the darkness. He got a glimpse of the woman's smile before his head seemed to explode. She let go of him as he feel to his knees, clutching his head. Yami gritted his teeth against the pain, losing the battle to stay silent a moment later as he screamed.

* * *

Yugi pulled his knees closer to himself as he tried to wedge himself further back into the little indent that he had found, the lack of total cover making him hesitate from calling it a cave. He whimpered and rested his head on top of his knees. He doubted his choice to come here, the heat at the dust from the volcano making it hard to make any progress. And he had caught a glimpse of that woman as he had made his way up here, which had sent him scurrying for a hiding place.

The teenager shuddered, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He was frightened, but it was becoming a nearly natural state after everything that he and Yami had been through. Yugi winced as his thoughts drifted to the former pharaoh, roughly shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts. He had to stop doing this to himself or he would never be able to move on. If it was this bad now, how bad would he get when Yami moved on to the afterlife.

But he had said that he wouldn't. Yugi winced at the small voice in the back of his head whispering to him. Yami had said that he would rather stay here with Yugi, and something told him that staying would have been Yami's preferred choice even without the pressure of saving the world again.

Still, Yami didn't belong here. He belonged with his family and friends in the next life. The former pharaoh had worked too hard and sacrificed too much to just live out the rest of his life trapped within a puzzle and having to share Yugi's body. It wasn't fair to him.

"_I want to be with you always, even if that means I never get my memories back."_ Yugi moaned and pressed his hands to his ears, wanting the memory to fade away. Yami couldn't mean that, he shouldn't have said it in the first place; he hadn't known who he was then. For all they had known, Yami could have just been a convincing hallucination. "No. No. You never meant it."

But the whispered words that they had shared in the dark denied that, their meaning pressed into his skin and memory by tender touches and kisses. Yugi whimpered, leaning his head back and swallowing. The endearments and promises had been further cemented by their acts of love making. Yugi dug his fingers into his leg as he remembered how Yami had looked, his crimson eyes darkened in passion as he thrust into him, bangs swaying slightly with the motion. A moan escaped him at the memory, one of his hands twitching.

What he wouldn't give for the chance to go back and stop himself from taking Yami in the forest. He let his eyes fall closed, feeling a few tears fall down his cheeks before he wiped them away. He would do anything to be able to change the past, to take that one moment back and hide it back in the depths of his mind. He had never thought he could sink to that level, too used to being the light that could do no wrong, the innocent one. Yugi had thrown away that whole assumption.

He shook his head, fingers relaxing their grip slightly. What was done was done; there was no way to change the past. He above all others knew that, because there were so many things he wished he could change. The teenager was so lost in his regrets that the scream that echoed across the lava field made him jump slightly.

Yugi looked up at the scream, going completely still and holding his breath. He could still hear the echoes of it from where he had hidden in the lava field. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards the sound. Yugi swallowed and forced himself to stop, hanging onto a pile of rocks desperately.

Yami was screaming, and in pain. Why couldn't he go to him?

Because he was afraid of what his darkness would say, what the former pharaoh would do to him. Yugi was not completely sure that he had been fighting the mind control by that woman when he had tied Yami up, leaving the former pharaoh completely helpless before him. And, the worse thing was, he had enjoyed every moment of it. He couldn't be sure now if Yami's screams had been in pleasure or pain, and that's what frightened him. What if he had broken Yami completely?

There was another scream, one that was cut off abruptly in the middle. Without thinking, Yugi jolted forward again. Yami needed him now and the former pharaoh had never hesitated in helping Yugi. It was his turn to return the favor, even if Yami would never be able to look at him again. Even if Yami decided to go into the afterlife. Even if Yami broke his heart.

He raced up the path, trying to figure out if he was going in the right direction. For all he knew, he could be running away from the former pharaoh. Yugi glanced over his shoulder quickly, yelping as he slammed into a group of black rocks. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his chest. In the direction that he was running in he would be heading up to the higher parts of the lava field, which is what Yami would do, find a place where he could see everything and act from there. Yugi gave a nod to himself and took off again, panting for breath in the humid air.

The path began to rise steeply, Yugi stumbling on the loose stones that littered its surface as he climbed. He fell to the ground, turning to watch one of the stones skitter down into the lava below. Yugi took a shaky breath, watching as the stone got sucked into the molten rock, unable to look away. He finally realized that he was breathing faster than he should have been and calmed himself down, nearly crawling the rest of the way up the slope. Yugi took a deep breath when he hit the top, looking down into the stream of lava below him with a nervous swallow. Now all he had to do was find Yami.

He turned to do that, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw a figure sprawled out on the ground. Yugi's eyes widened at the movement of the purple cape in the faint wind that blew up here, slowly removing the heat from the lava below. Shaking, Yugi took a step forward, eyes immediately going to the glittering golden pendant that was sitting on the plateau. He sucked in a sharp breath as he recognized the person beneath the clothes and gold.

"Yami!" Yugi rushed forward, falling to his knees beside his darkness. He hesitated with one hand hovering over Yami, feeling tears come to his eyes as he looked over Yami's body.

Long deep scratches covered Yami's torso, staining his tunic and shenti red. The purple cape that would have hung proudly over his shoulders was tattered, a red stain appearing from either side of Yami's body. His legs and arms carried deep cuts, some of the gold that covered him being sliced through. His face was mostly spared the treatment of the rest of his body, just a few small cuts on his cheeks.

The teenager trembled as he looked down at the former pharaoh, finally gathering the courage to slip his hand into Yami's, a sob escaping him as the former pharaoh didn't respond to the touch. He slid his fingers between Yami's, rubbing his thumb against the back of Yami's hand before looking back up at his face. Yami's head was tilted so he was resting on his left cheek. Yugi hesitated before reaching out to gently turn Yami's head.

Yugi choked back a whimper as he saw the blood that ran from a long and deep cut in his forehead, the crown that had once sat on Yami's head knocked askew, the bangs on Yami's left side slowly turning red with his own blood. He ran his fingers off Yami's chin and onto his neck, finally feeling himself break down.

"Oh gods, Yami, what happened to you?" He blinked to keep the tears from interfering with his vision, reaching back up to carefully move Yami's bangs out of his face, trembling as he touched his darkness' skin. It was cool, too cool. It was missing that warmth that he had come to expect from Yami in the few short days they had been together. Yugi leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yami's as he his tears trickled off his face. "Yami, please, answer me. Mou hitori no boku…"

The response was so quiet that Yugi almost didn't hear it. "Aibou."

He sat back as Yami's eyes slowly opened, the former pharaoh taking a deep breath and then wincing as he did so. Yami frowned as he saw Yugi crying, Yugi anticipating any movement and reaching over to lay his hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't get up, you're hurt."

Yami gave a dry laugh that ended in a cough, the effort making his whole body shake. He groaned and closed his eyes again, opening them partially after he had recovered, eyes going back to Yugi's face. "Are you alright aibou?"

"Don't worry about me."

Yami gave a soft smile. "I do. It's my job."

"Mou…" Yugi shook his head, squeezing Yami's hand instead of talking. The former pharaoh seemed to understand, turning his head more towards Yugi with a long sigh. Yugi placed his free hand on Yami's cheek, giving the former pharaoh a watery smile as he turned to kiss Yugi's palm. "You're going to be alright."

Yami just smiled at him, not answering. Yugi gave a shiver, not liking the look in the former pharaoh's eyes, the way it looked like he was trying to memorize everything about Yugi. The teenager shook his head, fingers brushing over Yami's cheek. "I haven't been able to help you before, but you're going to okay this time Yami."

"I love you aibou." Yugi almost let go of Yami's hand as he said that, holding even tighter. "I always have."

"Don't say that." _'Please, please never say that!'_ Yugi shoved the thought towards his darkness even though he knew that Yami couldn't hear him. He leaned over before Yami could say anything else and kissed him, trembling as he kept himself from pressing against the former pharaoh. He was afraid of touching Yami; afraid of feeling the blood, because then it would all become too real. Now he could pretend this was another one of his bad dreams.

He felt Yami's tongue gently press against the seal of his lips, Yugi opening his mouth to allow Yami to explore, shuddering as tears ran down his face. He was waiting for Yami to stop being so gentle, to push him back to the ground and dominate him. Anything but just lay there. Yugi whimpered when Yami pulled back for breath, his breathing much too slow.

"Don't-" Yugi swallowed to control the crack in his voice. "Don't you dare, Yami. Don't you even think about it."

"Aibou-"

"No! If you die…then I will too." Yugi desperately clung to Yami's hand, leaning down for a demanding kiss, surprised when Yami let him have his way. Yugi pulled back, panting for breath and confused.

"It's never been that way with us, aibou, we both know that." Yugi shook his head frantically, denying Yami's words as he lost his voice. The former pharaoh sighed, the sound coming out with more of a wheeze. "You'll be fine, aibou. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"But…I don't want you to." He was suddenly scared to let go of Yami, afraid that the former pharaoh would just drift off on the next wind that blew over him. He looked over Yami again, swallowing around the block that was growing in his throat. Some morbid part of him had wondered how Yami had died, but he had never entertained that though for more than one second, the idea that Yami could be so easily defeated scaring him. But, here he was, repeating the experience of three thousand years ago. And Yugi could do nothing to help him. "I don't want to lose you, mou hitori no boku."

"Neither do I, aibou." Yami gave a weak smile, blinking slowly, the action of opening his eyes again seeming to take too much effort. He winced. "You should go, aibou."

"No. I'm not leaving you!"

"Aibou." Yami squeezed his hand, drawing his attention down to their clasped hands. "Please, I don't want to have you watch me die. Just, find Grandpa and my parents and get out of here. And, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"That I couldn't protect you. That I can't be there for you." Yami sighed, eyes closing again. "For breaking your heart."

Yugi brushed the bangs that had fallen into Yami's face away, shuddering at the feel of the blood as it got onto his own hand. He lifted his hand up to stare at the red liquid that covered his fingers. The teenager shuddered, quickly moving the hand out of his line of sight before looking back down at Yami, noticing that the crimson eyes were open again. He sniffed, resisting the urge to wipe his face with the bloodied hand. "I always wanted to see you as a pharaoh…but not like this. I-I love you so much."

"Forever." Yami squeezed Yugi's hand one more time before unweaving their fingers. "I'll be waiting for you, aibou."

Yugi nodded, turning to stare at his bloodied hand before lifting it up to run it carefully down Yami's body, remembering all the times that they had done this and feeling the tears run down his cheeks. He leaned up for one last kiss, cradling Yami's head and tangling his fingers in the black strands of hair as he kissed Yami.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, lowering Yami's head back to the ground before standing up and beginning to back away. His attention was drawn to the hand that he had been holding, watching as Yami looked down at it, the fingers twitching slightly. Yami looked up at him before smiling, new tears coursing down Yugi's cheeks at the warmth that Yami still managed to put in the expression.

He gasped and turned his back on the former pharaoh, wrapping one arm tightly around his waist before he walked down the path, lost in the contemplation of the ground. Yugi desperately tried to focus on anything but Yami, his whole body trembling as he failed in that objective, not able to get the smile that his dark had given him out of his mind. Yugi gave a sob and broke into a run, not caring that he couldn't see where he was going. Still, that smile followed him with every stride. The smile that said Yami had forgiven Yugi everything, even as Yugi had forgiven himself nothing.

He jumped as he ran into someone, stumbling a few steps back and flailing his arms to keep himself from falling over. Gentle arms caught him, Yugi almost able to fool himself that it was Yami keeping him from falling. But he knew that wasn't true. He looked up, eyes widening as he stared up at Mayati before throwing himself at her, sobbing as she hugged him close. He could feel the tension in her body as she turned to look at the others before looking back down at him. "Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Yami…he's…he's…"

"Yugi what happened to your hand?!" Yugi looked up to see his grandfather staring at him, turning to look at the blood on his hand, shaking as he realized what he was looking at.

"It's not mine." Yugi stumbled back, shaking. "Mou hitori no boku…they got him…they did something to him. They hurt him!"

Akhnamkanon stepped forward out of the back of the group, kneeling down in front of Yugi. "What happened to Atem?" Yugi shook his head, closing his eyes. He jumped as Akhnamkanon reached to rest his hands on his shoulders. "Yugi, please."

"I-I can't stay here." Yugi pulled away from Akhnamkanon and darted away, racing for the way out of the lava field. He heard them calling for him, but he couldn't go back, not with all his memories of Yami coming back to plague him. He couldn't go back knowing that _he_ was the cause of this. If he had only gone with the man who had approached them in the desert and told Yami not to fight…

Yugi stumbled, jumping awkwardly to avoid falling into the stream of lava. He scrambled at the path that he was running on, hands getting cut by the sharp rocks before he hauled himself to safety, staring at the bridge that he had come to. Yugi looked over his shoulder before taking a deep breath and racing across, slumping forward as the intense heat from the lava below billowed up to meet him.

His foot slipped on loose gravel, sending him tumbling forward. Yugi yelped and clawed at the bridge, managing to stay in the center. He took a deep breath before standing up and walking the rest of the way across the bridge. Only when he was sure that he was safely across did Yugi break into a sprint again, rushing for the cover that the crags that loomed ahead could offer him. He would find a cave and figure out what he was going to do next.

Yugi dashed into the cover of a small canyon, looking up to see a cave close by. He winced at the short climb before throwing himself at the challenge, biting his lip to keep from making a sound as his scraped hands hurt with the effort of climbing. Exhausted, he threw himself into the entrance of the cave, rolling a bit until he was covered by the shadows and curling into a ball and finally letting the tears fall without holding them back.

Sleep stole upon him before he realized it, playing out more memories of Yami. Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix, all the times they had talked in Yugi's room or their soul rooms. All the small moments between them that Yugi had misinterpreted, missing Yami's meaning totally, and wishing that he had known what the former pharaoh had been trying to tell him. All the moments they had been together, the pure pleasure from the act of making love to Yami because they completed each other. The feel of Yami's skin under his fingers and the look of passion in the former pharaoh's eyes.

Yugi shot up from his sleep for no reason that he could figure out, finding himself held in someone's arms again. He looked up, surprised to see that Mayati was the one hugging him. And, suddenly, he found that he didn't care. All he needed was someone to hold him while he mourned the destruction of his whole world. Still, there was a part of him that wished that Yami could be the one holding him.

"It will be okay, Yugi." He shook his head at her words, hearing the catch in her voice. They both knew that it wouldn't be, it never could be. Mayati didn't try and say anything after that, the two of them just clinging to each other as they mourned.

* * *

Akhnamkanon took another break, wiping the sweat from his face. From his position, he could see Solomon and Mayati hurrying after Yugi. He had sent them on ahead while he retrieved Atem from whatever trouble that the teenager had gotten himself into. He sighed and continued the climb, his mind wandering back to the blood that Yugi had had on his hand, the blood he had told them was Atem's. Akhnamkanon felt his stomach turn at the thought, shaking his head as he continued the climb.

He came to a stop with one foot on the plateau, eyes widening as he saw his son stretched out on the black rock, the ancient garb that Akhnamkanon was used to seeing his son in restored. He forgot all pretenses of dignity and rushed over to Atem, kneeling by his side as he looked over the wounds that covered his body. Cautiously, he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Atem."

Atem groaned, slowly opening his eyes and looking at him. There was a long moment when Atem stared at him, blinking slowly as he tried to process what was going on. Then there was recognition in the crimson eyes. "Father."

"What happened to you?"

"That women who had Yugi under her control. She decided to strike and used the fact that Yugi wasn't talking to me or even staying around me against him." Atem coughed, wincing as the motion jarred him. "So she reduced me to this."

"She did all of this?"

Atem nodded before he shook his head. "With magic, yes, but not the way you think. I'm not quite sure if any of these wounds are fatal, but they all feel like it to me."

"Can you-"

"No." Atem sighed, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again. "I should have fought back, but I was too surprised that she had that kind of power. I should have been ready for it!"

His son remained still for a moment before he moved with a groan of effort, rolling over to his side and then gasping in pain, eyes going wide. Akhnamkanon immediately steadied Atem, taking most of his weight as Atem went limp in his arms. Akhnamkanon leaned over to look at Atem's face, shocked to find that Atem had his eyes closed. "Atem!"

The crimson eyes opened again, Atem looking up at his father. "I can't do it. It hurts too much."

"No." Akhnamkanon scooped Atem up in his arms, slowing the movement when Atem whimpered in pain. "We'll find a way to keep you alive. I am _not_ losing you again."

He turned and started back down the trail, Atem going limp in his arms, holding tightly onto the Puzzle and tensing only when a step jarred his battered body. Akhnamkanon looked down as Atem sighed. "It's no use. Even Seto couldn't save me."

"That wound on your stomach has been healing faster than normal. Why can't these?"

"Father, these are the reason that I died in the first place. I am not going to be magically cured." Atem glared at him, the effect ruined as he moaned in pain, hands tightening on the Puzzle. Akhnamkanon tried to slow his walk, stopping when Atem was letting out choked screams with every step. He opened one eye, staring up at Akhnamkanon. "I'm sure all of these are fatal."

"As they should be." Akhnamkanon looked up, his brow furrowing as he stared at the woman who stared at them. He felt Atem shift in his arms, the woman looking down at his son with a smirk on her face. "But the 'Pharaoh' seems strong enough to handle them."

"I was the first time." Atem wiggled until he dropped out of Akhnamkanon's arms, catching himself before he fell flat on his face. Akhnamkanon reached out for Atem, surprised when he son laboriously pulled the Puzzle over his head, nearly falling over with the pain of that motion. Slowly, Atem stood back up, visibly shaking with the effort it took to stand.

The woman tipped her head to the side, laughter escaping her. "You think you can beat me like that?"

Atem smirked, the woman's confident expression faltering. "I _know_ I can beat you. You have trespassed on Yugi's soul and for that, you will be punished."

"I have heard of these Shadow Games 'Pharaoh', and I am not intimidated by them."

"This is not a Shadow Game, this is the judgment of the living Horus. You have attempted to injure my consort as well as attacking me. And for that, you will pay." Atem flung one arm out, fingers spread out and palm facing the woman. "MIND CRUSH!"

Akhnamkanon felt a surge of shadow power, stumbling backwards under the force of it. He heard the woman scream before there was the thud of a body hitting the ground. He carefully lowered his hand from his eyes to see Atem tip forward, landing on the hard ground. Akhnamkanon jumped to reach for his son, missing him by a mere second.

He carefully gathered Atem back up in his arms, listening to the harsh breathing. He stilled as he heard a faint wheeze in the pattern, Atem's eyes wide as he rested one hand over his heart. Akhnamkanon started walking quickly, his own heart beating faster as Atem gave a weak cough. He didn't want to loose his son like this, not again. Akhnamkanon broke into a run, Atem already drifting off in his arms. Blearily, his son managed to focus on him. "I overdid it a little."

"Yes." Akhnamkanon didn't bother with any more talking, just focusing on running at a steady pace. Part of his attention was focused on Atem, who seemed to be dying in his arms. The slight wheeze had been joined by a rattle, Atem's eyes closed more often then open now. Akhnamkanon gave a low curse and quickly took the last turn before a bridge of rock that spanned over one of the rivers of lava, seeming to lead into the safer mountains beyond. He slowed, staring across it before deciding to take the chance. Hopefully Mayati and the others would be over there. If not, he just hoped that Mayati would find Yugi before the teenager tried to leave.

He took the first step onto the bridge, cautiously edging along it before he decided it was strong enough to take his weight before dashing across it. Akhnamkanon growled as his feet threatened to slip out from under him because of the loose rocks on the bridge. He felt Atem shudder, suddenly aware of the blood that had leaked through Atem's clothes and onto his arms.

If he was right, then Yugi could help save his son. The people here who had allowed their souls to be split in two had the ability to use magic or some sort of energy force in here. And Yugi had been the one to keep Atem in balance this entire time. He _had_ to be able to help him.

He stepped into the shadows of the canyon, staring at the high walls before securing his hold on Atem and continuing to jog forward. His eyes moved constantly, seeking out where the others could have gone to, jumping at a boom from above him. Akhnamkanon tipped his head back, frowning as he tried to remember where he had heard the sound before, flinching slightly when he felt water fall on his face. He shook his head, irritated that it chose now to rain, his fascination with the weather curbed behind his need to make sure that his son was safe.

"Akhnamkanon!" He looked up as Mayati appeared from the shadows of a cave, relaxing slightly before looking for a way up. There would be a climb no matter which way he decided to come up. He looked down at Atem, staring at his son. He was caught in a tight spot right now; Atem would die if he stayed out here and he might die before Akhnamkanon got a chance to get up to the cave. But it was better to take the chance. He motioned Mayati to climb down a bit, stepping up to lift Atem towards her.

She whimpered as she took their son, shivering as Akhnamkanon scrambled up to where she was, pausing to pat her on the shoulder before moving a little higher. Silently, she passed Atem up to him, making the easy climb back to the top before reaching down for her son. She was the one to stagger with Atem into the cave, letting Akhnamkanon boost himself over the lip and walk into the darkness. He had a moment to adjust his eyes before he saw something move.

"Yugi." The teenager looked up, Akhnamkanon quickly cross the cave's floor to kneel next to the boy. He heard Mayati walk over to him, watching as Yugi turned his head to see Atem. The teenager tensed, staring at Atem before looking up at Akhnamkanon. He mouthed something before moving back into the darkness, shaking his head. Akhnamkanon frowned at the strange behavior before taking Atem carefully from Mayati's arms. "We need your help."

"No." Akhnamkanon was shocked by the flat out denial, Mayati moving to stop the teenager from backing away further. Yugi yelped and tried to struggle out of the hold that she had on him. Akhnamkanon frowned at the tears that were running down Yugi's cheeks, not sure what to make of them. Yugi should have been happy that they had saved Atem, not acting like he wanted to run away. "Please, take him away."

"Yugi, what-"

"Aibou?" They all fell silent at the soft whisper of the word, Yugi's eyes going wider. He froze, staring at Atem as Akhnamkanon sifted to a better position. The teenager slumped in Mayati's hold, burying his face into her shoulder.

"No, please. I don't want to hurt him again."

"Where…aibou…" Akhnamkanon tensed at the weak sound of his son's voice, looking up at Yugi pleadingly. This teenager was the only one who could help Atem at this point, and their window of opportunity was closing quickly. He could see Yugi staring fixedly at Atem, seeming to hesitate between two choices.

"Yugi, only you can help him." Akhnamkanon hated himself for the only recourse he could take, shivering at the feel of warm blood on his arms. "His death would rest squarely on your shoulders."

He ignored Mayati's look of horror, gently setting Atem on the ground as Yugi gave a reluctant nod before moving away from Mayati. The teen hesitated before reaching out to hold Atem's hand, his other going to rest on Atem's forehead. Yugi glanced up at Akhnamkanon before closing his eyes. Akhnamkanon expected a rush of power, the usual warning when he felt Atem calling on shadow magic, but there was none of that when Yugi worked. Instead, there was complete silence and a gentle build up of light.

Akhnamkanon watched as the light illuminated Atem, having to look away after a while because of its brilliance. He heard Mayati gasp, narrowing his eyes to try and see through the light that was coming from Yugi and Atem, but failing. He gritted his teeth and looked away, colored spots dancing in his vision. The shadows cast by the light suddenly disappeared, leaving him blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Akhnamkanon turned around, eyes widening as he saw Yugi swaying in his kneeling position. He cursed himself as he looked at the haze that covered the violet eyes of the teen. He should have known that Yugi would push himself too far. He sat up as Mayati reached out to catch Yugi, leaning partially over Atem to watch the teenager. Yugi gave a sad smile. "I tried, but I'm not sure that it worked."

Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed into Mayati's arms, breathing slowing down as he slipped into unconsciousness. Akhnamkanon found himself holding his breath until Mayati gave a nod, relaxing as she gently pushed bangs away from Yugi's face. "He's exhausted himself, but he'll be fine."

They both jumped at the rumble of thunder from outside, the two of them turning to look at the mouth of the cave as rain suddenly started to pour down. A whimper from Yugi pulled Akhnamkanon's attention away from the rain and to the teenager, sighing as Yugi slowly relaxed. The two Egyptians looked up as Solomon appeared from the back of the cave, dusting his hands off. The elderly man stiffened at the sight of his grandson, looking between the two. Akhnamkanon was ready to take the full responsibility to the act when Atem groaned from his place on the ground, the sound drawing Solomon over.

"Yu…gi…" Atem's eyes flickered open, head lolling to one side as he struggled to stay awake. Akhnamkanon reached out to rest a hand on Atem's shoulder. His son winced, turning his head to look back at Akhnamkanon. "Where…felt…"

"It's alright, my son. He is safe."

Atem blinked slowly, a haze still over his eyes. "Ai…bou…"

"He's here Atem." Akhnamkanon helped his son sit up, worried that some of the wounds were still bleeding. While they were no longer fatal, Yugi hadn't been able to heal then completely. Akhnamkanon looked up at Solomon, trying not to look guilty as the elderly man stared at him. "I could not allow him to die since there was a chance that I could save him. You would do the same."

Solomon gave a long suffering sigh before sitting down on the ground, holding his head in his hands. "That does not make this any better. He my only grandson and you have no right to order him to do anything!"

"Solomon, what Yugi did, he did out of his own free will." Akhnamkanon looked gratefully at Mayati, watching as his wife shifted Yugi to a more comfortable position, stroking his face gently. "I wouldn't have allowed Akhnamkanon to do anything if it would have killed Yugi. I couldn't have…no matter what the circumstances…"

She shook her head, moving to place Yugi by Atem. Akhnamkanon watched as Atem immediately turned towards Yugi, dragging himself the inches they were separated before curling around the teenager. "Here…don't worry."

Yugi gave a whimper and turned towards Atem, both of them drifting off into sleep. Akhnamkanon sighed, thankful that neither of the teenagers had come to harm. He was getting attached to Yugi as well, all too easily liking him because he reminded of Akhnamkanon of Atem when he was young, before his son had to face the challenges of being a leader or even a prince. Those few years leading up into adolescence had changed Atem, and Yugi showed the boy that his son had once been.

Akhnamkanon jumped as Solomon moved in front of him, the elderly man crouching in front of his grandson for a moment before drawing back, another sigh escaping him. "Just…never again."

"Of course, Solomon. Of course."

* * *

_This was probably my favorite chapter to write. *hides*_

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

There hadn't been any messages from her colleagues, not since the one warning about the light's power and the darker half that was apparently so attached to him. Moira sighed and crumpled up the paper that she held in her hands with a long sigh, having already read the missive many times. It was safe to assume, since no other message had been sent, that the others had been easily defeated by the pair, leaving it up to her.

Moira shook her head, resting her fingers briefly on her cheek, the other hand playing with the plumed pen. Her eyes followed the path of the feather, watching the sunlight play over the green feather before she put it down, leaning back to stare at her steepled fingers. She had to take action now before she completely lost those two. But she couldn't exactly leave, she had a whole city to look after, now more active now that the tiles had been put back together.

She tapped her fingers against her desk before standing up, pushing back her chair and walking over to the doors at the other end of the room. Moira pulled them open, relieved that the volunteer from the real world was here now. She smiled and motioned him in, the man smirking before following her back into her office. She motioned for him to take a chair before returning to her own. "It seems we have a problem."

"Problem?" The man gave a rough chuckle, hand going for something in his belt. Moira raised an eyebrow, the expression enough to keep him from retrieving what he was reaching for. He rolled his eyes and let his arm fall back to his side. "So you call me."

"Yes, because I find that my hands are tied at the moment." Moira gave a shrug, picking up her quill again to brush it gently against the desk. "I cannot go too far from this city without the populace going crazy nor can I make sure the trades that keep these people happy continue. You wouldn't want your way back home harmed, now would you?"

The man grunted, giving a slow nod before leaning back. "I had hoped that I would see a little action anyway. I was almost disappointed when I found out that I had been assigned to this place."

"Well, now you get your wish." Moira leaned back with a smile on her face. "You have free reign to do as you wish as long as the light is not harmed. There was a warning sent ahead by the others that they were stronger than they seemed, so the warning is passed on to you. Do not allow yourself to fall to any assumptions, I guess that we have lost the other three to them and do not intend to lose another."

"Understood."

"Good." Moira smiled back at him, watching as he stood up. "You are free to leave after you escort our 'shipment' in. Make sure they are all in good health."

The man smirked before throwing her a salute and leaving, Moira leaning back into her chair, fingers going back to their simple drumming on the desk. There was one problem solved now, and the largest one. She picked up her pen and began to write a note, planning on sending it out with the few lights who had decided that they were finally ready to leave. Ismene would need to send more people in as soon as she could, there would be few in the city who would be willing to go into those positions, but the others were still trying to adjust to a life without the influences of the darker halves of their minds.

This could mean that the city would have to run short staffed. Of course, some of the slaves could be used to do some off the more mundane tasks, the most popular ones would be saved from most of the hard work. She ran a hand through her hair, absently tying it up so that it was pulled away from the back of her neck. While she didn't like it, it was the only plan that Moira had. She would alert those she trusted and get them send out as soon as possible. They never knew when the next light and dark pair would come through. Which meant that they would have to deal with this troublesome pair as soon as possible.

* * *

Jerolin leaned against the fence as he watched the people being led from the caravan, smiling as they passed by. So far, he hadn't seen a problem with this latest shipment, they all looked good. He pushed away from the fence, walking around to the master of the caravan. The large man glanced over at him with a smile, gesturing at the people that were being herded into the fenced in area. "Good catch?"

"Very good." Jerolin reached out to grab onto the arm of the closest woman, turning her chin roughly so he could look at her. "Where have these beauties been hiding?"

"Don't know." The man gave a laugh. "Something must have spooked them to have them scatter like they were. Made it easier to catch them all in the end. Still some more out there though. That one there I snatched from the mountains."

"Mountains?"

"Darks are beginning to gather there, the ones that have to be closer to their lights." The man shrugged. "Don't know why, it's harder to make a living there and easier to capture. Bad for them, good for us."

"I agree with that." Jerolin leered at the woman before letting her go, watching her stumble back into the group. "Keep tabs on that one for me. She's rather pretty."

"Why?" The merchant checked that the last of his stock had made it into the pen before shutting the gate. He went back to leaning against the fence, the few people that had been waiting on the fringes coming out to stare at them. "Going out?"

"Yes."

The man shook his head with a sigh. "Sorry about that, Jerolin, but I can't help you. Hoping to get another bunch in before they begin to become cautious again. Ask the one who pays for her, she'll probably keep her back…if you pay the right price."

Jerolin sighed and shook his head. "She's not worth that much."

The merchant laughed and walked off to conduct his deals, leaving Jerolin to walk away from the pen, ignoring the plaintive stares from the people. He adjusted his coat on his shoulders, hand absently checking that his dagger was still in place. There had been enough of a delay, and he was eager to see what challenges this light and dark pair presented. If it was enough to have Moira spooked then it must be good.

Jerolin snatched up the pack that he had left by the caravan, assured that it would be safe there. Of course, it would be safe anywhere in the city, but the habits gathered from the real world were hard to break. He adjusted the straps as he slung it over his back, turning to head for the mountains.

He walked through the streets on autopilot, nodding to the few people he had gotten to know. Jerolin only slowing to look at the arch in the middle of the city, staring at the nearly ruined structure that was covered in flowers and ivy, the scent heavenly. It was the only thing in the city that would not be fixed as it was meant to work as a ruin. That was his way home when Ismene summoned them back and the way back for many of the lighter souls who decided to live life as they should; without their darker haves.

Jerolin smirked at the thought, running his fingers carefully over the pommel of his dagger. He had wounded his darker half before anyone had gotten to them, running away and taking the offer to get to the city. He hadn't seen the man that was his dark half for years now, and he preferred to keep it that way.

"Jerolin, a moment." He stopped and turned around, smiling at the merchant who had run up beside him. The tubby man nervously rubbed his hands before looking up at Jerolin. "I have a proposition. Since we both appear to be going the same way how about we travel together? You would reach your destination faster and I could use your help subduing some of the more energetic darker halves."

The man shifted, making it look like he was about to walk away before he leaned forward, a smile crossing his face. "I'm interested."

"Really? Good. We'll leave as soon as the last of my merchandise has been sold." The merchant turned to head back to his caravan, Jerolin following sedately behind. "With you there, I'll double my catch."

Jerolin laughed. "I hope that's not the greed talking."

"Greed?" The merchant twisted his face into an expression of concern. "Of course not, just doing my duty to rid the mountains of those despicable creatures."

The two burst into laughter as they walked back to the slave pen, the merchant immediately waddling off to haggle while Jerolin just watched the slaves move about. Knowing the merchant, it would be an hour at most before they were ready to go, which was fine by him. It didn't matter how long the task was put off, he would catch those two easily.

* * *

Yugi muttered in his sleep, flipping over so the sun wouldn't be in his eyes. He loved his room dearly, but he sometimes hated the skylight that illuminated his whole room in the mornings, especially when he wanted to sleep. This was one of those mornings. His pillow was the most comfortable he could ever remember it being. Yugi moaned and snuggled closer to his pillow, taking a deep breath as he did so. It smelled like cinnamon…

He froze as he felt his pillow move under him, for the first time realizing that the usually stationary object had a distinct rise and fall motion. Yugi clenched his eyes shut tighter, hoping that it was just his imagination. But it wasn't, the motion still continued, sometimes hitching and the thing that he was sleeping on tensing under his cheek.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes, staring at the fabric that he was resting on. It was white with random patches of red, the distribution of the splotches seeming to indicate that they were never intended to be there. Yugi found himself unable to look away from the closest one, trying to remember the past few hours. It came back to him suddenly, making him yelp and sit up, staring down at the still peacefully sleeping Yami.

He had healed him, used what magic he had left to make sure that Yami could survive from the wounds that the woman had given him. And then he had passed out because he had gone too far. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, biting his lower lip in thought. But he hadn't wanted to lose Yami like that. He never wanted to see Yami like that ever either, it made the former pharaoh seem fragile, something that he was not.

Yugi ducked his head so it rested against his knees, taking deep, calming breaths. But he had saved Yami; the former pharaoh was still breathing, still alive. He had paid back his debt for the rape in the forest. But he still couldn't forgive himself.

"It wasn't rape." Yugi jumped at the familiar baritone voice, looking at Yami strangely. The former pharaoh opened his eyes, not moving more than that. He glanced over at Yugi, taking in the look of surprise that must have been painted across his face. "I don't need to read your mind to know that you are thinking about it like that. It wasn't Yugi, I would have stopped you."

"But…you were hurt; you were burned, because of me."

"Aibou…" Yugi scooted out of reach of Yami, not quite ready to forgive himself. It was a balm to his state of mind that Yami forgave him, but he had known that Yami would do that. Yami would forgive him if he caused the end of the world. Yugi gave his head a slow shake, watching as Yami sighed and let his arm fall to the ground. "We know how this works between us-"

"I don't! Not anymore!" Yugi clamped a hand over his mouth, looking around at the deserted cave before letting out a sigh. He shut his eyes for a moment, dragging his hand away from his mouth. He didn't want to do this when people were around; he was too scared to broach the subject as it was. But it had to be done now, before he allowed Yami to convince him otherwise. "It used to be something else, not like this! I used to be able to think clearly when you touched me!"

"Aibou-"

"Let me finish…please." The last word came out as a plea, the tone of voice helping to soothe the confusion that had crept across Yami's face when Yugi had interrupted him. The teenager sat back, running a hand through his hair before sighing. "We used to be nothing more than friends, partners. I was helping you get your memories back and you were helping me create a better me.

"I thought," Yugi swallowed nervously, "I thought that I liked Tèa and you, you were trying to get me to go out with her. But you said you loved me. Why?"

"Ai-Yugi," the teenager winced at the sound of his name. Usually, it was a rare treat when Yami called him by name, not that he had ever disliked the nickname that the former pharaoh had chosen for him. Now, it was putting distance between them. Now Yugi could see why Yami insisted that Yugi still called the former pharaoh by his old nicknames instead of his real name. That distance hurt. "I encouraged you to do that because I just wanted to see you happy. She was what you wanted and we…there would have never been a we if not for this. You would have never known, and maybe it's better that way."

A sad smile crossed his face, Yugi watching helplessly as Yami slowly got to his feet, the motion accomplished with many stops as he tried to stand. "Alright, Yugi. We'll do it your way."

Yugi bit his lip to keep the groan of frustration from escaping. He had gotten everything out into the open and, as always, Yami was a step ahead. He should have felt better about this, they were going back to what Yugi _knew_ was right. The teenager looked up as he heard Yami's unsteady footsteps slow and then stop, glancing up from his knees to look at Yami.

The former pharaoh hesitated at the entrance of the cave, the light streaming in around him. Yugi saw Yami lower his gaze so he was looking at the floor as he spoke. "We know how this works between us, Yugi. And…it's not like this." Yami looked up again, the light from behind him making it difficult to figure out his expression. "I was never _creating_ a better you, I could never do that. I was just there when you needed me. That was all you."

He turned away, pushing away from the wall and walking out into the sunlight, his purple cape flaring out behind him, rising suddenly on an errant wind. Yugi found he couldn't stop watching his darkness walk away, shivering as he attempted to hold himself. Part of him wanted to scream for Yami to come back, but another part of him wanted to prove that he was still strong, strong enough to exist without Yami.

Besides, he had gotten everything that he had wanted. He was no longer confused about what he felt for the former pharaoh, no longer analyzing every memory to search for hidden meanings behind them. They could go back to their normal pattern, something he knew and depended on, the stability in his ever changing world, instead of this strange experiment that they had tried.

Besides, he liked Tèa. He knew that he liked her. He and Yami had sat up for hours talking about things, and Tèa had come up many times in their conversations. Yami had always been pushing him to ask her out, making suggestions and leaving the two of them together when Yami himself could have stayed. And, knowing that Yami had loved him all that time, somehow made it worse.

"If he loved me, then why was he trying to let me go?" Yugi muttered the words angrily to himself, leaning back against the cave wall and drumming his fingers against his leg. It made no sense to him. Yami was not the kind of person to give up what he considered his easily, which made this action so baffling. Yami would give everything not to lose.

But he had willingly just lost Yugi to Tèa without any fight.

The teenager groaned, not sure what to think or do. It was supposed to be easier now that they had this cleared up instead of harder. Why wasn't it easier?

He sat up straighter, mouth falling open in shock as he reached a conclusion. Yami would have never even encouraged him this far if he hadn't believe that Yugi was in love with him. The former pharaoh would have just continued keeping his own feelings hidden and doing everything he could to help Yugi along. Nothing would have ever been done, and he would have sent Yami into the afterlife not knowing.

But how did that make a difference? After all, before, he would have just continued on with his life, possibly with Tèa. But some part of it kept denying that as impossible. He had reacted badly when Yami had been taken from him when they had first come here and, somehow, he couldn't see himself reacting any other way when Yami finally went on into the afterlife. He had become too used to having another voice in his head. Tèa's presence wouldn't be enough, and he would always be searching.

And they would always have the specter of Yami between them, because Yugi was sure that Tèa liked him better.

Any way he looked at it, Yugi lost. Yami would go to the afterlife and Yugi would lose his best friend and the girl he liked. Yugi gave a snort at that thought; sure that it wasn't love anymore. He wasn't in love with Tèa, not that he knew of. He had once loved her, but that had faded to the love between friends and nothing more. Yami had taken over, quite literally, and Yugi didn't mind at all. But that still left the time when Yami departed for the afterlife.

Yugi clenched his hands into fists, glaring out into the sunlight He wouldn't let it happen. He had taken action before; actions that he was sure were against the flow of destiny. He had been there for Yami when the former pharaoh would have given up, urging him onward. He had pushed Yami out of the way of the seal. He had fought against Dartz the best he could. He would defy destiny for Yami's sake.

Because he didn't want to let him go, didn't want to give up everything that they had begun to build up. Yami was right, they knew how things worked between them without a question; it was just instinctual. The moment Yugi tried to make sense of it, things fell apart. He had never questioned the original terms of their partnership aside from the one time Yami had been willing to kill Kaiba, but they had returned to normal. It worked, what was there more to think about.

And, he did love Yami. More than he was willing to admit.

Yugi shivered, vaguely noticing that the temperature had dropped before he stood up. He would find Yami and apologize for overreacting. He had just been scared, the oddity of their situation not helping any. Usually he had the rest of his friends with him, but he only had Yami this time. And he found the former pharaoh more than enough to keep him in high spirits. For the first time that day, a smile crossed Yugi's face as he walked out into the sunshine.

* * *

Yami carefully picked his way down the slope of the cave, pausing to wave at Solomon and Mayati, who were out enjoying the sun. They both gave him a strange look before he moved on; he was sure it was because of the bloodstains that were still on his clothes. Yami made it down the slope outside the cave without any mishaps, looking at the nearly dry ground before limping off further down the canyon.

He frowned as silence met him, not even the tell tale sound of water which should have been present after a rainfall. So where had all the water gone...unless it had already run off somewhere? Yami wouldn't put it past the creators of this world to do such a thing. After all, they had devised this world to tear souls in two.

The former pharaoh stumbled, catching himself on a large stone. He remained staring at his feet, realizing that he had been walking along a dried river bed the entire way. Yami looked back over his shoulder, shivering as he stared at their cave. If another hard enough rain hit, then they would be flooded.

Yami sighed and braced his hands on the large rock, staring up at the stone with a look of apprehension before pulling himself up, gritting his teeth against the complaints of his muscles. He rested on his stomach for a moment before sitting up, rolling a sore shoulder before looking back at the cave. To be perfectly honest, he was just trying to distract himself with mundane matters, thinking about everything but the matter that was weighing on his mind.

He sighed, slumping. He had lost Yugi.

No, Yami felt one hand clench into a fist. He hadn't lost Yugi, he had let him go. It had been what Yugi had wanted, the former pharaoh had been able to see that clearly. Apparently, Yugi had not thought of him that way. Tèa was winning this round.

He leaned back to lay out on the rock, moaning at the feel of warmth seeping through his sore muscles. Yami partially closed his eyes and stared up at the blue sky. Now he had to adjust back to the way they had been. And he didn't think he could do that. Yami rubbed a hand over his face with a groan. He didn't want it to end like this, an awkward friendship between the two of them until they were able to send him to the afterlife.

He had meant what he had said to Yugi before; he didn't want to go.

Yami looked up as his father made his way down to the dried stream bed, coming to sit on the same boulder as Yami. With a groan, he sat up, feeling skin and muscles protesting the movement. Halfway upright, he felt a hand on his shoulder, the gentle pressure encouraging him to lie back down.

"Be still, my son." Yami glanced up at Akhnamkanon before allowing himself to be lowering back to the warm surface of the rock, the hand leaving his shoulder a moment later. "You are still injured. I think sitting out here might even be trying your endurance."

"I am stronger than that." Yami didn't mean the words to have that kind of bite to them, looking away immediately after he had said them. The tension was getting to him, the strained relationship with Yugi setting him on edge. Even without the handicap imposed on the both of them by this world, Yami still craved the touch of his light, even if it just was the simple brush of mind against mind. But such things couldn't happen here, couldn't happen anymore. The former pharaoh groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. This was making him feel worse; he had come out here just to avoid this problem.

"Atem?" He shifted his arm so he could look at Akhnamkanon, not surprised to see that his father was still sharing the boulder he was on, eyes filled with worry. Yami wished that he had the energy to wave the concern off and give his usual protest that he was alright. He could handle himself now, even if not being in contact with Yugi was driving him crazy. Akhnamkanon gave a hum, the sound making Yami look over at his father again. "This is about Yugi."

There was no reason to lie. The three adults probably had already heard Yugi's version of the tale, or guessed at it. Yami, himself, remained silent. He was still trying to recover from the injuries that the woman had dealt them. "Yes."

His father nodded, leaning back on his hands and staring at the sheer wall that enclosed them on the opposite side of the dried streambed. Yami allowed his arm to drop from his face, wincing at the motion. He seemed to consider something for a while before finally speaking. "It must be horrible for you, only remembering what you have done with him and then having him keep you away like this."

Yami didn't comment, instead turning his head away from Akhnamkanon. It was still an ingrained habit to keep his emotions from showing, only those that could win him a duel were allowed out. Except when he was around Yugi. And now, even that was closed to him. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, just feeling the sun on his skin.

"Have you remembered anything about your past at all?"

"Only what has been shown to me by others." Yami breathed the words out on a sigh, not bothering to open his eyes. "My memories remain missing, sealed somewhere inside the Puzzle; lost to me. We have searched, but we cannot find them."

"Have you given up?" Yami wanted to laugh at the shock in his father's voice, wanting to snap at the man. Of course he hadn't given up. He was still trying to find what he had given up three millennia ago. But they remained elusive, always dangled just out of his reach by those that sought both to help and torment him. And even then they only showed him scenes of destruction as motivation or by a way to break him completely.

He gave another sigh and rolled his head so he was looking at his father, finally forcing his crimson eyes to open again. "No and neither will Yugi. It is an important thing to both of us, whether or not I return to the afterlife after I have recovered my past."

Akhnamkanon nodded, his gaze returning to the wall across from them. The silence stretched on Yami, growing sleepy from the sunlight on him. He shifted slightly, holding back a gasp of pain at the movement. At least it wasn't as bad as it had previously been. He felt himself drifting off to sleep when Akhnamkanon seemed to come out of his daze.

"I remember when you were born." Yami stared at him for a moment, surprised to see that his father's eyes were glazed as he began to reminisce. The former pharaoh was startled by this. Before, only Yugi had been willing to give memories to him, the others had come at the price. But this, this was as pure as Yugi's offer had been, the sharing of memories because he could.

Weakly, Yami rolled onto his side to stare at his father, watching as Akhnamkanon continued to gaze off into the distance. "Although, I don't remember much about the actual day, I was too worried about your mother."

"She was the queen?" He was desperately trying to slot this in with the other memories he had and the faint stirrings that were appearing, merely flashes of color and a face at times. Surprisingly, there was no pounding headache, just increasing confusion. The woman had before had, somehow, managed to free most of his memories, mostly those centered around his death. But this information was new.

Akhnamkanon shook his head with a sad smile. "Mayati was one of my other wives; unrelated to me so she could not be my…queen is a close enough concept of it. She was a gift from another country, the one that had been at war with us, and the only one to bear me a child. Which was why I was so worried. My sister and wife had not been able to bear me a child as she was barren and the others had been stillborn.

"I must have spent hours pacing outside of that room, until the midwife sent me elsewhere. Siamun promised me that he would bring me the baby if I concentrated on calming the people. They had come for miles just to catch a glimpse of the child, and they had gathered just outside the palace. I must have paced the corridors for hours, delivering the news to them as Siamun gave it to me. I swear that the gods conspired to make that day longer than any of the others." They both laughed at that, Yami stopping the sound as his chest began to ache.

Akhnamkanon lapsed back into speech, a smile on his face. "And then Siamun brought you out wrapped up in a blanket. You had just been cleaned off and you were crying for your mother," he looked over at Yami, a fond smile on his face, "even then you had that hair. I wanted nothing more than to take you and find Mayati. But she was considered merely nothing more than a concubine and you were the only son I had in my old age. Besides, my duty was to the people first.

"Siamun held you out to me, saying something ceremonial, but I paid no attention. I was just overwhelmed that I had a son, a healthy son. I took you in my arms and carried you out to the balcony to show you to the people. You stopped crying on the way there, and I got the first look at your eyes. You resemble your mother more than you do me, the color of your hair and your eyes. But you laughed then and I held you up so the people could see, and they loved you."

Yami nodded, some of the blurs of colors and faces becoming clear to him. "And what about my mother?"

Akhnamkanon sobered, the smile slipping from his face. "Your mother died a week after you were born; a disease took her from me."

He closed his eyes for a moment, not knowing how to mourn for a person he had never really known. Of course, as a child, he would have figured out that there was something missing. Yami sighed, not wanting to apologize because the words would just fall short. He wouldn't have remembered his mother either way.

"I was so afraid that I would lose you too. I barely let your nurses see you." Akhnamkanon regained his smile, Yami watching him in confusion. "It was months before my advisors and priests could convince me that I could leave you alone. But I still tried to spend every spare moment I had with you. I was there when you first started to make noise that remotely resembled proper speech and I was there for the first time you attempted to crawl. We practiced walking across the courtyard."

"Everyone…" Yami trailed off as the rest of the sentence eluded him, giving his head a small shake.

"What?" Akhnamkanon was staring at him intensely, the gaze and the desperation behind the question enough to make Yami struggled through the rest of the sentence.

"Everyone falls once and a while. That is what makes us stronger." Yami winced as he propped himself up on an elbow, looking at the shocked expression on his father's face. He bit his lower lip before looking up at Akhnamkanon. "You told me that."

"Yes." The reply was breathy as his father leaned toward him.

Yami allowed himself to fall gently onto his back, staring up at the blue sky. Now things were slowly starting to slide back into place, although, without any order to them. He frowned as gaps appeared in his memory, the spaces around them filling up quickly before they did. He closed his eyes with a sigh, surprised to find one memory coming back stronger than the others.

He remembered a dark cave and a dark passageway that led into the cave. His father walking steadily ahead, being more silent that usual. Yami groaned and flung an arm over his eyes again; trying to concentrate on the one memory he was recovering on his own. He remembered that it had been unusual, the why escaping him at the moment. He remembered the skeletons that littered the passageway on either side and how he had tried to be brave, even though the light from the torch did nothing by increase the shadows that writhed on the walls.

"_Must I go with you father? I don't like this place. What are we doing here anyway?"_

"_This is something you need to witness, my son. Now follow me."_

"_Why is it so dark down here?"_

Yami nearly laughed at the memory. There had once been a time when he had worried about the dark, but no longer.

"_You needn't be afraid. This sanctuary is protected by the Egyptian gods themselves." _Then his father had led him deeper into the passage, leading him into an open room that was lighter than the passageway had been. _"As long as you show your respect, nothing here will harm you."_

His patience had come to an end at that point, coupled with the fear of the strange place and behavior of his father. He had stopped at the top of the flight of stairs that led down onto the pathway, convinced that his father would stop if he could just explain how much this frightened him. "_No! I won't go any further!"_

"_This is not a matter of choice."_ The tone had told him all he needed to know. It had said that there was no backing out of this one; like the time he had broken a vase while trying to hide from his nurse.

"_Father, wait!"_ He had run after his father then, too scared to remain behind. And the tone had said it all.

"_Stay close and be aware of your surroundings at all times."_ But he had been a frightened child trying to keep up with his father. He had tried his best, but the stone had been loose. Yami flinched at the memory of the stone sliding from under his foot, sending him off the pathway. He remembered grabbing onto the edge of the pathway, sure that he was going to tumble into the darkness below. Back then, he had still been afraid of the dark. So he had called out to the one person that had always saved him before.

"_Father, help!"_

And his father had come to his rescue, but not in the way that he expected. His father had merely stood by and looked down at him. _"Lift yourself up, my boy."_

He had done just that, pulling himself away from the darkness, the one time he had escaped it, and up onto the path again. He had expected his father to praise him on the feat of strength, or even check to see if he was alright, but his father had just continued to walk on, leaving him to find a way to distract himself from his near fall. _"Who are all these people?"_

"_Pharaohs who came before."_ His father had answered curtly, leaving him to stare at the paintings as his father knelt on the ground at the end of the pathway. He had remained further back, still frightened of his suddenly cold father and the gaze of the pharaohs on him. _"Egyptian gods, hear me. I have committed a crime beyond atonement and for this I am truly sorry. By bringing the Millennium Items into this world, I have destroyed the lives of thousands."_

Yami dropped his arm from over his eyes, staring at the sky above him as his mouth dropped open. The Millennium Items had destroyed people rather than helped them? He had always known about the Shadow Games, but he had assumed that was merely because he and Bakura existed, that they had tainted the Items. But his father had admitted to the gods long ago that they had been tainted from the start.

"_I bear full responsibility for these actions. Please, spare my son. Do not punish him for the misdeeds of his father."_ But he had been. Yami looked at Akhnamkanon, warily watching the man. He had been punished for the creation of the Millennium Items. It had been his soul, and not his father's that had been trapped. But, he couldn't find bring himself to hate Akhnamkanon, because his father had given up his own safety to save him. Apparently his destiny had been decided even then.

"_Are you alright, father? Why is it you're crying?"_ He hadn't understood then. He had thought it was something that he had done wrong.

Then the lightning had come, striking against the stone but not causing it to shatter or burn. And he had been frightened then too, awed by the power that the gods had displayed. He had backed away from his father, watching the lightning strike around him with wide eyes. The only thing that had kept him from running had been his father's voice in the midst of the storm. _"My son, fear not, you are safe now."_

But he hadn't been. His father had tried everything humanly possible to prevent Yami's fate. But he had learned from his adventures, fate was not a thing to be prevented. It was often best that you let things happen. He shook his head, the motion drawing Akhnamkanon's attention back to him. "You gave up your own protection for me. You wanted to keep whatever curse is on these Items from affecting me."

"Yes." Akhnamkanon looked away, shaking his head. "I did the only thing that I could think of, but it was, obviously, not enough. Because…" His father waved his hand, seeming to search for words. Akhnamkanon finally leaned back. "That still happened. And you…were you alone?"

Yami shook his head, trying to sort through his recently gained memories. "Not in the end. I had time to pass the Puzzle off to Seto and the throne." He gave an awkward shrug. "And it doesn't matter, not anymore at least."

"Atem…"

"It does not matter." Yami winced as he sat up, giving his hand a dismissive wave. "That was the past and we don't have time to worry about such things. Let's just worry about getting out of here alive."

There was a moment where Yami thought his father would argue before Akhnamkanon finally nodded. "If that is what you think is best, then we will do that." He shook his head with a laugh. "You seemed to be more experienced in this sort of thing than I ever was."

Yami gave a weak laugh at the comment, shifting to a better position. "I've gotten used to it, except it usually involves more cards."

The comment was lost on his father, Yami stopping the small chuckle as his father continued to stare at him in confusion. Yami shook his head, the moment of levity gone, disappearing as his mind returned to his current problem. Yugi.

As if his thought summoned him, Yami heard the sound of stones clattering as someone made their way down toward them. He sat up, holding one hand against his stomach, eyes widening as he saw Yugi hurrying over to them. The teenager gave them both a cheery wave, stumbling over a patch of stones as he did so. Yugi blushed as he regained his footing, crossing the few feet to the stone that Yami and his father were resting on. "Hi."

Yami blinked in confusion. "Yo."

The teenager looked up at the rock before blushing, backing up a bit before taking a running jump and scrambling onto its surface, Akhnamkanon sliding off a moment later. Yami looked over at his father, raising an eyebrow in a question. His father shook his head. "You two should talk. I will leave you to do that."

Akhnamkanon walked off, Yami watching as his father carefully moved through the dried river bed and over to his mother, briefly kissing Mayati on the cheek before he dove into a conversation with Solomon. Yami sighed and turned to look back at Yugi, watching as the teenager ducked his head. Why would Yugi come here? He had explained everything to Yami, made it perfectly clear that they would only be friends and nothing more. But Yugi couldn't really expect Yami to just be able to turn around and drop back into the old pattern. Not after saying that he had loved his aibou for so long.

The teenager gave a sigh of his own, shifting nervously before looking up at Yami. "I think we need to talk."

_

* * *

And there was the father-son talk that everyone was waiting for._

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**Warning:** Lemon

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

Solomon looked up at Akhnamkanon as Mayati greeted her husband, shaking his head before going back to sorting through their things, trying to figure out how long their food supply would last. He didn't know where they were going to get more food, especially not knowing where they were going. Damian had told them to head for the city in the west, the direction they had been walking steadily in for days, but they had seen no sign of the city.

"Will we survive?" Solomon looked up as Akhnamkanon knelt beside him, looking with concern at the supplies spread out on the ground. The elderly man shrugged, not able to find an answer himself.

"If we knew were this city was I could give you an estimate, but I don't know myself. It wasn't a lot to start with. And we'll be moving slower with the condition that Yami is in, which means that food will run low sooner as well." He leaned back against the closest rock, rubbing his forehead. "Which means that we'll have to ration ourselves either way. And we'll need someone to carry Yami, if we want to move faster at all."

Akhnamkanon frowned, looking over his shoulder at something before staring back at the supplies. "Mayati and I don't have to eat as much as the rest of you, probably because we are just spirits given form here. That alone will increase our food supplies for another few days. And I can offer my services for carrying my son, if he will allow it."

"We'll ask Yugi to talk to him about it…" Solomon frowned as a troublesome though crossed his mind. "If Yugi will consent to talk to him at all."

"That might be taken care of." He looked up at Mayati's barely covered laughter, looking in the direction that the woman was pointing in. Solomon sat up to see Yami and Yugi sitting on the same rock, talking. That was a first, seeing as Yugi had run away from confrontations with Yami. Why the sudden turn around? And why the desertion in the first place?

Solomon gave a shrug, more to himself than an answer to Mayati's statement. He absently pushed a can to one side, reading the label before setting it down. He would let the two of them settle whatever difference had appeared between them before he would talk to Yugi. Solomon sat back again, gathering the edges of the fabric that he was using as a pack and rolling the supplies into the middle.

It felt like, just when they were figuring things out, something would happen to complicate things further. What they needed to concentrate on was getting back home instead of the squabbles that would tear them apart. It was more important for them all to get out of here safely and then things could be sorted between them.

Solomon tied the fabric up, glancing back at the cave before picking up the can he had set aside. It would be getting dark soon, if the slow progress of the sun was anything to go by. But things in this world was not stable, distances easy to misjudge and features of the land pushed together in a haphazard design. Once again, he wished that they had a map to follow.

He threw the pack over his shoulder, walking into the cave. Mayati stood up, hesitating between following him and something else. Another glance at Yami and Yugi assured him that his choice to confine his activities to the cave would be the best thing. "Could someone fetch wood for a fire? I need something to cook over and something to keep us warm, if these mountains will be like anything back home."

Akhnamkanon nodded, Mayati beating him to the action and heading off in the opposite direction of Yami and Yugi. Akhnamkanon looked a bit lost before walking into the cave. Solomon gave his grandson one final look before following Akhnamkanon. The two of them entered the cave, Akhnamkanon awkwardly standing to one side as Solomon began to prepare their meal. The elderly man glanced up, unused to awkward silences. "Have you spoken to Ya-your son?"

"Yes." A smile briefly appeared. "He's beginning to remember some things, bits from his early life and bits from…the end. But not all of it." Akhnamkanon walked over to sit by Solomon. "But, you were right, he's not the son I remember. I-I want to get to know this side of him as well."

"You just might, if you stick around long enough."

Solomon nodded, continuing to concentrate on his job, pausing for a moment as he heard Akhnamkanon mutter, "I might just do that."

* * *

"I think we need to talk." Yugi watched Yami close his eyes briefly seeming to resign himself to something. Yugi carefully watched the body language of the former pharaoh, noticing a slight sway as Yami deliberated something, stopping his movement when he seemed to reach a decision.

"Yes, Yugi. We should talk." He looked away at the lack of the familiar endearment, wanting to beg Yami to use the nickname again. But the former pharaoh probably just thought that this was the continuation of Yugi's talk with him that morning. It wasn't, it was something entirely different. He reached out for Yami's hand, swallowing harshly as the former pharaoh moved it away.

He probably didn't deserve the contact, he had been stringing Yami along long enough. Every time something had come up, Yugi had panicked, seeking a way back to the comfort that their relationship had before this. And Yami had been patient the entire time, but he had found the breaking point now. He should have figured it out before, all his friends had told him that the former pharaoh had broken when Yugi had been lost to him. And he had willingly pulled himself away from Yami and left him weak.

Yugi looked down at his palm, staring at the lines that crossed it as he gathered himself together. He had to say this, even if Yami couldn't stand to look at him after it. He owed it to the former pharaoh after carelessly tossing Yami around to try and control his own fear. Yugi gave a shiver, giving a long sigh before looking up at Yami.

"Yami, I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Yugi was surprised that the words didn't come out with any anger, just regret. "We solved this. There's nothing more to say."

"There is."

"Yugi, don't do this." Yami shook his head, looking disgusted. "Not again."

"No, I understand." Yugi looked away, not wanting Yami to see the tears in his eyes. "I just want you to hear me out." He didn't look up or wait for the nod before plowing onward. "I want to apologize for what I've done to you, because no one deserves it.

"God, I feel like such an idiot for doing this. No one should have to sit through what I've done to you. But I was scared, you weren't in my head and you were hurt. And then the emptiness…I panicked because I'm not brave like you Yami, I'm not. I can try but, when it really matters, I can't do it and I depend on you. And then there was all of this and…" He clenched his hand into a fist, eyes sliding shut.

"You told me you loved me and I had no idea what to do, because no one has wanted me like that. I can pretend that Tèa likes me like that for the rest of my life, but I know that she would choose you in the end because you're everything that I am and then everything that I'm not. And I just didn't know what to do, because I like you too. No, I _love_ you too, but I've messed this up too many times. You deserve someone better than me, someone who won't panic and act like this when something bad happens."

Tears began to run down his cheeks, Yugi sitting up slightly to rub them away angrily. He was not going to cry about this, he was going to stay strong and walk away with his head held high. "You've been saying it the whole time, we know how it works…worked between us. And I messed that up by second guessing you. Your partner should never do that." His hands strayed up to the Millennium Puzzle, lifting it from his head. "You should take this, find someone worthy to hold it. If Shadi asks, I'll explain. Find a partner who will actually trust you instead of always questioning your actions when things stray away from the norm."

There was silence from the former pharaoh, the lack of response making Yugi tremble. He wished that Yami would say something, anything, to show that he had listened or that he even cared anymore. When the silence continued on, Yugi sighed, setting down the Millennium Puzzle on the rock and standing up. It took everything he had not to look back at Yami before he turned and walked to the edge, getting ready to jump down to the ground when something caught his arm.

Yugi yelped at the hard grip, turning around to stare at Yami as the former pharaoh pulled him back, glaring at him. "Yugi, what are you trying to do to me?"

"I-I just want you to know what's going on. I don't expect to-"

"I can't keep doing this Yugi!" The teenager ducked his head, refusing to look up at the former pharaoh. He heard Yami growl before his face was forced back up, shivering under the glare that was given to him. He thought he saw Yami's expression soften for a moment, the change too fleeting to be sure. "I want you to answer me honestly, Yugi. What do you want?"

"I…" Yugi swallowed nervously. "I want…"

"You don't know what you want." He wasn't sure if he imagined the disappointment in Yami's voice, his heart fluttering in panic. This was where the former pharaoh left him for good, already he could feel Yami's hold on his chin loosening.

"No!" Yugi lunged forward, catching Yami's arms and pulling him close, whimpering when he felt Yami wince. He hadn't meant to hurt the former pharaoh, he just didn't want him to leave. "I just want you."

"You've said that before."

"I know!" Yugi ducked his head, pressing it against Yami's chest as he trembled, trying not to cry. "I know I have, and it's not fair!"

"Of course not."

Yugi looked up at the harsh tone of voice, flinching under the glare that Yami had leveled at him. He could tell that Yami wanted him to walk away now, but Yugi couldn't let him go. He couldn't lose him.

"To you!" He saw Yami's eyes widen as comprehension dawned. "It's not fair to you. I'm leading you along…and I never once thought about you. What made me do that? That's not me. What's happened to me? Because I don't know myself anymore."

"Yugi…"

"If there was a way, I would send you back to the real world and stay here. You deserve my body more than I do. You've done so much and I…I…"

"No!" Yugi jumped as Yami forced his chin back up again, the former pharaoh's red eyes darkened in anger. "I won't let you do that!"

"But Yami-"

"I won't live your life for you and I'm certainly not going to lose you again, aibou!" Yugi yelped as he was pulled closer to Yami, too shocked to notice the reinstatement of the nickname. All he could think about was how close he was to the former pharaoh. Yami kept him close as he edged to the end of the rock, gently pushing off from the stone and landing on the ground. Yugi only had a moment to breathe before he was pressed back against the stone, Yami nipping as his lips and demanding entrance to his mouth. Yugi moaned and allowed him, tilting his head back and letting Yami have control.

The former pharaoh pulled back to take a deep breath of air, Yugi panting for breath and feeling a bolt of lust run through him. He reached out to touch Yami, his eyes going wide as Yami grabbed both his wrists and held them above his head. "You are mine, aibou. I will not let you get away from me."

Yugi shuddered as Yami leaned down, the former pharaoh running his tongue up Yugi's neck. He yelped at the nip that Yami gave to his jaw, tipping his head back further to allow Yami free reign, fingers curling at the urge to run his hands over the former pharaoh. Yami must have noticed this because he looked up at Yugi, taking a small step back so their bodies were no longer in contact. The teenager gave a breathy moan of disappointment, seeking the warmth of Yami again only to hear a chuckle as Yami continued to stay out of reach.

"Now, what do you want, aibou? I won't ask again."

Yugi blinked in response to the question, staring at Yami as he tried to get his brain working again. His closed his eyes as he answered. "Only you. Please, mou hitori no boku…"

"Good." Yugi nearly sobbed in relief as Yami returned to pressing him against the rock, letting out a moan as Yami began to grind against him. "That's it, aibou, call out for me."

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi shuddered as Yami ran a hand down his chest, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt for a moment before he pulled it up. He paused, drawing circles on Yugi's stomach and watching the teenager writhe.

"I don't think I should let you go. I'm afraid you might run away again."

"Yami, please. Won't run. Belong to you."

He saw Yami's eyes widen at the statement, a smirk flitting across his face. "Of course, aibou." There was a soft chuckle before Yami ducked his head, Yugi rising up on his tip-toes as Yami nipped at his neck, running his tongue over the bruise. "Mine."

Yugi nodded, jerking his wrists in the hold that Yami had over him. "Always. Please."

He gasped as Yami nuzzled his neck, moaning as the hand that had been holding his wrists together let go and wandered down his arms to his neck and then his side. Yugi lowered his arms, tugging off his jacket before reaching up to undo Yami's cape, the purple fabric fluttering down to the ground a moment later. Yugi's hands went to undo the heavy golden collar that Yami wore, tossing it carelessly to the side when he was done and allowing Yami to pull off his shirt. He pressed his head back into the stone again as Yami began to kiss down his chest, the former pharaoh's hands already fiddling with his belt.

Yugi groaned and buried one hand in Yami's hair as Yami began to tease his chest, bucking as Yami took one of his nipples into his mouth. His other hand slid down Yami's back, falling short of the belt that wrapped around the former pharaoh's waist. Yugi groaned in disappointment, the sound drawing Yami up from his task. "Aibou?"

As a response to his question, Yugi just tugged at Yami's tunic with a whimper, watching as the former pharaoh's eyes softened. Yami took a step back, undoing the belt before pulling off his tunic, knocking the crown that was on his head off as well. Yugi heard it bounce off into the stones somewhere, too distracted by the sight of Yami pulling off his shenti to watch it. His eyes traced over the expanse of pale skin exposed to him, flinching as he saw the wounds that covered Yami's body.

Yugi stood up, carefully running a finger down a mark that ran from Yami's right shoulder and across his collarbone, leaning down to kiss it as his finger reached the end. He heard Yami drop the fabric to the ground before wrapping his arms around Yugi, the two of them just standing there for a moment before Yugi looked up. "I've been stupid."

"Everyone entitled to their moment." Yami kissed his forehead before finishing undoing Yugi's belts, letting them drop to the ground beside them. He nuzzled the juncture between Yugi's neck and shoulder, the teenager moaning as Yami spoke again. "Aibou, can I take you?"

"Please." He felt Yami smile against his neck before the former pharaoh deftly undid his pants, Yugi automatically wiggling out of them and his boxers. He moaned at the feeling of Yami caressing his side, whimpering when the former pharaoh took a step back. Yami brushed a hand over his cheek in a soothing motion before the former pharaoh gathered up the cape he had dropped, spreading it out on the ground before balling Yugi's jacket up to create a pillow.

Yugi allowed himself to be lowered to the ground, gasping and arching his back as the former pharaoh rested over him. Yami gave a content hum, nuzzling Yugi's neck before sliding down his body, Yugi whimpering at the brush of skin against skin, one of his hands resting on Yami's neck. He twitched as he felt Yami blow a breath of air over his erect member, opening his mouth to plead with the former pharaoh when he felt something wet circle around his entrance before beginning to push it, arching into the touch. There was still a little bit of pain, but he was too aroused to care.

He gave a muffled scream as Yami prodded his prostate, the former pharaoh pulling his finger out before thrusting back in with two digits. Yugi mewled in pleasure, riding Yami's hand as the former pharaoh continued to prepare him. The teenager opened his eyes, moaning at the lustful gaze that was directed at him. He moaned as Yami removed his fingers entirely, body trying to follow them as they retreated. "Mou hitori no boku…"

Yugi's plea was cut off as Yami suddenly shifted, guiding himself into Yugi as the teen moaned. He wrapped his legs around Yami's waist; his muscles trembled around his dark as they both tried to remain still. They both wanted this moment of completion to last as long as possible; it was the closest they were going to get in this world to being able to share minds again. Yugi turned his head to the side as Yami leaned slightly more forward, the motion pushing the former pharaoh further into Yugi. "Oh aibou, my aibou, my light…so good."

"Yami…" As always, the former pharaoh anticipated what Yugi was going to say, beginning to set the slow rhythm. Yugi gasped, hips rising to meet Yami's next thrust. He moaned, the hand that had rested peacefully on Yami's neck up until now clenching. "Please, faster."

"No." Yugi looked wide eyed up as Yami, not expecting him to refuse his request. He had thought that Yami would have thrown him down and taken him roughly. With those initial thoughts, this slow pace was torture. Yami must have read this in his eyes because he leaned down to draw Yugi into a kiss, drawing away so their lips brushed against each other. "I want to savor this, aibou."

The slow pace continued, Yugi writhing in his own attempt to speed it up. He stopped, letting Yami win as the former pharaoh leaned down to draw one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth, his hand playing with the other one. The teenager gave a strangled scream, arching up into Yami before giving himself over to the slow rhythm. "Mmm, sogoodsogood."

Yugi screamed as Yami hit his prostate, hearing the former pharaoh chuckle as he released the nipple he had been teasing. "My aibou. So warm…"

"Mou…Yami…" Yugi panted for breath in between his screams of pleasure. It felt good to have Yami slowly sinking into him, feeling the brush of Yami's body over his as the former pharaoh moved. This was his paradise, Yami above him, and in him, gently kissing him. Yugi pulled away from the kiss to take a deep breath of air, the motion hitching halfway through as Yami hit his prostate again. "Atem…my pharaoh…"

"Yes, Yugi. Yours." Yami sought out his lips in a kiss that Yugi allowed of him, the teenager's hands gently brushing up the former pharaoh's back. He closed his eyes as he felt his climax approaching, putting pressure on Yami's back to encourage the former pharaoh to rest more on him. He heard Yami chuckle, pulling away from the kiss to murmur into his ear. "Open your eyes. I want to see you, love."

The new endearment made him open his eyes, staring right up at Yami. His eyes widened as he saw the warmth in the former pharaoh's eyes. Yugi tightened his hold on Yami, screaming out his name as he came. "YAMI!"

Yami buried his head in the juncture between Yugi's neck and shoulder, thrusting a few more times before he followed his hikari into climax, his own scream muffled by Yugi's skin. He remained still for a moment before attempting to get up, Yugi quickly pressing his hands against Yami's back. He felt Yami lift his head from its place, moving one hand to tangle in Yami's hair while rubbing Yami's back. "Stay, please."

He felt Yami nod, turning his head so their cheeks brushed against each other. Yugi sighed in relief as Yami lay back down over him, shifting so he was holding some of his own weight. The teenager felt the rough scrape of scabs against his skin, a reminder of what Yami had been through. Yugi swallowed and nuzzled Yami, the hand in his hair gently massaging his scalp. "I've hurt you."

"And I've done the same." Yugi felt a hand brush against his side. "But we're still here."

Yugi nodded, shivering when he felt warm air against his neck and ear. "I want to be with you forever."

He nodded, agreeing with the whispered statement from Yami before answering himself. "I give you all my memories…and myself. Forever. Mou hitori no boku."

"Aibou…"

* * *

Jerolin rested his foot on a rock and leaned forward, squinting against the dying rays of the sun. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the caravan following him and the sounds of men scrambling around the rocks. He had thought that the merchant had been lying when he had said that there were dark halves here, but Jerolin had been proven wrong quickly. They had barely been into the mountains when the merchant's men had begun pulling the corrupted halves of the souls from the caves that littered the mountain sides.

They had quite the load now, Jerolin smiled and peeked back over his shoulder, watching the miserable captured people who were chained to the wagons. His eyes settled on a pair of shackles on the lead wagon, set aside from the others and reserved for a very special tarnished soul. He turned to look ahead again, leaning even further forward. He looked forward to catching this dark creature, if it had managed to defeat three of their people before coming here. Jerolin smirked to himself before pushing away from the rock and stepping back onto the path.

"We're going to find a place to camp for the night. Unless the two you are looking for are just ahead?" He looked at the tubby merchant, shaking his head in response. He hadn't felt the pair aside from the brief brushes of magic against him, mostly from the light. There had been a moment when he had felt the magic of light and dark mix, mingling to a point where he could no longer tell which magic was which, meaning one thing. It was the one reason that urged him to hurry up, but he could stand to wait.

Jerolin gave a curt nod, stepping to the side as the merchant led his caravan on, remaining behind to watch as the corrupted halves of the souls paraded by. He smirked as he saw that most of them were already broken, shuffling along and staring at the ground. They had come so far, following the lighter half of their soul that had run from them. There were others that still looked around defiantly, glaring at him as they passed. Jerolin just scoffed at them, they would learn the hard way that they had lost. No one had escaped from here with both halves of their soul, no one wanted to.

He pushed away from his spot and began to stride back up to the front of the line, noticing that some of the dark halves flinched away from him. He leered at some of the women, mentally searching for the one that he would be more interested in for tonight. The merchant was well known for letting his men have a sample of his wares, aside for the few that he wanted to save, before they would head back to town.

Jerolin reached out to touch the hair of one of the women, nearly laughing as she ducked away from him, his fingers tangling in her dark hair for a moment before he stepped away, a look of amusement on his face. Unfortunately, most of the lively ones were men. The merchant would want to save the women who still had spirit, which would leave Jerolin only with those who were broken. He shook his head and resigned himself to a night of no fun.

Would the two he was after be female? Moira had not specified, but he hoped.

He watched as the caravan trundled to a halt, the wagons circling up and the men bringing the merchandise into the center. Jerolin strolled in after them, nodding to the merchant and changing direction when the man waved him over. He stopped when he saw the merchant holding a male slave, a smirk on the man's face. "This one needs a special kind of person to break him, and none of them are here except for you."

Jerolin shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I prefer women."

"How disappointing." The merchant shrugged. "You are missing out on a lot, my boy."

Jerolin returned the shrug, not really caring. He had not even partaken of his darker half's body as many others had. He had managed to avoid that one moment of weakness, running until he was safe from the corrupting influence. Now, he could do anything he wanted without that voice in the back of his head telling him now.

He shrugged off his jacket as he went to retrieve his things from the back of one of the wagons, beginning to set up his sleeping place under one of the wagons, the one that held the supplies. Here he could get some real sleep and not be disturbed by the sounds of the men enjoying their reward for working all day. Jerolin rolled his jacket up to act as a pillow before turning onto his side and drifting slowly off to sleep, planning on how to capture the dark soul.

* * *

Yami ran a hand down Yugi's back, continuing down the teenager's bare flank and part way down his leg, watching as Yugi twitched under the treatment. He looked up from where his hand rested as Yugi opened his eyes, blinking the haze away from them before he smiled, leaning forward to snuggle into Yami. "Mou hitori no boku."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him close. He lived for these moments when he was able to hold Yugi, to feel the soft skin of his hikari and marvel at the miracle that had been handed to him. Yugi was his! And the teenager admitted it, he had said himself. They had managed to resolve something between them because Yugi had been the one to come to him instead of Yami talking the teenager through his fright.

The two remained like that for a while before Yugi shivered, reminding Yami that it was getting dark and they were up in the mountains. He kissed Yugi on the forehead before reaching for his tunic. Yami sat up and pulled on the linen, realizing then that he had kept on almost all of his gold adornments. He didn't remember Yugi complaining about the cold metal, but he didn't remember Yugi being in a fit state to complain about anything much. He smirked to himself as he stood up to reach for his belt and shenti, putting both on while he watched Yugi pull on his clothes.

He saw the teenager reach for his gold collar out of the corner of his eye, pausing as Yugi walked over to him, setting the metal in place. Yami shuddered as he felt Yugi's breath against his neck, reaching back to hold onto his aibou's hips as the teenager secured the collar in place, kissing above where the gold piece ended on his neck. "My pharaoh."

Yami felt Yugi move away, listening to the sound of rustling fabric before the teenager laughed. He turned his head to see Yugi sheepishly folding the cape. Yami turned around completely, taking the article of clothing from his aibou before picking up his Millennium Puzzle from the ground. Yugi scanned the area around them before jumping to see over the top of the rock, a smile breaking out on his face as he spotted something. Yugi leapt for the top edge of the rock, barely missing it. Yami helped him up on his next try, stepping back as Yugi leapt back down at the next moment, holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands before slipping it over his neck.

Yami led the way back through the dried streambed, smiling as he felt Yugi grab his hand, holding it tight as they made their way back to the cave. He pulled Yugi to a stop before the slope they had to climb, kissing the teenager quickly before staring to climb up, leaving Yugi standing speechless below. Yami looked over his shoulder to see Yugi blink a couple of times before climbing after him, the two of them reaching the top.

The laughter that had started suddenly vanished as they both spotted Solomon standing in the entrance to the cave. Yugi gulped and stepped behind Yami, pulling up the collar of his jacket in an attempt to hide the marks on his neck. A single glance from Solomon stopped any movement from the teenager, but didn't stop his efforts to hide his neck. Solomon sighed. "I already saw them Yugi."

"Grandpa, I-"

"How long?" Yugi flinched as he was interrupted, glancing up at Yami before looking down at his feet, carefully toeing a pebble. Yami rest his hand on Yugi's arm, the teenager jumping at the contact before relaxing again.

"You told me that you fine with his choice."

"I still stand firm by that statement. My question remains, how long?"

"Since we got here, Grandpa." Yugi was the one that answered, Yami jerking out of his thoughts to look at his hikari. Yugi had looked up from the pebble he had been kicking around, struggling to meet his grandfather's gaze. "It just kind of happened."

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "Kind of happened?"

Yugi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's difficult to explain, Grandpa. Please don't make me."

For a moment, Yami thought that Solomon would continue to press his grandson for more information but, to their relief, he didn't. The elderly man just sighed and stepped aside, letting them walk into the cave. Yami nodded and stepped into the semi-darkness of the cave, blinking to adjust his eyes. He spotted his mother and father sitting against the wall on the far side of the fire. He paused at the smell of food, smirking as Yugi shifted nervously, a sure sign that the hikari's stomach was complaining. He smiled, "Hungry, aibou?"

"Yes." It was a whisper as Yugi edged forward.

"Between one thing and another, I would expect it."

The smile dropped off of Yami's face as Solomon walked past, Yugi ducked at his grandfather's gaze, moving close to the fire, wincing as he went to sit down. Yami moved to his side, pulling Yugi back into his lap. He felt the stares of his parents and Solomon on him, looking up to meet them even though his instinct told him not to. Solomon met his gaze, an eyebrow rising again. "How many times did you two 'make up'?"

He felt Yugi tense, doing the same thing himself. Solomon may not have liked how fast they were moving, but that still didn't give him the right to ask them that. Yami was about to snap out his response when he felt Yugi rest a hand on his arm. "Grandpa."

The pleading tone of voice broke the resolve in Solomon's face, the elderly man slumping. "Sorry, Yugi. But you're my only grandchild, the only one I'll probably get the way your parents are going. I just want what's best for you. But that was out of line."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled at his grandfather before sitting back against Yami, the former pharaoh wrapping an arm around his hikari's waist. He felt Yugi sigh contentedly, leaning forward to rest his chin on Yugi's shoulder, enjoying the calm that had settled over them.

"Yugi," the two looked up as Akhnamkanon spoke, "are your parents…"

"No. They're just never around. But it's alright." Yami heard the slight waver in Yugi's voice that hinted at a lie. He was about to confront his aibou when Yugi brightened. "I have Grandpa, my friends and, of course, Yami."

He was treated to a brilliant smile at that last part, responding by giving Yugi a quick hug. He heard his mother give a content sigh, glancing up at her to see her smiling. Mayati seemed to lean father back into Akhnamkanon before leaning forward again. "Tell me about this Duel Monsters game. It seems familiar somehow…"

"Well, we have discovered it does have origins in Ancient Egypt, there's evidence for that and we have these three cards…Yami would be better at this."

"No, aibou, you are the King of Games."

"That's your title."

"_Our_ title, I use _your_ strategies. If you hadn't been there, we would never have gotten this far."

"But you do all the dueling."

"You duel as well." Yami ducked his shoulder to nudge Yugi with it. "Go on, aibou."

Yugi sighed before nodding, a slight squeeze on Yami's arm given in thanks. He was about to return with his own gesture of affection when Akhnamkanon spoke up. "You mentioned three specific cards. What makes these different from the others?"

"They're based off Egyptian gods." Yugi listed the three off on his fingers, Yami focused on the looks of shock on his parent's faces. "Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra. We won all of them in a tournament."

"You possess the power to summon the gods?" Yugi blinked at the question, the awe evident in Akhnamkanon's voice.

"Well, no, Yami is the one who uses them in duels."

"Atem…" Yami stiffened at the look of awe on his father's face, not used to the expression from the powerful man. He drew himself upright, Yugi shifting in his lap with the move. "You are able to call on the gods, even when you had no memory of who you were?"

"Yes." He looked at both Mayati and Akhnamkanon, watching their expressions carefully, suddenly desperate for them to understand that he had not been alone in accomplishing this. "Others have done the same; Marik, Mai and Kaiba."

He was unaware that he had slipped into his normal hostile way of saying his rival's name until he saw the stares that his parents were giving him. Yami leaned back, the move allowing Yugi to fall against his chest.

"Who is this Kaiba?"

"Our rival." Yugi answered for him, a thing that Yami was thankful for. Now he had a chance to watch the two of them. He had accepted that they were telling the truth; their reactions were honest enough and he could think of no reason for them to lie to him. What would they gain from pretending to be his parents? But that still left him not knowing them. Remembering them and knowing them were two different things. "Seto Kaiba. He runs a large company."

"Seto?"

"Yes…wasn't he on that tablet as a priest." Yugi looked up at Yami, waiting for the former pharaoh to nod before nodding himself.

"Your priest…"

Yami waved one hand almost dismissively, almost falling over as he did so. "Not the same. A reincarnation that wants nothing to do with me except try and steal my title. To him, I don't really exist, just a byproduct of schizophrenia."

That made his mother and Yugi laugh. Yami shrugged before sitting upright and cuddling Yugi close, enjoying the sound of Yugi's laughter. It had been too long since he had heard the sound. Without thinking, he kissed the side of Yugi's neck as a reward for making the sound. He left his head tucked into Yugi's neck as he listened to the conversation start back up, enjoying the calm.

_

* * *

I'm not quite happy with the whole two chapter break up, make up thing, but it seems to have worked. *shrugs*_

_Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**Warning:** Mentions of rape.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

Jerolin slunk into the dried riverbed, crouching on the ground. He squinted in the dim light, not being able to see too far ahead of him. But that didn't stop him. He reached back to rest his hand on the coil of rope, checking to make sure that he still had it with him. The shackles would have given him away. Hopefully the merchant would keep his promise and remain where Jerolin had left him instead of wandering off to finish his load. He wasn't too sure that he could handle this dark soul, hoping that the stories had been exaggerated.

He stole from his place, keeping low as the sun began to rise in the sky. It would take a while for the light to completely reveal this canyon, something that he would take advantage of. Jerolin moved through the fading shadows, pausing as he spotted a cave a short way up the wall, the only shelter around here so the only place these two could be. Jerolin smiled to himself before clambering up the slope.

Jerolin easily pulled himself to the flat surface in front of the cave. He glanced to either side before padding to the entrance of the cave, peering into the dim interior. He was surprised to see five people inside, three more than he had bargained for. And the other three appeared to be complete, which was a rare occurrence. Usually, people were only allowed to remain whole when they were related to a particularly tough case. And it was unheard of to have three. Jerolin shook his head and refocused on the two teens that lay with their backs facing him. They were his prey.

He slid into the cave, carefully uncoiling his rope before reaching for some bit of cloth to muffle any noise that the dark soul would make. He knelt behind the pair, freezing when he saw the dark soul beginning to stir. That shouldn't have happened. Panic was beginning to rise, Jerolin pushing past it and leaning forward to gag the teenager, pulling away to grab the rope and began to tie the dark creature up. He froze when he realized that the creature was totally awake. Angry crimson eyes stared at him as he fumbled with the rope.

Jerolin felt his confidence return when he had the creature tied up. It couldn't be that strong if it had been so easy to capture. He resisted the urge to laugh, instead yanking the creature off the ground and forcing him to stand. The dark soul struggled, Jerolin getting a hold of its shoulders and pushing it out of the cave. They were just moving out of the camped space when he heard something move behind him. He spun around, feeling the dark soul turn as well, both of them staring at the small teenager as he got off the floor. The dark soul shouted something, the sound muffled through the gag.

He snarled and shoved the dark soul down the slope, grabbing a hold of the rope as they slid down. Jerolin pushed the dark soul on, running and dragging the dark soul through the canyon. He heard the light soul burst out of the cave. "Mou hitori no boku!"

Jerolin smacked the dark soul as it spoke again. He didn't want to encourage the light soul to follow them. He moved easily through the dried riverbed, gasping as he felt the first prickles of power from the dark soul. He shuddered at the foreign feeling, frantically searching for a way to keep the dark soul from attacking. He yanked on the rope, making the dark soul stumble, the power dissipating suddenly. Jerolin darted up the small path that would lead to where he had left the merchant. A smile crossed his face as he saw the covers of the wagons, the expression vanishing as he felt the power building again. There had to be a way to keep this one distracted.

He smiled as he saw the men that were waiting impatiently for him. That was the perfect thing. Work his soul to exhaustion or beat him into submission, that would keep him out of trouble. Jerolin leapt for the shackles on the first wagon, spinning around to clap them around his captive's hands before untying the dark soul. He was tempted to remove the captive's gag to hear the curses that would be directed at him, but he resisted the urge to do so. Instead, he shoved his captive towards two of the men with a smile on his face. "How fun."

Jerolin turned away as the first fists began to fall, tensing as he felt the dark soul gather power and lash out, but it wasn't enough to completely free itself. Jerolin turned, leaning back against a wagon to watch.

He found himself captivated by the dark soul he had captured, able to do so after moving away. The dark soul was eerily beautiful in a dangerous way, almost exotic with its red eyes and colorful hair. Jerolin felt a bolt of lust run through him and smiled to himself. Maybe it would be in the interest of his prospective buyers to see if this soul was worth the price that they would have to pay. He tipped his head to the side at the realization, scowling as one of the men began to trail a hand up the dark soul's leg. "None of that."

The dark soul seemed to relax with this command, but Jerolin didn't care. He wanted to preserve that spirit for the brothel that this slave would be sold to and keep if for a trial for himself tonight. He smirked to himself before waving to the merchant as a signal to move on. The dark soul could continue to be kept too busy to attack as they moved back hom.

* * *

Yugi stared after the man who was leading a gagged Yami away before rushing out of the cave, sliding down the slope before breaking out into a run once he had hit the flat surface.

There was no sign of the two of them, which meant that he had taken too much time. Yugi would have cursed if he had the breath to do so, instead focusing only on running in the direction he had seen them take Yami. He stumbled as he hit the dried streambed, catching himself on some of the large rocks before beginning to dodge around the stones that littered the ground.

"No. No. No!" Yugi stumbled again, forcing himself to keep up his run as he realized that he had lost them, the rocks leaving no signs to follow. He came to a stop, pacing around in a circle before pushing his hands into his hair and screaming in frustration. He had lost Yami, his other half. He hadn't been fast enough. Yugi kicked at a stone, wincing and hopping on one foot for a moment as his toes ached.

He stopped dead still as he saw something glint, getting down on his hands and knees to pull the crown out from under the rock where it had tumbled. Yugi swallowed with difficulty, recognizing the golden piece as the crown that Yami had been wearing until yesterday, when it had been knocked off his head. That and a soiled cape were all that was left of his dark.

Yugi tightened his hands around the crown as he looked at the walls that surrounded the canyon, his eyes widening as he spotted a small trail that led up to the top. Yugi cradled the crown close to him, running his fingers over the ridges in the gold that made up the design. He shook his head before standing up, keeping a hold on the crown, his eyes going back to the small trail that led out of the canyon. He turned to head back to the cave, his fingers digging into the surface of the crown. He would gather his grandfather and Yami's parents before racing off, he would need someone to stop him from doing something stupid.

He understood how Yami could be so enraged when somebody hurt him, the rage building as he jogged back to the cave, the emotion so foreign to him. That man had trespassed on his soul by stealing Yami away, literally stealing the other half of his soul.

Yugi looked up as he approached the slope, not surprised to see that he adults were already up and outside. Solomon rushed over to him, holding the teenager in one place. "What happened?"

"A man took Yami. Tied him up and ran off." Yugi twitched slightly in the hold, remaining still despite the urge to run off. "I have to get him back before they do something to him."

"What would they want with him?"

"They want to keep him away from me, somehow." Yugi began shifting nervously in his grandfather's hold. "They won't kill him, but I won't let them hurt him again! They've done too much to him already."

"Yugi, calm down."

"I can't!" Yugi pulled out of his grandfather's hold, taking a deep breath as he felt his magic begin to respond to his mood. He winced at the burn, but he partially welcomed it. This could help him get Yami back. "They took away Yami, Grandpa, the other half of my soul. I _need_ him back because I feel wrong right now. So wrong."

"Yugi, I understand, but you need to calm down enough to tell us where they went."

Yugi gave a curt nod and took a step back, watching as the adults got ready to leave, immediately taking the lead as they headed out. He found himself having to consciously slow down, losing the feeling in his fingers as he gripped Yami's crown. He had to keep them with him, the only shred of sanity left to him. If they had not been thrown into the world, Yugi would have rushed off without a second thought, his usual reaction blown away in the face of this. Yugi gave a slight twitch before lunging for the small trail that would lead to the top of the canyon.

Distantly, he heard his grandfather call of him to wait, but he couldn't wait any longer. The longer they stayed apart, the move the burn of his magic returned. And, with that, would come the silence in his head. He wanted to stop this nearly continual cycle and just return home.

He gained the top, blinking as he stared at the recently disturbed ground. While he was too late again, at least there was a trail to follow. Yugi began to circle the old camp site, walking a short distance away before turning back. He was sure that Yami had been here. It was almost like he could feel the cold lash of the former pharaoh's shadows. He had been here.

Yugi looked up, finding himself facing west, a frown creasing his brow. Hadn't they been told that there was a city to the west? Their way out was there as well, which left an escape route for them. But what would they want with Yami?

"Yugi!" He turned at the sound of his name, absently fiddling with the crown as he watched Solomon and Yami's parents reach the top of the trail. He could see a lecture coming his way, but quickly went to avoid it.

"I found where they took Yami and our way home."

"You," Solomon paused, thrown off of his stride by the announcement, "did?" He pointed to the west, smiling at his grandfather. "So we make our escape back home after we get Yami?"

Yugi nodded, shifting nervously. Yami was usually the one with the plan, he was just good at devising strategies and seeing the things that Yami missed. They worked as a team, the shortcomings of one being taken up by the other. Yugi sighed, relaxing his death grip on the crown, now gently rubbing the object. For Yami's sake, he would try. After all, the former pharaoh was always encouraging him to have confidence in himself. This was a time to test that confidence.

The teenager took the lead, thankful that the trail was easy enough to follow, the few plants that were in the area crushed by the passage of the group. He was forced to a slow pace because of those that were following him, Solomon sticking close to his side at all times.

* * *

Moira jumped as the bird soared in through her open window, not expecting the creature. She pushed away from her desk, walking over to where the bird rested on the perch. She reached out to take the message from the bird, surprised at the two pieces of paper that she retrieved. In her experience, when messages were this long it was bad news. Moira walked back to her desk, unrolling the first page.

She was surprised when there were two letters, the first in a quick scrawl that had spots of grease on it. Moira scoffed at it before skimming it, realizing that it was only a few words.

_Retrieved load of cargo. Returning home. Spread the word._

Moira smiled, absently tossing the letter aside. Now they would have the manpower to keep the city running and have people able to replace the ones that had disappeared. And operations could continue smoothly. She made a mental note to begin to work out the new assignments for the people in the city as she reached for the next paper. Elegant script made up for the short message, a welcome break from her own scrawl.

_It is done._

She tossed this one aside as well, her smile widening. The troublesome pair was now separated, so there would be no more hope for the darker halves that were in the city at the moment. Jerolin had preformed as she thought he would. Moira leaned back in her chair, waving to the man who nervously waited at the door to her office. "Prepare the slave pens."

"Again?!"

Moira nodded. "It's been a good season for them, apparently. I also need you to spread the world that we are looking for people willing to replace those that aren't responding. Be sure to stress that they cannot bring their slaves with them. And do so quickly. We don't know how many souls are slipping through and becoming," Moira shuddered, "attached to their darker half."

The man nodded, ready to leave when Moira stopped him, a new thought arriving in her mind. "Call up the owners of the better pleasure houses. Tell them that this cargo has a fascinating individual in it. While it has escaped us for a while, tell them that the large price tag on it will be worth the trouble."

Moira forced herself not to laugh at the intrigued look o the man's face, the man subconsciously licking his lips. He seemed to come back to himself, shaking his head before bowing and exiting the room. Moira slumped in her chair, fingers twitching towards her purse. She almost wanted to use her status to have a chance to see this darkness, even if she was not the first. It might be worth it. After all, she had done a good job with the situation, and she was sure that she deserved this. With a final nod, Moira looked over her schedule for when she estimated the caravan would come in.

* * *

Jerolin walked over to where his captive was shackled, the gag still in place. He frowned at the visible bruises and cuts on the dark soul's pale skin, the latter mostly reopened wounds from something that had happened to him before. Thankfully the nearly constant beating had encouraged the dark soul to stop trying to blast them away. Now he was only glaring at them all, which somehow made him even more alluring. Jerolin walked over, ignoring the obvious warning to stay away.

He felt the dark soul tense as he brushed his fingers over the slightly bruised cheek, happy that the captive did not lash out, too exhausted to do anything. Jerolin chuckled, caressing the dark soul and watching him shudder. And still the glare went on, showing that his spirit had yet to be broken. That was good, he liked them with spirit. For a moment, he was tempted to take the gag off, but decided not to again, just leaning forward to kiss the dark soul's forehead, one hand moving to caress the dark soul's ass.

His captive tensed, pulling at the shackles and chains that held him to the wagon, a muffled sound escaping him. Jerolin smirked and pulled his captive flush against him. The dark soul's eyes went wide as Jerolin leered down at him, the reaction out of surprise rather than fear. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in the dark soul's ear. "You are mine, if only for tonight."

The dark soul must have cursed at him, the sound unintelligible through the gag, before he began to struggle, the movement stopping as Jerolin groaned, pulling the captive tighter against his body. He was already aroused from the close contact with the current object of his lust, images of what he could be doing to this wondrous darkness running through his head.

"Keep that up, slave." He forced the dark soul back into motion, grinding against him. "You should always be willing to please your master."

Jerolin quickly released the chain from the clamp that held the dark soul to the wagon, tearing himself away from his captive to drag him to a secluded spot. He didn't want the others to see him in this moment of weakness. But, he also didn't want the others to see the specimen that he had. This dark soul was his alone for tonight. He would have a taste of this exquisite creature before he was sold to the highest bidder.

Jerolin pushed his captive back against a rock, holding the dark soul's arms above his head with the chain, slipping his leg between the captive's. He leaned over the dark soul's neck, unable to keep himself from nipping at it. He wanted this creature to know that he was the master and to see how the dark soul would struggle. After all, this one had seemed quite intimate with his light.

Jerolin pulled back, tipping his head to look at the mark before glancing up at the dark soul. He was amused by the anger in his captive's eyes, sure that he wouldn't have been standing here if the dark soul had been able to use magic. Jerolin reached down to jam the chain into a crack in the rock, the motion forcing the dark soul to lie on the ground. He watched his captive struggle against this new position before laying himself over the dark soul, running his hands over the captive's body.

He openly laughed now, hands running down the captive's chest. "You will be a treat."

His hands undid the belt that held the dark soul's strange costume on, pushing the tunic up to tangle with the shackles. He let his hand brush over the dark soul's chest before reaching the kilt-like covering, quickly stripping his captive of it and baring his prize.

* * *

Mayati carefully approached Yugi, keeping up with the teenager for a few strides before resting a hand on his shoulder. Yugi jumped, looking up at her like he just realized that she was there, and that was probably the case. Around noon he had stopped responding to them, staring off into the distance with one hand holding the Millennium Puzzle while the other held onto the crown. He had begun to cling to the few things that he had of Atem, which had made her worry for her son. But Yugi could sense if something happened to Atem, right? She hoped that he could with all her heart. "Yugi, we have to stop."

"No! We haven't found him yet. We have to keep going. They could be doing something horrible to him!"

"I understand." Mayati pulled him to a stop and hugged him close, feeling him trying to get away. If she let him go, they would have difficulty catching up with him again. "But it won't help him if we travel all that way in one night. We have to stop for the night, if just for a few hours."

"But, mou hitori no boku…and…" He looked at her, panic in his eyes. "I don't know how long I can hold it back. I don't want it back. I don't want to be alone again!"

Mayati tightened her hold on the teenager, feeling Yugi tremble before he relaxed. She ran her hand up and down his back, rocking slightly. "It's alright, Yugi. We'll find Atem and you won't be alone. But we have to stop for your grandfather's sake." She felt horrible for using his loyalty to his family against him. "He needs to rest."

"Alright." The word was whispered, Yugi giving a slight nod. Mayati glanced behind her to see Solomon and Akhnamkanon setting up for the night close behind them. She felt Yugi snuggle closer to her, curling up in her lap as she sat down. He must have been more tired than they had all seen if he was collapsing like this. She pulled Yugi close to her, continuing to rock him as he drifted to sleep, worn out. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." Mayati smiled as Yugi finally fell asleep, looking up to see Akhnamkanon gazing at her fondly.

"You're a natural."

"I am a mother, no matter the length of time I spent with him." Mayati looked back down at Yugi, brushing his bangs away from his face. "How can his parents stay away from this little angel?"

Solomon shrugged. "The world is a little harder these days, everyone rushing to get ahead but without the same kindness towards others. Children are taught at an early age to be strong and examine everything for what they can get out of it. Parents, who may love their children to death, feel that they must attempt to give the child everything that they think the child could ever need. But they deprive the child of themselves in the process. By wanting to help, they hinder." He shook his head. "I never have thought that Yugi's parents don't love him, because they do. I just doubt they know how much he wants them around. It would have made his childhood a little less lonely."

The elderly man leaned back with a laugh. "I pity them sometimes because they missed watching him grow. I remember him running into the shop and pulling my out to show me the puzzle he had just finished. He was four and he had found a five hundred piece puzzle. He had finished it all on his own. His parents never got to see if because he ran out of patience had wanted to try it again. They finally saw it around the third run through. Although that was, by then, the normal amount of time for those things to be completed. They were just as proud, they just missed his true moment of glory. And they know they have been missing these things, my daughter will sometimes beg me for stories about the things that she missed when Yugi was growing up."

Mayati quietly stroked Yugi's hair, watching him shift in his sleep, the smile still not leaving her face. "She is lucky whether she knows it or not."

"I think she does. Mothers always thing their boy is special. You should have heard her once she learned that Yugi had earned the title King of Games." Solomon shook his head at this, a fond smile on his face. "Of course, the more practical side of her disapproved because he had taken so many days off school for dueling, but she wouldn't stop talking about how proud she was. I think she has a whole stack of posters from various advertisements with Yugi on them somewhere."

Mayati laughed, turning her head at the sound of Akhnamkanon chuckling. Yugi twitched at the noise, murmuring nonsense before turning over. Mayati ran a hand down his back soothingly, a sad smile cross her face at the thought of her own son. "We must be the luckiest mothers in the world."

"I agree."

* * *

Yami shifted, sighing as the dead weight of Jerolin slid off him, wincing as the movement also pulled the man out of him. The man rolled to his side, still asleep and unaware of his captive. Yami shuddered in disgust as one of Jerolin's hands moved to rest on his thigh, wanting to move the appendage off him, but it would only return. Even in his sleep the vile man couldn't keep his hands off of him. He looked up at the crack where the chain was jammed into, growling as he gave the chain a jerk and it refused to slide out.

He shivered as a cold wind blew past, making him aware of the semen that had leaked out of him when Jerolin had released, resisting the urge to throw up. It would do him no good and he needed what little food he had consumed to keep alert and look for a way to escape. Because at the first chance he got he would leave this place. He would not stand to be violated like that again.

Yami closed his eyes and gave his head a viscous shake, feeling the fabric of the gag slip as he did so. He blinked, shimmying upward so he was closer to the rock before beginning to rub the knot against the rock, feeling it catch on a rough spot before becoming even looser. He paused at a groan from Jerolin, scowling as the man stroked his thigh in his sleep. A final jerk and the gag was untied, Yami turning his head and spitting the fabric out. He stared at the discolored cloth with anger, one of the reminders of his situation.

The worst part was that the man had been careful with him. Aside from the hickey that Jerolin had left on his neck, there had been no harm done to him. A reminder that he was just merchandise. He shuddered again, another breeze running over his naked body. He had been _prepared_ for the gods' sakes. The man had tried to give him some kind of pleasure, but that hadn't been his first concern.

He growled and pulled on the chain again, frustrated that there was no give. Which meant that he was stuck here until Jerolin woke up. And then he would be dragged to wherever they were going. Yami glared at the man who had reduced him to this, wanting nothing more than to lash out with his shadows and crush the man. But he had to save his strength, he didn't know when he would see Yugi again.

His poor aibou was probably worried out of his mind at the moment. And the silence would be coming back, the emptiness in his own head was already beginning to make itself known. Yami closed his eyes, opening them quickly as the memory of the past few hours decided to play itself out behind his closed eyelids. He did not want to experience _that_ again. He shook his head and leaned back against the hard ground, staring up at the stars. If only the mental link had been working, he could have told Yugi where he was and comforted his aibou. But, then again, he wouldn't have wanted to have Yugi get peeks at the emotions that would have drifted past any barrier he erected during his violation.

'_Sorry aibou.'_

Yami turned his head so his cheek pressed into the ground, giving a long sigh. He froze as he heard a laugh from beside him. "Awake already, slave?"

He turned his head back to glare at Jerolin, eyes looking up to where the man was going to pull the chain from where he had secured it. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Jerolin leering at him. "You will pay for what you did?"

"You're settling nicely into your new role." Yami growled as the man brushed a hand down his chest, trying to roll away from the touch. Jerolin just laughed again. "And still you fight. I would have thought that you would just lie still by now."

Yami jerked as Jerolin's hand began to move even further down his body, nearly losing his self control and throwing the man off. But he had to wait, just in case Yugi took longer than expected. "You have no right to touch me."

"You will find I have every right to do this." Yami's eyes went wide as Jerolin stopped fiddling with the chain and leaned over to kiss him. The former pharaoh twitched and tried to get away, stopping when Jerolin forced his shoulders to the ground, laying himself back over the former pharaoh. Yami screamed into the kiss, hands jerking against the chain as he felt Jerolin's hand begin to wander lower.

_

* * *

*hides*_

_Please read and review. Criticism is always appreciated._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just some OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

Yami trailed after the wagon he was chained to, limping slightly with the pain in his lower back. He winced as he was forced to step over a stone, the trail taken up by the rest of the slaves. He looked over his shoulder at them, pitying them for their situation before looking ahead. He wouldn't lose his will to fight like some of them had, he had to stay strong and wait for the opportune moment. Hopefully before he became practically useless. He rolled his shoulders, wincing as the shackles around his wrists rubbed uncomfortably.

"Stop squirming. Unless you want to be noticed." Yami looked over his shoulder to glare at the man who had spoken up. The man, however, was not deterred. "Just because you are something special doesn't mean that they won't use you."

"I will not allow them to use me again."

The man scoffed. "You're all talk. You couldn't stop them the first time. What's to stop them again?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, choosing to not respond to the question. He would kill before he would allow himself to be used in such a manner again. Yugi was the only one that was allowed to touch him in that way. He tensed as he heard the man laugh. "So you're just going to wait for a rescue."

"I don't need a rescue."

"Then why are you still here?" Yami rolled his eyes, forcing himself to keep looking ahead. Hopefully, they would be getting to their destination soon enough. There he could find a place to hide until he found Yugi. His hikari would be following them, he was sure of it. He would use a little of his magic to break free from the group and find a place to hide, wait for the searches for him to calm down, and then meet up with Yugi again. "Or are you waiting for the other half of yourself to get here?"

Yami looked over his shoulder without thinking, the motion apparently answering the man's question. The man smirked, drawing himself up as tall as he could while chained with a line of slaves. "I bet you are. Why should he come after you? After all, you are all that is evil in him."

"I trust him. He _will_ come and we _will_ get out of here."

"Is that what he told you, that he would never leave you?" Yami bit his lip to keep from growling, his anger growing as the man stared back at him. "Did he whisper that he loved you at night? It was all a lie."

Yami felt the shadows surge to life as his anger was roused, sure that the Eye had flashed to life on his forehead for a moment before he calmed himself down. This man did not know Yugi. And even then, how could he assume that Yami was just another repeat of his own sad story? From what the former pharaoh had learned of this twisted realm, the light souls either stuck with their other halves until they were convinced otherwise or ran out without a backwards glance from the first moment of separation. Yugi had done neither, he had stuck close to Yami through it all, no matter how bad it had gotten. Yugi had always been there.

He shook his head, turning his attention back to the front. He could see the first wagons going over a rise, getting a glimpse of something shining in the distance before he was forced to watch where he was going. Yami stared down at his feet, flinching when one of the men walked by and casually ran his hand down over Yami's backside. The former pharaoh glanced up out of the corner of his eye at the man. He wouldn't attack now, it was all about strategy and patience, both which he had in large amounts. He could afford to sit back and watch, knowing that he would never end up like the timid creatures that dotted the chain where the other slaves were.

Yami straightened himself up, glad that the last of the men had passed on their walk down the line, not sure if he would have taken much more petting without a struggle. He moved his wrists, flinching as they rubbed against the metal, but at least less of his skin was constantly rubbing against the shackles now. Despite his soreness, he picked up the pace so he was no longer being dragged behind the wagon, the ache in his shoulders receding somewhat. Another plus was that this took him out of the sight of the man who had been speaking to him before, effectively stopping any further conversation.

The former pharaoh settled himself in for a long drawn out walk to wherever they were going, surprised when the wagon that he was chained to went over the crest of the hill, angling down towards a city that was nestled at the base of the mountains. Yami blinked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder at the mountains that rose above him. This world was making less sense the more he traveled through it. Even the distances were wrong.

He turned around, jumping as he found himself looking at Jerolin. Yami scowled to cover up his surprise, glaring at the man who just smiled at him. He sidestepped Jerolin's attempt to touch him, simply returning the glare that was given to him. The man had his chance to touch him the night before, and he should have been satisfied with just that, it was more than Yami had been willing to give.

Jerolin scowled and slapped him, Yami's head jerking to the side with the motion, the former pharaoh carefully keeping his glare in place. He wouldn't give Jerolin the satisfaction of seeing any emotion other than hate. He slowly turned his head back, staring at Jerolin as the man fumed. "You will allow me to do as I desire, slave."

"You had that chance."

"It is not your choice."

"_I_ say it is." Yami growled out the words, the ferocity in his voice making Jerolin back off. "You have no control over me."

Another slap was dealt to him, Yami trying not to flinch. He studied Jerolin out of the corner of his eye before turning his head back, raising an eyebrow. The man merely smiled and moved away, leaving Yami to turn and look back at the city.

It was beautiful in an old world way, none of the bright glass and cold steel that he had gotten used to from his four years in the modern world. Despite himself, he found himself relaxing as he looked at the city. His chance to escape was rapidly coming up. Hopefully Yugi would be close. Perhaps they would use the slave system to their advantage, no matter how much he hated the idea. It would make them less conspicuous.

He flinched as Jerolin began petting him again, edging to the farthest reach of his chain, trying to ignore the man. He heard Jerolin laugh as the man followed his motion, the hands remaining steadfastly where Yami did not want them. The former pharaoh tensed as Jerolin leaned close to nuzzle his neck, twitching as the man licked the bruise that he had made the night before. "Oh, I will be sad when you go. If you weren't worth so much, I would be tempted to keep you. Oh so tempted. But, the money is as good as you are, perhaps just a bit better."

Jerolin gave him one last caress before stepping away, Yami having to keep himself from shuddering. His fear was returning, Yami could feel it bubbling up as he continued to walk along. He tried to shove it back, not wanting to crumble now. He was in too much of a dangerous situation to allow himself to break now. Too much was riding on him. Besides, he had to keep Yugi safe, he could fall apart later.

Yami shuddered again, looking up only to shy away as Jerolin looked at him, reacting on instinct alone. Yami swallowed harshly, training his eyes on the ground. It was no use telling himself to be strong when he was just breaking anyway, the shivers that ran across him getting worse the closer he got to the city.

Before he had been able to focus on his anger and the plans he needed to make. But now, he could only think about what would happen when he got there. And that replayed the events from the night before. Yami bit his lip as another shudder ran through him, trying to turn his focus to somewhere else, but it only drifted to the nearest subject on hand. He was going to be sold to a brothel and raped until he no longer cared about anything. Or even worse, he began to enjoy it.

The ground changed under his feet, the dirt road changing to cobblestones. The change over made him jerk on the chain, his flight reaction kicking in. He wanted to get away now! He wanted to find Yugi and beg to be taken away from all of this. Beg to be taken to somewhere safe. He never missed the interior of the Puzzle more than he did now. There he would be safe. There he could hide himself in his soul room and no one would find him. There he could stay hidden for the rest of time, away from these people who treated him like an object and nothing more.

He was trembling visibly when they wagons stopped by the slave pens, jumping at every sound. His eyes widened at the crowd that had gathered, not liking how they were leering at him. Yami looked over his shoulder, watching as the others were led into the pens, the fat man that seemed to be in charge of the wagons walking out to meet the people. The man spread his arms, ready to address the crowd, but he was halted before he could speak.

"Show us the one that Jerolin got."

"We'll see him before we settled for this lot."

'_No.'_

Yami moved closer to the wagon, trying to make himself smaller as the men walked over to him. He didn't want this to happen. He called on his shadows, his control of them reduced to nothing as Jerolin stepped forward, holding a collar in one hand. The shadows flared briefly before disappearing altogether, the men lunging forward to hold him down. Yami struggled in their hold, feeling the shackles being released from the chain that was attached to the wagon as the collar was snapped around his neck. Jerolin smiled before yanking on the chain that was attached to the collar. Yami was forced to his feet to avoid strangulation, still staying at the furthest end of the chain in the vain hope that they wouldn't see him. Jerolin, however, had other ideas.

The man jerked on the chain giving a strangled sound as he stumbled forward. "Get out here, slave!"

Yami flinched at the intake of breath from the spectators, eyes widening as a few of the interested buyers stumbled forward. He was pushed forward as well, Jerolin holding the links of chain closest to the collar to keep Yami from moving. The former pharaoh leaned as far back as he was allowed, but he was still within reaching distance. Hands stroked over him, touching anything they could reach. He felt like a horse, the only thing missing was someone checking his teeth.

"Exotic!"

"Definitely worth the estimated price that Moira gave us."

"How is he?"

Jerolin smirked, a brief laugh escaping him. "Very good. He feels divine."

Yami flinched as the prospective buyers talked excitedly amongst themselves, a few drawing back to reach for their purses. A few refused to remove their hand from him, some venturing to more uncomfortable places. Yami squirmed, some of the buyers smiling at him before going back to talking amongst themselves. He swallowed and tried to stop the shudders that were running through him, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. Another laugh from Jerolin turned his attention to his tormentor. "Shall we start the bidding?"

A few of the buyers sighed before walking away, going back to look at those held in the pen. Apparently, his price was going to be steep. Soon only three remained, these looking like the richest of the group. Yami moaned mentally at the realization. Their businesses must be booming to have gained this much wealth, the connotations of that thought sickening him. He would to allow himself to be used in that manner.

His retort was cut off by a jerk of the chain by Jerolin, the man smirking. "Since there are only three of you, I don't see the harm in giving you a test run. Kissing is as far as I allow."

One of the buyers rushed forward, immediately backing him into the nearest vertical surface before crushing their mouths together. Yami tensed, twitching as he felt hands begin to run down his sides, his mouth forced open to allow the buyer's tongue in. Yami wanted to bite down on that tongue or scream, prevented by the former by the hand that rested against his jaw and the latter by his sense of pride. Yami was beginning to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen before the buyer pulled away with a content sigh.

Yami thought he had gotten a reprieve, deprived of that notion as the next buyer pressed against him, leering. Yami jerked as his lips captured again, trying to pull away from the second attack, the motion only making the buyer press close to him. Yami pulled at the shackles, trying to break free as the kiss deepened. _'Yugi!'_

The scream echoed in his head, bouncing around in the emptiness that had once been taken up by another mind. Attempting to get away from the fate that waited for him, Yami allowed himself to be lead into the silence. _'Aibou, where are you? Oh gods,'_ a different set of lips were on him, _'please help. Please help!'_

Yami slumped in the final buyer's hold, allowing the person to have their way as he fled into his mind. They could take his body and do what they wished, but he would try to keep them from breaking his mind, even if he drove himself insane in the process. _'Yugi, love, where are you?' _ He felt a hand snake down to stroke his thigh, his eyes rolling up behind closed lids.

'_Oh gods. Someone, just kill me.'_

There was a brilliant flash of light, the force behind it sending the final buyer flying. Without support, Yami slumped to the ground with a moan. He blinked slowly and tried to raise his head as a shadow knelt in front of him, reaching out to undo the collar around his neck. The shadow gently touched his cheek, Yami hesitating before deciding not to flinch away. He felt safe now, which could only mean that one person was here. _'Aibou…'_

"Mou hitori no boku."

* * *

Yugi tried to keep his anger in check, the task hard as he looked at the former pharaoh. He gently brushed his fingers over Yami's cheek, sighing in relief as the former pharaoh leaned slightly into the touch. At least Yami still recognized him and would allow him the privilege of touch. He had no idea what they had done to his darkness during their short separation, but it had been enough to reduce the proud former pharaoh to this. Yugi leaned forward to kiss Yami's forehead. "Don't worry, mou hitori no boku, you're safe."

"Aibou…" Yami let the end of his sentence trail off, slumping back against the wagon, giving a weak smile as Yugi reached down to hold his hand. The teenager shot a look over his shoulder before looking at Yami, hating how worn that the former pharaoh looked. His attention was attracted by a mark on Yami's neck, eyes widening as he stared at it. The bruise hadn't been made by him, hence, it did not belong there. Yugi gave Yami's hand a squeeze before standing up, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the people.

Yugi, his grandfather and Yami's parents had entered the city mere moments ago and he had only found this place because the people had been talking about a new batch of slaves. Yugi had run here before Mayati or his grandfather could stop him. He had spent a restless night, fighting the silence in his head and was irritable to begin with, a pounding headache beginning to form from the separation. Then he had found this, Yami held back against a wagon and being kissed by someone that wasn't Yugi. It wasn't until he had lost control and forced the man who was kissing Yami back that he realized they had chained his darkness up as well.

If Yami hadn't needed his full attention, these people wouldn't have been able to stand. They had stolen his darkness and hurt him. They deserved punishment for their actions, but not now. Yugi stared at them, crossing his arms and shifting so he was in front of Yami. "How dare you touch what is mine!"

It was the man who had taken Yami who responded, the others looking too shocked to answer. "Do you own this creature?"

Yugi bristled at the implications, managing to keep most of his temper in check, the anger coming out in his voice. "No." He shifted, his magic crackling as he defended Yami. "But you _will not_ touch him!"

Everyone but the one man was backing away from them. Yugi glared at that one man, watching as he continued to stare at the two of them. He was ready to attack when he heard something move behind him. Yugi glanced over his shoulder, watching as Yami stood up, using the wagon to steady himself before reaching out for Yugi. The teenager blinked at the former pharaoh, not comprehending the message for a moment. Then he realized what Yami was trying to tell him. He was trying to tell him to walk away before he did something that he regretted.

Yugi swallowed, looking back at the man. But the man deserved what Yugi wanted to do with him. This man had split them apart. This man had let those people do whatever they wished with Yami. Didn't the former pharaoh understand that? Yugi tried to convey this with just a stare, but Yami just shook his head.

Sighing, Yugi stepped back, pausing to dismiss his magic before taking Yami's hand. He still walked backwards as they left, keeping his eyes on the people who had tried to separate them in the first place. They had gotten their hands on Yami once, and there would be no second chance for them.

The two of them stepped out into the open, Yugi taking a deep breath before pulling Yami close to him, worried by the shudder that Yami tired to hide. The teenager stared at Yami for a moment before taking a step back, reluctant to give up the contact, but not willing to continue it if it disturbed Yami. "Come on, we need to find Grandpa."

"Aibou…I…"

Yugi smiled at Yami, entwining their fingers with a smile. "It's alright, Yami. I'm just glad to have you back."

Yami stared down at their hands before he gave a tentative squeeze, the motion enough permission for Yugi to start moving again, wanting to put as much distance between them and those slave pens as possible. Yami quickly fell into step beside him, flinching away from the other people that passed. To distract him, Yugi began to speak, Yami eagerly turning to the offered distraction. "We'll get you settled in before asking where the way out is. I suppose I could pose as a light wanting to go home and we'll try and head out at night, if there aren't any restrictions on the way home. Before that, we'll have to go back and free the others."

"They'll just be captured again, aibou." Yugi looked up as Yami whispered the words, the former pharaoh staring at the ground as he walked along. He gave Yami's side a soft nudge, watching in horror as the former pharaoh jumped, even though he had seen Yugi moving. What had they done to him to make him like this? Yugi looked Yami over with wide eyes, picking up a hint of a limp in Yami's stride. He ached to pull Yami into a hug, but the former pharaoh probably wouldn't allow that.

"Why?"

"Some of them want to be here. Some of them are too broken to care." Yami shook his head with a sigh. "There are a few who will fight back, but those will just return to where they had been captured, caught between going free and waiting for those who had abandoned them."

"Yami…we have to stop this."

"I know aibou. And we will." Yami looked up, a bit of his old spirit in his eyes before they went blank again, another person passing them the next moment. The former pharaoh waited until the person was gone before speaking again. "The best thing to do would be to destroy those stones."

"But what about the people already here?"

Yami shrugged, closing his eyes for a long moment. "I think that this world will go on without the stones, they are just its tie to the world we came from."

"Yugi!" The teenager turned at the sound of his name, distracted by how Yami ducked behind him for a moment before coming to stand beside Yugi. Solomon waved at the two of them, walking over to give Yugi a hug. The teen prevented his grandfather from going to Yami by beginning to ask him questions, not sure how the former pharaoh would react in his spooked state. "Where are Mayati and Akhnamkanon?"

"An abandoned house near the outskirts. We don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves." Yugi blushed as Solomon spoke. He had been anything but discrete when rescuing Yami. His hand squeezed Yami's, eyes moving to stare at the ground as Yami jumped at the innocent contact.

"Do we know where the way out is?"

"Akhnamkanon and I are looking now, and also for you two. I'll take you back to the house, Yami looks like he needs the rest." Yugi nodded mutely before tugging Yami along after him. The former pharaoh hesitated for a moment before following mildly after, letting go of Yugi's hand to walk on the side where there were less people. Yugi silently mourned the loss of contact, the simple act of holding hands restoring the balance between them enough for Yugi to feel vaguely normal. He doubted that Yami felt the same way.

Yugi sighed and watched where they were going, his eyes lingering on an old ruined arch before he was picking out landmarks. They might be stuck here for a while, so it would help if got lost. Although, it would be best if he and Yami stayed out of sight. He glanced over at the former pharaoh, watching as Yami tensed as Yugi's gaze landed on him. Yugi immediately looked away, feeling guilty that he had caused Yami discomfort. He was just so glad that Yami was safe, he just was missing the usual congratulatory hug that came from Yami at the end of their adventures; the act somewhat frantic at times as they were making sure that their other half had come back safely. Perhaps, now that Yugi looked back at it, it had been Yami's once chance to imagine that they were something more. But it wouldn't happen this time, not with Yami's reaction to any type of contact.

Yugi shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. Wishing would do him no good this time. Nothing that he could wish on would get him what he wanted. This was something for him to solve on his own.

Yugi looked up as Solomon slowed down, gesturing at the house before resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Stay inside today. We'll take care of everything today."

The teenager nodded and walked in, Yami already having gone into the house. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the dim light, jumping as he spotted Yami out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head again before moving through the house, pausing where he saw Mayati pacing in a room. Yugi hesitated for a moment before stepping into the room, watching as Mayati slowed to a stop. She smiled at him, the expression not returned by Yugi. "Have you found him?"

"Yes and he's," Yugi paused, shifting nervously. What could he tell her? Yami was obviously not alright, acting jumping around other people, even him. The former pharaoh seemed to be struggling between his personality and his reaction to what had happened, which Yugi still had to find out.

Aware that the silence had gone on for too long, Yugi just settled for a, "He's fine."

Before she could question him further, Yugi had walked away, searching for Yami. His other half had wandered off while Yugi had talked to Yami's mother. Yugi carefully looked through the three other rooms that made up the house, finding Yami in the furthest room, sitting in a dark corner. Yugi wondered at the choice knowing that, while Yami was not afraid of the dark – at least, not in the usual way- he would take advantage of every moment he could spend in the light. But, since Yami couldn't seem to turn to his usual method of comfort, which was Yugi, he would probably seek out the thing he was most familiar with. Yugi shifted in place at the entry to the room before walking in, keeling in front of Yami, leaving enough space for the former pharaoh to escape if he wanted to. "Mou hitori no boku?"

There was a long moment where Yami didn't respond, staring fixedly at the wall before sighing and looking at Yugi. The former pharaoh smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. Yugi didn't smile back, just watching Yami until the former pharaoh dropped the smile altogether. Yugi inched forward, hating that it made Yami twitch. "Let me help you, Yami. That's what I'm here for."

"Aibou…I…This is something I have to do alone."

"Not completely. Everything else we've done together." Yami shifted nervously, Yugi sighing before reaching out to take Yami's hand. "Just like dueling, I support you."

"Yugi, this is nothing like that."

"Why can't I help you? And give me a real reason." Yami stared at him in amazement. "It doesn't have to be you against the world anymore, mou hitori no boku. I'm here with you."

Yami continued to stare at him, the hand that Yugi had captured trembling a bit. Yami swallowed harshly before pulling Yugi close to him, clinging to the teenager like he was the only thing keeping him here. Yugi started with the gesture, pausing before wrapping his arms around Yami, holding the former pharaoh as he trembled. The teenager thought he heard Yami muttering something, but it was too softy for him to hear. Yugi placed a hand on Yami's neck, the other rubbing up and down the former pharaoh's back. "My brave pharaoh, what have they done to you?"

"Aibou…"

"You can tell me, mou hitori no boku." Yugi pulled Yami closer. "Please, I just want to help."

"I hate this." The words were spoken so softly that Yugi almost didn't hear them.

"What?"

"I hate what this has done to me. I can't walk around without jumping at my own shadow. I'm afraid of your touch even though I crave it." Yami briefly tightened his hold. "And I feel like the whore they were going to make me."

"Yami…" The vehemence in the former pharaoh's voice surprised Yugi. Usually Yami tried to keep his temper in check and not let the world affect him. But this had been enough to break him. Yugi was at a loss as to what to do to help his darkness. "Yami, I-"

"It isn't your fault, aibou."

"I know that." Yugi pulled away from Yami, brushing his fingers over the bruise on Yami's neck from where his captor had marked him in the vain hope that he could erase it. "I still wish that you hadn't been hurt."

Yami gave a half hearted shrug. "Maybe its penance for letting you be taken by the Seal."

"No!" Yugi sat back after his outburst, immediately sorry that he had made Yami jump. Yugi sighed and shifted so he was leaning back against the wall, arranging Yami to recline in his lap. He held one of Yami's hands with his own, the other going to tangle in Yami's hair. "We never did talk about that one, did we?"

"Yugi…" There was a warning in Yami's tone of voice as well as the use of his name instead of the usual nickname.

"It's true. We talked about the other things that have happened to us, but never that."' Yugi gave a short laugh. "I don't think that either of us wants to remember that, but it did happen and we should face it because you have this notion that you have to be punished for your actions, but you don't."

"Yugi, I betrayed you. You told me not to. You _begged_ me not to. And I still did it anyway. The Seal taking my soul was to be a punishment for my prideful action, but you were taken instead of me."

"I can't save the world like you can Yami." Yugi smiled when the former pharaoh looked up at him in surprise. "I can do the little things, save some people, but not the world. I make ripples, not the waves that you make. In that case, it was me or the world. And I would never force you to make that choice, so I made it for you."

"Aibou, I-"

"I trust you, mou hitori no boku. You make the right decisions."

"Without you, Yugi, I fell apart. I don't think I never once thought about saving the world. It was always about keeping our friends safe and saving you. I wasn't even aware that the world was in danger after you had been taken." Yami reach up for Yugi, the teenager untangling his other hand from Yami's hair. Yami took the hand and gently kissed the knuckles before resting it on his shoulder, laying his own hand over it. "You mean too much to me."

"And you to me." Yugi sighed and rested his head back against the wall, feeling Yami relax in his lap. Long minutes of silence passed between the two, Yugi not really aware of when Yami had fallen asleep. The teenager gave an exhausted smile as he looked down at his darkness, carefully wiggling out from Yami's hold to lie down on the floor next to him, pulling Yami's back against his chest. Yugi kissed the back of Yami's neck as the former pharaoh squirmed. "Sleep, mou hitori no boku. I'm still here."

He felt Yami reach for one of his hands before the former pharaoh relaxed again, snuggling back into Yugi. The teenager took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to preserve the memory of his moment in his mind. This was just too perfect to let go. Before now, he hadn't been fighting to keep Yami with him, not in reality. He had said so, but was too nervous to actually stand between Yami and his destiny. But he was strong enough now. He was strong enough to do anything with Yami by his side.

* * *

Moira glared at Jerolin as he stood in her office, tapping angrily on her desk. "And you lost him?"

"His light came to reclaim him. He took him away before I could do anything."

She scoffed. "So his light overpowered you. Why didn't you fight back?"

"You weren't there, you didn't see it." Jerolin turned his head to the side. "I could have fought back, but it wasn't worth hurting anyone. That light was willing to do anything to keep that creature safe."

Moira sighed and rubbed her forehead before sitting back. She really needed a break now, especially with all this stress. "Fine. But we still need to find him. They're too close to walking out together."

"Ismene would be very angry at us." Jerolin nodded, staring at a spot on the wall. "That's the strongest light I've sensed in a while. She must have sent him here especially to be cleansed. And yet, we cannot pull this darkness away from him." He shook his head before bowing and walking out. "Don't worry, I'll get them."

"You better." Moira watched as he paused for a second before walking out, her anger not allowing her to allow him to walk out without a parting remark. She shook her head and stared at her hands. This would be finished soon enough, and then she could worry about normal things instead of a light that refused to give up his dark. It was quickly coming to a point where they would have to kill them both to save the world from the danger that those two were.

Moira laid her hands on the desk, chewing on her lip before moving to stand by one of the windows, looking out to the bustling street. She had never had to order such a thing to occur, but her predecessor had. And, from the notes that she had inherited, it had been enough to nearly destroy her predecessor. Such innocence and purity snuffed out because they could not see that there was life beyond the taint that the world left on them. She placed both hands to either side of the window, leaning against them as she contemplated her choices, finally coming to a decision. That light and that darkness together were too dangerous and, since the light would not allow itself to be cleansed, then it had forfeited its right to exist. Moira sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

Solomon wandered around the city, feeling like he had been thrown back into time or into some forgotten corner of Europe. He spared another glance for the architecture before moving on, nodding to some of the people he passed. The elderly man walked by where he had found Yugi and Yami, steadfastly heading in the direction the two had been going instead of where they had come from. By Yami's appearance, the former pharaoh had been mistreated somehow and Solomon did not want to face more people looking like that. He didn't even want to begin to think about how Yami had come to be in that shape, but that was a thing he would have to face once he got back to the house they were staying in.

As much as he tried to, he couldn't get the haunted look of Yami's eyes out of his head. He rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. It was a distraction to him now. He had to focus on finding a way out of there before the people here discovered what was going on. He could easily guess that his grandson had been anything but subtle when he freed Yami. And, judging by how Yami looked, Solomon couldn't bring himself to blame Yugi.

He found himself passing the old arch again, staring at the ivy covered ruin in confusion. He must have gone in a circle, because he had passed the arch taking Yugi and Yami to the house. He walked up to the pristine white fence that separated it from the rest of the street, leaning against the fence and staring up at the ruin.

The stones were covered in a thin layer of dust and vegetation; some leaves were stuck between stones in places, some of them no more than the patchwork of veins that had once made up the leaf. Around the arch the grass was cut short, kept neat like the path that led to the arch. Only the structure itself was left to decay.

Solomon pushed away from the fence and began to walk around the area, eyes taking in the carefully kept area and the ruin, stopping beside another person who was leaning against the fence. The man turned to look at him with part of a smile. "No matter how many times I come here, I can never just," he made a motion with his hand, "go through."

Solomon had to stop himself from yelling out in surprise, keeping his eyes turned to the ground. The man beside him looked exactly like Damian. He heard the man sigh, looking up to see the man run a hand through his black hair. "But, tomorrow is another day. Maybe I'll finally be able to go home next time."

"This is the way out?" Solomon stared at the ruin, trying to see something that would hint at it being an escape from this world.

The man nodded, going back to leaning on the fence. "Yep, the only way out of here. I've been coming to stand here for about eight years, seeing if I can finally go back. Although, everyone I know probably thinks I'm dead." He sighed, looking at Solomon. "I'm Damian."

"Nice to meet you." Solomon shook his head before the man went back to his contemplation of the arch.

"I want to go back home, but it never feels right. Think you can help? You seem like you're ready to go on." Damian pushed away from the fence now, turning to look at Solomon.

The elderly man waved the assumption off. "I plan on leaving tomorrow. A few more things to do here before heading off."

Damian laughed. "Don't put it off for too long or you'll end up like me." The man sighed and looked back in the direction of the desert, his fingers twitching before he shook his head. "We've been fixed, right? That's what they tell us. But then, why does it feel so wrong?"

Solomon shrugged, quickly turning around to wander off, leaving the light half of Damian to stare off in the direction of the desert. The elderly man felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of the person that he had met; walking to that ruin every day for eight years, always expecting to go back home, and ending up staring at it. The lights here were just as trapped at the darker halves in the desert. This whole thing was wrong. He shuddered and began to walk quickly back to the house.

Now they had their way out. But, their time here might increase if Yami was in no shape to go back. How could he recover from whatever haunted him while being in Yugi's head? Solomon shook his head hoping these things could be sorted out quickly.

* * *

"Did you-"

"I found them. Don't worry."

Akhnamkanon slumped with relief, too glad that his son had been found to recognize the slight that had been given by Solomon interrupting him. The elderly man turned and began walking back to where they were staying, Akhnamkanon hesitating for a moment before following. The two fell into step beside each other, not saying anything until they had made their way through the main crowd of people.

"I found the way out." Akhnamkanon looked over at Solomon at this announcement. The elderly man nodded at something across the street, drawing Akhnamkanon's attention to the old ruin surrounded by a fence. He scowled while looking at it, realizing that it had never been too far out of his sight the entire time he was in the city. He gave the ruin another glance before looking back at Solomon, the elderly man nodding. "It seems to be the only way out, and very easy to get to. The only thing against us is Yami. If they see us getting ready to leave with him, they'll try and stop us."

"Then we'll have to leave late at night. I doubt that they will spend all night wandering the streets when they have the comfort of beds." Akhnamkanon narrowed his eyes as they passed a rundown looking building, forcing himself to look away from the sign. "Or the comfort of others."

"That all depends on Yami. He was in no shape to travel the last time I saw him." Solomon glanced at the brothel himself, a scowl crossing his face before walking faster. Akhnamkanon caught up to the elderly man, waiting for an explanation. Solomon seemed to prefer to keep the thought to himself, the rest of their journey to the house made in silence.

Solomon paused by the door to the house, one hand on the knob before he turned back to look at Akhnamkanon. "I guess you heard the news, it would have been impossible not to hear bits of it."

Akhnamkanon made a noise of disgust, remembering all too well the speculation he heard as he had walked down the streets, searching for his son. While they had slaves back during his rule, he had not liked the idea, but they had been needed for the kingdom to run. Thankfully, most of them had been prisoners of war or criminals. Nothing like this. He gave a nod in response to Solomon, the belated answer enough for the elderly man because he opened the door.

"Just be mindful of that then." Akhnamkanon didn't have a long time to ponder the warning before Mayati moved into his line of sight, looking worried. He waited until he could safely move around Solomon before enfolding Mayati in a hug. He felt her tremble before the woman pulled away, taking his hand and leading him into a room with a low couch. Akhnamkanon looked over his shoulder to see Solomon following them in, looking around the room before getting ready to leave.

"Stay." Mayati's command stopped the elderly man. "I know where they are, just leave them be for now. They should still be asleep, or they were the last time I checked on them."

"How is he?" Mayati tucked her hair behind her ears at Akhnamkanon's question, using the move to stall for time. He leaned forward, reaching for one of her hands before she could pull them away. "Mayati?"

"They're fine, both Atem and Yugi." She bit her lip before shaking her head. "At least physically. Emotionally, I'm not sure. I saw Yugi when he came in, but not Atem. And then they've been in that room since they got in. I haven't heard anything since then."

"Are they-"

"Sleeping." Mayati smiled, the expression a bit sad. "The two of them look so peaceful, better than any moment during this journey. Those poor boys."

Akhnamkanon nodded, standing up as Solomon found a seat and began to fill Mayati in on what she had missed. She looked up at him, giving Akhnamkanon a nod. He smiled and tried to move quietly through the house, peering into the rooms until he found the one where Atem and Yugi were. He leaned against the doorframe, slouching slightly as he watched his son and Yugi.

Yugi was curled up; Atem curled around him, one of Yugi's hands holding Atem's hand across his stomach. Yugi gave a little shiver, wiggling closer to Atem. Akhnamkanon smiled to himself, peeling off the purple robe that he still wore before carefully crossing the room. He smiled as Atem nuzzled Yugi neck in his sleep, making the teenager give a soft coo. As quietly as he could, he spread his robe over them, leaving him in his tunic and shenti.

Equally as quietly, he walked out of the room, leaving Atem and his lover to sleep. He would not lecture Atem about his choice, as his son had already passed on. There was no need to sire an heir, no need to perpetuate a dead line. And, if this was as close to the afterlife Atem could get, then he deserved to be happy.

Mayati looked back up as he entered the room that she and Solomon were in, giving her a reassuring smile before sitting down on the couch again. "They're still asleep. And, by the looks of it, we may have to wake them up to get out of here."

"Atem has been through a lot, I could see that much." Mayati brushed hair back from her face again, her eyes widening. "What happens to us when we go through there?"

"What?"

"We're dead and that is the exit to the world of the living. What will happen then? Will we be stuck there as wandering souls? Or will we be sent back to the afterlife?" Mayati shook her head. "I don't really want to risk staying here, but I can't help but wonder."

"Something will happen." Akhnamkanon rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. She sighed, leaning into him and nodding. "As you said, we can't risk staying here. Either way, we will be free of this place. And, we got to see our son again."

"The problem is I don't want to go back." Mayati bit her lip, leaning into her husband. "I would rather be a wandering soul than go back there, because I could be with Atem. And, he wouldn't be alone in the modern world."

"Mayati…" He was at a loss for words. He had always known that Mayati often toed the line of blasphemy and odd ideas, but that was part of her charm, a refreshing breath of air after being surrounded by people who would not dare to argue against him. Akhnamkanon had never expected this from her, giving up an afterlife that she had earned for her son. "I understand, but we could do nothing to help him if we did that."

"I know. I know. But still," Mayati shook her head, "I'm his mother and I'm not able to take care of him. A boy, Atem's age, has to deal with all of this; all of whatever those Items cursed Atem with. And they have to do this on their own. I want to be able to support him, not just watch like I had to do this morning. I never want to be that helpless again."

Akhnamkanon simply nodded and held her close, understanding what she meant. He had never felt as helpless since his deathbed. Before, he could always be there encouraging Atem along and showing by example. But Atem had moved out of his reach. And Atem was almost no longer his son, more like the name that Yugi and Solomon called him by. Atem himself had said that he had died three thousand years ago. It seemed right that he was Yami rather than Atem; a lost soul rather than a pharaoh.

He rested his head on Mayati's shoulder, looking over at Solomon. The elderly man met his gaze before nodding. They would go with their original plan to get out of here tonight, no matter what could happen to them.

* * *

Jerolin paced the streets, ignoring the women who called at him from the brothel. He was not in the mood tonight, he was too focused on the loss of that one dark soul. He should have been able to keep the soul where he wanted it, but he had been intimidated by the light. Like all the others, he had underestimated the two.

He shook his head, turning to lean against the fence that surrounded the ruin. Moira would be no help in capturing the dark soul; she had already resigned herself to having to kill the light. But there had to be another way, he was not willing to give up that easily. He had never seen a more brilliant light and it would be a waste to rid the world of it. With that light on their side they could truly cleanse the world of darkness.

Jerolin pushed away from the fence, his decision made. Although it pained him to desert his post, Ismene had to be told. The light would have to be captured and sent through again, at a different location with their strongest people installed in the world. That would be the only way they could separate the two. And, since there was no way to tell Ismene, he would have to go himself. He sighed and walked towards the arch, already hating himself for the move. He strode through the arch, wincing at the light that flared in his eyes, stumbling to the side and shaking his head to clear the sense of disorientation.

"You!" Jerolin turned at the screech, bowing to Ismene as she stormed over. "What are you doing here? I will summon all of you back when we are ready."

"I understand that, my lady, but there was no other way to contact you." He looked up from the bow, aware that the woman was still frowning. "It is about the strong light you sent to us."

"The boy?" The anger was gone now, her curiosity piqued. "What about him?"

"He refuses to let go of the tainted part of his soul. The others have already given up and wish to kill him."

"No." Ismene stared in shock, taking a step back. Jerolin watched her, getting a glimpse of the dark sky outside through one of the windows. He jumped when Ismene spoke again. "How could they think of doing _that_ to that precious boy? He's an innocent, someone who needs to be protected. Please, tell me it hasn't been done."

"Thankfully, they have put it off." It was distasteful to them, that he knew. "But I think that the light will try and return with his darker half. He has not parted with the creature yet."

Ismene made a sound like a strangled growl, leaning back against the nearest wall. "I don't understand that one. He must know that he is being corrupted."

"That is why I ask that we take him with us when we leave, gather our strongest and send him through alone. It is the only way to free him of that taint." Jerolin relaxed when Ismene nodded at his statement, looking torn. They both knew that the chances were slim that the light soul would give up its darker half so easily, especially if he refused in the first place. It would be too dangerous to keep the light alive if he refused his second chance.

"Will you remain so that we can catch him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Yami groaned as something shook his shoulder, clinging tightly to the warmth that he was sure was imagined. He would wake up to find Jerolin leering down at him, urging him to get to his feet so that the man could watch as he tried to slip on his clothes around the pain from the night before. And then he would be forced to walk, walk far away from Yugi and those that he held dear. Walk closer to his eventual life as a whore. And he wanted to keep the dream that he still held Yugi alive as long as possible.

Groaning, Yami pulled away from the warmth, surprised when something slid off his body. He blinked down at the purple cloth, surprised that he was still clothed. He should have been naked again. He knew the look on Jerolin's face and what it would mean for him. But that didn't mean he was complaining.

He stood up, stretching his limbs and wincing at the soreness in them. He was getting soft, too used to sleeping in the comfort of Yugi's soul room. Sleeping on hard surfaces hurt more now. He shook his head, staring down at the ground, surprised to find wood instead of rocks. Yami stared at his wrists, equally surprised by the fact that the shackles weren't there. Then where was he…

Yugi.

Yami looked down, smiling as he looked down at the still sleeping teenager. Yugi had saved him from all of that. He knelt down on the ground, suddenly realizing that Solomon was in the room and froze, his heart beating faster. Yami swallowed harshly, his hand dropping to Yugi shoulder to shake the teenager awake as he stared at the other person in the room. He was still only comfortable with Yugi around, not able to quite conquer what had happened to him. "Aibou."

"Don' wanna get up. Five more minutes."

"Aibou." Yami ducked a flailing limb, catching it and holding it close. "Wake up, aibou. Your grandfather is here."

"Grandpa." Yugi opened one eye and stared at Solomon, the two locking gazes for a moment before Yugi rolled over. "Five more minutes."

Solomon rolled his eyes before walking out of the room, stopping at the doorway. "We're going to try and make a break for it tonight. Can you carry him?"

"I will try." Yami pulled Yugi close before standing up, arranging his aibou so that he had a good hold on the small teen. Yugi gave a content hum before snuggling closer, his arms wrapping around Yami's neck. Yami tensed as Yugi nuzzled his neck, shivering at the warm breath that moved across his skin. "Mou hitori no boku."

"Yes, aibou?"

Yugi didn't respond, just tried to move closer to Yami. The former pharaoh rubbed his aibou's back with a few fingers before walking out of the room; pressing himself back against the wall of the small corridor as his father walked into the room they had been sleeping in to retrieve his robe, the thing that had been covering them up. He edged back down the corridor, moving into the first room, giving his mother a strained smile. At least he could bear being around people, it was only in tight spaces that he tried to shy away.

Yami shifted Yugi, watching Yugi's purple eyes flicker open briefly before they closed again. Yami rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor, looking up as the rest of their group arrived. They all obviously chose seats a good distance from him, looking nervously around. Yami fixed them all with a steady glare until Solomon spoke up. "You've heard that we're leaving tonight." Yami gave a curt nod, Solomon copying the move slowly. "We will try and go through as quickly as possible. I hope that there is no one out to stop us, considering that we have you."

Yami gave another nod before he tried to wake up Yugi, avoiding another flailing limb and shaking the teen until Yugi finally woke up, not looking happy. "I was sleeping, mou hitori no boku."

"We need you awake. We're leaving." Yugi's eyes widened at the mention of going back before he sat up eagerly. Apparently, that was the signal to leave, the adults standing and beginning to walk out. Yugi hopped off Yami's lap and offered a hand to the former pharaoh, Yami taking it and pulling himself to his feet. He kept a hold of Yugi hand, happy that the contact with Yugi didn't want to make him shy away. He was able to beat this thing, which made him smile. They hadn't broken him completely and, as always, Yugi had saved him. He gave Yugi's hand a squeeze of thanks, smiling at his aibou. The smiled faltered as Yugi looked away. "Aibou?"

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, mou hitori no boku. I was just thinking."

"About…"

"About us." Yami felt his heart flutter at Yugi's use of 'us'. It meant that Yugi wanted to continue their relationship even with all the ups and down. Yugi shuffled a bit as they began to walk into the city. "What we'll do when we get back. And what to tell our friends and my family."

"The truth."

"I meant the phrasing, Yami. I could just say I'm in love with the man in my head, see how that goes over with my mother."

Yami winced, listening to Yugi giggle at the action. "You could phrase that a little better, aibou."

"They'll understand, Yami. Our friends know you." Yugi gave a little skip step, Yami taking the moment to pull Yugi closer to his side, leaning over to nuzzle Yugi's neck, smiling at the soft coo that Yugi gave. The teenager snuggled closer to Yami, looking for more contact. Yami was more than happy to oblige, reveling in the feel of Yugi so close to him. He let go of Yugi's hand to wrap his arm around Yugi's waist, his fingers pushing under Yugi's shirt to rest again the soft skin underneath. Unable to stop himself, Yami rubbed the skin under his fingers, Yugi squirming against his side.

He stopped the motion when he saw the ruin that was coming into his line of sight. He had passed it twice already, one when he was led into the city and once heading to the house. It felt different than the rest of the world, almost like it was forbidding him to pass through. Yami tightened his hold on Yugi, feeling the ruin react to the motion. It recognized Yugi, the feeling disappearing. He would be allowed to pass through only if Yugi was there.

His father carefully stepped into the area surrounding the ruin, doing a quick check of the area before waving them in. Yami moved Yugi through the opening in the fence quickly, feeling the teenager tense beside him. Vague shadows flicked around him as he scanned the area, feeling that this was too easy. Surely, they would have been stopped by now. These people had worked too hard to separate the two of them; it was suspicious to have this silence. Yami looked around with narrowed eyes as Solomon moved to stand in front of the arch. The elderly man stepped through, Mayati waving the two of them over.

"Aibou," the low whisper stopped Yugi from moving forward. Yami stepped up behind Yugi, his hands drifting down the chain before coming to rest on the Puzzle itself. "Be ready to swap as soon as we step through."

Yugi nodded, swaying a bit before stepping forward. Yami followed immediately afterward, pausing at the threshold to look back as his mother and father. Mayati was smiling at him and urging him on. "We're right behind you."

Yami hesitated a moment more before dropping his hand to rest on Yugi's shoulder, guiding them into the empty of the arch. The former pharaoh blinked before there was a feeling of disorientation. He held more tightly to Yugi's shoulder, feeling a pull towards the teenager. He gasped, his lungs ceasing to draw in air and his heart stopping. He was pulled in, light flaring around him as he and Yugi were joined back together. His eyes slid shut as he again became just a spirit, glorying in the feeling of Yugi's mind against his own, immediately reaching out for the missed contact; feelings of love and contentment flowing up and down the link. They had made it, they were whole again.

'_Aibou.'_

'_Mou hitori no boku.'_

Yami felt Yugi open his eyes, the spirit running for the door out of his soul room and shoving it open, rushing into the corridor between their minds. He ran towards their consciousness, images flickering down the link to him as Yugi filled him in on what was going on.

Their grandfather was struggling in the hold of a man. Their backpack with their deck and Duel Disk were in easy reach. That woman who had first sent them to that place was standing in front of them. Jerolin was here as well, anger coming from the both of them at his presence. The stones were glowing as something else came through.

Yami took control, Yugi's mind brushing against him as they switched, the Puzzle flaring brightly at the move and growing warm against their chest. _'Ready, aibou?'_

'_Always.'_

He opened his eyes, feeling his soul settle into place in Yugi's body. It felt good and natural, this sharing of one body. Yami basked in the feeling even as he glared at the people in the room, the man who was holding Solomon taking a step back under the force of the glare. He heard a gasp from the woman, Ismene if she still retained her original name. "Who are you?"

Yami pulled himself to his full height with a smirk, but ignored the question as Jerolin stared forward. Yami stepped backwards, already heading for the backpack that was against the wall. He felt Yugi perk up, trying to direct his attention elsewhere. _'Focus, aibou.'_

'_But, Yami, your parents…'_

'_They're here?!'_ Yami glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the translucent people that stood to one side. Akhnamkanon was blinking as he tried to figure out what had happened while Mayati was staring at him in confusion. He shook his head to clear it. He would worry about that later. There were more important things to do right now. He lunged for the backpack, sliding on the smooth floor.

'_Main and side pocket.'_ Yami was about to follow Yugi's directions when Jerolin reached them, snatching him up. Yami growled and struggled in the grip, using his shadows to loosen the hold on him. Both Yami and Jerolin stumbled backwards, the man looking shocked at the shadows that Yami was able to call out.

"But…how?"

Yami laughed, a tendril of shadow snaking out to snatch the backpack and bring it to him. "I am not merely a creature composed of the darkness within my aibou's mind. I-"

There was a flash of light from Ismene, sending Yami tumbling back into the wall. He felt Yugi jolt back to take control, the brunt of the collision with the wall resting mostly on Yami. The former pharaoh appeared in his soul room, his head spinning from the impact.

'_Are you alright, mou hitori no boku?'_

'_I am fine, aibou.'_ Yami flinched as he stood up, his vision wavering before it finally steadied. _'What about you?'_

'_I'm fine.'_ Yami felt a burst of magic, head snapping up.

'_What is going on out there, aibou?'_

'_The woman, Ismene, she's still trying to get me.'_

'_Hold on, aibou.'_ Yami clambered to his feet, limping a bit to the door as the injuries to his person faded away. He reached for the doorknob, hearing Yugi yelp in surprise at something that he couldn't see. _'Aibou?!'_

'_She's powerful, Yami. And I can't fight back.'_

'_Our deck?'_

'_Other side of the room, Yami. I'm still trying to get at-AH!'_

'_Aibou!'_ Yami yanked open the door, tearing back up the corridor for the second time within the hour. New images assaulted him, the faint feeling of pain running up his spine from where Yugi must have collided with something else. He could see Ismene gathering her power, the stones on the ground seeming to lose their glow as she did so. Yami winced as he heard wails as whatever powered the stones were torn away to be used for power.

He was nearly in control of their shared body, close enough that he could feel the heat from the sheer amount of magic that Ismene was conjuring up. Yami took control in the next minute, slowly standing up from where Yugi had fallen as he looked around. He couldn't make it across the room to Solomon or his parents before Ismene realized that he was moving again and he had never shielded this many different people in different locations. Yami readied himself for the challenge when he felt Ismene send the magic towards him, his eyes going wide as he watched the light stream through the room. He had been too slow.

Yami screamed as the magic slammed into him, sending him back into the wall even as he tried to fight back with his shadows, reaching for any monster that could help him. He heard Yugi screaming in pain as well, still clumsily trying to shield them from this attack.

Suddenly, it stopped, the light fading back to a small ball that Ismene held in her hand. Cautiously, Yami stood up, panting for breath as he glared at her. Everyone else seemed to be unharmed by the attack. He swayed on his feet as Ismene looked down her nose to address him. "I will only ask you one more time. Who are you?"

He gave a cough as a response, still struggling to stand. That seemed to anger Ismene more, the red head drawing her hand back. "So be it."

Yami had a moment to react before the magic came rushing towards him, sending his shadows twisting in front of him. He grunted as the two collided, sending him skidding backwards under the initial impact. He shook his head and looked up through narrowed eyes, nearly blinded by the light that Ismene had at her control. His eyes slid shut as the intensity of the light increased, feeling Yugi's mind pressing against his as silent support.

A strange electrical jolt ran down his arms, making him shudder as Yugi yelped. Yami tried to strengthen his defense, but he suddenly felt dizzy, swaying in place. He felt Yugi trying to tell him something, but he couldn't concentrate on the words that his lighter half was sending to him, just hearing a series of jumbled sounds. Yami tried to get through to Yugi, feeling the link between their minds stretch for a moment.

There was a strange sound which encouraged him to open his eyes, mouth falling open as the point where light and shadows met seemed to melt together before exploding outwards. Yami was thrown backward by the explosion, the breath knocked from his lungs as he collided with the nearest wall. His vision swam, catching voices from around him before he fell unconscious.

_

* * *

Alright, the next chapter is the last one._

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a few OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

Yugi groaned and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a hand on his shoulder trying to shake him awake. He tried to push the hand away, it just returned, even more insistent. Yugi groaned and rolled away from the hand, wincing when it put pressure on his shoulder to keep him from moving. Reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light that was coming in from the windows of the museum. But, hadn't it been dark before when they had come through? He moaned, reaching out through the link as he sat up, still not looking at the person who was resting a hand on his shoulder. _'Mou hitori no boku?'_

There was no answer from Yami, the silence making him sit up in shock. The hand on his shoulder tightened for a moment, making Yugi look at the person as he knelt in front of him. Yugi looked over the white scrubs that the man was wearing, purple eyes widening in fear. Why was someone from the hospital here? What had gone on while he was unconscious? And where was Yami? He tried to get up, only to have the person push him back down. "Steady there."

"Where's…"

"Yugi!" The teenager looked up at the shout, gulping as the room spun. The man was quick to catch him, helping him sit upright. Yugi groaned, feeling like his brain was trying to escape from his skull. He looked up through his bangs as his grandfather knelt in front of him, trying to smile but sure it was coming out as a grimace.

"What's going on Grandpa?"

"Could you look up at me?" Yugi complied with the instructions automatically, hissing as his head pounded with the move. He really wanted to know what was going on now. Yami wasn't answering him and every part of his body ached. Yugi stared up at the man, trying to keep from flinching as his headache remained. His chin was finally released as the man sat back. "No concussion, which is good. Still, keep an eye on him."

Yugi saw Solomon nod out of the corner of his eye before his grandfather knelt down in front of him. He reached out for his grandfather, groaning as the world continued to spin merrily. "Grandpa, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. First, we need to get all of you home."

"All?" Yugi stood up as he grandfather helped him to his feet, leaning on the elderly man as he looked around the room. After it had decided to stop spinning, Yugi could clearly see the room that they had been in.

The first thing that he noticed was that the stones were thrown into a state of disarray, only a few remaining. Thirty-five of the stones had lost their luster, victims to magic that Ismene had worked; the thirty-sixth being the one that had the city painted onto it. Yugi sighed in relief, at least the people could still get out. Around the stones were black marks, some which extended onto the walls.

The next thing that attracted his attention was the two sheets that were resting a few inches off the ground, obviously covering people. He shuddered and pulled closer to Solomon, automatically reaching out for Yami. He whimpered when there was still no response from the link, just the sluggish drift of emotions. He wanted to hear the former pharaoh's thoughts now, just to be sure that he was okay. Yugi shivered, clinging more tightly to his grandfather as they walked towards the exit of the exhibit.

Blinking rapidly in the steadily growing light, Yugi stared at the people who had gathered in the main hall. Solomon gently steered him to the side of the room, helping him edge around the crowd, beginning to talk in a low voice. "We'll get you home quickly, you can barely stand."

"But, Yami…"

"He's fine." Yugi looked up, eyes widening at the familiar voice, one that he thought he wouldn't hear again. He tried to look up, hissing and pressing a head to his forehead as it pounded. He felt Solomon get a better hold on him, continuing to help him through the museum. Yugi thought he heard two other people following them, wanting to turn his head and looking at them, but they walked out into the sunlight.

Yugi whimpered, hiding his face. Thankfully, the headache was beginning to ease a bit, but the sun still hurt his eyes. He felt himself fading out of consciousness again, leaning over to rest his head on his grandfather's shoulder, barely noticing that Solomon had stopped to talk to someone before he was guided into the cool interior of a car.

He felt something bump against his hand, his fingers twitching and feeling skin meet them. There was a slight flare of emotions through the link, enough to encourage Yugi to reach out and grab the other hand, feeling fingers entwine with his own before he slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Akhnamkanon stared at Atem and Yugi's joined hands in amazement. The two of them, even separate and almost completely unconscious, were able to find each other. He reached for Mayati, holding onto her hand as the strange contraption they had gotten into began to move away from the large building that they had appeared in. Apparently, they would not go back to the afterlife, especially now that they were seemingly alive again. It felt odd to breathe again after so many years.

He looked up as a woman, who he assumed was Yugi's mother, looked back at them before turning to talk to Solomon. Akhnamkanon was surprised that he could understand her, comprehending her words more slowly than he would have usually. He didn't quite know the reason why he could understand them, assuming that three thousand years between them would have changed the language, but he could worry about that later, among other things.

"Who are they, Dad? And what happened to Yugi?"

"I'll explain everything when we get back and those two wake up. In the meantime, do we have a place to put Akhnamkanon and Mayati up?"

"They guest room, I guess. How long will they be staying?"

"As long as it takes them to get adjusted." At the sidelong glance that she shot him, Solomon shook his head. "I promise that everything will be explained."

Yugi's mother finally nodded before concentrating on what Akhnamkanon assumed was a road. He distracted himself from his unconscious son that he held on his lap by looking out at the world that he and Mayati would have to survive in. They had been granted bodies, which meant that they would have to live out the rest of their lives, free of whatever taint had killed them originally. These were bodies crafted around their souls, which had none of the imperfections of the mortal bodies they had been born with.

He found his eyes drawn to the impossibly tall buildings that seemed to glitter unnaturally in the morning sun, staring at all the people rushing around. He felt Mayati tense at his side, the two of them drawn into the strange workings of their new world. Lights, powered by no flame he could see, flickered and shone. More of the horseless conveyances surrounded them, often having to stop as the road grew crowded with their traffic. And this city seemed to stretch for miles, yet only took a few minutes to pass through to an area where there were houses.

The conveyance that they were in slowed down as they went through the neighborhood, the houses different from what he was used to, but a bit less grand that the city itself. Akhnamkanon blinked as the horseless chariot turned at a house that was painted brighter than the others, pink letters spelling out the word GAME on the roof. Yugi's mother stopped the machine, stepping out and walking towards the house. Solomon was the next out of the conveyance, opening the door by Yugi and pulling him out, Yugi's hand falling from Atem's.

Mayati pushed open the door herself, holding it so Akhnamkanon could exit the strange vehicle. After shutting the door, they walked into the house, Akhnamkanon staring in awe at all the strange things that these people had. It would be interesting living a life here, especially still remembering the past. He shook off his amazement and followed Solomon up two more flights of stairs before moving down a hallway. Akhnamkanon paused at the door to a room with a large window in the roof, watching as Solomon walked over to the bed and laid Yugi out on it, motioning for Akhnamkanon to do the same.

Carefully, he let Atem down onto the bed, surprised when his son immediately curled around Yugi; muttering something into the teenager's neck. Solomon rested a hand on his grandson's shoulder, giving Yugi a loving kiss on the forehead before walking out Akhnamkanon staying behind to look at Atem.

It was amazing that Atem could find Yugi so easily. But he guessed that after four years of sharing a body it would be easy to locate the other. The boys shivered suddenly, Yugi moving closer to Atem in a bid to find warmth. Akhnamkanon pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over the two of them, resting a hand on Atem's shoulder.

He forced himself to pull away and head back to where the others were; Atem would be safe for the moment. Akhnamkanon carefully retraced his steps, finding himself missing the paintings that had covered the walls of the palace. There were some pictures, better depictions than any artist could achieve, of the family that lived here. As much as he wanted to pause and study them, he had to find Mayati and see what Solomon had to say on the matter. He carefully made his way down the stairs, still unsure of the layout of the house. He found them by the sound of yelling, stepping into the open room.

Yugi's mother was pacing, glaring at Solomon who sat comfortable in a chair, letting her tirade go on. "It's happened again, father, and I've been able to turn a blind eye to it before. Not now. A few tournaments won't do him any harm, I'm proud of him for being so good at this game. A trip to America, still no problem. But when he comes back like that, I really want to forbid him from the game that he loves!"

She sat down heavily on the sofa, shuddering as she held back sobs. "Ever since you gave him that damn Puzzle this has happened. How could you do that to your own grandson? He's come back too exhausted to move and I've had to watch him limp around for days, pretending that nothing happened. He even came back once with burns from a fire. Somebody tried to kill my baby over a stupid hunk of gold!

"I get a call from you this morning asking me to come to the museum to pick you up, which is strange because you are perfectly capable of walking. But you tell me that you have other people that you need me to help you with. This is after me worrying all night over my son because he has disappeared again. I go to get you and then you come out with Yugi who is barely coherent, another person who looks exactly like my son and two people who look like they walked out of the Egyptian exhibit.

"I can't just go on not knowing because he's my only son, my baby, and I don't know what's happening with him anymore. And it's all because of that Puzzle!" She broke down into sobs, Solomon leaning forward to look at her. Akhnamkanon felt Mayati take his hand, leaning against him. Solomon seemed to be ready to speak when Yugi's mother pulled herself together, tears still running down her cheeks. "Please, pardon my behavior. I just-"

"We understand." Mayati moved to sit beside Yugi's mother, a gentle smile on her face. "We're parents too. It's torture not to know."

Yugi's mother nodded, allowing Mayati to pull her into a hug and trying to soothe her. Akhnamkanon stood awkwardly for a moment before finding a place to sit. He glanced at Solomon, watching as the elderly man thought. Solomon finally shifted, clearing his throat. "The story is really Yugi's to tell, but it will be a good prelude to what happened last night. Bear in mind that this is only what Yugi as told me; the rest is up to him to tell you. Please, just listen and don't question, no matter how fantastic events seem."

Yugi's mother paused for a long moment before finally nodding, wiping the tears from her face as Solomon started to talk.

* * *

Yami cuddled Yugi closer to his chest, breathing in the scent of his hikari. This was the perfect way to wake up, nice and warm with Yugi close to him. He sighed, shifting slightly to ease the pressure on one of his shoulders that was beginning to ache. They must have been in Yugi's soul room because they had escaped from that nightmare of a world. Unfortunately, that meant that he would now interact with Yugi as before. His eyes flickered open and he pressed a kiss to the back of Yugi's neck before he looked up, eyes going wide as he stared at the room that they were in.

This was not Yugi's soul room.

Yami sat up, gasping and reaching for his shoulder as it throbbed. He rubbed the joint as he looked around. This was Yugi's actual room. And was still in control of their body. But that couldn't be possible because Yugi would carry no scent in his spirit form and all contact was merely a warm tingle, not the solid feel of another person. Which meant that he had to be solid. And that shouldn't have been possible.

He looked down as Yugi stirred, looking up at him with partially open eyes. The teenager stretched, smothering a yawn with one hand. "Morning, mou hitori no boku."

'_Aibou'_ "Yugi, what's going on?"

Yugi tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Yami hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and cupping his hands around Yugi's face, gently rubbing his thumbs over Yugi's cheeks. The teenager leaned into the contact, one of his hands coming to rest on Yami's arm. The former pharaoh smiled, the expression faded as he focused back on the topic. "Which one of us has control over your body, aibou?"

Yugi frowned at the question, his hand tightening on Yami's arm as he raised his head to look at the former pharaoh. "I am. But then, how are you solid?"

"I have my theories, but…" Yami couldn't help himself; he leaned forward to kiss Yugi, loving the way the teenager moved close to him. The former pharaoh wrapped his arms around his hikari, gasping at the spark that ran across his nerves. He pulled away before the kiss cold go any deeper, resting his forehead against Yugi's.

"I was so worried when I couldn't reach you, back at the museum." Yugi sighed, rubbed his hand up and down Yami's back. "I thought something had happened."

Yami flinched as he remembered the explosion of shadows and light, hitting the wall and losing consciousness. The tearing sensation that would have come with their separation hadn't even been felt by him. He gave Yugi a tight hug before standing up and pulling the teenager off the bed. "We should find Grandfather; maybe he could explain some things." The both looked down as Yugi's stomach growled. "And get some food for you, aibou."

Yugi nodded and pulled Yami out into the hall, racing for the stairs. Yami shook his head at his aibou's antics, amazed that the teenager had energy while he was dragging himself around. The two of them descended the stairs, the murmur of voices from the living room becoming slightly louder. Yami pulled Yugi back, concentrating on the voices before he would allow the teenager to step out.

"We have no idea how we returned to a living state."

"The explosion." All heads turned to him as he and Yugi walked into the room. Yami blinked at the harsh glare that Yugi's mother treated him to. He moved to stand behind the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "That combination of dark and light must have been able to do this. It seems that the more I was exposed to Yugi the easier it became to take on a shape outside the Puzzle while not being in control and for longer periods of time; even to the point of feeling some sensation when interacting with him. It stands to reason that this," he motioned to himself, "would have happened eventually. The sudden appearance of more energy just sped up the process. I am still merely a spirit tied to the Puzzle."

He tensed as Yugi's mother glared at the Puzzle, leaning subtly towards Yugi in a silent threat. He would not allow her to separate them. Yugi looked over at him as he caught his thoughts, a frown crossing his face. "No shadow games, Yami."

"What about the Pharaoh and his wife?"

Yami shrugged at the question that Yugi's mother threw at him. "Same way. Shadows and light creating bodies around two existing souls. Any further explanation would have to come from Ishizu, my memories of ancient rituals and magic are not the most reliable."

Yugi's stomach growled again, encouraging the teenager to rush off into the kitchen, leaving the others to stand in an uncomfortable silence, Yugi's mother staring after her son before shaking her head. "That's not what I meant. What are they going to do now?"

Yami sighed, shifting so he could lean his hip against the back of the sofa. There were ways to get his parents back to the afterlife that they had earned, but it would involve breaking his promise to Yugi, seeing as he would have to go back as well. He glanced over at the kitchen, hearing Yugi rustling around for something to stop his growling stomach, another sigh escaping him.

"Mayati and I wish to take the second chance that has been offered." Yami started as his father spoke, turning his head to look at Akhnamkanon. "It was a gift from the gods that we had the chance to see our son again as well as gain these bodies. Such a gift should not be wasted. And, this new world should be interesting to see."

A knock on the door made all their heads turn, Solomon the first on his feet and walking towards the door. Yami kept an eye on the elderly man as Yugi's mother started talking again. "But you need papers. People just don't appear out of nowhere. It would be impossible for any of you to hold a job, except with us."

Yami tapped a finger against his arm before nodding. "True, but perhaps-"

"Yug'!" Yami turned around in time for Joey to wrap an arm around his neck, tensing with the move. He knew that this was just the customary headlock greeting from the blonde, but it was still a struggle to keep from reacting violently. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, watching as his father sprang to his feet, probably thinking that he was under attack.

"Joey? What are you guys doing here?" Joey froze, the arm slipping away from Yami, the former pharaoh slumping in relief with the move, as the he and the two others who had been let into the house turned to stare at the entryway into the kitchen, where Yugi was standing with two glasses in his hand, looking confused. Yami took the chance to step away from the overenthusiastic Joey Wheeler, keeping an eye on his father as Yugi walked the rest of the way into the room, absently passing a glass to Yami. The former pharaoh took the glass from his aibou, leaning fully back against the couch as he watched his three friends try to get a handle on the situation.

"We heard about them finding some people in the museum when it opened and-"

"We thought that the Pharaoh had gone to regain his memory without telling any of us." Tèa bit her lip and looked at the floor. For an instant, guilt flooded through Yami. He had known of Tèa's crush on him and he had ignored it for the most part. He had been just a spirit back then and he had been sure that he would be leaving, so he had hoped that it would have naturally died out. But now, he would be around for a lot longer. Yami sighed and looked at the ground, trying not to flinch as Tèa spoke up again. "It seems like the kind of thing he would do."

"The better question is why is he solid and separate from you, Yugi?" Yami glanced up as Tristan spoke, Yugi making his way around the sofa to stand close to Yami. Without thinking, the former pharaoh wrapped an arm around the teenager's waist and drew him closer, Yugi making a soft hum as he came in contact with Yami's body.

He felt Yugi squirm at the stares of their friends, his arm not moving from its place. He still wanted Yugi close, missing the closeness of being another soul in Yugi's body. There was also another part of him that wanted Tèa to know that he was claimed. He saw her eyes widen before she looked at the floor, taking a step back. Apparently the message had gotten through faster than he though it would. Yami leaned back a bit, Yugi having to follow the motion because of how Yami was holding him. "It's a long story…"

"One that can wait until later." Everyone looked up as Yugi's mother stood up, rubbing her cheeks to get rid of the last tear tracks before beginning to walk towards the kitchen. "Everyone will be hungry. And we need to get the guest room ready for our two guests and no arguments." She pointed at Akhnamkanon, a shocked look crossing his face. "You will stay here until you are ready to set out on your own. It's the least we can do."

She walked off into the kitchen, leaving Solomon to hold back laughter at Akhnamkanon's shocked face. He shook his head, looking over at Yami. "Are all women forward in this time, Atem?"

Ignoring the strange looks at the mention of his name, Yami shrugged. "All the ones that I know."

He heard Joey laughing at the comment before the blonde yelped in pain as Tèa smacked him. Yami chuckled himself before looking up at his friends, Joey trying to get away from Tèa and talk himself out of the situation. Yugi wiggled away from him to try and break up the two of them, ducking away from Joey's flailing arm as he tried to talk them down. He turned his head so he could look at his parents out of the corner of his eye.

"What about these papers, son?"

Yami sighed at his father's question, his eyes closing for a moment as he thought over the people that could help them. "The Ishtars or Pegasus. I'd rather the former just to avoid being called Yugi-boy or Pharaoh-boy the entire time. Kaiba too, if he felt generous." Yami gave a short laugh at the thought. "Or if I promised to duel him until the end of time."

"It'll work out somehow, mou hitori no boku." Yugi walked back over to him, Tèa and Joey still arguing. Yami pulled Yugi close again, kissing his cheek. He rested his chin on the top of Yugi's head, looking around the room.

Tristan was now attempting to break up the argument, having as much success as Yugi had originally had. Solomon was watching the three of them while talking to Akhnamkanon and Mayati, the three in a deep conversation about the options they had in this new world. Yami found himself smiling, taking a deep breath, his senses invaded by the scent of Yugi. _'I know, aibou. I know.'_

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Atem!" Yami groaned at the sound of his mother yelling, yawning as he trudged down the last few stairs before stumbling into the kitchen, flopping down at the table beside Yugi. He didn't look over at his aibou, still mostly asleep. The former pharaoh jumped as a plate clattered in front of him, Mayati passing by and smacking him lightly on the back of the head. "Were you this bad about waking up when you were pharaoh?"

Yami yawned again, shaking his head in response before reaching for his breakfast. To his right he could hear Yugi laughing. Yami tried to glare at his hikari, failing as he was still too asleep to function. He would never understand how Yugi could be such a morning person. He stared down at his plate, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "I was awake more often than I was asleep as pharaoh."

"Well, you're going to be late for school." Mayati breezed past again, yelping when Akhnamkanon ducked into the kitchen to give her a hug. Yami looked up from poking at his breakfast to look at his parents, a faint smile on his face.

It had taken a bit, but they had adjusted to their second chance at life. It was oddly conflicting to have memories of them in traditional dress from their time as well as sweatpants at times, but he was just glad to have them around. Akhnamkanon had found a job at the museum as an assistant, gaining a reputation for a startling knowledge of ancient languages and obscure bits of history. Mayati stayed and helped around the house and shop, since Yugi's mother seemed to always be away with work.

They had money of their own now, part of it coming from Yami's tomb, which had started a miniature argument. He couldn't see why he needed half of the things anymore, considering that he was no longer dead. None of the gold or other precious metals kept his soul intact better than Yugi could. Yugi was far more important to his well being than anything that his priests and successor had placed in his tomb.

But, even with the money, they still stayed with Yugi. It was Yugi's mother's choice, surprisingly. After so many years of having just males around the household, she valued Mayati's company. The two would often spend the evenings talking together, the subjects baffling the rest of the household. Mayati also kept the house clean, taking much stress off of Yugi's mother. Apparently Mayati had become invaluable to the household, extending their stay. If Yami could have his way, he wouldn't mind staying with the Mutous, seeing as it felt like an extended family.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Yugi stood up from the table, tapping his shoulder as he walked past. "Come on, mou hitori no boku. Tèa will be here any minute."

Yami drank the remainder of juice in the glass before snatching up his toast and shoving it into his mouth as he ran from the kitchen to grab his school jacket. He passed Yugi, who was already walking down to the game shop with both of their backpacks. Yami had snatched his jacket and was bounding down the stairs when Mayati caught him, pulling him into a hug. The former pharaoh gave a muffled protest, remembering to remove the toast from his mouth before speaking. "Mom, I'll be late!"

"I know." She held onto him for a moment more before kissing him on the cheek. "Be careful."

Yami smiled and nodded before tearing off again. She had been like that since they had returned to life, holding him close like she was afraid that he would disappear on her again. Yami didn't mind actually, putting up the token protest to preserve his dignity. It felt good to have another person to care about him like that.

He hurried out of the game shop, waving at Solomon before he stepped outside, hurriedly finishing his toast before accepting his backpack from Yugi. Tèa had already started off and was waiting impatiently for the two of them. As always, sadness lurked behind her eye before she shook it off. She gave him a nod of greeting before continuing to walk, Yugi eagerly rushing to catch up with her and talk. The smile returned to Tèa's face as she spoke with her oldest friend, stiffening as Yami walked up on Yugi's other side and took his hand.

While she accepted the two of them and was happy, Yami assumed that she was still getting over the heartbreak. After all, they had never been sure which one she had really liked and she was probably as unsure as they were. In all probability, she was mourning the loss of no one crush but two. The only change in her behavior was a little more stiffness, taking longer to smile at the two of them. But she was being careful and Yami respected that. Despite everything, she was still a good friend.

"Another late night, Yami?" He smiled at her, relaxing as they fell back into their usual pattern. The former pharaoh responded with a nod before rolling his eyes.

"It's hard memorizing inaccuracies. Hopefully mother and father will see my side if the results are less than desired." He felt their stares on him before he rolled his eyes again. "Which is unlikely. And Kaiba challenged me to a duel today, which means another late night."

Yugi flinched, squeezing his hand in sympathy. "I'll be there to cheer you on."

"I know you will, aibou."

"And we will be too." Tèa gave him a smile, which faded almost instantly. "Assuming that Joey doesn't get himself into detention again."

"Thank you." Yami sighed, shifting so his back wasn't prodded by the corner of a book in his backpack. "You would think that Kaiba would get tired of being beaten."

"Kaiba is an optimist, mou hitori no boku."

Yami stared at his hikari, glancing up as the sound of other people talking grew louder. The familiar building of Domino High School loomed over them, looking slightly more depressing in the grey light of the morning. The former pharaoh sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering if it was going to rain again. Which would mean that he was walking to Kaiba Land as Kaiba would not provide a ride for him. It was all part of some new strategy to wear him down mentally that the CEO had been trying for the past few weeks. Undoubtedly there would be a different one after a few more duels as Kaiba discovered that this strategy wasn't working either.

The three walked into the courtyard as the bell rung, heading immediately for their classroom. Reluctantly, Yami let go of Yugi's hand, trailing along after his hikari as they approached the classroom. The former pharaoh glanced up and down the hall before pulling his aibou into a quick hug, mourning the loss of contact when he had to pull away. Yami stepped aside to let Yugi go into the classroom, following a mere second later.

'_If Kaiba is your version of an optimist, aibou, I'd hate to see your pessimist.'_ The comment was rewarded with Yugi's laughter echoing down the link, that sound enough to make Yami smile and consider the grey day a good one.

END

_

* * *

There you have it, the end of Rage Against the Dying of the Light. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed it._


End file.
